


El alfa entre los alfas

by YessiStilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Minor Character Death, Post-Season/Series 03A AU
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-03-10 12:58:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 104,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3291164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YessiStilinski/pseuds/YessiStilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <a href="http://s8.photobucket.com/user/Yessibolson/media/10422406_1633354170231624_4547521623414290365_n_zpsoyfjbqka.jpg.html"></a>
  <br/>
  <img/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> Portada by Lunadramal </p><p> </p><p>Derek y Stiles continúan con su relación a espaldas de ciertas personas pero la llegada de una nueva manada a Beacon Hills trastoca sus planes y de paso les ponen nuevamente en peligro a todos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Continuación por así llamarla del fic anterior "Tiempo a solas". Está basado en la temporada 3-A pero no sigue la misma literalmente. Sobra advertir que si no habéis visto esta temporada, mejor ni sigáis. Aun no está terminado pero voy a buen ritmo, sólo que no esperéis un capítulo diario. Se lo dedico en especial a Lunadramal por sacar los pompones cuando más falta me hace, por aclarar dudas y ayudarme a buscar info. No sueltes la madeja :P 
> 
> Espero que os guste tanto como el primero. Cualquier comentario será bien recibido tanto si es bueno como malo, pero con respeto : )
> 
> NOTA: He creado un Wattpad. es éste https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/49354012-el-alfa-entre-los-alfas
> 
> Si a alguien le es más facil seguir mis historias por ahí, que lo haga, pero todo aquel que publique en mi nombre en otro lugar sin permiso será reportado. Yo puedo publicar mis historias donde quiera y como quiera. BAsta ya de abusos. 
> 
> Si os interesa, aquí os dejo el enlace a una lista de reproducción Sterek que me ha inspirado para éste fic. Incluiré también las canciones del anterior y las de futuros proyectos, jojojo  
> https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLPuKfm0aJKwUksMj8oPFjma8mi90i4CSV
> 
> Podéis contactar conmigo a través de Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/profile.php?id=100006319936998

** 1 **

Los últimos rayos del sol comenzaron a entrar en la habitación, colándose por las rendijas de la persiana. El silencio en esa casa era absoluto. Lo único que lo rompía de vez en cuando era la respiración entrecortada, el choque de los labios, los gemidos ahogados por caricias que querían grabarse en la piel como fuego ardiente. La ropa se encontraba desperdigada por el suelo junto a varios folios y rotuladores. Sobre la cama, Derek se encontraba sentado sujetando a Stiles por las caderas mientras éste se movía sobre él lentamente, subiendo y bajando. Apoyando sus brazos sobre sus hombros, Stiles tiraba de vez en cuando de su cabello, algo más largo. Rozando con sus dientes su cuello, con la fuerza justa para no hacerle daño, Stiles gimió roncamente, arañando la espalda de Derek.

Cuando la necesidad les sobrepasó, Stiles aceleró el ritmo de sus movimientos corriéndose segundos después. Derek le siguió, abrazándole fuertemente. Recuperando el aliento, Stiles se dejó hacer mientras sentía un suave sopor apoderarse de él muy lentamente. Quería maldecir al universo por completo por el hecho de tener que medicarse, pero llevaba varios días que tuvo que doblar la medicación a espaldas de su padre. Y de Derek, aunque a éste no le hizo falta mucho para saber que Stiles no estaba del todo bien y que algo le ocurría.

Tras insistir a base de miradas y silencios que no prometían nada bueno, Stiles le confesó que llevaba tres días teniendo unas pesadillas demasiado reales, en las cuales veía a Érica y Boyd en el hospital gravemente heridos. Lo peor era que él también estaba. El hecho de verse rodeado de tubos, máquinas y sedado siempre hacía que despertase peor de lo que hacía a menudo. Al sentir el dolor que le producía explicárselo, Derek le instó a que parase. Tan sólo eran eso, pesadillas y así quería hacerselo creer a Stiles. Pero algo le decía que quizás podían ser una señal de que algo realmente malo estaba a punto de ocurrir.

Por eso siguió abrazando a Stiles hasta que éste prácticamente se quedó dormido entre sus brazos. Alzándolo lo justo para dejar salir su miembro ya flácido, le acomodó sin dificultad en la cama, tapándolo acto seguido. De seguir así, su padre pronto se enteraría de lo que estaba haciendo y no era una buena idea. No después de que la ciudad decidiese que su adorado refugio dejaba de pertenecerle a él, aun siendo el único miembro directo superviviente de la familia Hale. Eso le hizo apretar los dientes con fuerza. Ellos no eran nadie para quitarle lo poco que le quedaba. Así que tuvo que buscar otro lugar donde poder reunirse con los chicos y con Scott pero para verse con Stiles tenía que aprovechar sólo los momentos en los que su padre salía a trabajar. Un cúmulo de circunstancias consiguió que sus momentos de intimidad se redujesen alarmantemente y las escapadas a la cabaña ya no eran una opción viable.

Para cuando Stiles despertó, ya estaba entrada la noche. Sorprendido, vio como Derek estaba sentado en la cama, ya vestido. Recordando que aún estaba desnudo y que necesitaba una ducha, se levantó refunfuñando. Derek le dejó hacer mientras permanecía en silencio. Stiles no tardaría mucho en enterarse del nuevo hallazgo de los chicos.

Tomándose más tiempo de la cuenta, Stiles se quedó en la ducha dejando que el agua caliente relajase sus músculos. Sólo cuando oyó unos ruidos fuera, cerró el grifo y cogiendo la toalla, se secó lo más rápido que pudo. Saliendo del baño con la toalla anudada, se topó con su padre en el pasillo.

            _ ¿Papá? –preguntó realmente sorprendido mientras su cerebro asimilaba que su padre estaba allí mientras Derek estaba en su cuarto, con la puerta abierta y… Oh, Dios.

            _ Hola hijo. ¿Has terminado ahí dentro? –preguntó mientras señalaba el baño-. Estoy molido y necesito una ducha urgentemente.

            _ Sí, claro. Sólo… ¿qué haces aquí tan pronto?

            _ Cambio de turno. Noto un cierto tono de preocupación en tu voz, Stiles. ¿Hay algo que quieras contarme? ¿O es que has traído a algún ligue a casa a escondidas?

            _ ¿Yo? –preguntó azorado mientras comenzaba a gesticular- ¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no! Es sólo que… bueno, últimamente cambias mucho de turno y no es por nada pero eso desde luego es un motivo suficiente para que yo no traiga a algún ligue aquí. Si lo tuviese, claro, porque no. Yo no tengo ninguno… aunque me gustaría pero… no es el caso.

Alzando una ceja, el sheriff retrocedió para ir al cuarto de Stiles, quien abrió los ojos y la boca exageradamente. ¡Ahora sí que la había cagado! Como pillara a Derek allí en su habitación, los dos iban a ir directos al cementerio o a una fosa en el bosque o mejor no pensarlo. Aceleró los pasos siguiendo a su padre mientras éste entraba y luego farfullaba algo.

            _ Stiles, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no dejes la ventana abierta, eh? –comentó para luego asomarse mientras ojeaba todo a su alrededor. Stiles por su parte contuvo la respiración hasta que vio a su padre meterse de nuevo y cerrar la ventana-. Está comenzando a hacer frío y te vas a resfriar. Además, últimamente no tienes muy buen aspecto. ¿Estás bien?

            _ Eh… sí. Sólo es que no duermo bien, nada más –dijo contenido mientras pensaba en Derek, dónde se había metido y porqué demonios no se había despedido de él si había olido a su padre.

            _ Vístete anda. Yo voy a darme una ducha. Realmente estoy hecho polvo.

            _ Claro… -comentó mientras iba a su cómoda para sacar unos calzoncillos y su pijama.

            _ Oh, hijo. Em, hay algo que quisiera comentarte y por favor, házselo saber a Scott también. No me gustaría llevarme una sorpresa desagradable. Están apareciendo de nuevo animales muertos en el bosque. Algunos despedazados. Creemos que son de nuevo cazadores furtivos o algún tipo de animal salvaje. Así que no vayáis al bosque, ¿entendido? No al menos hasta que sepamos qué es y por qué ha vuelto.

            _ Animales… ¿despedazados? ¿En el bosque? –preguntó mientras comenzaba a sentirse algo mareado.

            _ Sí. Nos han dado el aviso y por lo que sabemos atacan de noche. Pero aún no los hemos localizado, tan sólo los restos y… por lo que más quieras, ni se te ocurra ir a ese bosque hasta nuevo aviso, ¿de acuerdo? Ni tú, ni Scott ni cualquiera de tus amigos del instituto. Si lo comentas, sé cuidadoso. No queremos tampoco crear falsas alarmas ni que se entrometan. ¿Entendido?

Stiles simplemente asintió. Nada más oír a su padre cerrar la puerta del baño, se sentó en su cama, consternado. ¿Desde cuándo lo sabía? Y lo peor de todo, ¿Cuándo pensaba decírselo? Vistiéndose, pensó en quien llamar primero para cantarle las cuarenta. Derek seguramente no contestaría a su llamada así que sólo le quedaba una persona. Rebuscando en su escritorio, cogió su móvil y marcó un número. Segundos después, alguien contestaba al otro lado.

            _ Qué calladito te lo teníais, ¿eh, Scott?

            _ Stiles…

            _ No. Ya está bien tío. ¿Tú te crees que soy tonto? ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?

            _ Pensé que lo haría Derek. Además, tampoco es que sepamos gran cosa…

            _ Pues no me ha dicho nada, para variar. Ha sido mi padre, así que mañana me cuentas con pelos y señales de qué demonios va todo esto.

Tras disculparse varias veces, Scott quedó con Stiles a la salida del instituto para ir al apartamento donde vivía Derek. Durante el camino, éste le puso al día en cuanto a las últimas novedades. En uno de los entrenamientos descubrieron huellas y un rastro muy diferente a los suyos. Derek decidió entonces hacer grupos de batida para descubrir quiénes eran y dónde se escondían. Sin embargo sus investigaciones no dieron fruto aun.

            _ En ocasiones el rastro es débil y cuando llegamos no encontramos nada. Pensé en preguntarle a Deaton pero Derek no quiere ni oír sobre él.

Cuando llegaron al apartamento, se encontraron allí con Érica, Boyd, Isaac y Derek, quienes consultaban un mapa sobre una mesa. A Stiles no se le escapó la expresión de sorpresa de Derek cuando le vio, a pesar de cambiarla rápidamente por la máscara de indiferencia que mostraba siempre que estaba junto a los demás. Frunciendo los labios, se dirigió hacia sus amigos mientras éstos comentaban a Scott los nuevos planes. Tras aportar sus ideas y comenzar el reparto de parejas para comenzar un nuevo rastreo y ponerse en contacto con la manada, Stiles se vio arrastrado a otra habitación por Derek, quien le sujetó del brazo fuertemente.

            _ Ni se te ocurra Stiles. No te quiero ver en el bosque ni en los alrededores, ¿me has oído?

            _ Quizás cuando me sueltes para así no romperme el brazo, puede que te oiga…

           _ No vas a ir con ellos –dijo señalándole mientras le soltaba-. Si hace falta te dejaré atado en la cama de tal manera que tu padre pensará que han entrado ladrones a robar en la casa.

            _ ¿Y piensas que me voy a dejar tan fácilmente?

            _ Exacto –afirmó mientras se acercaba más a él.

            _ No estés tan seguro de ello, lobito.

Sin dejar de mirarle, Derek acortó rápidamente las distancias para besarle vorazmente, teniendo que sujetar a Stiles para que éste no se apartase. Y aunque lo intentó, al final acabó cediendo.

            _ No vas a convencerme así… -consiguió decir Stiles, jadeante.

            _ ¿Ah, no? Pues debería, porque como se te ocurra ir allí pienso traerte de vuelta a rastras. Literalmente.

            _ ¿Así tratas a tu compa…? -calló cuando Derek volvió a besarle.

            _ Ya te lo he dicho. Te quiero vivo. Así que ya sabes qué tienes que hacer.

Stiles quiso protestar de nuevo pero Scott se acercó a la habitación, atrayendo así la atención de ambos. Derek salió sin decir nada, zanjando así la conversación. Antes de que Stiles pudiese salir, Scott se acercó a él bastante preocupado.

            _ Deberías hacerle caso, tío. Esto no es como las veces anteriores y puede ser realmente peligroso.

            _ No pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados, Scott. No cuando puedo ayudaros en algo.

            _ Stiles… eres mi amigo y aunque me cueste reconocerlo, Derek tiene razón. Ve a casa. Mira, si necesitamos tu ayuda te llamaré, ¿vale?

Stiles no respondió, enfadado como estaba. Simplemente salió de allí sin despedirse de los demás. Una vez dentro del Jeep, se aseguró de llevar su bate de beisbol y arrancó sin pensar exactamente dónde ir. Despistarles, esa era su idea. Eso le daría un margen de tiempo para investigar por su parte. Ellos sabían de sobra que él era un miembro esencial de la manada y que podía aportar información muy valiosa. Además, él conocía bien el bosque. ¿Qué podría pasarle?

            _ Son todos unos idiotas. He sobrevivido hasta ahora a un montón peligros. ¿Por qué iba a ser ahora diferente? ¿Por ser el novio de Derek? ¡Venga ya! Él no puede ser mi sombra ni quiero tampoco que lo sea. Es ridículo. Pero oh, claro. Como el debilucho de Stiles no puede dar un paso sin caerse y hostiarse, hay que vigilarle como si fuese un niño pequeño, no sea que nos quedemos sin él. Pues os jodéis, todavía queda mucho Stiles.

Parando cerca de la casa, aparcó su Jeep y cogió su bate. Sin pensárselo dos veces, comenzó a andar con la firme intención de adentrarse en el bosque. Si pensaban que iban a detenerle con un par de consejos y una amenaza que sabía de sobra, no se iba a cumplir, realmente no le conocían. Él podía ayudar e iba a hacerlo. No sabía cómo pero ya se le ocurriría algo. Además, ya había lidiado en más de una ocasión con ellos cuando la luna llena les desquiciaba más de la cuenta. Él podría con lo que fuese o los que fuesen. Sólo tenía que creer en sí mismo. Y no toparse con sus amigos, aunque eso era lo último que esperaba hacer…

 

Tras agruparse, Derek y Scott se dividieron junto al resto de la manada para abarcar más espacio y así terminar antes. El rastro de uno de los hombres lobo de la manada que estaba en Beacon Hills era más intenso, lo cual indicaba que no podía estar muy lejos. Agudizando sus sentidos, todos fueron rastreando el bosque. Derek iba sólo, dejando a Isaac con Scott y a Boyd con Érica. Pero a pesar del plan trazado, algo le decía a Derek que las cosas no iban del todo como él quería. Un extraño presentimiento le asaltó y a los pocos segundos, oyó unos gritos a lo lejos. Apenas susurró su nombre, Derek se convirtió, emitiendo un rugido de rabia que espantó a los pocos animales que quedaban allí.

_ Derek… -dijo Érica para segundos después convertirse y comenzar a correr hacia donde se encontraba su alfa seguido de Boyd. A su carrera pronto se les unieron Isaac y Scott, quienes pronto sintieron la angustia y rabia del mismo mientras captaban también algo que no debía estar allí. Scott aceleró aún más, sintiendo como sus sentidos se embotaban. Su amigo, su hermano, ese por el que daría su vida estaba en peligro. ¿Cómo había sido tan tonto para dejarle ir solo? Tendría que haber hecho caso del miedo, casi terror, que captó en Derek cuando estuvo hablando con él a solas mientras le increpaba que se fuese a casa como si fuese un chiquillo. Pero Stiles se las había apañado como siempre para hacer lo que quería sin importar las consecuencias.

 

No había echado cuenta del tiempo que llevaba en el bosque, buscando pistas tal y como le había enseñado Derek. Estuvo atento a cualquier ruido que pudiese indicarle que no estaba solo pero por mucho que quisiera, no podía llegar al nivel de sus amigos. Adentrándose más, resbaló en una zona con hojarasca. Al levantarse se dio cuenta que el motivo por el cual había resbalado era sangre y parecía fresca. Intentando no pensar mucho en ese detalle, comenzó a caminar hacia otro lado mientras sentía su estómago dar vueltas. Sin embargo, un olor nauseabundo comenzó a inundar aquel lugar. Pensando sobre qué dirección tomar, Stiles oyó un ruido cercano.

            _ ¿Scott? –preguntó mientras alzaba el bate, listo para usarlo. Al no recibir respuesta, se dispuso a continuar pero frente a él apareció un hombre mucho más alto que él y con una sonrisa que no presagiaba nada bueno.

            _ Vaya, vaya, vaya… Mira con lo que me he venido a encontrar. ¿Te has perdido, cachorrito?

            _ Mierda… -alcanzó a susurrar mientras andaba despacio, intentando alejarse.                      

            _ Oh, creo que sí pero… mmm… tú… no eres precisamente a quien estaba buscando –comentó mientras volvía a olfatear el aire, consiguiendo que Stiles se estremeciese-. Tú no hueles como él, hueles diferente…

            _ No… no sé de qué me hablas –consiguió decir mientras rebuscaba en el bolsillo de su sudadera el móvil.

            _ Lo sabes, claro que lo sabes –dijo mientras caminaba despacio, sin quitarle el ojo de encima-. Déjame adivinar… eres la princesita del alfa de esta asquerosa ciudad. ¿O me equivoco?

Stiles apretó los dientes al oír como ese estúpido hombre lobo se reía de él pero debía hacer tiempo. Sólo el justo para poder marcar el número de Scott sin sacar el móvil de su bolsillo y así avisarle. Pero sus planes no salieron como él quería.

            _ ¿Llamando a tu principito? Esto se pone divertido. Hazlo. Así quizás venga también tu amigo y me ahorres el tener que buscarle. Aunque será más divertido si jugamos un ratito tú y yo, ¿qué te parece?

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, Stiles salió corriendo mientras el móvil caía al suelo. Convirtiéndose, el hombre lobo rugió, dándole tiempo al pequeño humano para no acabar tan rápido con su presa. Ir entre los árboles para no ponérselo fácil fue la idea que tuvo Stiles pero fiel a su torpeza, tropezó con una raíz sobresaliente y acabó rodando por una pequeña pendiente. No pudiendo frenar la caída, se magulló la cara y las manos para aminorar la velocidad. Mirando a su alrededor, vio su bate un poco alejado y fue tras el, comenzando de nuevo una carrera por sobrevivir. Sin embargo ese día la suerte parecía no estar de su lado y cuando creyó haberle esquivado, sintió un fuerte golpe en la pierna que le hizo caer de nuevo pero esta vez, gritando de dolor. No queriendo detenerse, Stiles intentó levantarse pero el dolor fue tan intenso que volvió a caer. Persistiendo a pesar del dolor, Stiles se apoyó en su bate y comenzó a andar, cojeando. Moviéndose con rapidez a su alrededor, Stiles sintió como clavaba sus garras sobre su espalda, similares a cuchillos. Gritando esta vez más fuerte, fue tal el dolor que sintió que pensó que el aire no volvería a llenar sus pulmones.

Cayendo sobre sus rodillas, Stiles comenzó a sentirse mareado. No veía a su atacante por ningún lado pero sabía que estaba ahí, aguardando. ¿Así iba a morir? Desangrado o destrozado por un animal como luego le dirían a su padre sin tener él tiempo para explicarle siquiera de qué se trataba y que tuviese especial cuidado.

            _ ¿Tan pronto te has cansado, princesita? –preguntó el alfa frente a él, riéndose acto seguido. Sin pensarlo mucho y haciendo uso de las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, Stiles le golpeó en la cara con el bate en un último intento de ganar tiempo. Sin embargo, el bate se deshizo en añicos sin causar el menor daño a su atacante. Enfurecido, el alfa se ensañó con Stiles dándole zarpazos por todo el cuerpo. Antes de perder el conocimiento, Stiles oyó un rugido ensordecedor que llenó el silencio en aquel bosque.

La rabia que sintió Derek en esos momentos al ver cómo atacaba a Stiles le cegó de tal manera que se lanzó sobre el alfa nada más verle, arrastrándole varios metros lejos del chico. Pronto se unieron a él su manada para, entre todos, derrotar al alfa, luchando hasta casi perder el último aliento. Malheridos, sólo cuando Derek desgarró la garganta de Ennis, quien se descubrió finalmente ante ellos, consiguieron respirar tranquilos. Apenas cayó el cuerpo al suelo, Derek corrió donde Stiles, descubriendo horrorizado como éste yacía en el suelo cubierto completamente de sangre. Su pulso era débil y respiraba con mucha dificultad, algo que hizo que Derek reaccionase. Con cuidado, le cogió en brazos y se dirigió a su manada.

           _ Debemos llevarle ya al hospital –comentó mientras comenzaba a andar algo más ligero en dirección a la carretera.

           _ Será mejor llevarle en el Jeep, es más rápido Derek –comentó Scott para obtener una negativa por parte del alfa. Viendo que aquello no era lo correcto, Érica le paró, momento que Scott aprovechó para ir a por el Jeep.

            _ ¡Derek, para! No puedes presentarte en el hospital con Stiles de esta guisa ni mucho menos corriendo varios kilómetros con él en brazos. Piénsalo bien. Si vas así van a sospechar aún más de ti y de nosotros. Sólo míranos. Por favor, Derek. Stiles es fuerte, sobrevivirá. Confía en mí. Confía en nosotros. Deja que Scott nos lleve al hospital.

Sintiendo como algo le oprimía el pecho, Érica vio a Derek en un estado de indecisión del que no sabía cómo salir. Podía oír perfectamente los latidos frenéticos de su corazón frente a los suaves y lentos de Stiles. Minutos después oyeron el claxon del Jeep de Stiles, lo que consiguió que Derek “despertara” para correr hacia el. Nada más entrar, Érica decidió acompañarles mientras que Boyd e Isaac decidieron ir a pie.

 

Sólo fueron unos minutos pero que a Derek se le hicieron eternos. Nada más llegar, Érica bajó con rapidez para abrir la puerta y dejar que Derek saliese con Stiles en brazos. Nada más entrar en el hospital y pedir una camilla a una de las enfermeras que allí había, la madre de Scott salió a recibirles. Al ver a Stiles en brazos de un hombre que no conocía de nada y tan herido, hizo que saltaran sus alarmas.

            _ Dios santo, ¡Stiles! ¿Se puede saber qué le ha pasado? –preguntó en general para luego darse cuenta de que estaba allí su hijo-. Scott, ¿qué demonios ha pasado? –volvió a preguntar mientras lo depositaban en una camilla y se lo llevaban a prisa a la zona de urgencias.

            _ Mamá no estoy seguro… ha debido ser un lobo o un coyote, no lo sé. Yo…

            _ Está bien. Todos, quedaos todos aquí. En cuanto pueda vuelvo con vosotros.

Scott vio cómo su madre se metía a prisa por el largo pasillo perdiéndose luego en la zona de urgencias. Llevándose las manos a la cara en un gesto de preocupación, oyó a Érica hablar con Derek, quien se sentó en una de las sillas de plástico con la mirada fija en ese pasillo. Minutos más tardes, Boyd e Isaac llegaron al hospital. Sin nada nuevo que comentarles, todos decidieron esperar alrededor de Derek y Scott. Perdiendo la cuenta del tiempo que llevaban allí, Scott se apresuró a levantarse cuando vio a su madre acercarse a él, con gesto cansado.

            _ ¿Cómo está? ¿Sabes algo, han tenido que operarle, han…?

            _ Scott, tranquilo. Llevo un día bastante ajetreado y esto desde luego no ha ayudado mucho. ¿Son tus amigos? –preguntó mirando al extraño grupo que se encontraba de pie, expectantes.

            _ Sí. Todos fuimos a buscar a Stiles al no dar con él.

Asintiendo, Melissa se fijó en cada uno de ellos viendo como a pesar de las magulladuras y lo sucias que estaban sus ropas, estaban todos bien.

            _ Stiles está fuera de peligro pero ha perdido bastante sangre. Le están haciendo una transfusión. Además tiene rota una pierna y una cantidad de cortes por todo el cuerpo que es… bueno. Es como si le hubiesen metido en una trituradora y lo hubiesen sacado justo a tiempo. Además, tiene una contusión cerebral. Van a realizarle un TAC y algunas pruebas pero salvo eso, está bien. Parece que no hay ningún órgano vital dañado lo cual es una suerte.

Suspirando aliviado, Scott se abrazó a su madre, quien le devolvió el abrazo.

            _ Ahora quiero que me expliques de manera resumida y claramente qué demonios ha pasado Scott. Necesito llamar a su padre y no creo que le haga ninguna gracia saber que su hijo está aquí y menos en semejante estado.

            _ Fue atacado por una bestia salvaje pero ya nos encargamos nosotros de ella –dijo Derek acercándose a Melissa-. De haber sabido que Stiles estaba allí, esto no hubiese pasado. Ha sido culpa mía.

            _ Derek, no es momento ahora de echar las culpas a nadie ni mucho menos culparte a ti mismo –dijo Boyd acercándose a él.

            _ Pero si no hubiésemos dejado que…

            _ Está bien, está bien –dijo Melissa, intentando poner orden-. No importa de quien haya sido la culpa. Digamos que Stiles estuvo en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado. Ya nos llegaron avisos de que  habían visto animales merodear por el bosque y algunos cazadores también. Pero tenía la esperanza de no tener que atender a nadie por ello. Voy a llamar a su padre, Scott.

Éste asintió mientras veía a su madre ir hacia la recepción. Captando un ligero cambio a su alrededor, Scott se giró hacia sus amigos, viendo como Derek se recomponía, volviendo ese rictus de seriedad y enfado a su rostro. Extrañado por su actitud, fue a llamarle pero éste salió del hospital. Érica le indicó que esperase y sin más, salieron todos de allí. Siguiéndoles, Scott vio como los chicos seguían a Derek, quien caminaba alejándose cada vez más del hospital. No lo entendía. Podía sentir perfectamente el dolor y la angustia del alfa y sin embargo, se marchaba. ¿Por qué? Su respuesta llegó apenas unos minutos después, cuando un coche de la policía paró en seco frente a la puerta, saliendo del mismo el padre de Stiles hecho un manojo de nervios sin apenas reparar en él. Buscándole con la mirada, Scott se percató de que los chicos ayudaban a Derek a ocultarse de la vista del sheriff.

            _ Mierda… -dijo para sí mismo mientras caía en la cuenta de ese pequeño detalle que no sabía el padre de Stiles. Su hijo estaba saliendo con Derek Hale, quien para colmo de males, era un hombre lobo y el alfa de la manada.


	2. Chapter 2

** 2 **

 

Aquella noche el tiempo pareció detenerse para dos personas cercanas y distantes al mismo tiempo. El Sheriff Stilinski no permitió separarse de la cama de su hijo en ningún momento pese a las advertencias de Melissa sobre aspectos como descansar, comer algo y lo más importante, no podía permanecer en esa sala de cuidados intensivos. Por ello y sabiendo que podía jugarse el puesto, Melissa decidió consultar con uno de los médicos que llevaban su historial para colarle un calmante en un poco de agua que le dio a beber. Achacando el consecuente sopor al estrés, le indicó que podía descansar en una habitación contigua. Una vez que el sheriff se quedó completamente dormido, Melissa respiró tranquila. Stiles necesitaba tranquilidad y sobre todo no tener a gente ajena al hospital cerca de él. No era la primera vez que ocurrían cosas extrañas en Beacon Hills y las sufrían en el hospital. Así que si tenía que tomar cartas en el asunto, lo haría. Cuando volvió a la habitación de Stiles y nada más cerrar la puerta, ahogó un grito con la mano al ver a Derek salir justo detrás de ella, pidiéndole con gestos que no gritara.

              _ ¿Cómo demonios has entrado aquí sin que nadie te vea? ¿Sabes que no puedes estar aquí y que no es hora de visita, verdad?

              _ Lo sé, señora McCall pero necesitaba verle. No podía irme sin saber cómo estaba.

              _ Ya se lo dije a Scott. Dentro de la gravedad, está bien. Saldrá de esta. Pero necesita tranquilidad y no me estáis ayudando. He tenido que drogar a su padre para que descansara y así dejarnos hacer. Lo que no sé es cómo demonios no le ha dado algo al saber lo que le había pasado.

            _ El sheriff Stilinski tiene un corazón fuerte.

            _ Menudo consuelo –comentó Melissa mientras cogía un portafolios de la cama de Stiles y se acercaba al monitor que controlaba su tensión arterial y las pulsaciones, anotándolas en el historial. Tras eso ojeó los goteros y comprobó que las vías para el oxígeno estuviesen bien colocadas. Derek la observaba con detenimiento, esperando que Stiles despertase o que hiciese algo que le recordase que estaba allí con ellos y no tan quieto, tan silencioso como un muñeco.

            _ Tienes que irte –dijo Melissa con tono autoritario.

            _ Solo unos minutos, por favor –pidió Derek en un tono que jamás hubiese usado con nadie-. Unos minutos y me iré, lo prometo.

Melissa lo miró largo rato. Realmente no conocía mucho a ese muchacho pero algo le decía que el dolor y la angustia que reflejaban sus ojos y su cara no eran fingidos.

            _ Cinco minutos. Está bien, que sean diez pero no más –dijo al ver el gesto que puso Derek-. En cuanto entre de nuevo, te irás y más te vale que sea por las buenas.

Derek asintió. En cuanto Melissa salió, cerrando tras de sí, Derek se giró hacia Stiles. Verle de esa forma, tan pálido, con unos feos hematomas en su cara y cuello para luego ver como una gran venda cubría parte de su torso y espalda. Cables, vías y esa máquina ayudándole a respirar por si sus pulmones decidían que era mucho trabajo para ellos…

            _ Maldita sea Stiles… Te dije que no fueses, que era peligroso. ¿Por qué te gusta tanto llevarme la contraria? –preguntó mientras sentía como las lágrimas comenzaban a caer. Buscando una silla donde sentarse, la acercó hasta la cama para una vez acomodado, cogerle de la mano. Estaba más frío de lo normal. Concentrándose, Derek comenzó a absorber parte del dolor que sentía Stiles consiguiendo que la máquina pitase brevemente. Cuando creyó haber absorbido lo suficiente para calmarle, apartó su mano, sintiéndose levemente mareado. La máquina siguió con su ritmo normal y salvo eso, Derek no notó diferencia alguna en el cuerpo de Stiles. Levantándose, acarició el rostro del chico para luego besarle suavemente. Nada más apartarse, la puerta se abrió, apareciendo Melissa en la misma.

            _ Se acabó el tiempo, jovencito. Es hora de irse.

Asintiendo, Derek contuvo las ganas de acariciarle de nuevo, apartándose del lado de la cama. Al salir, sonrió a Melissa, dándole las gracias.     

            _ Señora McCall. No le diga al sheriff Stilinski que he estado aquí.

            _ Está bien pero la próxima vez hazme un favor y ven a la hora de visitas.

            _ Claro… Buenas noches.

Viéndole salir, Melissa se cercioró de que todo estuviese tal y como ella lo dejó para evitar futuros problemas. Antes de volver a casa y dar por terminado así su turno, fue a visitar a John en la habitación continua. Verle dormir profundamente en aquella cama no la reconfortó en absoluto. ¿Por cuánto tiempo más tendría que sufrir ese hombre? La vida había sido demasiado injusta con él: primero la enfermedad de su mujer, dejándole viudo y con Stiles a su cargo cuando todavía era prácticamente un niño pequeño que necesitaba también a su madre. Ahora éste se encontraba de nuevo en el hospital manteniéndose con vida, algo que dudó nada más verle entrar en brazos de ese hombre. Scott tendría que contarle un par de cosas antes de irse al instituto.

Lo que no esperaba era encontrárselo en la sala de espera mientras sus amigos continuaban allí como si el cansancio no hiciese mella en ellos.

            _ Scott, ¿todavía estabas aquí? Pensé que te habías ido a casa, cielo. Es muy tarde y mañana tienes que ir al instituto.   

            _ No iré. No sabiendo que está Stiles aquí y sigue sin despertar.

            _ Pues salvo estar en estas sillas que sinceramente, son lo peor, no vas a poder hacer nada más. Así que nos vamos a casa, te duchas e intentas dormir un poco. Mañana puedes venir. Podéis venir pero por favor, haced caso a las normas. Esto es un hospital –dijo mientras miraba a Derek quien la miró en silencio.

Dejándose llevar, Scott se despidió de los chicos no sin antes quedar con ellos para volver en la mañana. Derek y el resto salieron pero solo para tomar aire. Sabían que por mucho que les dijesen, no se movería de allí. Incómodos, no sabían realmente qué hacer o decir para no molestarle. Érica fue la única que finalmente se acercó a él y sin más, le abrazó fuertemente. Viendo como Derek le respondía, Boyd se decidió a abrazarle también, seguido de Isaac. A los pocos segundos, Derek se vio rodeado y abrazado por los miembros de su manada. Fue tal la calidez y apoyo que sintió que estuvo a punto de derrumbarse.

            _ Nos quedaremos aquí contigo, jefe –dijo Érica apenas apartándose de él.

            _ Tenéis que descansar. Así os recuperaréis antes. Aun no estáis del todo recuperados.

            _ Tú tampoco. O nos vamos todos o nos quedamos contigo –comentó Boyd con decisión.

            _ No puedo dejarle y lo sabéis.

            _ Pero tampoco te dejarán estar ahí dentro con él –puntualizó Isaac-. Además, su padre está dentro y ya sabemos qué concepto tiene de ti y de mí, ya que estamos…

            _ Eso no va a ser impedimento –refutó Érica al ver el pesimismo de su amigo-. Yo me las apañaré para tener entretenido al sheriff, a la señora McCall y a quien haga falta. No dudes de mi encanto, cielo.

            _ Haremos guardia si queréis pero creo que os olvidáis de algo importante, chicos –puntualizó Boyd-. Ese alfa venía por algo y no creo que viniese solo.

            _ Boyd, cielo. No creo que éste sea un buen momento para hablar de eso –dijo mientras miraba de reojo a Derek.

            _ Él tiene razón –dijo Derek con tranquilidad aunque todos podían percibir la preocupación en su voz-. Todo esto ha sido culpa de Ennis y él nunca ha estado solo. Tenemos que averiguar dónde está el resto y lo más importante, para qué han venido.

            _ Podríamos preguntarle a Deaton, ¿no? –lanzó Isaac, consiguiendo que Derek entrecerrase los ojos.

            _ Esa tarea podríamos dejársela a Scott. Él no está aquí ahora mismo pero propongo que nosotros hagamos una batida de nuevo, por la mañana –aclaró al ver las caras de sus amigos- mientras Derek está aquí. Necesitamos estar unidos, recordar que no somos alfas.

            _ ¿Desde cuándo tomas tú las decisiones? –pinchó Isaac.

            _ Oye, no te pases ni un pelo…

            _ Ya está bien –intervino Derek en un tono que no dejaba dudas de quien estaba al mando-. Ninguno hará nada ahora salvo ir al refugio y descansar. Absolutamente todos. Nadie se queda aquí a vigilar nada ni a nadie. Vais allí, descansáis y mañana nos vemos aquí de nuevo.

Alzando las cejas en una clara advertencia para que se fuesen de una vez, Derek no se quedó tranquilo hasta que los vio marcharse de allí y no fue capaz de sentir su presencia. Cuando eso sucedió, volvió al interior del hospital y valiéndose de su sonrisa y atractivo, consiguió llegar a la planta donde estaba Stiles. Birlando la seguridad que allí había, se coló de nuevo en su habitación sin ser visto. Aprovechando el momento, Derek se acercó a Stiles y cerró los ojos durante unos segundos. No percibiendo nada raro en él, suspiró relajado. Poco a poco parecía ir recuperándose aunque muy despacio. Cogiendo de nuevo la silla y sin hacer ruido, la acercó lo suficiente a la cama para no estar muy separado de él. Con cuidado comenzó a acariciarle el pelo suavemente, bajando luego por su mejilla.

            _ Estás demasiado callado y no me gusta. Echo de menos que te metas conmigo llamándome lobo amargado. Si lo dices tú tiene hasta gracia… -comentó mientras comenzaba a acariciarle el brazo suavemente, como temiendo despertarle-. Ahora es cuando tendrías que soltar algún sarcasmo de los tuyos en plan “soy más listo que tú” o “no me das miedo”.

Sin dejar de acariciarle, Derek continuó hablándole sobre cómo habían matado a Ennis, uno de los alfas de la manada que estaban buscando y cómo temía saber quién se escondía detrás de todo eso. Que no quería asustar a su manada pero si realmente se trataba de Deucalion, iban a necesitar ayuda. Mucha ayuda. Casi sin darse cuenta, Derek comenzó a echar su cuerpo sobre la cama, apoyándose de tal modo que podía seguir acariciándole el brazo sin necesidad de dejar caer su peso sobre él. Pronto se quedó profundamente dormido, sujetando el brazo de Stiles.

 

Despertando poco a poco, John Stilinski se sintió un poco desubicado. Para comenzar estaba en una cama que no era la suya. Ni aquella era su habitación. Recordando finalmente donde estaba, sintió algo oprimirle el pecho. El hospital. Y ésta vez no era por Claudia, sino por Stiles. Maldijo mil y una veces su suerte y estar de nuevo en ese maldito lugar donde su esposa murió y ahora su hijo luchaba por vivir. Pero la pregunta que tenía en sus labios en ese momento era cómo había llegado hasta allí. Supuso que Melissa le habría dado algo para dormirle y así obligarle a descansar. Si era sincero consigo mismo le había venido bien pero él quería estar junto a Stiles. No quería dejarle solo. No podía. Era su hijo, el único miembro de la familia que le quedaba. Así, terminando de desperezarse y tras ir al baño, fue hacia la habitación de su hijo. Al no ver a Melissa por allí supuso que aún no habría llegado. Despacio, abrió la puerta de la habitación para acto seguido llevar una de sus manos hacia su revólver, apuntando al hombre que estaba allí durmiendo y tocando a su hijo. Andando sigilosamente y viendo que no se despertaba, se acercó a él para ver de quien se trataba, consiguiendo que su enfado creciese aún más.

            _ Tenías que ser tú, Hale. Apártate ahora mismo de mi hijo, malnacido.

Viendo como éste se incorporaba lentamente y algo adormilado, sonrió interiormente al ver el gesto de sorpresa e incredulidad cuando vio el revolver a escasos metros de él.

            _ ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo en la habitación de mi hijo?

            _ Sheriff Stilinski, si me deja explicárselo…

            _ No quiero excusas. Sólo que me digas qué coño estás haciendo aquí.

            _ No quería dejar a Stiles sólo –comentó mientras se levantaba lentamente de la silla, apartándose así del sheriff, quien seguía apuntándole. 

            _ Stiles no estaba sólo. Yo estoy con él. Es suficiente.

            _ Con todos mis respetos, sheriff. No dudo que usted sea la mejor compañía que pueda tener pero…

            _ ¿Pero…? –preguntó John mientras iba acercándose a él, acorralándose así contra la pared.

Derek se mantuvo en silencio, inseguro sobre qué decir. No podía decirle que era el compañero de su hijo, que así lo eligieron ambos y que sería para toda la vida. No al menos teniendo ese arma apuntándole justo en el cráneo.

            _ Vaya, ahora te quedas sin palabras. Qué curioso aunque viniendo de ti no sé de qué me extraña. No sé qué relación tiene Stiles contigo pero yo sí sé qué relación vas a tener a partir de ahora con él: mantenerte lo más alejado posible. A kilómetros. Te juro Derek Hale que como vuelva a verte en ésta habitación, me saltaré todas las leyes y te meteré un tiro entre ceja y ceja. Créeme, lo haré y saldré indemne porque por mi hijo sería capaz de cualquier cosa, ¿entendido?

Derek simplemente asintió. Podía sentir el pulso acelerado del sheriff, así como el odio tan arraigado que sentía hacia él. Antes de poder salir de la habitación, la puerta volvió a abrirse para aparecer ante ellos Melissa, quien pegó un grito al ver al sheriff empuñando el arma.

            _ ¡Dios santo! ¡John Stilinski! ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? Esto es un hospital por si se te ha olvidado y las armas están completamente prohibidas –comentó fuera de sí para luego ahogar otro grito al girarse y ver a Derek apoyado en la pared-. ¿Otra vez tú? ¿No te dije que no podías estar aquí y que solo vinieses en horas de visita? Maldita sea, ¿es que nadie piensa hacerme caso o qué?

Tanto Derek como John se giraron a mirarla, quien se plantó ante ellos con los brazos en jarra.      

            _ Así que has estado viniendo aquí más veces…

            _ Puedo explicarlo…

            _ Los dos os vais a ir fuera ahora mismo. ¡Ahora! –dijo Melissa fuera de sí. El sheriff guardó con rapidez el arma mientras Derek aprovechaba para escabullirse lo antes  posible. Sin embargo por el pasillo se topó con Scott, quien le preguntó dónde había pasado la noche. Sin tiempo para responder, John se encaró de nuevo con Derek, advirtiéndole sobre Stiles y prohibiéndole el ir a verle.

            _ Puedo pedir una orden de alejamiento y lo sabes perfectamente.         

            _ Señor Stilinski –intervino Scott mientras miraba de reojo a Derek-. Él fue quien le salvó la vida a Stiles. Es normal que se preocupe por él. Todos lo hacemos.

            _ ¿Qué él le salvó la vida? ¡Vaya! Celebrémoslo entonces, ¿no? Y ya que estamos, que nos cuente de qué para ser más exactos.

Derek comenzó a enfadarse de verdad, frunciendo no sólo los labios sino también el entrecejo. Scott se apresuró a contestar y evitar que Derek se convirtiese delante del sheriff.

            _ De un lobo. Fue un lobo lo que atacó a Stiles. Yo estaba allí, sheriff. Le dije a Stiles que no fuese al bosque y mucho menos sólo. Pero no me hizo caso y cuando me di cuenta de que no había vuelto a casa decidí buscarle allí. Decidimos buscarle –corrigió al ver el estupor en la cara de Derek cuando dijo eso- y gracias a sus gritos pudimos dar rápidamente con él, sólo que ya estaba muy malherido.

            _ ¿Un lobo? Scott, de veras, sabes que te aprecio mucho y no sólo por ser el mejor amigo de Stiles pero realmente esa excusa es muy pobre. De haber sido un lobo los cazadores ya se habrían puesto en contacto con nosotros.

            _ Pero es la verdad –dijo Scott en un intento de hacerle entrar en razón. Derek emitió un gruñido de advertencia que Scott ignoró a conciencia. En ese momento llegó otro agente, el cual se dirigió hacia John. En la placa, Scott pudo leer su apellido: Parrish.

            _ Jefe ya hemos encontrado algunas pruebas sobre lo que sucedió anoche con su hijo. Al parecer fue un animal de un tamaño considerable. En el laboratorio están analizando algunos restos tales como pelos, piel e incluso fragmentos de lo que parecen ser garras. Todo apunta a que han sido lobos o al menos uno bastante grande.

            _ ¿Lobos? –preguntó John como si estuviese siendo víctima de una broma cruel-. Eso es imposible.

            _ No tanto. Por lo visto algunos vecinos cercanos a la zona dicen que han estado oyendo aullidos y alguno incluso ha creído divisar un par de ellos pero no quisieron denunciar nada por los cazadores. Pensaron que ellos estaban al tanto y que se ocuparían de todo.

John Stilinski tardó unos minutos en asimilar la información que su compañero le había facilitado. Derek permaneció a la espera, con gesto serio. Scott por su parte, sintió como si le hubiesen quitado un gran peso de encima. No pretendía realmente decirle al padre de Stiles lo que sucedía en realidad pero esa excusa era lo más factible en un pueblo como Beacon Hills. Suerte que Parrish acudió en su ayuda.

            _ Lobos… Es… simplemente es…

            _ Increíble, lo sé. Quizás debería irse a casa y descansar un poco. Darse una ducha y tomar una taza de café. Los hospitales no son desde luego un buen lugar para descansar jefe.

            _ Yo me quedaré con Stiles –dijo Scott mientras sentía la mirada de Derek taladrarle la nuca-. Mi madre no dejará que nadie más entre, se lo prometo. Si despierta o surge cualquier cosa, no dudaré en llamarle.

            _ Bien. Sí, claro. Gracias Scott. Pero vendré en cuanto me duche y arregle un par de asuntos pendientes.

Scott sonrió aliviado al ver el cambio de actitud en el sheriff. Sin embargo cuando éste pasó al lado de Derek, le indicó la salida con un simple gesto de la cabeza. Apretando los puños, Derek comenzó a caminar en dirección a la salida, seguido por Parrish y John. Nada más llegar a la salida, John le pidió a Derek que esperase mientras mandaba a Parrish al coche.

            _ Sé que debería darte las gracias por salvarle la vida a mi hijo pero aunque lo haga, no voy a cambiar de parecer sobre lo que pienso de ti.

            _ Jamás le haría daño. Ni a él ni a ninguno de sus amigos.

            _ ¿Qué te ha llevado a establecer una relación con tantos adolescentes alrededor, Hale?

            _ Ellos son mi familia ahora, sheriff. Si también se me va a negar ese derecho…

            _ No. Por supuesto que no pero ya te lo he dicho. Sigo pensando que no eres trigo limpio. Ándate con ojo. Te estaré vigilando de cerca.

Asintiendo como única respuesta, Derek observó como el sheriff se iba en el coche patrulla junto a su compañero. Intentando relajarse, Derek comenzó a pensar fríamente cómo hacer para poder ver a Stiles sin encontrarse con el sheriff y sin tener que meter a Melissa en todo ese lío. En ello estaba cuando Scott salió, buscándole.

            _ ¿Cómo ha ido? –preguntó al verle tan serio.

            _ Mejor de lo que esperaba. Necesito que me hagas un favor. Será algo rápido.

            _ Claro. El médico está ahora mismo con Stiles y creo que van a hacerle algunas pruebas, no sé. Mi madre no me ha dejado quedarme allí así que prefiero estar aquí y oler algo que no sea antiséptico.

            _ Llévame a mi apartamento. Necesito darme una ducha y quitarme esta ropa. Quiero hablar con los chicos y me gustaría que estuvieses presente tú también. Esto es algo que nos concierne a todos.

            _ Entiendo. Bien, vamos.

Tras subirse ambos en la moto de Scott, pusieron rumbo al apartamento de Derek. Allí les recibieron todos, quienes estaban a punto de salir para ir al hospital. Quitándoles esa idea de la cabeza, Derek les puso a trabajar buscando los planos y demás libros que tenía allí mientras él se duchaba. Una vez terminado, se reunió con los demás en el salón para contrastar las informaciones que habían ido obteniendo. Dejando que Scott les contase lo que sucedió en el hospital con el padre de Stiles, tanto Isaac como Érica le comentaron que sería buena idea preguntarle a Deaton sobre las sospechas que tenía en cuanto a la manada que acompañaba a Ennis y qué buscaban. A regañadientes, Derek aceptó acompañarles para cerciorarse de que sus sospechas eran acertadas. Nada más llegar a la veterinaria donde trabaja Scott, Deaton les recibió.

            _ Os estaba esperando aunque habéis tardado un poco más de lo que esperaba.

            _ Hemos sufrido una baja –comentó Scott, consiguiendo atraer así la atención del druida sobre él-. Un alfa atacó a Stiles en el bosque y ahora está en el hospital recuperándose.

La sorpresa que se reflejó en su rostro fue desconcertante.

            _ Fue Ennis –añadió Derek con rabia- pero nos encargamos de él. Sólo necesitamos saber quién o quienes están con él.

            _ Pobre chico. ¿Cómo es que fue atacado por Ennis? ¿Acaso se enfrentó él solo a él?

_ Digamos que una vez más, Stiles estuvo en el lugar y momento menos indicado –concretó Érica al ver el gesto de Derek.

_ De ser así ha tenido mucha suerte. Ennis era un alfa muy poderoso. Chicos, es muy probable que Deucalion esté detrás de todo esto y que tenga un objetivo concreto para haber venido a Beacon Hills. Pero no tenemos aún pistas sobre quiénes le siguen ni qué quieren.

            _ Ennis ya ha caído. ¿Alguien más que conozcas que sea fiel seguidor de ese monstruo? –preguntó Derek.

            _ Kali. Una mujer lobo muy poderosa. También es un alfa. Queda demás advertiros que normalmente Deucalion se rodea de lo mejorcito por tanto no habrán betas que le sigan. Si ha habido alguna nueva incorporación, lo desconozco.

            _ Ahora sólo nos queda saber qué es lo que buscan –comentó Boyd.

            _ Yo diría a quien buscan… Y por lo que sabemos, Stiles no es su objetivo. De haberlo sido, las cosas serían muy diferentes –comentó Deaton mirando a Derek, quien le devolvió la mirada, desafiante.

            _ ¿Entonces? –preguntó Scott sin llegar a entender del todo que pretendía Deucalion.

            _ Como ya os he dicho, Deucalion busca rodearse de los mejores. Aquellos que tienen un gran poder y del cual puede aprovecharse para así formar una manada indestructible.

            _ No será para tanto –comentó Érica para aligerar el ambiente.

            _ Lo es. Deucalion busca ser el alfa entre los alfas. El único, el más poderoso y si para eso tiene que aniquilar al resto de manadas, lo hará.      

            _ Pero… si de entre nosotros, Derek es el más poderoso, ¿cómo es que no ha utilizado a Stiles como cebo para atraerle? –preguntó Isaac.

            _ Porque puede que a Deucalion no le interese Derek. Sino alguien con un poder aún más grande y del cual no tiene constancia.

Sin saber de quién hablaba, todos se giraron hacia Scott cuando Deaton centró su atención en él. Sabiéndose el centro de atención, Scott comenzó a reír nervioso.

            _ Oh, venga ya. ¿Yo? Ni siquiera soy un alfa y sinceramente, no me hace mucha ilusión serlo.

            _ Lo sé, Scott. Pero en ocasiones hay personas que tienen un gran poder en su interior y hasta que éste no sale al exterior no podemos saber cuál puede llegar a ser su alcance.

            _ Quizás Deucalion si haya sido capaz de verlo –comentó Derek reflexivo.

El silencio se hizo en la veterinaria, roto de vez en cuando por algunos de los animales que allí se encontraban. Scott sintió de repente una extraña sensación. Si aquello era cierto, tanto él como sus amigos estaban en serio peligro.


	3. Chapter 3

** 3 **

 

Oía ruidos aunque muy lejanos. Les costó reconocerlos en un principio pero luego hubo uno que destacó sobre los demás. Un constante pitido suave que sin embargo, le resultaba muy familiar. Quería abrir los ojos pero le pesaban los párpados y un extraño sopor le invitaba a seguir durmiendo un poco más. Debió hacer algo sin darse cuenta porque una voz grave comenzó a llamarle suavemente. ¿Era Derek? Sí, era él. Pero tenía sueño y no le apetecía mucho en ese momento despertarse. Quería seguir tumbado en la cama junto a él. Así, dejo llevarse un poco más por el sueño.

            _ Stiles, vamos. Despierta… -le habló Derek mientras tocaba su mano, acariciándola con la yema de sus dedos. Viendo cómo seguía durmiendo, Derek suspiró pesadamente. Casi le tenía ahí y de nuevo le perdía. La espera estaba resultando demasiado frustrante. Llevaban ya cuatro días sin muchos cambios, salvo el hecho de que poco a poco la inflamación cerebral había ido disminuyendo sin que los médicos encontrasen por el momento algún tipo de daño. Disminuyéndole por ese motivo la sedación, esperaron a que fuese el propio Stiles el que despertara.

            _ Esto lleva su tiempo, así que no nos queda otra –le comentó Melissa nada más entrar en la habitación con un carrito lleno de varios utensilios y vendas limpias.

            _ Juraría que iba a despertarse. Sólo le faltaba un poco.

            _ Quizás su cuerpo aún no ha eliminado del todo el sedante pero él es fuerte. Se despertará pronto. ¿Comenzamos? –preguntó tendiéndole un par de guantes de látex a Derek. Éste simplemente asintió para acto seguido, ponérselos. Desde que comenzaron a cambiarle las vendas a Stiles, Melissa nunca lo hacía sola pero al no tener quien le echara una mano para levantar a Stiles lo suficiente como para poder vendarle sin hacerle daño, Derek decidió aquella vez ayudarle. Para sorpresa de la enfermera, éste levantó a Stiles como si pesara igual que una pluma pero con tal delicadeza y cuidado que le hizo sospechar que había algo más que una simple amistad.

Mientras cortaba las vendas, Derek se limitó a mirar a otro lado. Melissa le miró de reojo, siguiendo a lo suyo. Aun recordaba su rostro cuando vio por primera vez las cicatrices y los puntos de sutura que había sobre el cuerpo de Stiles. La rabia que vio incluso en su mirada le hizo actuar rápido para calmarle, recordándole que él no tenía la culpa y que lo peor ya había pasado. Con detenimiento, observó cómo las heridas iban cicatrizando perfectamente para acto seguido, limpiarlas bien y volver a colocarle vendas limpias. Nada más terminar, Derek colocó despacio a Stiles sobre la cama mientras Melissa revisaba las vías del suero y el oxígeno. Con todo listo, salió de la habitación advirtiendo a Derek que no debía estar allí mucho tiempo. Como en días atrás, Derek usó su mejor sonrisa, consiguiendo así que Melissa le dejara por imposible.

Derek sabía que su padre no tardaría mucho en llegar. El sheriff pasaba todo el tiempo que podía pero admitía a su vez que pasar tanto tiempo allí le estaba desquiciando. Malos recuerdos unidos a una extraña sensación de no haber sabido cuidar bien de su hijo le carcomían. Pero el hecho de saber que él iba a verle y que pasaba bastante tiempo en su habitación, conseguían que olvidase todos sus temores y fuese a cerciorarse de que su hijo estaba bien.

            _ Esto es muy aburrido, Stiles. Si estuvieses despierto podríamos hablar. Bueno, tú hablarías por los dos. Siempre lo haces. Además, esa máquina me pone de los nervios –comentó mientras se acercó a él para acariciarle el rostro. Aprovechando que estaba a solas con él, volvió a besarle como hacía siempre que tenía oportunidad.

            _ Vamos Stilinski. No puede ser que se te hayan pasado ya las ganas de hablar –comentó con ironía mientras apoyaba su frente sobre la de él.

            _ En tus sueños, lobo amargado.

Derek se apartó con rapidez al oír a Stiles, descubriendo como éste le miraba somnoliento y sonriendo cansadamente. Reprimiendo las ganas de abrazarle fuertemente, Derek se limitó a besarle de nuevo pero esta vez sin la delicadeza de las veces anteriores. Al separarse, oyó a Stiles reírse suavemente.            

            _ Creo que si me besas de nuevo así, tendré un serio problema –comentó Stiles con voz ronca mientras veía a Derek sonreír como jamás lo había hecho.   _ No te hagas el listillo, Stilinski. Aun no estás en condiciones para según qué cosas.

            _ Vete a la mierda, Hale.

Alzando las cejas por la sorpresa, Stiles volvió a reír suavemente. Realmente Derek tenía razón y no se encontraba con fuerzas ni para levantarse e ir al baño solo. Pero oír de nuevo la voz de Derek reavivó de algún modo las ganas de verle y tocarle. Sentirle. Por eso decidió que ya estaba bien y con más esfuerzo del que creyó necesitar, abrió los ojos para ver a Derek frente a él. Éste colocó sus brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo, acercándose de nuevo a su cara.

            _ ¿Te crees muy valiente, eh? –preguntó Derek a escasos centímetros de su boca.

            _ Detecto cierto tono amenazador… -comentó irónicamente Stiles para luego sentir de nuevo los labios de Derek sobre los suyos solo que ésta vez sí respondió al beso, aprovechando para enredar sus dedos entre el pelo de Derek. Sin embargo, la puerta se abrió de repente sin darles el tiempo suficiente para separarse y no ser descubiertos.      

            _ Dime que no es tu padre –susurró Derek mientras se separaba de él despacio.

            _ Hola Melissa –dijo Stiles mientras sonreía abiertamente aunque en esos momentos deseaba que se lo tragara la tierra.

            _ Stiles… cielo –dijo sorprendida mientras entraba-. Has despertado. ¿Cómo te encuentras? –preguntó mientras observaba cómo Derek le daba la espalda, incapaz de mirarla.

            _ Bueno, podría decir que es como si me hubiese atropellado un camión pero si lo piensas realmente quizás no sea del todo correcto, porque nunca me ha atropellado un camión y espero no llegar a saberlo. Así que creo que esto es más parecido a recibir una paliza, sí. Me encuentro igual que si me hubiesen dado una paliza.

            _ Oh bien, eso ya me dice mucho más sobre cómo te encuentras. Veo que el habla desde luego no la has perdido –comentó riéndose-. Voy a avisar al médico y a tu padre también. Ahora que has despertado te harán más pruebas para descartar posibles daños, así que no te muevas de aquí.

            _ No creo que pudiese ir muy lejos… -dijo alzando el brazo donde tenía colocadas las vías. Sonriéndole, Melissa salió dejando la puerta abierta.

            _ Tengo que irme –comentó Derek mientras se ajustaba la cazadora.

            _ ¿Ya? Oye, si es por Melissa puedo pedirle que no le diga nada a mi padre. Podemos confiar en ella, de veras.

            _ Si tu padre me ve aquí no se alegrará precisamente. Y me gustaría mantener el trato que le hice aunque sea a sus espaldas.

            _ ¿Qué trato? Ey Derek, oye espera. Maldito lobo amargado, ni se te ocurra dejarme solo –comentó mientras le veía ir en dirección a la puerta.

            _ No estás sólo. Además, ahí viene el médico. Vendré más tarde, cuando tu padre no esté aquí.

            _ ¿Qué? –preguntó indignado para ver cómo salía de su habitación para, minutos después ver cómo entraba el médico y un par de enfermeras más. Intentando centrarse en las preguntas del médico y contestarlas coherentemente, Stiles mintió cuando el médico le preguntó si recordaba algo del ataque o quienes le habían atacado. Negando, Stiles se excusó diciendo que no recordaba siquiera el por qué había ido al bosque. Dándolo por bueno, el médico le comentó lo que harían en los próximos días además de comentarle que estaría aproximadamente un mes con la escayola hasta asegurarse de que los huesos estuviesen totalmente soldados.

            _ Hoy te pasaremos a planta para que puedan visitarte tus amigos y demás familiares. No te preocupes por nada Stiles, todo va a ir bien y muy pronto podrás ir a casa.

Stiles simplemente asintió tras ver cómo éste salía y las enfermeras comenzaban a quitarle algunas vías, así como el oxígeno. Apenas terminaron de sentarle en la silla de ruedas para llevárselo a otra habitación, Stiles oyó la voz de su padre a lo largo del pasillo, llamándole. Nada más entrar, John corrió hacia su hijo para abrazarle fuertemente. Dejándose hacer, Stiles se abrazó a él como buenamente pudo. No fue hasta que sintió a su padre llorar sobre su hombro cuando se dio cuenta de que él también estaba llorando. Las enfermeras decidieron salir entonces para darles así algo de intimidad.

Permanecieron así largo rato, siendo observados desde la puerta por Derek, algo sobrepasado por las emociones que podía sentir entre padre e hijo. Sólo cuando vio como el sheriff se incorporaba un poco, se apartó para no ser visto, quedando cerca de la puerta para oír la conversación.

            _ Stiles… no sabes cuánto me alegro de que hayas despertado hijo. He venido tan pronto como me llamó Melissa. Siento no haber estado aquí, de veras que lo siento.

            _ Papá, no te preocupes por eso, de verdad. Apenas me desperté ya tenía aquí al médico, cientos de enfermeras y bueno… ha sido muy caótico.

            _ Tan exagerado como siempre –comentó mientras le revolvía suavemente el pelo-. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

            _ Muy cansado. El médico dice que tienen que hacerme más pruebas y yo sólo quiero irme a casa. No quiero estar aquí…

            _ Lo sé pero por una vez tendrás que hacer caso. Llevas varios días sin comer nada sólido, postrado en esa cama. Estas cosas llevan su tiempo.

            _ Pero aquí fue donde mamá… simplemente no quiero estar aquí. Podría ir a casa y recuperarme allí. Además, cada día que pase la suma a pagar será mayor. No podemos permitírnoslo…

            _ Stiles. Haré lo que sea necesario para pagarla pero tú te quedas aquí y te recuperas el tiempo que necesites. Ya veremos qué hacemos. Así que nada de preocuparse por eso ahora mismo. Hay otras cosas más importantes, como el decirme qué fue lo que te atacó. ¿Lo recuerdas?

            _ Papá… -contestó Stiles en tono cansado.

            _ Necesito que me lo digas para poder hacer algo hijo. Scott me comentó una cosa pero necesito que seas tú quien me la confirme. ¿Recuerdas qué pasó exactamente?

            _ Esta mañana el médico me preguntó si recordaba algo y le mentí –confesó mientras veía como el gesto de su padre cambiaba ligeramente-. Le dije que no recordaba nada pero la verdad es que sí lo recuerdo. Como fotogramas pero están ahí y si lo he hecho ha sido para que no me mande más pastillas. Ya estoy cansado de eso.

            _ Está bien. Mientras no te produzcan pesadillas creo que podremos dejarlo pasar. ¿Qué recuerdas exactamente?

            _ Ir al bosque yo sólo. Sé que estaba buscando algo, no sé, quizás alguna pista que pudiera decirnos qué estaba pasando y de repente lo vi. Luego sé que eché a correr todo lo que pude pero me atacó y me desmayé, supongo. No estoy seguro.

            _ ¿Quién te atacó?

Stiles miró a su padre a los ojos sin saber qué decirle. Si le decía que había sido un hombre lobo su padre jamás volvería a creerle, pero si le decía que había sido un animal y erraba en cuanto la teoría que podían haber dado sus amigos, acabaría liándose.

            _ Fue un lobo… -acabó diciendo, esperando que su padre le creyese. Para sorpresa de Stiles, éste asintió como si fuese esa la respuesta que esperaba.

            _ Así es. Un lobo. Los chicos encontraron varios restos que pertenecen a ese animal y aunque parece ser de una especie no autóctona, la cuestión es que venía sólo. Estaría hambriento y al verte allí sólo pensó que eras presa fácil. Menos mal que tus amigos llegaron a tiempo.

            _ ¿Fueron ellos los que me salvaron? –preguntó Stiles con curiosidad.

            _ Bueno… por lo visto quien realmente te salvó la vida no fue Scott y lo hubiese preferido, créeme. Fue ese… Derek Hale. Él fue quien logró apartar a ese animal de ti mientras ellos te socorrían.

            _ Derek… -dijo Stiles ensimismado, algo de lo que su padre se percató.

            _ Créeme que no me hace ninguna gracia que haya sido él, además de no saber qué demonios hace con una pandilla de adolescentes como vosotros. Pero reconozco que de no haber sido por su ayuda quizás tú no estuvieses aquí ahora mismo.

            _ Papá, Derek es buen tío. De no serlo no seríamos sus amigos.

            _ Deja que yo decida eso. Tú aun no sabes lo que quieres en la vida, hay cosas que no sabes distinguir…

            _ Oh, venga ya. Sé reconocer a un cretino y un tío poco legal de lejos. El de la tienda de comics es un mierda. Derek no lo es. Sólo te has dejado llevar por todos esos rumores sobre el incendio de su casa y lo que le pasó a su hermana. ¡Pero no fue él!

            _ Aunque sepa que no fue él, no quita que no sea un muchacho de dudosa reputación.

            _ Que sepas que diciendo eso nos estás llamando a todos delincuentes.

            _ Delincuentes no. Inmaduros, quizás. Derek no me gusta y no quisiera que te juntases mucho con él, la verdad.

            _ No puedo creerme que estemos teniendo esta conversación de nuevo y más aún cuando me ha salvado la vida. ¿Así se lo agradeces?

            _ Ya le di las gracias. No me pidas más.

            _ Pues pienso seguir hablándole por mucho que me lo prohíbas.

Derek negó sonriendo ante la terquedad de Stiles pero era más que evidente que él y el sheriff tendrían que sentarse a charlar sobre ciertos asuntos aunque de momento podría esperar. Marchándose de allí, se cruzó con Scott en la entrada.

            _ ¿Ya te vas? –le preguntó mientras le veía salir.

            _ Sí. Stiles ya ha despertado y está bien pero tengo cosas que hacer. Lo van a trasladar a planta. Su padre está con él.

            _ Bien. Claro… ¿nos vemos luego?

Derek simplemente asintió. Tras eso, se subió al Camaro y puso rumbo a su refugio. Ahora que Stiles había despertado, ya no había escusas para no seguir con la búsqueda de Deucalion y el resto de su manada. Aunque Isaac, Boyd y Érica habían seguido investigando por su cuenta, Derek podía mover algunos hilos y preguntar a gente que ellos no conocían. Además, contaba con el apoyo de Scott quien momentáneamente decidió ayudarles. Cuantos más fueran, más posibilidades tendrían de ganar.

 

Los días fueron pasando y el ánimo de Stiles menguaba cada día un poco más. Al tener que asistir al instituto, sus amigos no podían ir a verle por las mañanas. Su padre iba siempre que su turno se lo permitía y Derek hacía lo que buenamente podía. Pero siempre buscaba la forma de dejar a alguien con él para que de esa forma no pudiesen estar solos los dos. Stiles llegó a pensar que quizás Melissa se había ido de la lengua y su padre lo sabía pero estaba esperando llegar a casa para soltarle todo de golpe y así no tener forma de librarse de tan temida charla. Además estaba el hecho de que no tenía su almohada y cada vez le costaba más dormir.

Desde que el médico le dijo, tras innumerables pruebas, que todo parecía indicar que el golpe recibido en la cabeza no había desencadenado en nada grave por el momento, pensó que su estancia allí se limitaría a un par de días más. Sin embargo los días pasaban y allí nadie le decía cuándo podría irse. Lo intentó un par de veces y en las dos, Melissa le detuvo justo cuando intentaba ponerse los pantalones, sin éxito. La maldita escayola no le dejaba hacer nada y eso le ponía de los nervios. Scott le llevó durante esos días apuntes de clase y junto a su padre, le dejaron allí su portátil y los libros de texto para estudiar.

            _ Esto es un puto arresto hospitalario –protestó Stiles mientras Scott entraba en la habitación, llevando su mochila con él.

            _ ¿Aún no te dan el alta, tío?

            _ ¿Tú qué crees? –dijo mientras se levantaba ayudado por una muleta para sentarse en un sillón.

            _ Eso es una putada tío. Tú ya estás bien. Podrías estar en casa y así sería todo más fácil. Aquí hay que andar con pies de plomo para según qué cosas…

            _ ¿Crees que no lo sé? Tío, hasta para hacerme una paja tengo que meterme en el baño porque no paran de entrar como si esto fuese una sala de espera.

            _ Stiles… -comenzó Scott para luego reír a carcajadas.

            _ ¿Qué? No tiene gracia, Scott. Tú te puedes follar a Allison y yo no puedo follar con Derek. Gracias por mostrar compasión por tu mejor amigo.

            _ ¿Y cuándo ha venido Derek a verte no habéis podido hacer nada? –preguntó Scott con malicia al ver la cara de su amigo.

            _ Que te jodan, Scott.

            _ Vale, vale –dijo Scott levantando las manos en un signo de rendición-. Pues espero que te dejen salir pronto y así podáis dar rienda suelta porque tú al menos estás que te subes por las paredes.

            _ Qué gracioso eres McCall. Espera que me ría: ja, ja, ja –dijo sarcástico como siempre.

            _ Tío, en serio, entiendo lo que es estar así. La madre de Allison en su día también me dio la tabarra y tú lo sabes. Su padre no es que esté precisamente muy contento pero ahí vamos. Claro que teniendo que esconderte de tu padre es una auténtica putada.

            _ Putada es quedarse corto, Scott. Tío, cada día que paso aquí es un cero más en la factura a pagar. Cada vez que le saco el tema, siempre me dice que no me preocupe. ¡Cómo no voy a hacerlo! Lo de mi madre nos dejó tocadísimos y no sólo por no tenerla ya con nosotros. El gasto médico fue una pasada y si sigo aquí tendrá que doblar turnos o buscarse un trabajo en otro sitio. O tendré que buscarlo yo porque la situación será insostenible.

            _ Le preguntaré a mi madre. Es la única que puede saber algo sin necesidad de volverle a preguntar a tu padre –comentó mientras sacaba de su mochila un par de libretas y varios folios con apuntes-. Toma, estos son los de la nueva profesora de inglés.

            _ ¿Nueva profesora?

            _ Eh, sí. Jennifer Blake. Parece buena, al menos nos está mandando leer bastante. Sus clases no son aburridas.

            _ Que os mande leer bastante significa más deberes para mí y ahora mismo no tengo ganas de aprenderme todo esto –comentó mientras levantaba un montón de folios-. ¿No se sabe nada nuevo sobre la manada de Deucalion?

            _ Nada. Es como si se hubiesen evaporado. Aunque ahora que lo dices, llevo unos días que no veo a Érica y Boyd –comentó Scott pensativo.

            _ ¿No han ido al instituto? –preguntó Stiles mientras encendía su portátil para comenzar a pasar los apuntes.

            _ No y tampoco he visto a Derek para preguntarle. Llevo varios días sin saber de él. Isaac tampoco parece saber nada. ¿No te ha comentado algo?

            _ Nop. Básicamente porque la mayoría de las veces que viene es de madrugada, a excepción de los días en los que hay luna llena, y cuando lo hace se limita a hablarme hasta que me quedo dormido.

            _ Quizás no sea nada de lo que preocuparse pero normalmente siempre nos vemos después de clase para entrenar o estudiar.

Stiles se limitó a encogerse de hombros mientras comenzaba a escribir. Scott miró su móvil por si había llegado algún mensaje en respuesta a los que envió pero seguía sin recibir alguno.

 

Derek aprovechó el turno en el que se encontraba Melissa para hablar con ella en privado. Las cosas se estaban poniendo cada vez peor en su círculo y necesitaba mantener a Stiles alejado lo máximo posible, aunque eso le costara al chico perder la paciencia en más de una ocasión, morirse del aburrimiento y él sufrir su ausencia día tras día. Érica y Boyd habían desaparecido y le constaba que no había sido algo voluntario. Isaac y él buscaban por todas partes, dejando de momento al margen a Scott. Pero en cuanto supiesen de su paradero, necesitaría su ayuda.

            _ Derek, deberías comentarle esto a John. No creo que vaya a tomárselo nada bien cuando se entere.

            _ No tiene por qué saberlo. Cuando le den el alta a Stiles, quiero que no tengan que hacerse cargo de nada. Ya he dicho que para mí no supone problema alguno.

            _ Pero es una cantidad muy grande y bueno, conozco a John lo suficiente como para saber cuál será su reacción cuando lo sepa.

            _ No se lo diga. Dígale que fue alguien anónimo el que ha pagado los gastos del hospital y todos contentos.

            _ ¿Lo sabe Stiles? –preguntó Melissa, obteniendo como respuesta una negativa por parte de Derek-. Cielos, ¿es que no lo sabe nadie?

            _ Sólo usted, señora McCall.

            _ Ya te he dicho que no me llames así. Llámame Melissa. Y Stiles debería saberlo. En unos pocos días le darán el alta. Por lo visto el hueso se ha soldado bien y cuando se aseguren, le quitarán la escayola y listo.

            _ Bien. Él no aguanta tanto tiempo quieto, sin poder moverse. Y aunque le costará al principio, diría que en breve saldrá corriendo a todos lados.

            _ ¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis saliendo juntos?

Derek la miró fijamente, sorprendido por la pregunta.

            _ Oh, venga. No pongas esa cara. Os pillé besándoos en la habitación cuando se despertó. Te he visto cuidarle durante todo este tiempo, estar pendiente de él como si fuese alguien muy importante. Créeme, pocas personas se portan así por sus amigos o familiares.

            _ No tengo por qué contestar a eso –comentó más seco de lo que pretendía-. Lo siento, no quería…

            _ Tranquilo. Sé que no es asunto mío pero Stiles es amigo de mi hijo y por tanto, es como si fuese un hijo para mí. Por eso, si por cualquier motivo se te ocurre hacerle daño, ten por seguro que no sólo tendrás que vértelas con el sheriff. Porque sé cómo hacer daño. Mucho daño.

Derek la miró durante varios segundos fijamente y por sus latidos, sabía que no mentía.

            _ Llevamos varios meses –comentó mientras terminaba de firmar unos papeles que Melissa le tendió al ver que no decía nada. Tras entregárselos, ella los guardó en el expediente de Stiles.

            _ Y supongo que John no sabe nada, ¿cierto? Bien. Eso ya es cosa vuestra pero si aceptas un consejo: habla con él y díselo. No hay cosa que John odie más en este mundo que le mientan. Sobre todo si está relacionado con su hijo.

Asintiendo, Derek caminó hacia el ascensor para visitar a Stiles. De nuevo los problemas no hacían más que aumentar. No contentos con la desaparición de dos miembros de su manada, la policía estaba investigando la aparición del cadáver de una chica, la cual fue asesinada en extrañas circunstancias. Derek temía que Deucalion estuviese detrás de todo eso mientras ellos perdían de algún modo el tiempo por no dar con las pistas necesarias. Eso estaba comenzando a frustrarle. Al llegar a su habitación, encontró a Stiles escribiendo en su portátil con un libro a su lado. Parecía concentrado aunque él sabía que lo estaría aún más si fuesen asuntos sobrenaturales en vez de sus apuntes.

            _ ¿Vas a quedarte en la puerta o he de arrastrarte hasta el baño para saludarte? –preguntó mientras le sonreía pícaramente.

Derek negó, sonriendo. Nada más entrar, cerró la puerta para tener un poco de intimidad. Acercándose a la cama donde estaba Stiles, le besó como si llevase días sin hacerlo. Tirando de él, Derek se mantuvo en su posición para no dejarse llevar por Stiles, viendo sus intenciones.

            _ Aquí no. Ya te lo he dicho. Cuando te den el alta y vayas a tu casa entonces sí. ¿Quieres que me metan en la cárcel por abusar del hijo del sheriff?

            _ Mierda, Derek… como sigamos así acabarán encarcelándome a mí. ¿Cuánto tiempo más se supone que debo estar aquí? Porque me estoy volviendo loco. No sé a quién demonios ha sobornado mi padre para que me tengan aquí encerrado mientras el mundo sigue ahí fuera y yo me lo estoy perdiendo todo.

            _ Tu padre no ha sobornado a nadie, créeme. Aunque sí que haría lo posible para que no salieses o tuvieses cuidado.

            _ Cómo si no lo supiese ya… -protestó Stiles mientras movía las manos, enfatizando sus palabras.

            _ Melissa me ha dicho que en un par de días máximos saldrás de aquí. Así que ten un poco de paciencia.

            _ ¿En serio? ¿Lo dices en serio? ¡Dios! ¡Ya era hora!

            _ Lo sé –comentó para luego mantenerse en silencio. Iba a contarle a Stiles lo del pago de la factura pero decidió no hacerlo allí.

            _ ¿Qué te ronda por la cabeza que no quieres contarme?

            _ No es nada.

            _ Ah no. Ni hablar. Ya me puedes estar diciendo qué pasa porque sabes que al final acabaré enterándome de todo.

            _ Siempre se me olvida que eres tan listo como un zorro.

            _ Pura genética Stilinski, chaval.

Derek se echó a reír mientras se sentaba en la cama, apartándose Stiles para dejarle espacio.

            _ Están sucediendo cosas muy extrañas de nuevo. Supongo que tu padre te lo acabará contando pero ha aparecido el cadáver de una chica, la cual mataron de una manera muy específica. Junto a ella ya son tres las personas que han aparecido muertas en las mismas circunstancias.

            _ Uno es accidente. Dos es coincidencia. Tres es un patrón –susurró Stiles mientras sentía como el engranaje de su cerebro se activaba de nuevo-. Derek, ¿qué es lo que está pasando?

Derek evitó su mirada, manteniéndose en silencio. “Muchas cosas, Stiles. Muchas cosas” pensó cansadamente.


	4. Chapter 4

** 4 **

 

Aquello era una auténtica pérdida de tiempo. O al menos eso le pareció a Stiles, quien veía como Isaac y Scott discutían de nuevo en el apartamento de Derek mientras éste se paseaba por allí de un lado a otro. Ya habían pasado cerca de tres meses tras el incidente en el bosque y tanto Boyd como Érica seguían sin aparecer, añadiendo a ello el hecho de que una pareja de gemelos alfas habían llegado al instituto para hacer de las suyas y provocar a sus amigos. Descubriendo sus intenciones y que tanto Scott como Derek eran los objetivos primordiales de Deucalion, las peleas entre los gemelos y ellos eran cada vez más frecuentes, poniéndose todos en evidencia y casi siendo descubiertos.

Por más que los llamaba a la calma, Derek no conseguía que Isaac le mostrara el respeto que antes le tenía, culpándole siempre de la desaparición de sus amigos. Aquello estaba llevando al límite la paciencia del alfa, quien comenzaba a sentirse realmente perdido. Stiles mediaba siempre que podía pero harto de acabar herido de manera involuntaria por sus amigos, decidió dejar de meterse por medio y mediar lo justo y necesario. Y así, de nuevo estaban sus amigos peleados por otra pelea con los alfas en el instituto donde esta vez casi descubren su verdadera naturaleza.

            _ ¡La culpa la tiene él! –gritó Isaac fuera de sí, acusando a Derek.

            _ ¿Quieres dejar de decir tantas tonterías, Isaac? ¿Cómo va a tener él la culpa?

            _ ¿Entonces cómo es que no hemos encontrado aún a Érica y Boyd, eh? Si dejara de olfatear a Stiles como si fuese lo único importante de este mundo ya los habríamos encontrado.

            _ Oh, gracias por meterme en esta conversación tan estúpida –protestó Stiles mientras oía a Derek comenzar a gruñir-. Pero te recuerdo que he estado hospitalizado porque casi me despedazan.

            _ Eso te pasa por no hacernos caso. Te dijimos que no fueses y por tu culpa hemos perdido mucho tiempo.

            _ ¿Por mi culpa? ¡Genial! Venga, ahora dime también que he sido yo quien ha atraído a esa manada de alfas descerebrados como cebo.

Apenas Isaac abrió la boca para contestar, Derek emitió un rugido que hizo vibrar los cristales del apartamento hasta casi hacerlos añicos. Stiles se encogió sobre sí mismo al oírle, viendo después como se había transformado y sus ojos se había vuelto rojos como la sangre.

            _ Deja en paz a Stiles –gruñó Derek acercándose a Isaac, quien acabó en el suelo, intentando huir de Derek-. ¡Y deja de decir tantas tonterías!

            _ Derek, cálmate –sugirió Scott al ver cómo sujetaba a Isaac por la camiseta, alzándolo.

            _ Tú y yo llevamos buscándolos todo este tiempo. Los dos juntos. ¿O vas a tener la desfachatez de negarlo, eh Lahey?

Isaac simplemente negó varias veces.

            _ Si no han aparecido es porque alguien los retiene en algún sitio donde no podemos encontrarlos con facilidad. Sólo eso.

            _ Deaton… Derek, Derek escúchame –habló Stiles mientras se acercaba lentamente a él. Éste aun sostenía a Isaac por la camiseta sin dejar que tocase el suelo-. Vayamos a hablar con Deaton. Él podría darnos algún consejo o sugerencia. No sería la primera vez.

Derek gruñó al oír ese nombre y Stiles puso los ojos en blanco. Scott asintió, animando a Derek a dejar a Isaac y buscar a Deaton en la veterinaria. Dejándole en el suelo, Derek volvió a ser él, tendiéndole la mano a Isaac. Éste la aceptó, a modo de disculpa. Organizándose para ir a la veterinaria, Scott fue con Isaac en su moto y Stiles en el Camaro de Derek. Sorprendido por los acontecimientos, Deaton les comentó que la única forma de poder averiguar algo sobre el paradero de los betas era que uno de ellos permaneciese durante unos minutos inconsciente, para de ese modo, poder averiguar algo.

            _ La única forma segura que tenemos de hacerlo es en una bañera con agua helada, para ralentizar así el ritmo cardíaco del elegido y que éste entre en estado de shock. Nosotros controlaremos el tiempo para evitar la muerte pero debe ser algo rápido. ¿Quién se anima?

            _ Isaac lo hará –dijo Derek para ver acto seguido como éste palidecía aún más.

            _  ¿Por qué yo? ¿No puede ser Scott o Stiles? No… no puedo sumergirme en esa bañera y permanecer ahí mientras… no, no puedo.

            _ Va a salir bien porque estamos contigo –digo Derek en un intento de animar al muchacho y hacerle ver que pese a todo, él siempre se preocupaba de los miembros de su manada. Scott se acercó a él para darle un par de palmadas en la espalda, reforzando así lo dicho por Derek. Mirando por último a Stiles, éste le sonrió levantando los pulgares. Tomando aire, finalmente Isaac aceptó. Explicándoles paso por paso qué debían hacer y cómo, Deaton lo preparó todo. Una vez dentro de la bañera y tras inspirar profundamente, tanto Derek como Scott sumergieron a Isaac dentro de la bañera para evitar que al transformarse, saliese a la superficie. Tras forcejear con él, esperaron a que su cuerpo se sumiese en la inconsciencia para soltarle. Tras pasar unos minutos, los cuales, parecieron eternos, Isaac emergió. Sujetándole para evitar que volviese a hundirse, Deaton les dijo que solo él hablaría para así hacerle algunas preguntas y poder averiguar el paradero de los chicos. De ese modo, Isaac les dijo que el edificio que veía era de mármol o piedra y parecía estar abandonado. Las voces que oía no las llegaba a reconocer pero se centraban en la próxima luna llena y lo que ello conllevaba. Fue tal la fuerza de la visión que Isaac comenzó a forcejear y entrar casi en shock. Volviendo en sí, Isaac les reveló que estaban en la bóveda de un banco y que había visto el nombre, Banco Nacional de Beacon Hills. Y que no estaban solos.

Una vez que Isaac se recuperó del todo, Scott decidió quedarse con él en el refugio aprovechando que su madre tenía guardia esa noche. De ese modo, Derek aprovechó para llevar a Stiles a su casa. Durante el camino, éste no dejó de hablar para así mantenerle entretenido, consiguiendo a duras penas que sonriese o dijese algo. Viendo que no daba resultado, decidió entonces que subiría a su habitación. Su padre no estaba así que podrían estar tranquilos.

            _ No me parece buena idea –comentó Derek mientras Stiles tiraba de él tras hacerle aparcar el Camaro un poco más lejos de la casa.

            _ Me da igual lo que te parezca. Te vienes conmigo y no se hable más.

            _ Stiles…

            _ He dicho que te vienes y punto. No hay nada más que discutir.

Sintiéndose cansado, Derek dejó que Stiles le llevase a la casa por la puerta trasera para que los vecinos, según él, no le viesen entrar. Una vez dentro y tras encender varias luces, Stiles volvió a coger de la mano a Derek para llevarle a su habitación. Éste le siguió como un autómata, dejando que Stiles le sentara sobre la cama.

            _ No debería estar aquí y lo sabes.

            _ En tu apartamento no podemos follar. Por culpa de todo lo que está pasando tampoco podemos irnos a la cabaña, así que ya me dirás dónde demonios vamos a estar los dos solos porque me niego a estar sin sexo de nuevo.

            _ ¿He de recordarte el recibimiento que tuviste cuando volviste del hospital y los días siguientes? –preguntó Derek mirándole divertido al ver cómo Stiles se ruborizaba y empezaba a carraspear, nervioso.

            _ No. No hace falta aunque por ello casi nos cargamos mi cama y el escritorio… y, no me distraigas.

            _ ¿Te estoy distrayendo? –preguntó alzando las cejas mientras Stiles se quitaba la chaqueta, las zapatillas y finalmente la camiseta.

            _ Derek, cállate.

Aquello tomó por sorpresa a Derek, quien miró a Stiles como si fuese la primera vez. Tan descarado y temerario que en más de una ocasión conseguía acabar con su paciencia. Aunque aún podía ver una pizca de ambos en él, sobre todo en ese mismo momento en el que Stiles se acercó a él y sin mucho miramiento comenzó a quitarle la chaqueta para tirarla al suelo, siguiendo luego con la camiseta. Siempre sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos.

            _ ¿Te quitarás las botas o tengo que quitártelas yo? –preguntó impaciente, consiguiendo que Derek reaccionase y se las quitase con cierta rapidez. Nada más hacerlo, Stiles aprovechó para tumbarle sobre la cama, colocándose sobre su cuerpo. Acariciando el torso de Derek, Stiles comenzó a besarle suavemente. Podía sentir la tensión de sus músculos aun a pesar de la aparente calma de su compañero. Y estaba más que dispuesto a que por un rato se relajara y se olvidara de todo, centrándose solo en sí mismo. Pero a pesar de que Derek le correspondía y acariciaba con la misma intensidad que siempre, Stiles sentía que no estaba allí con él. Separándose lo justo, comenzó a mordisquearle la oreja, bajando luego por su cuello. Derek tembló ligeramente y Stiles se aprovechó de eso para seguir torturándole de esa forma.

            _ Relájate… -susurró Stiles en su oído mientras su mano ascendía y descendía suavemente, acariciando su piel-. Cierra los ojos y no pienses en nada más que tú y yo. Como aquella vez en la cabaña… ¿te acuerdas? –continuó bajando aún más el tono de su voz, mezcla de deseo y anhelo.

Gimiendo suavemente, Derek se dejó hacer mientras Stiles desabrochaba con su mano libre el botón del vaquero de éste para luego deslizar despacio la cremallera. Sin más, comenzó a acariciarle sobre la tela, sintiendo como poco a poco su miembro se iba endureciendo. Apartando la mirada un instante para fijarse él, vio como Derek tenía los ojos cerrados pero su rostro reflejaba lo que él realmente quería. Calma.

_El viento soplaba con fuerza esa tarde. La chimenea estaba puesta desde la mañana ya que el frío comenzó a hacerse notar y Stiles no dejaba de tiritar desde que salió a jugar con la nieve caída durante la mañana. Echando un futón en el suelo y varias mantas, Derek se sentó junto a él mientras veían la tele. Al sentir como su cuerpo volvía a su temperatura normal, Stiles ronroneó de gusto, echándose sobre Derek para mantener el calor. Abrazándole, Derek sorprendió a Stiles dándole un suave beso sobre el pelo._

__ Mmm ¿El lobo grandullón sacando su lado tierno? Qué te pasa por la cabeza…_

__ ¿No te gusta?_

__ Sabes que no es eso. Yo no seré un hombre lobo pero puedo oír tu corazón un poco más acelerado de lo que normalmente está. ¿No habíamos venido a descansar y mandar el mundo a la mierda?_

__ Sí pero…_

__ No hay peros –dijo Stiles mientras se removía para quedar sentado de frente, sintiendo aun los brazos de Derek sobre él-. Dijiste que este sitio sería para nosotros, para dejar los problemas fuera. No los traigas contigo. Yo procuro olvidarme de todo nada más pisar este sitio. Tú deberías hacer lo mismo y así volver a ser un lobo amargado cuando regresemos._

__ ¿Otra vez metiéndote conmigo?_

__ No, qué va –dijo poniendo una mueca graciosa- es simplemente la verdad. Eres un gran –dijo para acto seguido, darle un corto beso- lobo –otro beso- amargado –otro beso._

__ Con que esas tenemos, ¿eh? –dijo mientras sujetaba a Stiles para tumbarle, sorprendiéndole de ese modo-. Pues voy a enseñarte qué es lo que hacen los lobos amargados cuando se meten con nosotros._

__ ¿Vas a comerme, lobo malvado?_

__ De la cabeza a los pies._

_Sin darle tiempo a reírse, Derek capturó los labios de Stiles en un beso que, aunque pretendía ser lujurioso, finalmente acabó siendo mucho más suave. Ganando intensidad conforme sus cuerpos hablaban por ellos. No tardaron mucho en deshacerse de la ropa que llevaban, acariciando cada rincón de su piel. Derek pronto sintió como comenzaba a evadirse. Ya no oía siquiera la televisión. Sólo se centró en la respiración de Stiles, sus latidos, los gemidos entrecortados que emitía de vez en cuando al besar, morder y arañar su piel. Los suyos propios cuando éste se rozaba contra él, buscando más y más contacto. Dejó su mente volar cuando le penetró despacio hasta enterrarse por completo en él. Cuando Stiles le clavó las uñas en la espalda con cada embestida, exigiéndole más, Derek tan sólo aumentó la fuerza manteniendo así el ritmo, alargándolo lo máximo posible. Solo cuando sintió a Stiles correrse fuertemente, casi perdiendo la consciencia, se dejó ir, gruñendo fuertemente. Cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras se sostenía sobre sus brazos para no dejarse caer sobre Stiles, quien con lentitud, volvía a recuperar el ritmo normal de su respiración. Sin salir de él y con cuidado, Derek se acomodó a su lado, descansando su cabeza sobre el pecho de Stiles. Al poco se quedó dormido, oyendo los suaves latidos de su corazón._

Abriendo los ojos, Derek tomó conciencia de su respiración y los latidos de su corazón. Aquel recuerdo había sido demasiado nítido y real para haber sido solo eso. Tomando conciencia de donde estaba, Derek se sorprendió al ver a Stiles echado sobre él completamente desnudo, aun con su miembro en su interior.

            _ Creo que lo he conseguido… -comentó Stiles para luego reírse entrecortadamente-. Bienvenido, lobo amargado.

            _ Stiles…

            _ ¿Mejor?

Derek simplemente asintió, incapaz de decir nada más. Stiles aprovechó ese momento para acurrucarse un poco más y así descansar. Sólo cuando Derek sintió como Stiles empezaba a quedarse dormido, le movió despacio para despertarle y poder levantarse.

            _ Ey, tengo que volver. Además, te estás quedando dormido y no sería buena idea que tu padre nos encontrase así.

            _ No quiero… -remoloneó Stiles agarrándose a él.

            _ Stiles… no puedo dejar a Isaac solo después de lo que ha pasado. No ahora.

Stiles farfulló algo que quedó amortiguado por la almohada. Derek aprovechó ese momento para acariciar las cicatrices de su espalda con cuidado. Obligándose a levantarse, fue al cuarto de baño para limpiarse. Cuando volvió, Stiles seguía en la misma postura pero mirando en su dirección. Se vistió con calma, sintiéndose observado por el chico, quien extrañamente no decía nada.

            _ Deberías ducharte. Mañana te llamaré –le dijo mientras se agachaba para besarle.

Saliendo de la habitación, Derek bajó con rapidez las escaleras para salir por la puerta trasera de la casa. Minutos después, puso rumbo a su apartamento para volver con los chicos. Stiles tardó unos minutos en salir de la cama para luego ir al baño y ducharse. Tras vestirse, dejó abierta la ventana de su habitación y bajó a preparar la cena. Tenía ganas de cocinar. Quizás así se mantendría algo más atento en vez de dejarse llevar por los recuerdos de lo sucedido minutos atrás, los cuales dejaría para cuando se fuese a dormir.

 

Tras investigar por internet, Stiles encontró algo que podría ayudarles. Consultándolo con su padre, consiguió los planos del banco gracias a éste por un robo cometido meses atrás. Explicándole en el refugio a Derek, Scott e Isaac cómo entraron los ladrones, comentó la necesidad de buscar algún tipo de taladro o algo lo suficientemente fuerte como para derribar la pared y poder acceder a la bóveda donde se encontraban.

            ­_ Mira, olvida el taladro.

            _ ¿Perdón? –preguntó Stiles mirándole perplejo.

            _ Si voy primero, ¿de cuánto espacio dispongo?

            _ ¿Qué crees que vas a hacer Derek? ¿Vas a perforar la pared?

            _ Sí, Stiles, voy a perforar la pared.

            _ Vale, vale, grandullón. Vamos a verlo.

Derek puso los ojos en blanco ante lo que para él era algo obvio pero para Stiles era una auténtica locura.

            _ Veamos eso primero, grandullón. Hazlo, vamos. Sácalo de ahí, no te asustes –le incitó cabreado como estaba, viendo como éste se cruzaba de brazos en un acto de altivez-. Grandullón, lobo amargado. Sí, mira esto. Vale, ¿ves esto? -le comentó mientras puso su mano cerca de su puño-. Estos son unos 72 cm de pared para coger la suficiente fuerza para demoler algo sólido… -pero no pudo continuar ya que Derek le golpeó en la mano con tal fuerza que realmente lastimó a Stiles, haciendo que al caer se golpease con la mesa, gritando del dolor.

            _ Podría hacerlo –consiguió decir a pesar del dolor mientras Scott miró a Derek sorprendido.

            _ Traspasaré la pared. ¿Vienes conmigo?

            _ ¿Yo? –preguntó Stiles para conseguir una mirada asesina por parte de Derek.

            _ No, tú no. Él –dijo señalando a Scott.

            _ Oh, claro… -dijo Stiles intentando quitarle hierro al asunto mientras se sujetaba el brazo.

            _ Iremos los dos pero quizás necesitaremos ayuda y no podemos contar con Isaac. Sólo te tenemos a ti fuera, Stiles. Si consigues algún tipo de información o algo que nos pueda ayudar, me avisas.

            _ Claro pero… ¿qué hay con Allison? Ella tiene armas, su padre también.

            _ Nada de Argents en esto.

            _ Pero Derek –comenzó a protestar Stiles, consiguiendo de nuevo una mirada de advertencia por parte de éste.

            _ No. Podremos hacerlo los dos solos. Si necesitamos ayuda, lo sabrás. Quédate con Isaac y haz lo que dice Scott.

Isaac aceptó de buena gana. Stiles simplemente miró a Derek enfadado, haciéndole ver de ese modo lo que pensaba de todo su plan. Antes de irse, Derek dio unos cuantos consejos a Isaac mientras Scott hablaba con Stiles algo apartado.

            _ Tío, va a salir bien. ¿Vale? Llevo mi móvil, será fácil. Sacarlos y nada más. Algo rápido. Si necesitamos que vengáis a por nosotros, te llamaré.

            _ ¿Y si no sale bien, qué, eh? Y si por lo que sea ellos están más agresivos que de costumbre o a Deucalion le hace ilusión hacer una visita y os pilla. Tío, es muy peligroso.

            _ Irá bien. Te lo prometo.

Stiles asintió nada convencido. Esperando a Derek, éste le dijo que subiese un momento al dormitorio. Dubitativo, finalmente cedió. Para cuando llegó, Derek le abrazó fuertemente.

            _ Siento lo de antes –susurró para luego apartarse y mirarle la mano y el brazo-. ¿Te he hecho daño?

            _ ¿Tú qué crees? –dijo Stiles enfadado-. Pero estoy bien, se pasará. Esto es peligroso Derek. Deberíais dejar que fuésemos Isaac y yo con vosotros. Sólo sois dos…

            _ No. Stiles, sé que es peligroso pero tú no eres un hombre lobo. ¿Qué quieres, volver a exponerte otra vez para que te pierda para siempre? No pienso permitirlo y si es necesario te encadenaré junto a Isaac.

            _ Pensé que él ya controlaba todo eso del influjo de la luna… -comentó Stiles preocupado.

            _ Lo hace. Mejor que Boyd y Érica pero ese no es el caso y lo sabes. Prométeme que no te expondrás por nada del mundo. Stiles –dijo sujetándole suavemente por la mandíbula para levantársela y conseguir que así le mirase- prométemelo.

            _ Está bien. Te lo prometo…

Derek besó a Stiles para luego bajar las escaleras a prisa y salir con Scott. Debían darse prisa. La noche pronto llegaría y había luna llena.

Andando de un lado para otro, Stiles no conseguía calmarse. Isaac intentaba concentrarse en los planos que éste trajo para ver cómo podían acceder en caso de que los chicos tuviesen problemas. Quedando frente al ventanal, Stiles miró al cielo, observando como la luna llena iluminaba aquella estancia. Instintivamente, miró a Isaac quien parecía no percatarse de nada.

            _ ¿Estás bien? –preguntó Stiles, interesado en saber si su amigo se convertiría o no, si pasaría aquella noche o sería la última de su patética vida.

            _ Cansado pero bien. Tú eres el que me está poniendo nervioso con tus paseítos. Todo va a ir bien, Stiles.

            _ Eso no lo sabes. Llevan cerca de tres meses que no sabemos nada de ellos. No sabemos si han podido convertirse y… un momento.

Isaac le miró atentamente y al ver la preocupación en la cara de Stiles, algo en su interior le alertó.

            _ ¿De qué dijiste que estaban hechas las paredes del banco? –preguntó mientras comenzaba a rebuscar algo entre los mapas.

            _ Piedra o mármol, no estoy seguro Stiles. ¿Tan importante es?

            _ Piénsalo por un momento tío –dijo comenzando a sentir como sus latidos se aceleraban poco a poco-. Deucalion no los tendría retenidos por diversión y más si podían convertirse. Debe haber algo… algo…

            _ ¿Quieres decir que durante este tiempo no han podido convertirse? Eso es imposible. Ha habido ya tres lunas llena, Stiles. El influjo es capaz de traspasarlo todo.

            _ ¿Estás seguro? –preguntó mientras seguía buscando hasta que encontró los materiales con los que estaban hechas las paredes-. Hecatolite… ¿qué demonios es eso?

            _ Podemos buscar en internet. No llevará más que unos minutos –dijo Isaac buscando con rapidez su portátil para acceder al buscador e introducir la palabra. Encontrando lo que buscaba, palideció rápidamente-. Stiles, creo que tenemos un problema.

 

Buscando la ubicación exacta que les comentó Stiles, Derek y Scott discutieron sobre las posibilidades que tenían de encontrar a sus amigos y qué hacer en caso de que Deucalion y su manada apareciesen.

_ Scott, si quieres volverte no pienso culparte pero no pienso dejarles ahí. Si están muertos, daré mi vida por ellos.

_ ¿Y qué pasa con Stiles? ¿También la darás por él? –preguntó enfadado.

_ Por él el primero pero ellos son también mi manada y si tengo una posibilidad de salvarles, lo haré. Así que tú eliges.

Con agilidad, Derek comenzó a subir por las escaleras de emergencia del edificio. Siguiéndole, Scott subió también para así adentrarse en él sin ser vistos. Tras ir pasando por varios pasillos intentando no ser vistos, llegaron hasta la pared que les separaba de sus amigos. Centrándose, Derek comenzó a golpear la misma hasta que finalmente se abrió un agujero bastante amplio en la misma por el que entraron los dos. Tras esfumarse la polvareda, Derek los llamó y cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que estaban a punto de convertirse.

            _ Boyd, Érica. Somos nosotros, tranquilos. Venimos a rescataros.

Scott fue a decir algo cuando oyó su móvil vibrar. _ Joder Stiles, ahora no es un buen momento.

            _ Scott tío, tenéis que iros de ahí. Es una trampa. ¡Salid ahora mismo!

            _ ¿De qué demonios hablas? –preguntó activando el manos libres.

            _ Las paredes, Scott. Las paredes están hechas de hecolite joder. Eso impide que el influjo lunar las traspase. Scott, llevan tres lunas llenas sin convertirse. Como lo hagan ahora os van a destrozar.

            _ Derek… -comentó Scott al ver cómo sus amigos refrenaban el instinto de atacarles pero advirtiéndoles. Éste fue a girarse cuando vio salir una tercera persona que permanecía oculta, sintiendo como la sangre se evaporaba de su cuerpo a una velocidad increíble.

            _ ¿Cora…? ¿Eres tú, Cora?

            _ Derek… vete ahora mismo –comentó ésta con los ojos color ámbar-. Vete por favor.

            _ ¡DEREK, SCOTT! ¡Salid ahora mismo de ahí! –oyó gritar a Stiles a través del teléfono. Para cuando quisieron darse cuenta, Marin Morrell apareció ante ellos, percatándose así de que habían sido rodeados por ceniza de montaña, aunque el círculo no estaba cerrado del todo. Viendo como ésta alzaba la mano y les miraba perspicazmente, Scott negó pero fue demasiado tarde. Marin echó la ceniza que faltaba, cerrando así el círculo. En ese momento, los rayos lunares llenaron aquel lugar, consiguiendo que tanto Boyd, como Érica y Cora se transformasen, lanzándose sobre ellos para atacarles. Durante la lucha, el móvil de Scott cayó al suelo interrumpiendo así cualquier comunicación con el exterior.

           

            _ ¡Están en peligro! –gritó Stiles para luego dar vueltas por el apartamento histérico-. ¡Tenemos que hacer algo!

            _ ¡No podemos! Derek se las arreglará y Scott también. Mira, si logran salir de allí lo mismo ganarán tiempo para pedirnos ayuda o lo que sea.

            _ No… esta vez no les va a dar tiempo. Y si mueren será por nuestra culpa.

            _ Venga ya, Stiles. Deja de ser tan negativo.

            _ ¿Y me lo dices tú? ¿Desde cuándo te has vuelto tan positivo?

            _ Desde que tengo una familia.

Stiles le miró sorprendido. Realmente Isaac había ganado una familia pero también mucha más confianza en según qué situaciones.

            _ Vale, lo que tú digas. Pero yo no puedo quedarme aquí de brazos cruzados –dijo mientras guardaba su móvil en el bolsillo de su pantalón, dispuesto a salir.

            _ Le prometiste a Derek que no irías.

            _ Sí. Lo hice. Pero las tornas han cambiado y van a morir los dos. ¿Tú piensas quedarte ahí tranquilamente? Pues yo no.

Y sin más se dirigió hacia la puerta.

            _ Stiles –le llamó Isaac acercándose a él.

            _ ¿Qué? –preguntó, girándose.

            _ Lo siento –dijo Isaac para luego propinarle un puñetazo a Stiles, dejándole KO al momento. Asegurándose que no le había dado demasiado fuerte como para romperle la mandíbula, cogió a Stiles del suelo y con cuidado, le llevó hasta uno de los sofás que allí había. Luego, buscó unas cadenas que Derek usaba normalmente con Boyd y Érica las noches de luna llena para atarle los pies y las manos. Sabía que tardía en despertar pero de esa forma se aseguraba el tenerlo en el apartamento sin faltarle a su palabra a Derek.

            _ Quizás después de esto Derek decida matarme pero si dejo que vayas y te matan, entonces sí que puedo darme por muerto –comentó mientras se sentaba a su lado, impaciente por saber qué era de sus hermanos.

 

Aquello parecía interminable. Derek y Scott luchaban sin descanso contra los tres sin vistas a que aquello acabase pronto. Las heridas y golpes recibidos iban haciendo mella pero estaban frente a auténticas máquinas de matar. Si no tenían un golpe de suerte, no lo contarían.

            _ ¿La conoces? –preguntó Scott mientras esquivaba de nuevo a Boyd.

            _ Es mi hermana, mi hermana pequeña.

            _ ¿qué demonios está haciendo aquí?

            _ Como si yo lo supiera. ¡Creía que estaba muerta! 

            _ ¡Cuidado!

Mirando hacia la entrada, Scott vio a Allison allí plantada sin saber qué hacer.

            _ ¡Allison! ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? –preguntó para luego ser atacado por Boyd, quien le clavó las garras en el abdomen. Viendo lo que sucedía, Allison buscó la manera de liberarlos y descubriendo la ceniza en el suelo, se dispuso a abrir el círculo.

            _ ¡No! ¡No rompas el sello!–gritó Derek al ver las intenciones de la chica pero ésta le ignoró y nada más esparcir las cenizas con la mano, llamó a Boyd. Éste al oírla y ver una salida, salió corriendo seguido de Érica y Cora. Apartándose para dejarles salir, Allison vio como los tres salían corriendo hacia el exterior.

            _ ¡No la toques! –gritó Scott al ver cómo Derek se dirigía hacia Allison.

_ ¿En qué estabas pensando? -le gritó Derek completamente enfurecido mientras la zarandeaba.

            _ Es que tenía que hacer algo.

            _ Nos ha salvado la vida –comentó Scott acercándose a ellos.

            _ Sí, ¿y qué crees que van a hacer ahí fuera? ¿Tienes idea de lo que acabamos de liberar?

_ ¿Quieres culparme a mí? Bueno no soy yo quien está convirtiendo adolescentes en asesinos –replicó Allison.

            _ No. No, eso lo hace el resto de tu familia.

_ He cometido errores. Lo de Gerrard no es mi culpa.

            _ ¿Y tu madre?

            _ ¿A qué te refieres?

            _ Díselo, Scott.

            _ ¿A qué se refiere, Scott?  ¿A qué se refiere?

 

Mandándola a casa sin aclarar nada, Scott y Derek tras recuperarse un poco salieron tras el rastro de los tres, llegando al bosque. Dividiéndose para abarcar más espacio, Derek le llamó al móvil para saber si había dado con ellos pero Scott les perdió el rastro.

            _ Deberíamos ir juntos. Son demasiado fuertes y rápidos como para que podamos detenerlo solo uno de nosotros.

            _ Está bien. Te espero en la entrada de la reserva.

Scott aceptó y se puso en camino. Tras encontrarse con él, Scott le comentó que vio a Boyd intentando atacar a un par de niños para despedazarlos.

            _ ¿Acaso harán eso con cualquier persona que se les ponga por delante?

            _ Con todos y cada uno de ellos.

La preocupación se hizo patente en el rostro de Scott, quien decidió que ya iba siendo hora de pedir refuerzos.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo con algo de violencia aunque no he querido ser muy gráfica. Los que habéis visto la serie ya sabéis qué pasa realmente y sigue siendo para mí realmente desagradable. 
> 
> Espero que os guste

** 5 **

           

            _ ¡Suéltame!

Isaac puso los ojos en blanco al oír por enésima vez a Stiles gritarle que le soltara mientras gemía por el dolor.

            _ Maldita fuerza sobrenatural, ¡quítame las putas cadenas!

            _ Stiles, ¿desde cuándo utilizas esas palabras tan feas?

            _ No prefieras saberlo al igual que por donde voy a meterte las cadenas en cuanto logre soltarme.

Isaac miró a Stiles sorprendido por la actitud de éste mientras se retorcía en el sofá como una lombriz. El móvil de Stiles comenzó a sonar y cogiéndolo, fue Isaac quien contestó. La voz de Scott al otro lado hizo que su gesto cambiase y comenzase a moverse por allí, nervioso. Al verle, Stiles alzó la voz para que su amigo le oyese pero Isaac le ignoró por completo. Nada más colgar, dejó el móvil cerca de Stiles mientras le desencadenaba.

            _ Tengo que irme –comentó Isaac con la misma rapidez con la que le desataba-. Los han encontrado pero son incontrolables. Scott ha pedido ayuda al padre de Allison y necesitan que yo vaya también.

            _ ¿Y qué hay de mí? ¿Qué hay de Derek y Scott?

            _ Están bien pero necesitamos reducirles. Prométeme que te quedarás aquí, ¿vale? Necesito tener a alguien a quien llamar por si las cosas salen mal.

            _ Pero… -comentó para luego quedar en silencio al ver cómo Isaac salía del apartamento con rapidez, cerrando tras de sí. Bufando, su móvil comenzó a sonar de nuevo pero al ver que era su padre, contestó con urgencia.

            _ Stiles, ¿dónde estás hijo?

            _ Em, estaba con los chicos pero voy para casa. ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

            _ Sí. Han aparecido dos cadáveres más. Dos chicas y bueno… hay algo que me gustaría comentarte. No tardes.

Colgándole sin darle tiempo a más, Stiles cogió su mochila y salió a toda prisa de allí. Nada más llegar a casa, su padre le estaba esperando y por la seriedad que mostraba supo que algo no iba bien. Pidiéndole que le sentara, le comentó que de los dos cadáveres encontrados uno era de su amiga Heather y que por la similitud que encontraban con el resto de cuerpos hallados, se trataba de un asesino en serie.

            _ Pero… ¿qué tienen en común?

            _ Todos han aparecido con un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, un corte en el cuello y estrangulados. Es un patrón que se ha vuelto a repetir y ya estamos investigándolo. Sobra decirte que…

            _ Sí, sí. Que no salga, que tenga cuidado y todas esas cosas…

            _ No es algo para tomar a la ligera, Stiles.

            _ Lo sé –dijo mientras se dirigía a su habitación con una extraña sensación en el cuerpo. Si Boyd y Érica no estaban atacando a nadie, ¿quién estaba matando a tanta gente? No cuadraba con lo que sabían de Deucalion ni mucho menos con la forma de actuar de los hombres lobo. Mordiéndose el pulgar, su mente comenzó a trabajar con rapidez y tras recopilar información por internet más lo que su padre le había contado llegó a la conclusión de que aquello era algo mucho peor.

           

Tras pedir ayuda a Chris Argent y recibir una negativa por parte de éste, Scott finalmente logró convencerle. Ayudados por el cazador, Derek, Isaac y Scott consiguieron llevar a Boyd, Érica y Cora hacia el instituto para encerrarles en la sala de calderas como les aconsejó Isaac. Al tener una puerta de acero sería muy difícil que escapasen de allí y de esa forma, evitarían posibles ataques. Sin embargo, Derek no contaba con que en el instituto aun quedase alguien. Sólo se percató de ello cuando tras encerrarlos en la sala de calderas, Scott oyó unos latidos humanos. Sin pensarlo, Derek le pidió que cerrase la puerta tras de sí y no la abriese por ningún motivo. Al entrar, pronto divisó a una mujer, la cual se encerró en un almacén. Cora y Boyd se mostraron pronto ante él y, seguidos de Érica, comenzaron a luchar. Tras largos minutos en los cuales Derek supo que no conseguiría reducirles, decidió que lo mejor era que se ensañasen con él para así evitar que atacasen a aquella mujer. Scott, ya cansado de esperar tras oír los rugidos, abrió la puerta justo en el momento en que Isaac llegaba comentándole que el sol ya estaba saliendo. Para cuando ambos llegaron, los tres yacían en el suelo inconscientes mientras Derek permanecía sentado, cubierto de sangre producidos por los numerosos cortes.

            _ Derek… -susurró Scott al verle de semejante guisa.

            _ Lleváoslos. Yo me encargo de ella –dijo mientras Isaac oía a alguien al fondo. Asintiendo, los chicos se llevaron a los tres de allí ayudados por Chris. Levantándose, Derek se acercó lentamente hacia la mujer, la cual al verle no pudo evitar el mantenerse aún alejada. Tendiéndole la mano, ésta finalmente aceptó al ver que su vida no corría peligro.

 

            _ Los tenemos –le dijo Scott a través del móvil, consiguiendo que Stiles respirase con tranquilidad.

            _ Guay, tío. ¿Y qué vais a hacer ahora? –preguntó mientras sentía como sus párpados comenzaban a pesar más de lo normal, cayendo en la cuenta de que prácticamente había amanecido y él aún no había dormido nada.

            _ Los vamos a llevar al refugio y esperaremos a que despierten. Lo más seguro es que tarden en hacerlo pero Derek se quedará con ellos al igual que Isaac.

            _ ¿Derek está bien? –preguntó más ansioso de lo que pretendía.

            _ Está herido pero se encuentra bien. Se quedó para ayudar a salir a la señorita Blake que estaba en el almacén.

            _ ¿Y qué hacía ella allí a esas horas?

            _ No tengo ni idea pero ha tenido mucha suerte. 

            _ Guay, guay.

            _ ¿Stiles?

            _ ¿Qué?

            _ Vete a dormir ya. Luego nos vemos.

            _ Iba a hacerlo pero me puse a buscar cosas por internet y… ¡oh tío! Necesito decirte algo muy importante…

            _ Stiles. Duerme y me lo cuentas más tarde. Estoy reventado tío, creo que me quedaré aquí en el refugio si a Derek no le importa.

            _ ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? Pero oye necesito realmente decirte… ¿Scott? Maldito capullo, me ha colgado –dijo mientras miraba su móvil. Dejándolo sobre el escritorio, se sentó un momento en su cama mientras miraba cansado el reloj. Minutos después se quedó profundamente dormido sin darse cuenta de ello.

 

Para cuando pudo ir a casa de Stiles, era casi media tarde. Tras esquivar a un par de policías que hacían ronda por allí y asegurarse de que los vecinos no estaban espiando, subió al tejado de la casa, no sin esfuerzo, para colarse por la ventana. Cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrárselo en la cama, durmiendo plácidamente o al menos todo lo tranquilo que podía ser en Stiles. Miró a su alrededor para ver qué podía haberle llevado a dormir a esas horas, cayendo en la cuenta al ver su mochila abierta y los libros desperdigados, que no había ido al instituto y que su dormitorio parecía haber sido arrasado por un huracán, dejándolo todo lleno de folios, bolas de papel y notas de colores. Sentándose en el filo de la cama, acarició levemente el pelo del chico, quien comenzó a removerse un poco, despertando finalmente.

            _ ¿Derek? –preguntó para levantarse con rapidez, mientras miraba a su alrededor-. Pensé que no vendrías –dijo para luego comenzar a bostezar exageradamente.

            _ Los chicos están descansando y decidí pasarme a ver cómo estabas. Scott me dijo que habías estado algo liado pero no pensé que eso incluía el no dormir.

            _ ¿Cómo iba a dormir sabiendo lo que estaba pasando mientras no podía hacer nada? Te ves mal –dijo mientras se acercaba un poco más, mirándole de cerca.

            _ Aun no estoy recuperado del todo, pero me curaré.

            _ ¿Y has subido por el tejado? Tú estás loco. Haber llamado a la puerta como hacemos los demás.

            _ Hay una patrulla por el barrio, Stiles –comentó cansado.

            _ ¿Y? ¿Acaso quieres caerte y romperte algo? Porque vale que te curarías y  todas esas cosas pero… -calló al sentir los labios de Derek sobre los suyos.

            _ Cállate –ordenó Derek al separarse, para luego volver a besarle. Cuando más animado estaba Stiles, intentando desnudarle, Derek le paró quejándose levemente.

            _ Aun no estoy recuperado del todo… -dijo mientras le sujetaba las manos y las apartaba suavemente de su camiseta.

            _ ¡Claro! Yo… lo siento, no pretendía, bueno sí que pretendía, es más, quería. Quiero ya que estamos pero apenas hace un día que rescataste a los chicos y supongo que tendrás que descansar más y también está el hecho de que mi padre viene a casa sin previo aviso por culpa de… ¡oh Dios! ¡Tengo que llamar a Scott!

Derek no supo si reírse o enfadarse ante el cambio de Stiles, quien se levantó de la cama como un resorte y empezó a buscar su móvil entre el montón de papeles de su escritorio.

            _ ¿Algo que deba saber?

            _ Sí, claro. He estado investigando sobre los cuerpos que han ido apareciendo y… no me mires así, he llegado a la conclusión de que esto no es cosa de ningún hombre lobo.

            _ ¿Y?

            _ Y ahí está el problema. Si Deucalion no tiene nada que ver con esto ni tampoco los alfas que van con él, hay alguien más que está actuando por su cuenta. Los cadáveres que han ido apareciendo tenían un punto en común Derek: todos eran vírgenes. Además de aparecer con las mismas heridas. Mira –comentó al ver la cara de incredulidad de Derek, pasándole así un papel donde venía la foto de uno de los cadáveres-. Todos han aparecido como éste, ¿vale? Un golpe en la cabeza con algo contundente. Degolladas y estranguladas. Es la llamada muerte tres veces. Derek, son sacrificios humanos.

            _ No tiene sentido Stiles…

            _ ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué nadie me cree?

            _ No es que no te crea Stiles, pero sólo son tres cuerpos que han dado la casualidad de aparecer en esas circunstancias. ¿Y si el ser virgen no tiene nada que ver? Es solo una coincidencia.

            _ Uno es accidente. Dos es coincidencia. Tres es un patrón –le recordó de manera insistente.

            _ ¿Y de quién se trata? Por lo que me has dicho todavía no se sabe quién los ha matado.

            _ De eso podemos encargarnos nosotros, ¿no?

            _ No.

            _ ¿Por qué no?

            _ ¿He de recordarte por lo que estamos pasando? Deja por una vez que sea la policía la que se encargue de esto –dijo levantándose para asomarse por la ventana, dispuesto a salir.

            _ ¡Está bien! Preocupémonos solo cuando aparezcan más o caiga uno de los nuestros.

            _ Eso no pasará –dijo Derek parándose frente a él.

            _ ¿Y cómo estás tan seguro, eh grandullón?

            _ Porque no pienso permitirlo.

Sin darle tiempo a más, Derek le besó para luego salir por la ventana con cuidado. Frustrado, Stiles pateó el suelo. Aprovechó que Derek no estaba para llamar a Scott, obteniendo la misma respuesta por parte de su amigo al contarle su teoría sobre lo que estaba sucediendo. Más enfadado aun, tiró el móvil sobre la cama mientras protestaba en voz alta. Si nadie decidía hacer nada, lo haría él por su cuenta.

Los días pasaron y las provocaciones de los gemelos con respecto a Isaac y Scott aumentaron, llevándoles a enfrentarse en más de una ocasión. Uno de esos días, mientras el entrenador los llevó a correr fuera del instituto, se encontraron el cadáver de uno de los alumnos de último curso sujeto a un árbol al igual que aparecieron los demás. A Stiles no se le escapó el gesto de Scott al reconocer la víctima ya que días atrás había llevado a su perro a la veterinaria. Pero tampoco el de Isaac, cuando descubrió la expresión de incredulidad de los gemelos al ver aquel cuerpo.

            _ No son ellos –afirmó Isaac tajante ante sus amigos mientras el sheriff Stilinski y su compañera instaban a los chicos a apartarse del cuerpo una vez llegaron allí.

            _ ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro? –preguntó Scott.

            _ Por sus reacciones. Están tan sorprendidos como nosotros. Creo que Stiles tiene razón, Scott. Éste ya es el cuarto.

            _ ¿Ves? –dijo Stiles gesticulando con los brazos.

            _ Hay que avisar a las chicas. Estaremos al tanto pero ya sabéis lo que hay que hacer, ¿vale? Nada de heroísmos, sobre todo tú Stiles.

            _ Gracias, papá –respondió fastidiado mientras volvían al instituto con el resto de sus compañeros dejando así trabajar a la policía.

 

Observando a su hermana, Derek intenta en vano hacerla recapacitar para que descanse como el resto de su manada. Sin embargo ella le echa en cara que ha estado encerrada tres meses para nada.

            _ ¿Sabes? –preguntó Cora mientras se levantaba tras haber hecho unas flexiones-. Oí rumores sobre un alfa, uno tan poderoso que estaba creando una manada de nuevo. Un Hale. ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo he estado esperando para oír algo así? ¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo me sentí al enterarme de que estabas vivo?

            _ Siento decepcionarte pero no sabía que estabas… viva. Cora pensé que habías muerto y todos esos rumores ya has visto que son falsos.

            _ ¡Genial! Y encima tienes a esos dos como parte de tu manada. ¿En qué estabas pensando?

            _ No son sólo esos dos y no les hables así, ¿quieres?

            _ Menudo alfa estás hecho –dijo realmente irritada.

            _ Mi manada es muy competente y puedo confiar en ellos. Además, ¿dónde has estado todo este tiempo?

            _ Eso ahora no importa –dijo mientras se dispuso a hacer unos abdominales.

Derek puso los ojos en blanco y justo cuando iba al sofá para sentarse y leer un rato, la alarma que tenía puesta saltó, alarmando a los cuatro.

            _ ¿Qué significa eso? –preguntó Cora poniéndose pronto a su lado.

            _ Problemas –dijo Derek mientras Boyd y Érica se ponían rápidamente a su lado.

Segundos después, los gemelos aparecieron seguidos de Kali, los cuales, tras rugir fuertemente, se convirtieron y comenzaron a atacarles. La fuerza de los alfas era mucho superior a la de la manada de Derek, lo cual hizo que a los pocos minutos éstos cayesen, aprovechando los gemelos para retener a Cora mientras Kali atacaba a Derek. En ese momento llegó Deucalion y Derek sintió como el aire comenzaba a espesarse.

              _ ¿Todos habéis acabado? Porque escuchar eso fue agotador. Así que… hablemos. Lo siento por todo esto, Derek. Le pedí a kali que fuese amable pero…

              _ ¿Qué quieres? –preguntó Derek-. ¿Quieres matarme?

              _ Me decepcionas. ¿Realmente crees que soy tan aburrido? No me juntes con sociópatas como tu tío. Soy un hombre con más visión que la de un simple asesino. De hecho, estoy aquí para hacerte una propuesta.

              _ No estoy interesado –contestó Derek, gruñendo mientras Kali seguía torturándole.

              _ Pero tú no has oído aún mi propuesta.

              _ Quieres que mate a mi propia manada.

              _ No, quiero que mates a uno de ellos. Hazlo y no tendré que pedirte que mates a los otros. Lo harás a tu manera. Yo lo hice en su momento. Ennis también lo hizo. Los gemelos lo hicieron. Khali lo hizo.  Dile como es, kali, matar a uno de los tuyos.

              _ Mmm liberador

              _ Escúchame, Derek. ¿Realmente quieres estar endeudado con grupo de adolescentes inadaptados destinados a convertirse en una carga? Y créeme, se convertirán en una carga.

              _ Son mi manada y no pienso matarlos.

              _ Realmente no sabes lo que dices. Todos sabemos que una manada es más fuerte que cada una de sus partes individuales. Así, cuanto más fuertes sean éstas, más fuerte será el conjunto. Es algo que aprendí cuando al quedarme ciego, quisieron eliminarme. Maté al alfa y de ese modo aprendí lo que podía conseguir. Más fuerza, más rapidez. Más poder. De hecho, maté a todos los miembros de la manada.

Acercándose a él, Deucalion comenzó a tocarle la cara para “verle”.

            _ Tenías razón Kali, se parece mucho a su madre. Llegarás a conocerme, Derek. Como ella hizo.

            _ Te conozco. Sé lo que eres. Eres un fanático.

            _ ¿Me conoces? Nunca has visto nada como yo. Yo soy el alfa de los alfas. Yo soy el ápex de los ápex depredadores. Estoy muerto, ¡destructor de mundos! ¡Yo soy el demonio lobo! –gritó poseído mientras los demás intentaban guarecerse de su ira.

            _ Odio cuando pasa eso –dijo recomponiéndose.

 

 

Dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, Kali soltó a Derek dejándole gravemente herido mientras los gemelos soltaron a Cora para seguir así a Deucalion. Nada más verlos salir, Cora salió corriendo donde su hermano seguido de Boyd y Érica. Éstos al ver la gravedad de sus heridas, decidieron llamar a Scott para trasladarle a la veterinaria y que fuese Deaton quien le tratase.

 

Ajeno a todo lo sucedido en el apartamento, Stiles decidió ir a la comisaría tras finalizar las clases para investigar por su cuenta. Allí se encontró con la novia de Kyle, el estudiante que había aparecido muerto y tras preguntarle si él era virgen, la chica le abofeteó justo cuando su padre hacía acto de presencia. Tras obtener una respuesta de la chica, la cual se llevaban, John se encaró con su hijo.

            _ ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que estás haciendo Stiles?

            _ Papá, yo sólo…

            _ Tú solo, nada. Maldita sea Stiles, tengo aquí al FBI, patrullas de otro condado incluso para que nos ayuden con éste caso y vienes tú aquí a meter las narices como si esto fuese un juego. ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

            _ Buscando un patrón –le dijo intentando convencerle aunque por el cabreo que tenía sabía que no iba a ser tarea fácil.

            _ Deja que seamos nosotros quien hagamos el trabajo Stiles y por el amor de Dios, no vuelvas a meterte en esto.

Asintiendo, Stiles dejó que su padre volviese al trabajo para él ir en busca de ayuda. Llamó a Lydia ya que Scott no contestaba a su móvil y era la única persona con la que podía tratar. Sin embargo no le fue de mucha ayuda. Ella simplemente le aconsejó que si el asunto era de humanos, dejase que éstos lo solucionasen. Concretamente el sheriff. Cabreado, Stiles finalmente se acordó de alguien a quien siempre acudía y parecía saber más de la cuenta.

            _ Stiles, ¿has salido antes del instituto, no?

            _ En realidad estoy en mi tiempo libre. Supongo que ya estarás al tanto de todos los asesinatos que están sucediendo y bueno, aunque tenemos la certeza de que no hay ningún hombre lobo tras ello, la policía no lo sabe y me gustaría ayudarles de alguna forma ya que ellos no manejan toda la información como nosotros y puede llegar a ser frustrante. Además no quisiera ver a mi padre involucrado en todo esto sin saber aún… bueno…

            _ Entiendo. ¿Y cuál es tu teoría?

            _ He estado investigando sobre los símbolos, lo del logotipo del banco, las cenizas de montaña y sé que todo eso es de los druidas celtas –comentó mientras se adentraba en la veterinaria hasta una habitación apartada-. Cualquiera que sepa un mínimo sobre ellos ya se habrá dado cuenta que detrás de estos asesinatos debe haber un druida. Ya hubo un caso igual hace miles de años en el cual además encontraron semillas de polen en su interior. Adivina de qué planta se trataba –dijo mientras veía como Deaton sacaba de un frasco la misma que vio en sus investigaciones.

_ Muérdago –dijo mostrándosela para luego volverla a guardar.

_ Vale, no sé por qué te lo estoy explicando cuando claramente tú sabes de qué va todo esto. ¿Entonces por qué no nos lo cuentas?

            _ Puede ser porque nos hemos pasado cada momento de nuestros últimos diez años intentando alejar algo. Negándolo. Mintiendo sobre ello. Se convirtió en un hábito muy poderoso.

            _ Está bien. Entonces… este tío… ¿es un druida?

            _ No. Alguien está copiando una antigua práctica de muchos siglos de antigüedad de un pueblo que debería haber sido mejor. ¿Sabes lo que significa la palabra druida en gaélico? ¿No? Wise Oak. Los druidas célticos estaban muy unidos a la naturaleza. Ellos creían que la mantenían en equilibrio. Eran filósofos y colegiados. Ellos no eran asesinos en serie.

            _ Sí, bueno, éste lo es…

            _ Cada grupo de tres tendría su propio propósito, su propio tipo de energía: vírgenes, curanderos, filósofos, guerreros…

Un golpe en la puerta les interrumpió, viendo de repente como entraba Scott junto a Boyd y Érica, quienes cargaban a Derek gravemente herido. Junto a ellos había una muchacha joven que Deaton supo reconocer. Isaac apareció segundo después.

            _ ¿Qué es lo que ha sucedido? –preguntó Deaton para, nada más acercarse a Derek, indicarles que fuesen a la sala donde curaba a los animales y le dejasen sobre la camilla. Stiles, blanco como la cera, los siguió con rapidez mientras preguntaba qué había pasado sin conseguir que le contestasen.

            _ ¿Qué demonios ha pasado? –preguntó en un tono más alto de lo normal mientras Isaac le miraba sin saber qué hacer.

            _ ¿Quién eres tú? –preguntó Cora acercándose a él, oliéndole- ¿y por qué hueles como mi hermano, eh? –insistió para luego darle un empujón, mandando a Stiles al suelo.

            _ Cora, no es el momento –dijo Érica tratando de calmarla pero pudo sentir la rabia crecer dentro de ella.

            _ ¿Qué le has hecho a mi hermano, asqueroso humano? –volvió a preguntar para encararse con él, mientras Stiles se quejaba dolorido en el suelo. Sintiendo como algo la sujetaba, Cora se volvió para ver cómo Érica e Isaac la sujetaban, negando a la par.

            _ Es largo de contar pero creo que no es el momento ni el lugar… -insistió Isaac ante la resistencia de la morena.

            _ ¡Tú no eres un Hale! Tú no perteneces a nuestra familia. ¡No eres nadie!

            _ Cora –le llamó Deaton con voz grave, atrayendo su atención-. En esta veterinaria no se admiten tales actos. Nada de violencia aquí dentro. Así que o permaneces tranquila al lado de tu hermano o te vas fuera. Y eso va también por los demás.

Examinándole, Deaton vio como la herida producida por el tubo que le atravesó el cuerpo iba cerrando lentamente pero el dolor que sentía era demasiado. Así que decidió anestesiarle para que sufriese lo menos posible durante su recuperación. Tras inyectarle el sedante y limpiarle las heridas, invitó amablemente a todos a que saliesen de allí mientras Stiles se negaba en rotundo.

            _ No pienso moverme de aquí hasta que alguien me diga qué es lo que ha pasado –dijo mientras se dolía del golpe recibido al caer.

            _ Deucalion vino a hacernos una visita –dijo Érica al ver que Cora no dejaba de mirarle con rabia-. Vino acompañada de los gemelos y una tal Kali. Querían que Derek se uniese a su manada y nos matase. Mejor te ahorro los detalles escabrosos.

            _ ¿Y por qué no les detuvisteis, eh? ¡Por qué!

            _ Stiles –intentó calmarle Boyd-. Sus alfas son muchísimo más fuerte que nosotros. Nos dejaron K.O. en segundos.

            _ Pero él… él…

            _ Será mejor que os vayáis –aclaró Deaton-. Scott, puedes quedarte con Stiles pero nadie más.

El gruñido que emitió Cora resonó en aquella estancia y de nuevo tuvieron que sujetarla fuertemente. Stiles la miró unos minutos sin llegar a reconocerla.            

            _ Es la hermana pequeña de Derek. Se llama Cora –aclaró Scott con voz baja al ver la expresión de su amigo.

            _ ¿La hermana de…? Espera, ¿Derek tiene una hermana? ¿Desde cuándo?

            _ Eso será algo que tendrá que aclarar él pero ahora debe descansar. Casi lo matan –comentó mientras le veía descansar sobre la camilla. Su piel estaba blancuzca aunque algo en su interior le dijo que se curaría pronto.

Aprovechando ese momento, Stiles se acercó a la camilla para mirar a Derek. Realmente se le veía mal pero no parecía sufrir mucho. Ignorando al resto, sujetó la mano de Derek mientras que con la otra comenzó a acariciarle suavemente el pelo.

            _ ¡Suéltale! –oyó de nuevo a Cora gruñir pero decidió ignorarla. Deaton decidió entonces que ya había tenido suficiente por ese día y les obligó a todos a marcharse, incluida Cora. Los gruñidos de ésta se oyeron incluso fuera de la veterinaria. Scott, sintiéndose incómodo al ver que rompía la intimidad entre Derek y Stiles, decidió salir y ayudar a sus amigos. Pasado un rato en el que Stiles no se movió del lado de Derek, Deaton le acercó un taburete donde sentarse.

            _ Va a tardar en despertar aun Stiles. El sedante que le he inyectado es fuerte y tardará horas. Además, le conviene descansar. La herida es muy profunda y necesita regenerarse. Podrías ir a casa y descansar tú también.

            _ Ya lo he dicho. No pienso moverme de aquí. No voy a dejarle solo.

            _ ¿Hay algo que yo no sepa? ¿Algo lo suficientemente importante como para enervar a su hermana pequeña?

Stiles miró a Deaton sin soltar la mano de Derek. Luego lo miró y al ver que seguía dormido, suspiró pesadamente.

            _ Es algo que muy pocos saben y bueno, no es que sea algo que quiero que sepan, ¿sabes? Sobre todo mi padre porque Melissa ya lo sabe. La madre de Scott, no sé si la conoces. Y le hice prometerme que no diría nada a nadie.

            _ Pero tu padre tarde o temprano lo sabrá, Stiles. Es el sheriff y muchos podrán veros juntos.

            _ Lo sé pero es complicado. Y bueno… no es algo pasajero, así que eso lo hace aún más difícil para según qué personas.

            _ Aun a riesgo de meterme donde no me llaman, ¿estás seguro de tu elección, Stiles? Porque una cosa es ser amigo de un hombre lobo pero ser el compañero de uno de por vida, conlleva mucha responsabilidad.

            _ Claro que lo sé –dijo mientras apartaba su mano de la de Derek. Al hacerlo, éste gruñó levemente aunque no llegó a despertarse. Stiles rápidamente volvió a cogerle de la mano, apretando suavemente-. Ey, sigo aquí grandullón. No pienso irme…

Deaton observó aquella escena sin decir nada. Asintiendo, salió de la habitación dejándolos solos. Sólo esperaba que aquello que habían empezado no tuviese un triste final como el de su familia.


	6. Chapter 6

** 6 **

****

            _ ¿Desde cuándo? –preguntó Cora fuera de sí en el apartamento de Derek. Los chicos se miraron entre ellos en busca de algún apoyo hasta que Érica decidió intervenir.

            _ Un año más o menos. No sé la fecha exacta y no creo que tu hermano nos la dijese pero es algo que por lo visto han hablado largo y tendido.

            _ Pero… ese muchacho enclenque… ¡ni siquiera es un hombre lobo! ¿Cómo piensa defenderse? ¿Pretende que mi hermano lo proteja a toda costa? Mi hermano no es ningún guardaespaldas.

            _ Para eso ya estoy yo –dijo Scott ofendido-. Yo soy su mejor amigo. Su hermano. Y Stiles no necesita ningún guardaespaldas, ¿vale? En más de una ocasión nos ha salvado la vida a todos. Incluido a tu hermano.

Cora no salía de su asombro mientras los demás intentaban convencerle de la decisión de Derek de tomar a Stiles como su compañero, olvidando así lo que se traían entre manos.  

 

En la veterinaria, Derek comenzó a despertar lentamente. Reconoció aquel lugar apenas inspiró lentamente, maldiciendo a quien fuese que le había llevado allí. Recordaba la pelea con Kali y los gemelos pero tras desfallecer sus recuerdos parecían desvanecerse. Dirigiendo la mirada hacia su lado, vio a Stiles dormido en una postura que supuso incómoda para él: tenía uno de sus brazos colocado alrededor de su cintura y el otro sujetaba el brazo que quedaba a su lado. Derek pensó que se habría ido incorporando lentamente sobre la camilla sin caer en la cuenta de las heridas que tenía pero aunque estaba cansado, la herida había cerrado y podría moverse con facilidad. 

Inspiró lentamente, captando así el olor de Stiles, sonriendo al sentirlo. Lentamente levantó el brazo que tenía libre para acariciarle el pelo, aprovechando que estaban solos. Éste comenzó a ronronear suavemente, alzando un poco más la cabeza para que abarcara más espacio. Riendo suavemente, Derek comenzó a llamarle.

            _ Ey –dijo mientras abría los ojos lentamente, sonriendo-. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

            _ Mejor. Mucho mejor.

            _ Estás aún muy pálido –comentó Stiles mientras se levantaba del taburete y se estiraba, quejándose de dolor.

            _ No deberías haberte quedado dormido en ese taburete…

            _ ¿Y dejarte solo en manos de esa psicópata que tienes por hermana? Ni hablar.

            _ ¿Cora? ¿Qué te ha hecho? –preguntó preocupado mientras veía a Stiles encogerse de hombros.

            _ Salvo olerme y tirarme al suelo porque olía a ti, nada grave. Eso pareció molestarle.

Derek suspiró pesadamente, cerrando los ojos. Stiles aprovechó entonces para echarse ligeramente sobre él, reposando su cabeza en su pecho, cerca de su cuello.

            _ Pensé que no te salvarías… -dijo apenas en un susurro-. Estabas perdiendo tanta sangre y esa herida tan…

            _ No iba a morir, Stiles.

            _ Eso no lo sabes. Por la cara que llevaban todos hasta yo estaba acojonado. ¿Y si hubieses muerto, eh? 

            _ No lo conseguirán.

            _ ¿Ah, no? ¿Y cómo lo sabes tú, eh?

            _ Porque tú no les vas a dejar hacer tal cosa.

Stiles alzó la cabeza lo justo para mirarle a la cara, sintiendo como la sangre corría deprisa por sus mejillas hasta sonrojarlo.

            _ ¿Te lo tienes muy creído, eh lobito? –preguntó nervioso mientras veía a Derek sonreír.

            _ Oh, venga. No me dirás que no tienes ganas de echarte en cara a Kali y vengarte por esto.

            _ De buena gana le metería el tubo con el que te atravesó por el cu… -comentó hasta que Derek le atrajo para besarle.

            _ No hace falta ser tan gráfico, Stiles.

            _ Pero podría hacerlo y así hacerle saber lo que te ha hecho y –volvió a callar al besarle Derek de nuevo.

            _ Déjalo Stiles.

            _ Vale pero tú no dejes de hacer eso –comentó intentando ponerse serio sin conseguirlo. Derek volvió a atraerle para ésta vez alargar aún más el beso. Separándose justo cuando sintió a alguien llegar a la veterinaria, Derek apartó suavemente a Stiles para incorporarse lentamente ayudado por éste. Segundos después Isaac apareció en la misma acompañado por Deaton.

            _ ¿Aún sigues aquí Stiles? –preguntó Deaton.

            _ En realidad no llegué a irme. Me quedé dormido –dijo Stiles tranquilamente mientras Derek se bajaba de la camilla.

            _ Bien. Derek, necesito que vuelvas al apartamento. Tu hermana no está precisamente calmada que digamos y bueno, Érica y Boyd están ahora mismo con ella.

            _ Entiendo.

            _ ¿Estás seguro? –preguntó Stiles como si le hubiese salido un cuerno en medio de la cara.

Alzando las cejas, Derek le dejó claro que aquello no era discutible, consiguiendo que el chico alzase las manos en un gesto de rendición. Deaton iba a intervenir cuando el móvil de Stiles comenzó a sonar. Tras descolgar, fue Lydia la que estaba al otro lado del teléfono. Nerviosa, le comentó que había encontrado pistas sobre el último chico que apareció muerto, asegurándole que se lo llevaron a la fuerza.

            _ Lydia dice que ha encontrado algo en el instituto que pueden aclararnos quien está cometiendo los asesinatos –comentó Stiles sin dejar el móvil mientras la chica le seguía hablando.

            _ ¿Qué tipo de pistas? –preguntó Deaton con curiosidad.

            _ Dice que ha encontrado un móvil con una grabación muy rara pero no sabe exactamente qué es.

            _ Voy contigo Stiles.

            _ De acuerdo, pero Derek…

            _ Id vosotros y con lo que averigüéis, nos avisáis –comentó éste mientras caminaba hacia la salida seguido de Isaac.

            _ Oye puedo llevaros un momento y luego volver, ¡cabemos todos en el Jeep!

            _ He traído la moto Stiles. Tranquilo –dijo Isaac desde la puerta.

Stiles abrió la boca para solar un exabrupto pero al recordar donde estaba, decidió no hacerlo, apretando los labios fuertemente. Deaton aprovechó para ojear un par de cosas allí y minutos después, pusieron rumbo al instituto. Al llegar, Lydia les esperaba en el aula de música donde encontró el móvil con la grabación. Al ponérsela a Deaton, éste le pidió una copia mientras Stiles comenzaba a rebuscar entre los cajones. Encontrando una foto del chico con su novia, vestido de militar, le preguntó si entre los guerreros cabrían los militares. Asintiendo, Stiles les enseñó la foto, dejándola sobre la mesa visiblemente emocionado por el hallazgo.

            _ Boyd estaba con él, le llamaré para ponerle de sobre aviso –comentó Stiles mientras cogía su móvil y se disponía a llamarle.

            _ Es… espera Stiles –comentó Lydia para luego permanecer en silencio, pensativa.

            _ ¿Ocurre algo, Lydia? –preguntó Deaton.

            _ No es grave pero creo que hay alguien más aparte de Boyd que está relacionado con el ámbito militar en éste instituto –comentó mientras miraba a ambos-. Me refiero al profesor Harris.

            _ ¿Harris? –preguntó Stiles mientras Lydia asentía y sin más, caminó hacia el aula donde se suponía que le podían encontrar. Sin embargo, al llegar se encontraron el aula vacía. Extrañándoles que dejase su maletín allí, Stiles se fijó entonces en los exámenes que había sobre la mesa y cómo los había calificado Harris. Percatándose de ello, Deaton comenzó a ordenar los folios hasta dar con la respuesta.

            _ Stiles, ¿recuerdas que te dije que “druida” es la palabra gaélica para “Wise Oak”?

            _ Sí…

            _ Un druida fue por el camino equivocado. Del roble sabio a veces se decía que se había convertido en un roble oscuro. Hay una palabra gaélica para eso. Darach –dijo mostrándole a los dos los exámenes ordenados, formando esa misma palabra.

_ Así que son los sacrificios, ¿verdad? Todo tiene que ver con ellos y alguien que piensa que él es, como, un druida oscuro de algún tipo –dijo Stiles entendiendo ya qué es lo que pasaba.

            _ O es en realidad un druida oscuro –siguió Lydia.

_ Un Darach…

_ Ya sabes. Algunas criaturas antiguas sacrificaban gente para prepararse para la batalla.

_ Así que los lobos alfa se enfrentaban a los druidas oscuros. Y eso es lo que se supone que está pasando ahora. ¿O me equivoco? –preguntó Stiles a Deaton, quien permanecía callado.

            _ Puede ser que esta vez sea el druida oscuro quien busque algún tipo de venganza y se sirva de esos sacrificios para alcanzar su objetivo.

            _ ¿Y ese objetivo es…? –preguntó Lydia con curiosidad.

            _ Deucalion –afirmó con seguridad Stiles quien por más vueltas que le daba, no conseguía relacionar un Darach con la manada de Derek.

            _ Deberíais avisar a vuestros amigos. Esto es algo mucho más serio y junto a Deucalion puede desencadenarse una guerra bastante difícil de parar.

Asintiendo, los tres salieron del instituto. Lydia quedó en avisar a Stiles cuando hablase de ello con Allison ya que habían quedado en verse. Stiles por su parte llevó a Deaton a la veterinaria para luego dirigirse hacia el refugio. Pensó en llamar a Derek pero sabía que no le iba a contestar, así que mejor les contaba todo eso en persona.

Sin embargo con lo que no contaba Stiles, es que nada más abrir la puerta del Loft, la primera persona con la que se iba a topar era una más que enfadada Cora.

            _ Oh Dios mío –dijo nada más verla para, tras intentar volver a salir, ésta le agarró por la camisa y tirando de él, le condujo hasta el centro de la sala.

            _ ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? –preguntó tras sujetarle el brazo y colocárselo a la espalda en una postura bastante dolorosa.

Quejándose por el dolor, Stiles comenzó a moverse para soltarse pero cuanto más lo intentaba, más apretaba Cora.

            _ Joder, ¿quieres soltarme? Maldita sea, ¡Derek! ¡La loca de tu hermana quiere matarme! ¡Aaahh! –comenzó a gritar al sentir más presión por parte de la loba.

            _ ¡Cora!

Ésta se giró al oír a su hermano pero no cedió a pesar del tono de advertencia que había notado en su voz.

            _ Suéltale ahora mismo –dijo mientras se acercaba a ella, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

            _ ¡Por qué él! Es un debilucho y enclenque. Te mereces mucho más Derek.

            _ He dicho que le sueltes –ordenó lentamente, cambiando incluso el color de sus ojos.

Asintiendo, Cora soltó a Stiles, quien cayó al suelo quejándose del dolor. Derek se acercó a él y le ayudó a levantarse, tocando su brazo con suavidad para ver si su hermana se había pasado realmente. Tras quejarse levemente, Derek le pidió que se sentara en el sofá y que avisaría al resto para que llegasen. Stiles simplemente asintió, sonriendo al sentir la mano de Derek sobre su hombro. Aquel detalle sorprendió a Cora no porque no conociese a su hermano y supiese realmente como es, sino por el hecho de que demostrase algún sentimiento de ese tipo por alguien que no fuese de su familia. Sobre todo desde lo ocurrido con Paige o Kate… Negando con rapidez, apartó esas ideas de su mente para que su hermano no sintiese su confusión. Sin embargo ese muchacho escuálido que de vez en cuando la miraba no era precisamente de su agrado.

            _ Los demás están en camino. ¿Qué habéis descubierto?

            _ Varias cosas, entre ellas que ha desparecido el profesor Harris y creemos saber quién ha sido.

            _ ¿Y bien? –preguntó esta vez Cora, acercándose a ellos.

            _ Gracias a Lydia y Deaton, hemos averiguado de quien se trata. Un Darach. Por lo que se ve él o ella ha sido el causante de los sacrificios humanos. Deaton cree que se está preparando para luchar contra Deucalion. Porque vosotros no tenéis nada que ver, ¿verdad?

            _ No que sepamos hasta el momento –comentó Derek sentándose al lado de Stiles, pensativo.

Minutos después, Isaac, Boyd y Érica acudieron al apartamento, siendo Derek quien les pusiese al día sobre los nuevos acontecimientos. Stiles intervino de vez en cuando para aclarar cómo habían averiguado todo y tras eso, todos comenzaron a hacer planes sobre qué hacer a partir de ese momento. Stiles se vio de repente en una discusión sobre planes sin sentido, investigaciones e insultos varios sin poder apenas opinar sobre lo que él pensaba. Cuando por tercera vez Derek tuvo que poner paz en aquel lugar, Stiles decidió que ya había tenido bastante por ese día y se dispuso a irse a casa.

Apenas cruzó el umbral de la puerta, sintió una mano en su cintura, viéndose rápidamente atrapado entre la pared y el cuerpo de Derek, quien le besó con urgencia. Respondiendo levemente por temor a que los demás los sintiesen, Derek se apartó sonriendo.

            _ Están muy imbuidos con el plan. Escucha, necesito que cojas algo de ropa, tu medicación y lo que necesites para la cabaña. Luego iré a recogerte. Tenlo todo listo para entonces.

            _ ¿Qué? Ey, espera. Derek apenas te has recuperado y ya sabemos quién está detrás de todo esto. Además, está tu hermana. ¿Piensas dejarla sola? ¿Y qué pasa con Scott y el plan? No creo que sea un buen momento para… lo digo en serio –susurró al ver la mirada que le dedicó Derek.

            _ Tú haz lo que te pido.

            _ Pero ¿y mi padre?

            _ Invéntate cualquier excusa.

            _ ¿Te crees que es tan fácil mentirle a mi padre? Al final se va a enterar de todo y el que se va a comer el marrón soy yo, por si no te has enterado todavía. ¿Y a qué viene esa urgencia? Si es por follar podemos hacerlo en mi casa o aquí y los echas a todos y…

            _ No es sólo por eso. Es importante, Stiles. Simplemente, hazlo.

            _ ¿Qué me estás ocultando? –preguntó Stiles sin obtener respuesta ya que Derek, tras mirarle unos segundos, frunció los labios y se metió dentro del apartamento. Asomándose, vio como todos se reunían alrededor de la mesa mientras Derek lideraba de nuevo aquel grupo. Sintiéndose por un momento apartado del grupo, Stiles fue directo a casa. Al llegar, se encontró allí a su padre y estuvieron charlando largo rato. Sin embargo cuando Stiles quiso subir a su habitación para preparar sus cosas porque al fin y al cabo le apetecía también estar un rato a solas con Derek, su padre le instó a quedarse.

            _ Hay algo de lo que me gustaría hablar contigo, Stiles. Es referente al hospital –dijo con gesto preocupado, algo que no pasó desapercibido para el muchacho.

            _ ¿Problemas con los pagos? Papá si es eso puedo ponerme a buscar algún trabajo a media jornada y así ayudar. Sabes que lo haré si es necesario y…          

            _ No hijo. No hace falta. Verás –dijo con aspecto cansado mientras sacaba de uno de los cajones del mueble donde estaba el televisor varios papeles para luego mostrárselos- alguien ha decidido, sin consultarlo, por supuesto, pagar todas las facturas.

            _ ¿Qué? –preguntó Stiles alucinando para coger los folios y examinarlos como si estuviesen escritos en otro idioma y su padre se estuviese riendo con él.

            _ Lo que estás oyendo. El banco me ha devuelto todos los pagos que he ido realizando y tras indagar, esto es lo que me he encontrado. Un amigo anónimo que generosamente ha decidido pagar tu estancia así como las pruebas y demás.

            _ Debe ser un error. Un error garrafal. Papá esto es imposible, ¿quién va a tener tremenda cantidad de dinero para pagarlo todo de golpe?

            _ No lo sé. ¿Tienes tú idea de quién ha podido ser? –preguntó en un tono que a Stiles le resultó muy familiar, precisamente por ser el que siempre usaba cuando sabía que él estaba detrás de todos los líos en los que se metía.

            _ ¿Se supone que yo debo saberlo? Pues te equivocas, no tengo ni pu… no tengo ni idea de quién puede ser –corrigió al ver que iba a soltar una de las suyas delante de su padre.

            _ Tengo una ligera sospecha…

            _ Pues si la tienes quiere decir que sabes de quién se trata pero no quieres decírmelo porque esperas que sea yo quien lo averigüe, ¿no?

            _ Más o menos, aunque te advierto que hablaré con él seriamente. No pienso consentir esto.

            _ ¿Él? ¿Quién es él?

            _ Ya lo averiguarás. Eres listo, Stiles.

            _ ¿Qué? –preguntó con voz aguda mientras veía a su padre ir hacia el sofá para ver la tele- ¡Oh, genial! Cómo si no tuviese otra cosa mejor que hacer que ponerme a buscar quién ha sido el generoso que ha decidido pagar las facturas… menuda mierda.

            _ Stiles… ese lenguaje.

Chasqueando la lengua, Stiles se volvió a su cuarto para finalmente coger su mochila y sus cosas mientras se inventaba alguna excusa que fuese válida. Metiendo un par de mudas por si las moscas y más camisetas, al final se decantó por su bolsa de gimnasia, vaciando su mochila. Si iba a quedar, supuestamente, con Scott, debería meter algunos de sus juegos, así como un mando del videojuego para hacerlo más creíble aunque luego el mando no saliese de la bolsa para nada. Metiendo un pijama y algunas cosillas de aseo personal, Stiles dejó la bolsa preparada para cuando Derek decidiese aparecer.

            _ O lo mismo ni aparece porque visto lo visto, sería lo más normal y correcto. ¿En qué demonios está pensando? –se dijo a sí mismo mientras arreglaba un poco el desorden de su cuarto-. Tío, viene su hermana de la que nadie sabía una mierda y ahora quiere irse dejándola ahí tirada. No tiene sentido. Si fuese mi hermana, en el caso de que tuviese una, claro está, no la dejaría tirada. Ni hablar.

Terminando de recoger los folios que había sobre su escritorio para guardarlos en su carpeta, nada más girarse se topó con Derek.

            _ Oh Dios, ¿qué….? –fue a preguntar cuando Derek le sujetó por la cintura para luego besarle. Al sentir como su lengua entraba en su boca de aquella manera, Stiles no pudo evitar un gemido de excitación mientras se aferraba a Derek como si fuese su salvavidas.

            _ Stiles, ¿va todo bien? –oyó a su padre preguntarle desde el salón.

Intentando separarse sin lograrlo, Stiles sintió como Derek le empujaba con su cuerpo suavemente hasta hacerle cerrar la puerta, para luego echar el pestillo. Sin dejar de besarse, Stiles intentó llevar a Derek hasta su cama pero éste se detuvo, permaneciendo en el centro de la habitación sin dejar de besarle. Sólo cuando sintió los pasos del sheriff, dejó de besar a Stiles, quien protestó por ello.

            _ ¿Stiles? ¿Estás bien hijo?

“Mierda” susurró Stiles mientras se mordía el labio, mientras Derek comenzó a acariciar su espalda suavemente.

            _ Sí papá, es sólo que… estoy hablando con Scott. Por el móvil, ¿sabes? Parece que tiene problemas con Allison… -comentó en un tono más alto de lo normal para hacerle creer que realmente estaba hablando con él.

            _ ¿Problemas?

            _ Oh, sí. Creo que es por su padre. El de Allison, claro. Creo que no quieren que se vean o algo así. No sé, estoy intentando que me lo cuente pero… joder Derek, ¿quieres parar? –susurró esto último mientras sentía las manos del moreno sobre su culo-. Creo que mejor voy a su casa y me quedo con él. Ya sabes, por eso de darle ánimos y tal.

            _ Vaya. Pensé que íbamos a pasar el fin de semana juntos. Pero bueno, no pasa nada. Ve y échale un guante a tu amigo.

            _ Claro… -dijo sintiéndose mal por su padre. Sólo cuando Stiles oyó a su padre bajar y miró a Derek a los ojos, vio la sonrisa que tenía pintada en su cara-. Riéndote a mi costa, ¿eh, lobo amargado?

            _ Después de semejante discurso a mis espaldas, ¿qué pretendías que hiciese?

            _ ¿Llamar a la puerta como las personas? Casi nos pilla y lo sabes.

            _ Tranquilo, tu padre no nos ha descubierto. No aún. ¿Todo listo?

            _ Eh, sí –dijo apartándose lentamente para enseñarle la bolsa que había en el suelo-. Tengo que hacerlo cada vez más creíble.

            _ Bien. Te espero fuera. No tardes.

Viendo como salía por la ventana, Stiles esperó un tiempo prudencial para conseguir que su padre creyese que mientras hablaba con Scott, había ido llenando su mochila. Tras eso, llamó a Scott para contarle su plan y pedirle de nuevo que le cubriese las espaldas. Éste aceptó sin rechistar y le pidió que tuviese el móvil operativo. Tras colgar, Stiles cerró su ventana y cogiendo su bolsa de deportes, salió de su habitación despidiéndose de su padre. Nada más salir de la casa fue en busca de su Jeep pero Derek le interceptó antes.

            _ Nada de Jeep. Vamos, sube –dijo mientras cogía su bolsa para rápidamente meterla en el maletero y luego entrar él en el Camaro.

Encogiéndose de hombros, Stiles fue hacia el coche, mirando una última vez hacia la casa. Apenas se hubo sentado, Derek arrancó, rumbo a la cabaña. Sin saberlo, John Stilinski se asomó a la ventana, alcanzando a ver sólo un coche negro que salía a toda velocidad de allí.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muy buenas. Antes que nada, gracias a todos los que estáis leyendo el fic, dándole así una oportunidad. ¡Os quiero!
> 
> Lo siguiente es comentaros que estoy bastante atareada, por lo que el próximo capítulo a subir tardará un pelín más. Sé que sois pacientes pero no desesperéis, jejeeje en cuanto pueda lo subiré. 
> 
> xoxo

** 7 **

****

Marcando el número de la comisaría, John pidió que le pasasen con su compañero Jordan Parrish. Una vez el muchacho se puso al teléfono, John le pidió máxima confidencialidad en un asunto que le preocupaba y del cual, necesitaba su ayuda.

            _ ¿Prefieres que hablemos en un lugar más… privado? –preguntó Parrish bajando un poco la voz.

            _ A ser posible sí. ¿Qué tal unas cervezas en mi casa mientras vemos el partido? Mi hijo ha decidido de nuevo que su padre es muy aburrido para estas cosas.

            _ De acuerdo. Nos vemos allí. ¿Pizza?

            _ Claro, por qué no.

Nada más colgar pensó en la regañina que le echaría Stiles si le viese pero si su hijo hacía cosas a escondidas, él también. Además, ya no era ningún chiquillo. Subiendo las escaleras, John se paró en la puerta de la habitación de Stiles, echando un vistazo a la misma. Por lo visto antes de salir la había arreglado ya que estaba todo bastante limpio, su cama echa y el sinfín de papeles que siempre tenía sobre el escritorio, así como los juegos que siempre aparecían desperdigados por ahí. Entrando en la misma, John se detuvo frente a una foto que tenía colgada en la pared junto a su amigo Scott. Ese chico era para Stiles un hermano, alguien que le apoyó muchísimo cuando Claudia murió y de no haber sido tanto por él como por Melissa, no sabría que habría sido de ellos dos.

Descolgándola de la pared, John se sentó sobre la cama mientras la observaba con cierta nostalgia. ¿Desde cuándo había cambiado tanto su relación con su hijo como para no confiar en él? ¿Por qué le ocultaba cosas?  Suspirando pesadamente, John se dejó llevar por los recuerdos de la charla que tuvo con Melissa en el hospital.

“ _Con los papeles en la mano, John puso rumbo tras salir de su turno, hacia el hospital. Tras hacer un par de consultas en el banco sobre los ingresos que le iban siendo devueltos con respecto a los gastos de hospitalización de Stiles, pensó en primer lugar que debía de tratarse de un error. Esas cosas solían ser comunes en según qué trámites pero aquello no le dejaba tranquilo, por tanto decidió hablar directamente con el director del hospital o quien estuviese a cargo de dichos trámites. Por los pasillos se topó con Melissa, quien le saludó afectuosamente. Comentándole brevemente el motivo de su visita y con quién podía hablar, vio cómo su semblante cambiaba ligeramente._

__ ¿Podríamos hablar en el despacho? –comentó Melissa mientras se adelantaba para que le siguiese._

__ ¿Qué significa todo esto? –preguntó John mientras dejaba varios papeles sobre la mesa mientras Melissa se sentaba frente a él-. El banco está devolviendo todos los pagos del costo de la factura por la hospitalización de Stiles y no me dan respuestas claras. ¿Hay algún papel que esté mal, la cuenta bancaria…?_

__ No exactamente, John. Por favor, siéntate. Verás, yo fui quien rellenó los formularios para los pagos y demás, así como el informe para el médico de modo que pudiese darle el alta a Stiles. Sé cuál es tu situación y sabes perfectamente que jamás me metería en esto pero, alguien se adelantó. El director recibió una visita y dio su visto bueno así que me vi de algún modo, obligada a aceptarlo._

__ ¿Quién fue? Necesito saber quién ha sido para devolverle todo el dinero. No quiero limosnas de nadie. Yo soy el padre de Stiles y yo pagaré las facturas así tenga que trabajar el doble._

__ Fue Derek Hale, John. Cuando vino con el consentimiento firmado por el director, no pude negarme. Apenas le conozco y bueno, supongo que tendrá una herencia bastante grande para desenvolverse con tanta facilidad de tremenda cantidad de dinero porque si no, no lo entiendo._

__ ¿Hale? ¿Estás diciéndome que ese desgraciado ha sido quien ha pagado las facturas de mi hijo?_

__ John… -le reprendió pacientemente mientras veía como el hombre intentaba calmarse._

__ ¿Y puede saberse quién le ha dado permiso para hacer semejante cosa? ¿Acaso ha sido Stiles?_

__ No. Stiles no sabe nada y doy fe de ello. Scott me comentó no hace mucho que estaba preocupado porque Stiles le comentó que quizás debería buscar un trabajo a media jornada para ayudarte a pagar los gastos. Así que no creo que haya sido él quien le dijese que lo pagara todo. Además, ya conoces a tu hijo. En eso sois iguales._

__ Pero es que… es que… -dijo acalorándose sin conseguir articular nada coherente._

__ John, sé que esto puede haber herido tu orgullo pero piénsalo de este modo: os ha quitado un gran peso de encima. Ha sido un acto de caridad, no creo que ese muchacho busque algo en compensación. No con Stiles._

__ ¿Pero por qué mi hijo, por qué? Siempre en su habitación aun a pesar de saber qué es lo que pienso de él._

__ Si quieres saber mi opinión, ese muchacho no parece tan malo como lo pintas. No al menos como yo le he visto. Podría aventurarme a decir que prácticamente cuida de Stiles mejor de lo que él mismo podría hacer._

__ ¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó John con cierta preocupación en su voz._

__ A que simplemente Stiles es su amigo y Derek se preocupa por él. Le salvó la vida, John. Stiles le estará infinitamente agradecido y ya sabes cómo es. Stiles nunca ha tenido muchos amigos de verdad salvo Scott. Que vaya abriendo su círculo de amistades no es malo, John. Y a pesar de lo que parezca, estoy segura de que Derek es buena persona._

__ No me fío de él, Melissa. No… es algo que no puedo evitar._

__ Pues creo que no te quedará más remedio que hablar con él y aclararlo todo. Yo aquí ya no puedo hacer más._

_Asintiendo, John se despidió de ella para ir a casa y guardar en un lugar seguro todos los papeles. Stiles no debía saber nada aún sobre lo sucedido”._

El timbre le sacó de sus pensamientos y volviendo a colocar la foto en su lugar, John bajó hacia la entrada para, nada más abrir, encontrarse en la misma a Jordan con una bolsa y un par de cajas de pizza.

            _ Pedido a domicilio –comentó el muchacho sonriendo.

            _ Oh, eres mi salvación Jordan. Pasa, pasa –dijo para sujetar las cajas de pizza y llevarlas a la cocina mientras su compañero entraba en la casa, cerrando tras de sí.

Tras acomodarse en el sofá y haber dispuesto las cervezas y las pizzas sobre la mesa auxiliar, ambos comenzaron a ver el partido de beisbol que emitían esa noche. Cuando ya llevaban una pizza completa y un par de cervezas cada uno, John se relajó lo suficiente como para sacar el tema que le tenía tan inquieto.

            _ Jordan, necesito que me hagas un favor y necesito que lo mantengas en secreto. Nadie de la comisaría puede saberlo, ¿de acuerdo?

            _ Claro. ¿Es algo personal, verdad? Sabes que puedes contar conmigo.

            _ Lo es. Verás… va a sonar raro, extraño, pero necesito que investigues a Derek Hale.

            _ ¿A Hale? ¿Te refieres al único superviviente del incendio de aquella mansión?

            _ Al mismo. Quiero que averigües donde vive, si tiene propiedades, dinero en el banco, por donde se mueve… todo.

            _ ¿El motivo?

            _ Hay varios pero el principal es que se ha tomado la libertad de pagar la factura del hospital de mi hijo sin mi consentimiento.

            _ Wow pero… ¿es amigo de Stiles?

            _ Eso parece. Al menos de la pandilla que él y Scott están rondando. Mira, no me gusta nada ese muchacho y no le quiero cerca de Stiles pero sé que si se lo digo, volverá a mentirme y no quiero echar a perder aún más la relación que tengo con mi hijo.

            _ John, Stiles es un adolescente. ¿Qué adolescente no miente por tal de salirse con la suya? Vamos, tú mismo lo hiciste cuando tenías su edad.

            _ Pero no es lo mismo…

            _ Es lo mismo, John. Pero tranquilo, lo investigaré. Quizás me lleve algo de tiempo pero cualquier cosa que encuentre te la traeré a casa, ¿de acuerdo?

            _ Bien. Yo me encargaré de Stiles –dijo mientras inspiraba fuertemente, intentando calmarse.

            _ Ey, John –dijo Jordan, atrayendo la atención del mayor-. Todo irá bien.

Asintiendo, John dio un sorbo a su cerveza intentando confiar en las palabras de su compañero.

 

 

Como aquella primera vez en la que le llevó a la cabaña, Derek vio como Stiles se volteaba de vez en cuando en dirección a su casa. Una vez salieron del pueblo, éste pareció relajarse algo.

            _ ¿Nos ha visto alguien?

            _ ¿Vernos? ¿A la velocidad que has salido de esa calle residencial? ¡No! ¡Qué va! Sólo han salido con las pancartas y tal para despedirnos…

Derek le miró seriamente, lo que hizo que Stiles bufara.

            _ ¿Tú qué crees? No había nadie pero juraría que alguien estaba mirando desde la casa.

            _ ¿Tu padre?

            _ Espero que no –dijo acomodándose mejor en el asiento.

Derek asintió para luego comenzar a oír a Stiles hablar sobre varias teorías acerca del Darach, de quién podía ser y porqué buscaba un enfrentamiento con Deucalion y su manada. Así como el hecho de que ellos estaban justo en medio de algo que no llegaba a entender porque jamás había visto un hombre lobo y ahora se encontraba en medio de una pelea entre manadas. Para cuando llegaron a la cabaña, Stiles siguió a lo suyo nada más bajarse y sacar su bolsa de deportes del maletero. Derek no dijo nada, simplemente subió las escaleras del pequeño porche y abrió la puerta. Cuando Stiles entró, viendo como éste comenzaba a subir las escaleras y seguía hablando, aprovechó para cerrar la puerta y de paso el cerrojo. Dejó las llaves en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y ésta sobre la mesa del salón. Subiendo la escalera, Derek se encontró a Stiles dejando su bolsa cerca del armario y hablando solo. Suspirando, decidió que ya estaba cansado de tanta charla.

Se acercó a Stiles y agarrándole de la cintura para que quedase frente a él, Derek comenzó a besarle del mismo modo que hizo en su habitación, consiguiendo de nuevo sorprenderle. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión, Stiles respondió rápidamente a sus besos, pegando su cuerpo al suyo mientras sus manos iban de la cintura, a la espalda, el culo y vuelta a empezar. Alentado, Derek le sujetó por la nuca, dejando su mano libre sobre su espalda, impidiéndole así que se separase. Estorbándole toda la ropa, Derek se las apañó para ir tirando de la sudadera de Stiles junto a la camiseta, separándose momentáneamente de él para quitársela y lanzarla al suelo. Buscando sus labios, Stiles aprovechó mientras le besaba de nuevo para ir desabrochándole los pantalones a Derek mientras éste metía sus manos entre los suyos.

Con urgencia, Stiles intentó quitarle los pantalones a Derek pero este le apartó de un movimiento indicándole luego que se quedase solo en calzoncillos. El chico aprovechó entonces para quitarse las zapatillas, los calcetines y los pantalones. Justo cuando iba hacia la cama, Derek le interceptó sujetándole de nuevo por la cintura, volviéndole a besar.

            _ Nadie ha dicho nada de cama… -gruñó mientras le llevaba hasta la pared, aprisionándole así.

            _ ¿Piensas follarme de pie? –preguntó Stiles entre nervioso y excitado.

            _ Puede… -sugirió mientras sujetaba sus manos a ambos lados de sus caderas, comenzando a mordisquearle el cuello, arrancándole nuevos gemidos. Derek siguió besando cada parte de su cuerpo, centrándose en sus pezones, mordisqueándolos sin llegar a hacerle daño. A pesar de la presión, Derek sentía como Stiles quería deshacerse el amarre para tocarle pero justo cuando llegó a su ombligo, Stiles gimió ahogadamente, esperando que siguiese. En vez de eso, Derek se quitó los suyos para, una vez desnudo, tirar suavemente de los de Stiles, dejándolos caer a sus pies.

            _ Sujétate fuerte –le dijo Derek mientras le alzaba con agilidad, sujetándole luego por el culo. Stiles se aferró a él con fuerza, gimiendo al sentir el roce de su miembro con el de Derek para luego sentir como éste volvía a devorar su boca sin miramientos. Apoyándole de nuevo en la pared, Stiles se estremeció por el frío de la misma mientras sentía su cuerpo arder. Jugueteando con sus labios y tras morderlos un par de veces, Derek le pidió que le chupase un par de dedos para lubricarle.

            _ No pienso buscar ahora el maldito lubricante… -gruñó mientras rozaba con la yema de sus dedos los labios del chico. Sacando la lengua tímidamente, Stiles comenzó a jugar con ellos hasta que Derek los introdujo lentamente en su boca, dejando que éste los chupase despacio, cubriéndolos de saliva. Perdiéndose unos segundos en sus labios, Derek volvió en sí cuando sintió a Stiles clavarle las uñas mientras se frotaba contra él como buenamente podía. Apartándolos de su boca, llevó sus dedos hasta su entrada para introducirlos lentamente. Cuando le sintió lo suficientemente listo, le mantuvo sujeto con una mano mientras con la otra acercaba su miembro hasta su entrada, empujando suavemente mientras dejaba caer el cuerpo de Stiles sobre el mismo. El gemido que emitió el chico resonó en aquella casa cuando enterró su miembro por completo en él.

            _ Oh Dios… joder Derek…

Éste no le dejó continuar, besándole, comenzó a embestir de tal forma que aun sintiendo el apoyo de la pared, Stiles tuvo que sujetarse fuertemente a su espalda para poder seguirle el ritmo. Pegando la cabeza a la pared, Stiles dejó que Derek comenzase a morderle por el cuello y los hombros sin importarle las marcas. Sólo quería que no parara. Derek pareció leerle el pensamiento porque tras ello comenzó a alternar embestidas rápidas con otras más lentas y precisas, consiguiendo que Stiles comenzase a perder algo de estabilidad. El sudor de sus cuerpos le impedía sujetarse con fuerza, así como el orgasmo que estaba tratando de retrasar pero que finalmente fue imposible. Tras oírle gemir fuertemente y sentir cómo manchaba su vientre, Derek embistió un par de veces más corriéndose dentro de él. Sin soltarle, pudo sentir como el cuerpo de Stiles comenzaba a quedar ligeramente laxo debido al esfuerzo y la postura.

Llevándole esta vez a la cama, Derek acomodó a Stiles en la misma sin salir aun de él, para comenzar a besar y lamer su cuello, succionando suavemente mientras seguía acariciándole. Stiles se dejó hacer, respondiendo del mismo modo a sus caricias aunque mucho más lentamente de lo que realmente quería. Derek aprovechó aquello para seguir con un ritmo mucho más lento y pausado que cuando entraron en la casa. Gracias al candente ritmo de los latidos de Stiles y su olor, mezclado con el suyo, Derek sintió de nuevo como su miembro se endurecía esta vez en su interior, acomodándose mejor dentro de él, oyéndole gemir de nuevo. Llevando su mano hasta el miembro de Stiles, comenzó a acariciarlo hasta sentir como iba endureciéndose poco a poco mientras él comenzaba a moverse dentro de él.

Apoyando sus manos sobre la cama, alrededor del cuerpo de Stiles, Derek pensó por un momento que las manos del chico se habían multiplicado porque comenzó a sentirlas por casi todo su cuerpo, llevándole así a sujetarle por las muñecas y apoyar sus manos sobre el colchón, impidiéndole moverlas.

            _ Eso… eso es trampa, oh Dios…

            _ ¿Qué es trampa, Stiles?

            _ Que no pueda tocarte… Derek…

Alzando las cejas, Derek miró a Stiles. Su pelo revuelto, sus mejillas encendidas y sudando, le llevó a perderse durante unos segundos en sus profundos ojos marrones. Mordiéndose los labios, Stiles comenzó a moverse al ver que Derek lo hacía de nuevo lentamente.

            _ ¿Pretendes dejarme a medias, lobo amargado?

            _ Yo nunca dejo nada a medias, Stilinski –le reprendió con sorna para luego besarle como si le fuese la vida en ello. Stiles se reiría en ese momento de no ser porque la lengua de Derek le impedía hacer otra cosa que no fuese jugar con ella mientras de fondo oía el cabecero chocar contra la pared. Al correrse los dos, minutos después, Stiles no pudo evitar echarse a reír seguido de Derek.

            _ ¿Y ahora de qué te ríes?

            _ Casi nos cargamos el cabecero. Si hubiésemos hecho esto en mi cama, tendría que dormir en el suelo ahora mismo –dijo entre risas, intentando recuperar el aliento.

            _ Ésta cama es más grande y más resistente… -comentó Derek mientras salía de él con cuidado y se echaba a su lado.

            _ Lo que tú digas…

Derek miró a Stiles y por la expresión que tenía, sabía que se quedaría dormido pronto. Así, tomando las sábanas, le tapó a él primero para luego coger el edredón. Apenas lo colocó sobre él, Stiles ya estaba durmiendo plácidamente. Observándole durante unos minutos, Derek finalmente le besó suavemente en los labios para después,  echarse a su lado y descansar. 

 

Derek abrió los ojos lentamente cuando comenzó a oír un irritante y desagradable zumbido. Mirando directamente la bolsa de deporte de Stiles, supuso que sería su móvil. Gruñó levemente porque aquello realmente le molestaba. Sin embargo Stiles dormía profundamente y no quiso despertarle. Así, con cuidado, Derek se levantó para ir hacia la bolsa y sacar el móvil del mismo. Al ver el nombre en la pantalla, estuvo tentado de despertar a Stiles. En vez de eso, lo volvió a dejar en la bolsa sin tocar una sola tecla. No sabía por qué había dejado el móvil encendido cuando normalmente nunca lo hacía cuando estaban solos, pero ver cómo le llamaba su padre le puso nervioso. Para tranquilizarse, se dio una ducha y se vistió, dejando a Stiles en la cama.

Dando cuenta de la hora que era, decidió preparar la cena ya que ninguno de los dos había comido nada en horas y Stiles se levantaría hambriento. Mientras sacaba algo de carne y verduras, Derek no paró de darle vueltas a lo que quería decirle a Stiles sin profundizar demasiado. Él sabía que era muy inteligente y ataría cabos muy pronto, pero no quería por nada del mundo que se expusiese a algo tan peligroso como el plan que tenían entre manos. A Scott le hizo prometerle por su vida que no diría nada así como al resto. Todos actuarían de forma normal para no alarmarle y si preguntaba por el tema de Deucalion y demás, simplemente debían ignorarle o decirle que estaban esperando algún tipo de movimiento por parte de la manada. Nada más.

Cuando la cena estuvo lista, Derek oyó a Stiles refunfuñar desde la cama para luego oír como arrastraba los pies hasta el baño. Aprovechando que tardaría, Derek encendió la tele y le esperó en el sofá mientras buscaba algo decente qué ver. Stiles apareció minutos después con su pijama y bostezando. Comentándole si iba a cenar, éste pareció asombrado al saber que aún era de noche pero que había dormido como un tronco. Asintiendo, ambos cenaron en el salón mientras veían un programa de entretenimiento. Nada más terminar, Stiles se echó en el sofá descansando su cabeza sobre las piernas de Derek, quien se sentó a su lado buscando algún canal que les mantuviese entretenidos. Aunque cada vez odiaba más esa caja tonta.

            _ Derek, ¿a qué ha venido esa urgencia por pasar aquí el fin de semana?

            _ Lo necesitaba.

            _ ¿Sólo eso? Pues menuda excusa…

            _ Stiles…

            _ Si pronuncias un par de palabras más o quizás alguna frase o si me lo pones mejor, un pequeño párrafo, no te morirás. Mírame a mí. Puedo hablar por ti, por mis compañeros y por el mundo entero y sigo aquí tan tranquilo. Además, es beneficioso. Si lo probaras, lo sabrías.

Inspirando fuertemente, Derek miró a Stiles, quien le miraba con picardía.

            _ Eres un completo fastidio, Stiles.

            _ Pero te encanta, lobo amargado.

Asintiendo, Derek aprovechó para colar su brazo entre los de Stiles y comenzar a hacerle cosquillas por el costado. Pillándole desprevenido, Stiles comenzó a retorcerse para librarse de él, riendo a carcajadas. Cuando tuvo suficiente, Derek le soltó para luego revolverle el pelo. Cambiando de postura, Stiles se quedó boca abajo para volver a apoyar la cabeza sobre su pierna, mirándole.

            _ Admítelo. Estabas hasta las pelotas de nosotros, ¿verdad? Con todo esto de tu hermana, Deucalion y el resto de psicópatas enloquecidos que sólo vienen a Beacon Hills para matar a gente porque como no hay otra ciudad o estado donde ir. No, Beacon Hills es mejor.

            _ No sabía que mi hermana Cora estaba viva –comentó Derek más serio de lo que pretendía-. No puedo negar que la presencia de Deucalion me tiene muy preocupado así como el Darach. Pero lo de mi hermana… pensé que había muerto en el incendio. Que todos habían muerto. Que estaba solo…

            _ Pero no es así. La tienes, aunque sea una psicópata con un mal humor constante.

            _ No te metas con ella. Tú no la conoces.

            _ Perdona pero es tu hermana y está haciendo exactamente lo mismo que tú cuando me conociste. Salvo que ella es aún más agresiva.

            _ Los dos hemos pasado por mucho y realmente no sé qué ha sido de ella todo este tiempo. Con quién ha estado, donde…

            _ Podías haber aprovechado para preguntarle ahora que la has encontrado en vez de estar nosotros aquí. Hay más fines de semana por delante, no nos va a pasar nada.

            _ Lo sé pero tenía que desconectar un poco. Tú eres el único que consigue que me olvide durante un rato de todos los problemas.

            _ Woah, Derek. Eso es lo más romántico que me has dicho jamás.

Carraspeando, Derek comenzó a sonrojarse mientras Stiles se reía por lo bajini.

            _ Te he traído para pedirte algo y espero que ésta vez, óyeme bien, ésta vez lo cumplas –dijo Derek mirándole con firmeza aunque Stiles pudo sentir su preocupación.

            _ ¿Vas a dejarme fuera de nuevo, verdad? –preguntó en un tono que sorprendió a Derek.

            _ Lo haré. Y pienso contárselo a tu padre si es necesario para que de esa forma te mantenga alejado. Esto no es un juego Stiles y ya lo comprobaste la primera vez. No te permito que haya un segunda.

Stiles no dijo nada, limitándose a mirarle fijamente. Hubo algo en las palabras de Derek, en su forma de hablar que le hizo mantenerse alerta. Había algo que Derek no quería decirle y que entrelíneas era mucho más importante de lo que parecía. Sin embargo esa vez Stiles no insistió. Se limitó a asentir para acomodarse de nuevo y ver la tele. Por sus latidos, Derek supo que ésta vez no le mentía, consiguiendo que respirase un poco más aliviado.

Pasado un rato y cansado de la televisión, Stiles decidió hacer algo para entretenerse y de paso traer de vuelta a Derek, que parecía estar de nuevo a kilómetros de distancia. Incorporándose, le quitó el mando del televisor que tenía aún sujeto en la mano para tirarlo en el sofá alejado de ellos. Derek alzó las cejas a modo de interrogación, más aun cuando Stiles le obligó a colocar una de sus piernas sobre el sofá para acomodarse y así tener mayor acceso a él. Viéndole las intenciones, apenas Derek terminó de echarse en el sofá, Stiles se tumbó sobre él, besándole. Esperando algo más apasionado, la forma en la que Stiles le estaba besando realmente le tomó de sorpresa porque a pesar del sutil cambio en las pulsaciones del chico, no había nada sexual en ese gesto. Aquello le hizo recordar tiempos pasados y durante un instante quiso apartarle pero oír su nombre susurrado de esa forma, consiguió que abriese los ojos para encontrarse con los de Stiles, quien le miraba como jamás lo habían hecho. Salvo Paige. Y de nuevo comenzó a sentir ese calor que le recorría el cuerpo cada vez que lo pillaba mirándole o le sonreía.

Sonriéndole, Stiles le devolvió la sonrisa para luego volver a besarse. En la habitación de arriba, el móvil de Stiles comenzó a sonar pero ninguno de los dos se percató de ello.

 

 

John colgó el teléfono al recibir de nuevo la respuesta de la operadora indicando que dejase un mensaje en el contestador. Estuvo tentado varias veces en llamar a Scott y pedirle que le pasara con Stiles pero debía ser cauteloso. Si Stiles realmente le estaba mintiendo tendría que buscar una excusa realmente creíble para justificar la llamada. Sino, Stiles sabría que le estaba vigilando y eso no beneficiaría a ninguno de los dos. Pasándose las manos por la cara, decidió que lo mejor era intentar descansar. De ese modo, apagó el televisor y tras revisar que todo estuviese cerrado, apagó la luz y fue a su habitación. Parando en la de Stiles, John cerró la puerta de la misma. “Sólo son tiempos difíciles. Eso es todo. Quizás estoy algo estresado y todo lo tergiverso. Descansar, eso es lo que necesito” se dijo a sí mismo mientras se ponía el pijama y se metió en la cama. Pasaron horas hasta que John pudo finalmente conciliar el sueño.  


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muy buenas. Bien, a partir de ahora habrá algo más de angst pero se soluciona pronto. sólo que no esperéis un capítulo cada dos días o cosa así porque realmente estoy muy, muy ocupada. Recuerdo de nuevo (aunque esto sobra, la verdad) que no sigo la trama original de la tercera temporada, por si hay cosas que no os cuadran y tal. Este fic va a su ritmo y secuencia, así que no esperéis cosas similares. Y que conste que aun quedan capítulos... 
> 
> Gracias de nuevo por darle una oportunidad ^_^

** 8 **

 

El resto del fin de semana lo pasaron entre paseos por el bosque, simulaciones de entreno de Lacrosse, donde Derek consiguió que Stiles atrapara la mayoría de los lanzamientos que le hacía ayudado por un guante de beisbol y momentos en los que solo disfrutaban de su compañía, besándose y perdiéndose entre las sábanas como si fuese la última vez que iban a verse.

Mientras Stiles recogía parte de su ropa mientras dejaba allí la sobrante, vio de nuevo las llamadas de su padre. Aquello le resultó extraño y aunque no quiso darle muchas vueltas, algo le decía que su padre empezaba a sospechar más de la cuenta. Pensó en llamar a Scott y preguntarle, pero se deshizo pronto de esa idea cuando Derek le dio un aviso para que se apresurara y bajase con sus cosas. Nada más hacerlo, aprovechó para besar de nuevo a Derek aprovechando que allí no les veía nadie. Al meterse en el coche, durante el camino, Stiles le comentó a Derek las llamadas que había recibido y lo que pensaba sobre ellas. Derek simplemente asentía sin quitar ojo a la carretera. Dejándole varios metros antes de llegar a su casa, Stiles se bajó sin poder despedirse de Derek como hubiese querido. Éste aprovechó para girar allí mismo y dar media vuelta antes de que el sheriff le echara el guante.

Sin prisas, Stiles caminó hasta su casa descubriendo así que su padre estaba en la misma. Chasqueó la lengua y tras respirar hondo, entró en la misma. Tras saludar efusivamente y no obtener respuesta, Stiles se acercó al salón para encontrarlo vacío. Extrañado, subió las escaleras para dejar la bolsa de deportes en su habitación e ir de esa forma a la de su padre, encontrándole allí sentado frente a su escritorio con varios papeles sobre el mismo.

            _ Ey –comentó Stiles, sacando a su padre de su ensimismamiento.

            _ ¿Ya estás en casa? No te había oído –comentó mientras se incorporaba para abrazar a su hijo.

            _ Sí. Scott ya está algo mejor. Ha quedado en hablar con Allison para ver cómo pueden hacer… ya sabes –comentó mientras gesticulaba a la par.

            _ Entiendo. ¿Has desayunado? ¿Te apetece algo?

            _ Estoy bien papá. ¿No te estarás trayendo trabajo a casa, verdad?

            _ Eh, no. No. Es algo que te comenté hace unos días y visto que aún no consigo darle solución, tendré que decírtelo. Siéntate –le dijo mientras él volvía a su silla dejando que su hijo se sentara sobre la cama.

            _ ¿Es lo del hospital? –preguntó Stiles yendo directamente al grano.

            _ Así es. No tienes ni idea de quien ha podido pagarlo, ¿verdad? 

Stiles negó mientras le miraba fijamente.

            _ Bien. He hecho unas averiguaciones y sé que fue Derek Hale quien pagó la factura. Habló con el director del hospital sin mi consentimiento y ese es el motivo por el cual el banco me está devolviendo los ingresos que he estado haciendo.

John miró a su hijo quien parecía haberse quedado sin habla. Le vio parpadear un par de veces asombrado, boquear otras cuantas para decir algo y finalmente mirar a la nada mientras susurraba algo que no llegó a oír.

            _ ¿Tenías tú idea de esto?

            _ ¡No! Quiero decir, jamás. Joder papá, qué iba a saber yo que Derek iba a tener tanto dinero como para esto. Es más, ni siquiera le comenté nada. Al único que se lo dije fue a Scott y jamás, óyeme, jamás iba pedirle dinero a nadie. Es… es de locos. Oh Dios mío…

            _ Pues lo ha hecho y claramente tengo una charla pendiente con él. No pienso permitir esto. Así que dame su número de teléfono o dime dónde puedo localizarle para hablar con él.

            _ ¿Qué? –preguntó Stiles palideciendo momentáneamente.

            _ Ya lo has oído. Tú estás en su grupo de amigos, ¿no? O al menos os frecuentáis. Sabrás donde vive al menos, ¿verdad?

            _ Eh… sí. Claro. Voy… voy por mi móvil –comentó mientras se levantaba con rapidez a su cuarto y buscar en su bolsa mientras intentaba controlar los nervios-. Mierda, mierda, mierda… -gruñó en voz baja mientras sentía como su pulso se aceleraba más de lo normal. Obligándose a calmarse, inspiró varias veces y tras eso, fue a la habitación de su padre para darle el número de móvil mientras rezaba interiormente para que Derek no le matase por ello.

 

 

Al llegar al apartamento, los chicos le recibieron con buenas noticias. Habían averiguado el paradero de Deucalion y su manada, consiguiendo además unos planos del edificio donde estaban. Para su desgracia, vivían justo donde los Argent lo cual descartaba de por si un ataque allí mismo. Debatiendo los pros y los contras, finalmente decidieron llevarles a un lugar apartado donde ningún humano saliese herido: uno de los centros comerciales de la ciudad abandonado años atrás. Mandando a Isaac que avisase a Scott, Cora aprovechó para acercarse a su hermano.

            _ ¿Ya has repuesto fuerzas? –preguntó mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

            _ Sí. Y ni se te ocurra mencionarle, ¿de acuerdo? Eso es algo de lo que hablaremos más adelante, no ahora.

            _ Claro. Nunca hay tiempo para poner a tu hermana al día con lo que ha sido de tu vida ni lo que está siendo.

            _ Tú tampoco me lo estás poniendo fácil, Cora.

            _ Sigo pensando que ese chico no te conviene. No nos conviene. No es un hombre lobo, conviértelo al menos.

            _ No.

Fue tal la rotundidad de su respuesta que Cora simplemente asintió, centrándose en el plan que iban a llevar a cabo. Pasado un tiempo, Scott llegó al apartamento, encontrándose allí con todos sus compañeros.

            _ ¿Sabéis dónde están? –preguntó nada más entrar.

            _ En el mismo edificio que los Argent –comentó Derek

_ Cora y yo seguimos a los gemelos –dijo Boyd, orgulloso.

_ Entonces quieren que lo sepas –dijo Scott.

_ O lo que es más probable, no les importa –añadió Cora.

_ ¿Qué es esto? –preguntó acercándose a la mesa mirando el plano que había sobre la misma.

_ Vamos a por ellos –añadió Érica con una amplia sonrisa.

_ ¿Vais a ir tras ellos? –scott

_ Mañana -dijo Derek-. Y tú vas a ayudarnos. Están un piso por encima de ellos, en el ático. Justo encima de Allison.

_ Entonces, matarlos primero, ¿no? Ese es el plan.

_ Ni siquiera lo verán venir –dijo Boyd cada vez más animado.

_ ¿Por qué el plan B es siempre asesinar? ¿Por una vez puede alguien sugerir algo que no implique matar a alguien?

_ ¿Por qué necesitamos a este crío? –preguntó Cora, ya cansada de tanta perorata.

_ Este crío nos ayudó a salvarte la vida. Y sabes que simplemente no podemos sentarnos y esperar a que ellos hagan el primer movimiento –comentó Derek mientras la miraba seriamente.  

_ No puedes vencer a una manada de alfas.

_ Es la razón por la que vamos tras Deucalion. Sólo él –explicó Cora como si fuese lo más fácil del mundo.

_ Córtale la cabeza a una serpiente y su cuerpo muere –añadió Boyd.

_ Pero Deucalion tiene una manada de alfas. No le dejarán solo.

_ Deucalion sigue siendo el líder –insistió Derek.

            _ ¿Y quién nos asegura que los gemelos y Kali lo abandonen una vez muera?

            _ Si no resulta. Los matamos a todos –dijo Érica ansiosa por luchar.

Scott los observó como si fuesen unos extraños. Él no estaba de acuerdo con todo aquello y debía buscar una solución, fuese como fuese.

 

Tras mandar varios mensajes a Derek y viendo que no contestaba, decidió llamarle. Tras varios intentos, finalmente contestó y Stiles le puso de sobre aviso.

            _ ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te habías encargado del pago de la factura del hospital? –preguntó en voz baja mientras observaba de vez en cuando la puerta de su habitación para ver si su padre subía o se paseaba por allí.

            _ ¿Por qué hablas tan bajo?

            _ Porque no quiero que mi padre se entere. Por eso. Ahora contesta a mi pregunta.

            _ No debíais saberlo. Es algo que hice porque quise, nada más. No es que sea un curioso pero sé que tu padre no podía permitirse semejante costo y no me importa pagarlo. Puedo permitírmelo.

            _ Pero debías haberme avisado…

            _ ¿Para qué?

            _ ¿Cómo que para qué? ¿Tú sabes el susto que me he llevado cuando ha dicho tu nombre de esa forma tan… tan…? Dios, pensé que estaba planeando matarte o algo por el estilo.

            _ Eres un exagerado. Es una simple factura, no debéis darle más vueltas.

            _ Eso díselo a mi padre cuando hable contigo.

            _ Tranquilo. Todo saldrá bien. Tengo que dejarte Stiles, hay un par de asuntos pendientes que tengo que arreglar. Tú aprovecha y estudia.

            _ Eh, claro… -comentó para luego despedirse de él. Dejando el móvil sobre su escritorio, comenzó a sentirse algo inquieto. Así que decidió sentarse en el sofá y ver la tele. Scott no le servía como excusa para salir y los demás andarían ocupados. Tampoco tenía ganas de estudiar así que la tele le distraería un rato. Cuando su padre volvió de su turno, se encontró a Stiles dormido en el sofá con la tele puesta. Negando, John fue a su habitación para cambiarse y darse una ducha. Con suerte el fin de semana pasaría rápido y todo volvería a la normalidad.

 

Sin dejar de darle vueltas, Scott llamó a Isaac por la mañana para comentarle una alternativa al plan de Derek. Sin poner mucha resistencia, éste aceptó en ir junto a él antes que el resto de la manada. Quería hablar con Deucalion para buscar una solución a todo aquello. No era necesaria la muerte de nadie y si podía evitarlo, Scott haría todo lo posible. Por ello, quedaron en verse nada más terminar las clases evitando por todos los medios el decírselo a Stiles. Éste no se lo puso nada fácil a los chicos, preguntando insistentemente si iban a ir al entrenamiento de Lacrosse. Asintiendo, los chicos se lo prometieron pero llegado el momento, Stiles se vio solo en el entrenamiento, bastante cabreado mientras el entrenador le dejaba de nuevo sentado en el banquillo. Mirando insistentemente hacia las gradas y los laterales, Stiles vio como el entrenamiento terminaba y sus amigos seguían sin aparecer. Recibiendo un rapapolvo por parte del entrenador para que estuviese más centrado, Stiles volvió al vestuario aún más cabreado que antes.

 

Comentándole donde iban a citarse con Deucalion, Isaac le confesó que temía la reacción de Derek al ver que no seguía de nuevo sus órdenes, haciéndole caso a él.

            _ No te preocupes por eso. Ahora estamos juntos en esto y debemos ponerle pronto una solución.

Adentrándose en el centro comercial, ambos agudizaron sus sentidos, encontrándose con Deucalion, quien les esperaba al pie de unas escaleras.

            _ Vaya, por fin estamos todos juntos.

            _ ¿Todos? –preguntó Scott adelantándose unos pasos, parando en el acto al ver cómo Derek y su manada salían a su encuentro, convertidos en hombres lobo.

            _ ¿No pensaréis atacar a un ciego indefenso, verdad? –preguntó Deucalion con cierto sarcasmo. Oyendo los gruñidos de sus compañeros, los allí presentes oyeron el chirriar de las garras de Kali bajando por una de las columnas mientras los gemelos saltaban desde un piso superior.

El desconcierto de Scott fue tan grande, que hasta que Derek no rugió y vio a sus amigos ir hacia Deucalion, no consiguió volver en sí para así convertirse y junto a Isaac, comenzar la pelea. A pesar de ser un grupo numeroso, Kali y los gemelos le superaban en fuerza. Hiriendo a Scott gravemente, éste vio como Érica y Cora caían también bajo las garras de Kali mientras uno de los gemelos arremetía contra Derek. Boyd e Isaac pararon en el momento en que uno de los gemelos hería de gravedad a Derek, haciéndole caer. Sonriendo, Deucalion se dirigió hacia Derek mientras Kali sujetaba a Cora fuertemente y los gemelos esperaban sus órdenes.

            _ Has perdido Derek. A pesar de tener una manada tan grande… los míos os doblan en fuerza. Ponle fin a esto. Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer. Tu hermana por uno de los tuyos. Es fácil. Mata a Boyd y tu hermana vivirá. ¿Qué eliges? ¿Familia o lealtad?

Al verse en tremenda encrucijada, Derek no supo qué hacer. Su mirada bailaba entre su hermana y Boyd, quien parecía asumir sin más que su muerte estaba próxima aunque Derek se negaba a ello. Él no iba a matar a nadie pero tampoco quería que mataran a su hermana. En ese momento, un siseo inundó aquel silencio para luego dejar un destello cegador. Ese siguió a otro y así varias veces, descubriendo Scott de ese modo que Allison había ido a ayudarles. Aprovechando el descuido por parte de uno de los gemelos, Derek se abalanzó sobre él y comenzó a luchar. Scott se acercó a ellos como buenamente pudo, arrastrándose por el suelo debido a sus heridas. Viendo las intenciones de Derek, hirió de un zarpazo al gemelo en la pierna pero éste, al perder estabilidad, sujetó a Derek con fuerza y tiró de él, cayendo ambos varios metros más abajo para acabar sus cuerpos finalmente sobre unas escaleras mecánicas.

El estupor de Scott al ver cómo ambos habían caído desde semejante altura para finalmente llegar a esas escaleras, hizo que su cuerpo se estremeciese por completo. A partir de ese momento todo pareció ir a cámara lenta, oyendo los rugidos de Érica y Cora, quienes se deshicieron de Kali para buscar una forma de llegar hasta Derek. Ante tremenda confusión, ésta aprovechó para llevarse a Deucalion de allí mientras el otro gemelo desapareció rápidamente. Isaac se acercó hasta Scott, retirándole del lugar donde estaba para evitar que cayese también.

            _ ¡Vámonos! –gritó para hacerle volver en sí mientras Boyd se levantaba y decidía echarle una mano.

            _ ¡No podemos dejarle ahí!

            _ Tenemos que buscar la forma de llegar hasta él, Scott –dijo Boyd intentando permanecer tranquilo-. Las chicas ya se han adelantado. Aquí no hacemos nada.

Asintiendo, Scott dejó que ambos le ayudasen a levantarse para buscar a Derek. Sin embargo la herida que tenía en el abdomen era profunda y el dolor insoportable. A pesar de eso, siguió a sus compañeros entre las ruinas de aquel centro comercial. Cuando por fin llegaron a las escaleras donde cayeron ambos, su sorpresa fue máxima al ver que ninguno de los dos estaba allí.

            _ ¿Dónde están? –preguntó Isaac desconcertado y nervioso-. ¿Dónde se han metido?

            _ ¡No lo sé! –gritó Érica bastante irritada.

            _ ¿No se lo habrán llevado, verdad? –preguntó Boyd preocupado.

            _ No. No creo… -comentó Cora mientras volvía a examinar el lugar, husmeando para dar con el rastro de su hermano.

            _ Es imposible que haya podido salir a pie tras semejante caída –comentó Scott mirando a Cora quien a pesar de todo permanecía muy seria y pensativa.

            _ Ha debido huir. Mi hermano no se dejaría capturar.

            _ Derek está muerto –afirmó Scott anteponiendo la lógica a cualquier milagro que hubiese podido suceder.

            _ Mi hermano no está muerto y si lo está, pienso encontrar su cuerpo cueste lo que cueste.

Sin más, Cora salió de aquel lugar abandonándoles.

 

Tras llegar a casa y subir a cambiarse, Stiles sintió un escalofrío recorrerle por completo. La piel se le puso de gallina a pesar haber una temperatura agradable. Se cambió con rapidez, dejando la ventana abierta por si Derek decidía hacerle una visita aunque su padre descansaba ese día y por lo tanto no sería muy buena idea tenerle por la casa. Antes de ponerse a cenar, mandó un mensaje a Scott preguntándole por qué no había ido al entrenamiento. Durante la cena no paró de ojear el móvil, ganándose una regañina por parte de su padre quien amenazó con quitárselo de seguir así. Tras terminar y recoger ayudar a su padre a recoger todo, Stiles se quedó un rato en el salón viendo un partido con su padre aunque no le prestaba atención en absoluto. Más nervioso de lo que quisiera estar, le dijo a su padre que se iba a dormir con la excusa de madrugar al día siguiente para ir al instituto. Tras coger sus pastillas, fue al baño para tomárselas con un poco de agua. Una vez hecha su rutina diaria, fue hacia su habitación y ojeando el móvil de nuevo vio que no había recibido respuesta alguna por parte de Scott. Metiéndose en la cama se tapó cuanto pudo para entrar en calor no consiguiéndolo mientras daba vueltas en la cama sin poder dormir. Pasaron varias horas hasta que finalmente se quedó dormido.

El despertador sonó demasiado pronto, o eso le pareció a Stiles quien se levantó de un salto al oírlo. Intentando calmarse, vio que estaba en su habitación pero el sueño que había tenido le dejó una extraña sensación en el cuerpo. Sin querer perder mucho tiempo, fue al cuarto de baño y una vez listo, fue a su dormitorio para cambiarse y luego desayunar algo. Saludó a su padre, quien estaba en la cocina terminándose un café, listo para irse.

            _ ¿Has dormido bien?

            _ No mucho. Y me tomé las pastillas –apuntilló antes de que su padre le dijese nada. John simplemente asintió para luego dejar la taza sobre la fregadera y darle una suave palmada a su hijo en la espalda a modo de despedida. Stiles llevó su bol con cereales a la mesa y desayunó con desgana. Dejándolo a medio terminar, se cepilló los dientes y volvió a su habitación por su mochila. Cerrando tras de sí se subió al Jeep aprovechando para ojear de nuevo su móvil. Refunfuñando, Stiles le mandó otro mensaje a Scott para saber dónde estaba pero cuando llegó al instituto y aparcó, seguía sin dar señales de vida. Pensando que quizás le vería en clase, Stiles fue directo al aula pero para su sorpresa ninguno de los chicos estaba allí. Tras preguntarles a Allison y Lydia por si sabían dónde estaban los demás, éstas se limitaron a negar diciendo que habían llegado juntas y que no sabían nada desde el día anterior. Aquello, lejos de calmarle, le puso aún más de los nervios impidiéndole atender bien las clases.

A la hora del almuerzo, Stiles directamente les llamó por teléfono pero ninguno contestaba. Ni siquiera Érica. Eso hizo que desistiese de ir al resto de clases aun a pesar de la amonestación que le caería. La primera parada que hizo fue a casa de Scott pero nadie contestó a sus llamadas así que supuso que Melissa estaría trabajando. Maldiciendo por lo bajo decidió ir entonces al refugio donde seguro estarían los demás.

            _ Si están tramando algún plan no estaría de más que me lo contasen, aunque ya di mi palabra de no ir a ninguna misión suicida. Solo me conformo con saberlo y servirles de ayuda por si las cosas salen mal. Como sea eso y no me hayan avisado se van a enterar –habló para sí mismo mientras aparcaba frente al edificio. Al entrar en el montacargas, pensó en varias escenas que podría encontrarse así como Cora. Eso le hizo estremecerse de nuevo. Sólo deseaba que Derek estuviese allí para calmar a la loca de su hermana. Al llegar, Stiles apenas tuvo que hacer fuerza para abrir la puerta y encontrarse allí a los chicos además de Scott, los cuales realmente parecían sorprendidos de verle.

            _ S… Stiles… -comentó Érica al verle.

            _ Joder, ¿qué coño os pasa? Scott, tío, llevo llamándote desde ayer. ¿Por qué no me has contestado? ¿Qué estáis planeando algo maquiavélico y no queréis que el torpe de Stiles se entere?

            _ Lo siento tío yo…

            _ Tú no eres torpe Stiles y lo sabes –puntualizó Isaac aunque el tono en el que lo hizo consiguió poner a Stiles de los nervios.

            _ ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Y dónde está Derek? –preguntó mientras los miraba uno a uno para luego recorrer con la mirada el Loft.

Todos se miraron sin saber qué decir, mirando a Stiles de pasada pero sin decir nada.

            _ Vale, no os peleéis por decirme qué demonios ocurre porque por vuestras caras no debe ser nada bueno. Scott –insistió al ver el gesto de su amigo-. Scott, ¿qué ha pasado?

            _ Lo siento mucho Stiles. De verdad que lo siento…

            _ ¿Qué? –preguntó mientras sentía como el aire comenzaba a faltarle-. ¿Qué le ha pasado a Derek? Scott, dime qué le ha pasado a Derek…

            _ Ha muerto. Cayó junto a uno de los gemelos y…

            _ No… tú mientes. Me estás mintiendo –dijo mientras sentía una gran presión en el pecho-. ¡Puto mentiroso!

            _ Stiles, Scott no te está mintiendo –intentó mediar Boyd calmadamente mientras veía como éste comenzaba a respirar agitadamente.

            _ Fue mi culpa. Yo quería ayudarle y herí a uno de los gemelos en la pierna, pero perdió estabilidad y sujetó a Derek para luego caer los dos –comentó Scott sintiendo como las pulsaciones de su amigo se disparaban.

            _ No no no no no no… ¡NO! –gritó Stiles para luego correr hacia Scott intentando agredirle. Boyd se apresuró y le sujetó mientras éste seguía gritando y pataleando a la vez. Érica al ver que a Boyd le costaba sujetarle, decidió ayudarle-. ¡SOLTADME! Maldito hijo de puta, ¡TÚ LE HAS MATADO!

            _ Stiles yo no…

            _ ¡CÁLLATE! Tenía que rociarte con acónito y dejar que te murieses lentamente… -acabó susurrando entre lágrimas mientras luchaba por respirar y zafarse del amarre de Érica y Boyd.

            _ Isaac, busca ayuda, ¡rápido! –instó Érica al ver que Stiles solo iba a peor.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, éste salió corriendo en busca de la única persona que podía ayudarles en ese momento. Llevándole a la cama como buenamente pudieron, Érica se quedó junto a Stiles sujetándole por la cintura mientras Boyd intentaba por todos los medios que se calmara. Scott, completamente abatido, se quedó en el sofá sentado mientras sentía como su herida volvía a sangrar. Con más rapidez de la que hubiese imaginado, Isaac apareció allí con Deaton seguidos por Cora, quien miró a Stiles nada más entrar. Éste se acercó a la cama hablándole despacio e intentando calmarle, pero al ver como no reaccionaba, finalmente sacó de su maletín un calmante que ya traía preparado y se dispuso a inyectárselo. Stiles al ver lo que iba a hacer, se negó mientras comenzaba a moverse para evitarlo, siendo de nuevo reducido por Érica.

            _ Esto te ayudará, Stiles. Necesitas calmarte o sufrirás un ataque cardíaco.

Cerrando los ojos con fuerza, Stiles se resistió hasta que el calmante comenzó a hacer efecto dejándolo profundamente dormido. Asegurándose de que sus constantes y su respiración eran las adecuadas, Deaton le encargó a Érica que le echase un vistazo por si había algún cambio. Cora, sobrecogida por los sentimientos de Stiles, decidió salir a tomar el aire.

            _ Tras esto creo que alguien podrá decirme qué es lo que ha sucedido.

            _ Derek cayó en la pelea contra Deucalion –comentó Boyd con seriedad.

Deaton se sorprendió al oír aquello y miró de nuevo a Stiles, quien a pesar de estar sedado su rostro reflejaba la tensión vivida minutos atrás.

            _ Quisiera que me contaseis los detalles pero creo que Scott necesita ayuda también –comentó acercándose a él, mirándole fijamente-. Levántate la camiseta.

Scott lo hizo sin rechistar, quejándose por el dolor.

            _ Deberías estar curándote. ¿Quién te lo hizo?

            _ Un alfa. Tardará un poco más.

            _ ¿Cuándo sucedió la pelea?

            _ Ayer –comentó Isaac preocupado.

            _ Entonces algo no va bien –puntualizó Deaton para comenzar a examinar la herida-. Voy a coserte. No creo que sea algo grave pero debes dejar que tu cuerpo actúe solo y se cure. No lo impidas.

            _ ¿Impedirlo? –preguntó Scott cada vez más dolorido.

            _ Hay algo que te impide curarte y puede ser psicológico. Tal vez sea la muerte de Derek lo que no te lo permite. Libérate de cualquier tipo de culpa ya que tú no lo has matado.

Scott miró a Deaton a los ojos, asintiendo finalmente. Éste volvió con su maletín para curarle la herida y coserla mientras los demás intentaban calmarse. Mientras, Cora permanecía fuera aturdida por lo sucedido. Sabía que su hermano estaba vivo. Algo se lo decía pero no confiaba en contárselo al resto. Primero debía encontrarlo y hablar con él.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenas. Siento la tardanza porque el capítulo ya lleva escrito desde hace... bueno, días. dejemoslo ahí xD Pero el siguiente tardará un pelin y así los sucesivos.
> 
> así que guardad las armas y las maldiciones, jajaja No servirán de nada muahahaah
> 
> un abrazo a todos los que seguís al pie del cañón. Y quien lo prefiera, un besito xD

** 9 **

Melissa se despidió de sus compañeros al terminar su turno, saliendo en dirección a su coche. Estaba realmente cansada después de pasar un turno de casi 24 horas con un parón de un par de horas escasas. En casos así daba gracias a Dios por tener un hijo tan apañado como Scott, quien le traía en ocasiones la comida o simplemente se las apañaba en casa para no dejarla totalmente abandonada. El aparcamiento estaba bastante solitario, algo que no le extrañaba. Con calma, abrió su puerta y se metió. Nada más dejar su bolso en el asiento del copiloto y dispuesta a meter la llave en el contacto, alguien golpeó su cristal, consiguiendo que gritase. Al ver la huella de una mano impregnada de sangre, Melissa se apresuró a salir del coche para ver a Derek intentando sostenerse en pie.

            _ Dios mío, Derek. ¿Qué te ha pasado? –comentó para acercarse a él quien no aguantando más, cayó al asfalto-. Estás perdiendo mucha sangre, cielos. Voy a llamar a mis compañeros, hay que coser esas heridas y…

            _ No. No hospital…

            _ ¿Es que piensas morirte o qué? No puedo dejarte así. Dame solo unos segundos y vendrán a recogerte.

            _ Por favor… no… a casa… por favor…

            _ Joder. Mierda, vamos –comentó mientras le ayudaba a levantarse para así lograr sentarle en el asiento trasero del coche. Nada más cerrar, limpió con la manga de su chaqueta el cristal para no llamar más la atención y salió a prisa del aparcamiento. De camino a casa miraba de vez en cuando a Derek por el espejo retrovisor. Realmente tenía mal aspecto pero aunque era extraño, no tenía pinta de estar muriéndose. Nada más llegar a casa y tras abrir la puerta, fue en busca de Derek al que ayudó de nuevo a salir para de esa forma llevarle con lentitud hasta el cuarto de invitados.

            _ Intenta poner un poco de tu parte chaval, pesas demasiado –comentó Melissa mientras subía las escaleras con él. Derek respiraba afanosamente, intentando no perder del todo la consciencia. Sin embargo nada más dejarse caer en la cama, no aguantó más, cediendo así a la inconsciencia.  

            _ Oh vamos, Derek despierta. Vamos reacciona –comentó dándole un par de palmadas. Al ver que no reaccionaba, le tomó el pulso y lo encontró muy acelerado. Sin más preámbulos, Melissa cogió varias toallas, su botiquín donde tenía material suficiente como para tratar tales heridas, así como desinfectantes y agua. Con la tranquilidad que los años le habían otorgado siendo enfermera, comenzó a curar a Derek sin que este rechistara lo más mínimo. Una vez listo, le inyectó un antibiótico para evitar posibles infecciones. Tiró la camiseta a la basura y echó el resto de toallas a lavar. Finalmente y viendo como el cansancio la vencía, tapó a Derek con una sábana para luego cerrar la puerta. Tras guardar sus utensilios, se dio una ducha rápida y se echó en su cama, quedando pronto dormida.

No fue hasta la tarde cuando ya más descansada, se levantó y fue hacia la habitación donde estaba Derek. Por el camino pensó en Scott y si lo habría descubierto, aunque últimamente pasaba poco tiempo en casa y siempre en su habitación. Abriendo con cautela, Melissa vio como Derek seguía durmiendo aunque su semblante tenía mejor color. Cerrando la puerta tras de sí, se acercó a él para tocarle levemente la frente y comprobar que no tenía fiebre. Destapándolo ligeramente, observó como algunas de las vendas estaban manchadas ligeramente de sangre. Apenas se giró para ir a por vendas limpias, sintió un fuerte agarre en su muñeca. Volteándose, vio a Derek despertándose aunque algo desubicado.

            _ ¿Dónde…?

            _ Estás en mi casa. ¿Me recuerdas? Soy Melissa, la madre de Scott. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

            _ Muy cansado…

            _ Comprendo. Es normal después de perder tanta sangre. Necesito cambiarte esas vendas ponerte unas limpias. No tardo.

            _ Espere… -dijo pero Melissa hizo caso omiso para salir y cerrar tras de sí. Derek se pateó mentalmente por haber dejado que le trajese a su casa. Tampoco recordaba mucho tras la pelea y caer junto a uno de los gemelos. Sólo recordaba haber “despertado” y conseguir salir de allí arrastras evitando por todos los medios que Deucalion y su manada diesen con él para acabar con todo de una vez. Porque para su sorpresa, estaba solo. Ahora temía que Melissa descubriese su naturaleza real ya que sus heridas seguramente habrían empezado a curarse con rapidez.

Sigilosa, Melissa entró de nuevo con lo necesario para cambiarle, bajo la atenta mirada de Derek. Éste intento incorporarse pero ella se lo impidió. Cortando lentamente las vendas, nada más apartarlas, ahogó un gemido por la sorpresa. Las heridas prácticamente estaban cicatrizadas del todo y las más superficiales ni siquiera estaban.

            _ ¿Cómo…? Dios, debo estar volviéndome loca. Anoche te estabas desangrando y hoy… es como si no te hubieses hecho nada –preguntó mientras tocaba las mismas suavemente.

            _ No estoy del todo recuperado pero… tiene una explicación.

            _ ¿Cuál? ¿Qué eres algo así como un superhéroe que es capaz de curarse a sí mismo? Porque si no es así, no lo entiendo. Y sería algo ilógico la verdad. Es increíble…

            _ Es difícil de explicar…

            _ Pues inténtalo. Porque o lo haces o llamo a la policía.

            _ No hará falta. Sólo necesito que se mantenga tranquila y no tenga miedo.

            _ Estoy empezando a ponerme nerviosa y créeme que eso no es bueno –dijo mientras se apartaba lentamente hasta llegar casi a la puerta.

Derek inspiró fuertemente, cerrando los ojos. Cuando los abrió, éstos lucían rojos como la sangre además de asomar sus colmillos y sus garras. Ahogando un grito, Melissa salió corriendo de la habitación para luego volver con un bate de beisbol y apuntar en su dirección.

            _ ¿Qué demonios eres? –preguntó mientras intentaba serenarse sin conseguirlo.

            _ Tranquila –dijo mientras volvía a su estado natural-. No voy a hacerle daño. Soy un hombre lobo, aunque parezca increíble en estos tiempos.

            _ Esto es… debo estar alucinando. Eso es. Mucho trabajo, el estrés y dormir poco me hacen ver alucinaciones porque tú… ¿un hombre lobo? Eso no existe, es imposible.

            _ Lo es y lo acaba de ver. Si quiere lo repito de nuevo…

            _ Ni hablar. Maldita sea, ni hablar. Tú… tú… Dios mío no sé ni qué pensar o hacer.

            _ Lo es. Hay muchos como yo aquí en Beacon Hills. Llevamos años viviendo entre vosotros y nunca hemos dado problemas. Sin embargo últimamente están sucediendo cosas que se escapan de nuestras manos…

            _ ¿Nuestras? Espera, ¿Quiénes estáis metidos en todo esto? ¿Lo sabe Stiles? ¿Scott? ¿Lo sabe mi hijo?

            _ Lo saben todos los que deben saberlo.

            _ Oh genial, eso me deja completamente tranquila –comentó con ironía.

            _ Todos están a salvo. Protegemos Beacon Hills y los que nos importan.

            _ ¿Y qué me dices de Stiles? ¿Ha aceptado tan fácilmente que seas un hombre lobo? ¿Qué le has hecho? Y John… Oh cielo santo –dijo para finalmente sentarse en el suelo con el bate a su lado.

            _ Sé que es mucha información por asimilar y lo comprendo pero Stiles eligió estar conmigo aun sabiéndolo. Él es muy consciente de lo que hay. En cuanto al sheriff, admito que debo hablar con él y lo haré, pero no ahora.

            _ Si lo llego a saber no te hubiese traído a casa. ¿Qué dirá Scott cuando te vea?

            _ Ninguno de ellos sabe que estoy aquí y quisiera mantenerme al margen hasta que me recupere –comentó mientras se quejaba al moverse en la cama para sentarse mejor.

            _ ¿Vas a dejar a Stiles fuera de esto? Conociéndole, estará subiéndose por las paredes.

            _ Él no sabía nada… -comentó Derek para luego callar.

            _ ¿Y qué se supone que debo hacer yo ahora? ¿Permitir que te quedes aquí hasta que recuperes y luego dejarte ir sin más? ¿No tienes una casa donde ir?

            _ Es peligroso y ahora mismo no puedo volver allí y ponerles a todos en peligro.

            _ Pero nos expones a mi hijo y a mí. Es lo mismo Derek.

            _ No quiero que les hagan daño. Esto no va con ellos, sólo conmigo.

            _ ¿Y Stiles? ¿También vas a ocultarle que estás herido y si no es por mi ayuda hubieses muerto?

            _ No quiero preocuparle. No todavía.

            _ Conozco a Stiles como si fuese mi hijo. Si está buscándote, créeme que estará peor de lo que imaginas si no logra dar contigo.

 

Mientras los demás descansaban, Érica se quedó junto a Stiles en la cama esperando a que despertara. Sólo cuando comenzó a removerse inquieto en la misma supo que se despertaría, pero no del modo que ella esperaba. Incorporándose casi de golpe, Stiles comenzó a gritar fuertemente mientras era sujetado por Érica quien intentaba calmarle en vano. Los demás, al oírle, se despertaron bruscamente para acudir a su lado. Sólo cuando ella comenzó a susurrarle al oído palabras tranquilizadoras mientras le atraía hacia sí, pareció calmarse, echándose a llorar acto seguido. Dejándole que se desahogara, Érica les dedicó a todos una mirada de advertencia para que les dejaran solos. Sólo Boy decidió quedarse con ellos mientras Scott e Isaac salían fuera. Isaac pudo sentir el dolor de Scott como suyo propio aunque entendía también a Stiles. Aquella había sido una gran pérdida pero quizás habían sido algo imprudentes al no asegurarse de ello y buscar el cuerpo.

            _ No estoy para sermones ahora –dijo Scott mientras se sentaba en el pasillo de la entrada.

            _ No iba a sermonearte pero quizás nos hemos precipitado un poco, ¿no crees? ¿Y si Derek está vivo? De ser así casi matamos a Stiles del disgusto.

            _ Tú viste lo mismo que yo. Todos lo vimos. Sería imposible que Derek sobreviviese a esa caída. No sé, yo sólo… no lo sé –dijo completamente abatido, ajeno a lo que sucedía en el interior del loft.

 

Boyd le tendió a Stiles un vaso con agua para que se calmase un poco. Sin embargo, éste se negó a cogerlo.

            _ Stiles –comenzó Érica lo más suavemente que pudo-. ¿Estás mejor?

            _ ¿Cómo voy a estar mejor? –comentó mientras se secaba las lágrimas-. ¿Después de decirme que Derek está muerto pretendes que haga como si nada? Me voy a casa –dijo intentando zafarse del agarre de Érica.

            _ ¿En éste estado? Estás loco. Quédate hoy aquí y…

            _ ¡NO! ¿Es que no lo entiendes? No puedo estar aquí, ¡no puedo!

            _ Bueno, pues déjame acompañarte entonces. Si vas así en tu jeep vas a tener un accidente y créeme que eso es lo último que queremos.

            _ Stiles, si quieres ir a casa Érica te acompañará. Pero bajo ningún concepto irás solo.

Asintiendo con más fuerza de la debida, Stiles salió de allí junto a Érica. Nada más hacerlo, se percató de la presencia de Isaac y Scott pero les ignoró a conciencia y se metió dentro del montacargas seguido de la chica. Mientras bajaban, Stiles miró a todos lados menos a Scott. Cuando ya le perdió de vista, suspiró pesadamente. Érica le observaba en todo momento, sintiendo el dolor que transmitía. Al salir del edificio fue a pedirle las llaves pero Stiles la miró de tal manera que decidió no hacerlo. En vez de eso fue hacia el asiento del copiloto, sentándose en cuanto Stiles abrió la puerta. Para su tranquilidad, éste no aceleró ni hizo movimientos bruscos. Era como si el Stiles de siempre no estuviese allí y fuese un autómata. Eso la preocupó aún más.

            _ Bien, ya hemos llegado. Ya puedes volver –dijo Stiles más seco de lo normal.

            _ ¿Estás seguro de que aquí estarás mejor? Tu padre no tiene por qué saberlo… -dijo para ver cómo Stiles la ignoraba y entraba directamente en la casa para luego dar un portazo-. Oh, bien.

Oyendo a su padre llamarle, Stiles fue directo a su dormitorio, cerrando tras de sí. Se echó sobre la cama y dejó que la almohada amortiguara su llanto. No quería ver a nadie, saber nada de nadie. Su padre entró minutos después y nada más verle, corrió a su lado intentando calmarle. Sin conseguirlo, dejó que fuese él mismo quien ya más tranquilo, le dijese qué había pasado pero Stiles se quedó dormido y John solo acertó a quitarle las zapatillas y taparle con el edredón. Dejando la puerta abierta, bajó al salón preocupado.

 

Llamando a Scott, Melissa pensó en qué excusa inventar cuando su hijo volviese a casa. Nada más aceptar la llamada, Scott le comentó rápidamente que iba a quedarse con Allison ya que su padre no estaba en casa.

            _ Scott, ¿ha pasado algo? –preguntó preocupada al oír la voz de su hijo.

            _ Me he peleado con Stiles, eso es todo. Te llamaré mañana.

            _ Ey, ey. ¿Necesitas que te lleve algo?

            _ No, tranquila. Iré a la casa…

            _ No, no. Mira la cerradura de la puerta delantera está estropeada o eso creo. Voy a arreglarla así que mejor ve al hospital y así te llevaré algo para que te cambies y vayas al instituto.

            _ De acuerdo. Te quiero mamá.

            _ Y yo cielo.

Nada más colgar, Melissa miró a Derek quien a su vez la miraba agradecido.

            _ Gracias. Aunque no era necesario mentir.

            _ Scott no es tonto y se dará pronto cuenta de todo esto. Por hoy voy a dejarte descansar pero mañana mismo estoy llamando a Stiles. Debe saberlo.

Asintiendo, Derek volvió a tumbarse para descansar. Melissa aprovechó antes de llamar al hospital para decir que no se encontraba bien para dejarle algo de comer mientras ella recogía un poco la casa. Más tarde y aprovechando que Derek dormía, Melissa llamó a la casa de John para preguntar por el chico. Al otro lado oyó a John más preocupado de lo normal, comentándole como había vuelto Stiles a casa y el cual parecía no soltar prenda. Melissa le habló de la pelea que había tenido con su hijo pero sin entrar en detalles ya que los desconocía.

            _ Esto es algo mucho más grave que una simple pelea, Melissa. Jamás había visto tan mal a mi hijo salvo cuando perdió a su madre.

            _ En ese caso creo que sería mejor que le hiciese una visita. ¿Podría ir ahora?

            _ Claro. Te espero.

Cogiendo su bolso y asegurándose de que Derek aun dormía, salió esperando volver pronto y solucionar aquel entuerto en el que se había visto metida. Sólo tardó unos minutos en llegar a la casa de John, quien la recibió nada más llamar. Visiblemente preocupado, éste le comentó a grandes rasgos lo poco que sabía y qué había hecho Stiles mientras tanto.

            _ Sé que Scott y él son como hermanos y supongo que si se han peleado ha debido ser por algo grave pero… hay algo que no terminar de cuadrar.

            _  Quizás yo consiga sonsacárselo. John, según como le vea quizás sea recomendable que vaya a urgencias. Ya sabes el tipo de medicación que tiene y no es recomendable que la use a su antojo.

            _ Lo sé y no sabes cuánto te agradezco el que hayas venido. Aunque reconozco que se me pasó avisarte.

            _ Cualquier cosa que necesites, John. Ya sabes de sobra que te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda.

Sonriéndole, John la llevó hasta la habitación de Stiles, encontrando a éste hecho un ovillo en su cama, cubierto completamente por el edredón. Llamándole, Stiles se encogió aún más, sujetando el edredón con fuerza.

            _ Stiles, ha venido Melissa a verte.

            _ Estoy bien, ¿vale? No hace falta que llames a los refuerzos. ¿Qué va a ser lo siguiente, el psiquiatra? ¿Vas a llevarme también a aquel psiquiátrico de mierda donde estuvo mamá? –replicó dejando a ambos estupefactos.

Susurrando para que Stiles no la oyese, Melissa le pidió a John que les dejase solos.           

            _ Muy bien –dijo Melissa mientras observaba su habitación y decidía sentarse finalmente en la silla frente al escritorio, de cara a su cama-. Sé que estás cabreado. No, más bien cabreadísimo con Scott y créeme que yo también lo estoy porque el muy desvergonzado no se ha atrevido a decirme nada salvo que os habéis peleado y luego se ha largado a casa de Allison como si no hubiese pasado nada. Añadiendo el hecho de que ayer solo le vi para desayunar.

            _ No quiero volver a verle jamás.

            _ ¿Esto tiene algo que ver con Derek? –preguntó cautelosa mientras esperaba algún tipo de reacción por parte del chico. Despacio, Stiles sacó la cabeza de debajo del edredón, mirándola fijamente-. Oh, cielos. ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? ¿Scott te ha dicho algo sobre él?

            _ Derek ha muerto. Eso es todo. Esfumado. Adiós. Puf.

            _ ¿Cómo? –preguntó realmente alucinada para luego darse cuenta de la enorme equivocación de los chicos y lo que esto había supuesto para Stiles-. Oh, Dios… voy a matar a Scott. Aunque sea mi hijo, voy a matarlo.

            _ Iba a hacerlo yo pero creo que si lo haces tú será aún mejor. Eres su madre al fin y al cabo… -comentó mientras volvía a limpiarse las lágrimas con la manga de la camiseta.

            _ ¿Y qué le ha sucedido exactamente? Quiero decir, ¿un accidente de coche, le han robado?

            _ Una pelea. Por lo visto hubo una pelea con más personas… -comenzó a decir cauteloso mientras evitaba mirarla- y cayó desde una altura considerable. Scott y los demás me dijeron que bueno… que…

            _ Comprendo. Stiles eso es muy doloroso y más en tu situación. Así que, como profesional, creo que te vendría bien algo que tengo en casa para que te calmes un poco y consigas dormir. ¿Vienes a casa un momento conmigo? Te vendrá bien salir un poquito.

            _ Esto no será una treta para encontrarme con Scott, ¿verdad?

            _ No. Ya te he dicho que está con Allison. Me llamó hace un rato para decírmelo. No tardaremos nada, Stiles. Ir a casa, coger esas pastillas y te traigo de vuelta. ¿Qué me dices?

            _ Está bien –dijo mientras se destapaba del todo para incorporarse y buscar sus zapatillas con desgana. Mientras terminaba de coger su móvil y se peinaba con los dedos. Sacudiéndose un poco la ropa, esperó a que Melissa saliese de su habitación para seguirla. Nada más bajar, John los miró con curiosidad mientras Melissa le comentaba que iban un momento a su casa a por un par de cosas y volvían.

            _ Confía en mí –le dijo Melissa mientras le apretaba suavemente el brazo, dejando que Stiles saliese primero.

Yendo en el coche de ella, Stiles se limitó a mirar por la ventana sin centrar su mirada en nada. Al llegar y sin saber por qué, Stiles se puso en alerta. Si finalmente Scott estaba en la casa, saldría corriendo rumbo a la suya. Sin embargo cuando entró, sintió como su corazón comenzaba a latir algo más deprisa de lo normal. Intentando calmarse y creyendo que era por sus nervios, esperó a Melissa en el salón tal y como ésta le indicó mientras subía a la planta de arriba en busca de la medicación.

 

Nada más llegar a la habitación y entrar, Melissa cerró despacio mientras observaba para su alivio, como Derek estaba despierto.

            _ ¿Dónde está Stiles? –preguntó Derek mientras se levantaba.

            _ ¿Cómo sabes que Stiles está aquí?

_ Le he olido. Podría olerle a kilómetros de distancia. ¿Qué le pasa?

_ ¡Oh, claro! No recordaba que eres mitad lobo… en fin. Está en el salón pero tenemos un gran problema.

Derek la miró extrañado y Melissa le comentó lo que había pasado con rapidez y en voz baja para que Stiles no la oyese hablar “sola”. La cara de Derek pasó del asombro a la indignación en segundos. ¿Cómo podían haber pensado tan siquiera eso?

            _ En menudo lío nos han metido –dijo Derek mientras se pasaba las manos por la cara.

            _ Y que lo digas. Voy a pedirle que suba.

Melissa fue hacia la puerta pero cuando iba a posar su mano sobre el pomo, la misma se abrió mientras Stiles hablaba con rapidez sobre algo de darle las pastillas e irse a casa. Petrificado, Stiles miró a Derek como si de una visión se tratara mientras éste sintió de lleno el estado en el que se encontraba Stiles, sintiéndose vagamente mareado.

            _ Stiles… -susurró Derek mientras se acercaba a él.

            _ ¿Me he vuelto loco del todo, verdad? Porque tú no estás vivo y ahora mismo no estoy en casa de Scott ni Melissa está aquí. ¿Verdad? –dijo mientras se miraba las manos para ver si tenía dedos de más como ocurría en sus sueños.

            _ No Stiles. Esto es real y creo que los chicos estaban muy equivocados en cuanto a lo que te dijeron –comentó Melissa tranquilamente, intentando no alterarle más.

            _ Oh Dios mío… -alcanzó a decir para luego desmayarse de la impresión. Derek reaccionó rápido, sobresaltando a Melissa quien apenas llegó a acercarse a Stiles para ver a Derek frente a él en segundos y sujetarle antes de que cayese al suelo. Llevándole a la cama como si no pesara nada, Melissa se acercó a él para tomarle el pulso.

            _ Está bien pero la impresión ha sido muy grande. Sabía que pasaría esto. Pobre chico, no va a ganar para disgustos.

            _ ¿Lo sabe su padre? –preguntó Derek mientras se sentaba a su lado sin dejar de acariciarle el pelo.

            _ No sabe nada. Pero realmente está preocupado, muy preocupado. Derek, no es bueno que vayáis ocultando este tipo de cosas. Más tarde o temprano os van a descubrir y no sólo el que estéis saliendo sino lo “otro”. Esto ya está empezando a salpicarnos a todos y no os estáis dando cuenta.

Apretando los labios, Derek no dijo nada. Ya tendría una charla con su manada y con Scott, al que en esos momentos no quería ni ver. ¿Cómo se le ocurría soltarle semejante mentira a Stiles sabiendo lo que podía suponer eso? Aprovechando que Melissa salió a por una toalla y algo para poder espabilar a Stiles, éste se colocó en la cama de forma que pudo tener a Stiles entre sus piernas, dejando que su espalda descansara sobre su pecho y su cabeza sobre su hombro. De ese modo podía abrazarlo sin hacerle daño, inspirando su olor fuertemente. De esa guisa se los encontró Melissa al volver, sintiéndose algo incómoda ante algo que intuyó como íntimo. Derek al oírla, apartó su rostro del de Stiles con rapidez.

            _ Probemos con esto –dijo mientras empapaba parte de la toalla con alcohol, consiguiendo que Derek arrugase la nariz. Acercándola al rostro de Stiles, éste dio un respingo al volver en sí, sintiendo luego como unos cálidos brazos le sujetaban.

            _ Ey, tranquilo Stiles. Tranquilo… -susurró Derek mientras éste se removía hasta quedar sentado frente a él.

            _ Tú… tú… -comenzó a decir para finalmente abrazarse a Derek con fuerza. Derek le devolvió el abrazo igualmente, cuidando de no dañarle. Melissa al verles así, decidió darles un poco de intimidad saliendo de la habitación.

            _ Ya pasó, Stiles. Además, te dije que tú jamás permitirías que me pasara nada, ¿verdad? –comentó Derek intentando calmarle al sentir como el cuerpo del chico temblaba ligeramente debido al llanto.

            _ Si tú nunca me haces caso –le reprochó sin apartarse de él.

            _ Mira quién vino a hablar… aunque por esta vez no sabes lo feliz que me hizo el saber que no estabas allí.

            _ Podías haberme avisado que ibais a luchar contra ese engendro y así haber aportado algo, aunque fuese en la distancia. 

            _ Eso hubiese supuesto ponerte en peligro y no iba a permitirlo.

Dejando que se calmase, Derek comenzó a acariciar suavemente su espalda hasta que Stiles se incorporó para quedar de nuevo frente a él, besándole seguidamente. Perdiendo la noción del tiempo que llevaban así, Melissa entró de nuevo en la habitación, carraspeando al verles. Al no obtener respuesta alguna, negó varias veces.

            _ Chicos, ¿queréis hacer el favor de parar aunque sólo sean un par de minutos? Creo que un poco de oxígeno no os vendrá mal.

Derek fue el primero en apartarse, seguido de Stiles quien empezó a protestar levemente.

            _ Me encantaría dejaros aquí un rato más pero Stiles, recuerda lo que le dijimos a tu padre. Deberíamos volver ya.

            _ ¿Puedo quedarme aquí a dormir? –preguntó mientras oía a Derek reír por su ocurrencia mientras Melissa se cruzaba de brazos.

            _ No abuses de mi confianza jovencito. Tú te vas a casa con tu padre y tú… creo que ya va siendo hora de que vuelvas a la tuya también. Necesito descansar con tranquilidad y sabiendo lo que sé, créeme que no lo haré.

Derek asintió. Stiles se levantó a regañadientes de la cama para seguir a Melissa pero justo cuando ésta salió, Derek le atrajo de nuevo para besarle esta vez con más ansia.

            _ Iré a verte esta noche. Deja abierta la ventana. En cuanto tu padre se duerma, entraré.

Asintiendo, Stiles bajó para alcanzar a Melissa, la cual llamó a Derek para invitarle a salir. Éste buscó qué ponerse, encontrando una camiseta color gris sobre una cómoda. Llevando primero a Derek a su apartamento para no levantar más sospechas, Melissa finalizó su trayecto dejando a Stiles en su casa para alivio de John. Este al ver el cambio tan notable en su hijo le preguntó qué le había dado Melissa para encontrarse así. Stiles simplemente le sonrió y le enseñó un par de pastillas para luego subir a su habitación. Sin saber qué hacer exactamente, John asintió mientras llamaba a la oficina para comentar que se quedaba en casa. Ya recuperaría su turno otro día.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buenas. Perdón por tardar tanto pero se me fue realmente el santo al cielo, y ya tenía material suficiente para subir otro capítulo *facepalm*
> 
> espero que os guste ^_^
> 
> Y aunque parece un "corte" repentino no os preocupéis que el próximo está al caer.
> 
> gracias por seguirlo!

10

Tras cenar y contarle brevemente la charla, completamente ficticia que tuvo con Melissa, Stiles volvió a su habitación para dormir. John aprovechó ese momento para llamar a Parrish, asegurándose que su hijo había cerrado la puerta de su habitación.

            _ Jordan, ¿lo tienes?

            _ Todo lo que me pediste y bueno, hay algo que se nos había escapado y en lo que no caímos.

            _ ¿Qué es?

            _ Ya sabes que a Hale le expropiaron la propiedad que tenía, aquella casa que se incendió. Bueno pues aparte del edificio que tiene a su nombre aparece otro más pero a las afueras de Beacon Hills. Está bastante apartado pero he conseguido un mapa con la ubicación exacta del mismo.

            _ Bien, bien. ¿Algo más que deba saber?

            _ Siéndote sincero, nada extraño. No hay movimientos en su cuenta ni tampoco ha viajado fuera del estado. Quiero decir, nada que se salga de lo normal.

            _ ¿Amigos, pareja? ¿No has conseguido averiguar nada de eso? Con alguien tendrá que relacionarse además de la pandilla de Stiles…

            _ Será cuestión de seguir investigando, John. Pero parece alguien solitario y desde luego está al corriente en todo. Ni siquiera hay multas o denuncias.

            _ Está bien. No sabes cuánto te agradezco todo esto.

            _ No hay de qué. ¿Qué tal está Stiles?

            _ Mucho mejor ahora tras hablar con Melissa y darle unos calmantes. Sea lo que sea que haya pasado, no suelta prenda pero parece mucho más repuesto.

            _ Me alegro por ambos. Trata de descansar, John. Nos vemos mañana.

Despidiéndose de él, John finalmente decidió ir a su habitación para dormir. O al menos intentarlo. Al pasar por la habitación de Stiles y sin llamar, abrió la puerta de la misma para encontrarle ya metido en cama y durmiendo. Sin decir nada, cerró la puerta y fue a su habitación.

Stiles contuvo la respiración esperando oír la puerta de su padre cerrarse. Una vez lo hizo, respiró tranquilo. Derek se asomó por la ventana minutos después con cautela, entrando sin hacer ruido. Indicándole que no se levantara ni dijese nada, Derek se acercó a la puerta de la habitación y pegó la oreja en la misma. Concentrándose, no se apartó hasta que oyó los pausados latidos de John, indicándole así que dormía. Quitándose la chaqueta, Derek la dejó sobre la silla para luego sentarse en la cama, besando inmediatamente a Stiles, quien se aferró a él con fuerza. Intercalando besos largos con otros cortos, Derek frenó a Stiles en más de una ocasión ya que su padre podría despertarse por los ruidos. Stiles protestó cuando se lo comentó, diciéndole que podría ser muy silencioso si se lo proponía mientras llevaba su mano a la entrepierna de éste.

            _ Deberías dormir un poco –comentó con voz ronca mientras apartaba su mano, pegando su frente con la suya, quedando sus labios a escasos centímetros de los de Stiles.

            _ Jodido lobo amargado. ¿Vas a dejarme otra vez con éste calentón? –protestó Stiles bastante excitado.

            _ Nos vamos a quedar con el calentón a no ser que quieras darle a tu padre un espectáculo digno de una película porno. ¿Te gustaría eso?

            _ Deja a mi padre tranquilo, está durmiendo…

            _ Eso es lo que tú te crees…

            _ ¿Qué? –preguntó mientras miraba hacia la puerta e intentaba agudizar el oído.

            _ Tiene el sueño muy ligero. Si hablamos más fuerte o hacemos ruido se despertará y no dudes que vendrá aquí antes que ningún otro sitio.

            _ Mierda… Vale, bien. ¿Podrías al menos quedarte conmigo hasta que me duerma? Me va a costar algo más gracias a esto –comentó mientras señalaba su erección- pero creo que lo lograré.

            _ Tómate lo que te dio Melissa y me quedaré aquí hasta que te duermas –dijo para luego ir hasta el escritorio y coger una botellita de agua que Stiles tenía allí junto a una de las pastillas que por suerte, había dejado allí mismo. Tendiéndosela a Stiles, éste se la tomó para luego dar un largo trago. Tras dejar la botella en su sitio, Derek se acomodó en la cama, dejando que Stiles se colocase dándole la espalda para así poder abrazarle. Suavemente, comenzó a acariciarle el brazo hasta que éste se quedó profundamente dormido. Así permaneció varias horas, dándole vueltas a qué hacer cuando volviese al apartamento y cómo enfrentar a Scott tras lo ocurrido. Pensando en Cora, se preguntó qué habría sido de su hermana tras la pelea y donde estaría.

 

Antes del amanecer, Derek dejó a Stiles dormido y tras taparle con cuidado, salió de la casa sin ser descubierto. Caminó despacio sin querer gastar demasiada energía. Aun le faltaba bastante para estar del todo recuperado pero al menos las heridas habían cicatrizado y gracias a Melissa, podía contarlo. Mientras tanto pensó de nuevo en cómo podían haber llegado a la conclusión de que había muerto simplemente por haber caído desde una altura considerable. Bien, técnicamente debía estar muerto pero su fuerza y resistencia era mucho mayor que la del resto. Sin embargo no sabía que había sido del gemelo ni Deucalion, Kali… por un momento sintió que todo se le iba de las manos. Mientras él se estaba recuperando, el Darach seguía en Beacon Hills y ese era otro problema a solucionar. Además de haber sido derrotado de nuevo por Deucalion y su manada.

Oyendo varios ruidos cerca de él, apenas se giró se topó con Cora quien corrió a abrazarle. Respondió al abrazo sonriendo, apartando luego a su hermana pequeña.

            _ ¿Dónde estabas? –preguntó ésta preocupada-. Llevo buscándote todo este tiempo. Sabía que no estabas muerto aunque casi me da algo cuando vi que tu cuerpo no estaba allí. ¿Cómo demonios lo hiciste?

            _ Aproveché para huir antes de que Deucalion y el resto decidiesen llevarme por la fuerza. Créeme que me costó lo mío pero no podía quedarme allí.

            _ Podías habernos llamado. Todos parecieron desaparecer y nos volvimos locos buscándote.

            _ Sólo dime una cosa. ¿Por qué creyeron que había muerto? ¿Por qué se lo dijeron a Stiles?

            _ ¿Qué por qué? Dios, Derek. Caíste desde varios metros de altura, golpeándote contra una escalera mecánica. No somos inmortales ni nada parecido, idiota. Ellos ya tenían la idea de que habías muerto antes siquiera de empezar a buscar tu cuerpo una vez que desapareciste. Temían a Deucalion y que te hubiesen llevado con él pero algo me decía que no había sido así.

            _ Y no se lo dijiste –comentó Derek algo enfadado-. Claro, para qué darles esperanzas y sacarles del error, ¿no? Mejor que lo haga yo solito. Casi os cargáis a Stiles del disgusto.

            _ No pensé que se lo tomaría así. Todos estaban bastante consternados. Bueno, lo siguen estando pero él… realmente estaba angustiado. Ese chico te quiere más de lo que yo pensaba.

            _ ¿Y qué es lo que pensabas? No, ya lo recuerdo. Sólo está conmigo por interés. Por eso de mi fuerza y poder convertirle en cuanto me lo pida. ¿No era eso?

            _ Me equivoqué, ¿vale? –protestó levemente Cora-. ¿Qué querías que pensara después de todo por lo que hemos pasado?

            _ Un poco de confianza no vendría mal. Aunque solo sea un poco –dijo Derek para seguir caminando.

            _ No estoy de acuerdo con eso pero lo respeto. Stiles no parece mal chico y además… ¿has estado con él? –preguntó tras olisquear un poco el aire, arrugando la nariz.

Parándose, Derek la miró entre sorprendido y enfadado.

            _ ¿Vas a cuestionar cada minuto que pase con él, Cora? ¿He de recordarte que es mi compañero?

            _ Por supuesto que no. Pero simplemente no lo entiendo. Eso es todo.

Gruñendo, Derek volvió a caminar seguido de su hermana mientras le comentaba su encuentro con Melissa y cómo finalmente pudo ver a Stiles. Cora suspiró aliviada al saber que alguien cercano había sido quien ayudó a su hermano. Sin embargo, nada más llegaron al apartamento, pudo sentir la tensión en el cuerpo de Derek como si fuese la suya propia.

            _ Derek, contente –le dijo mientras subían al montacargas mientras la rabia iba creciendo dentro de éste. Nada más llegar, Derek salió del montacargas para rápidamente abrir la puerta del apartamento. Eso sobresaltó a los chicos, quienes estaban allí planeando una nueva búsqueda. Apenas abrieron la boca, Derek rugió tan fuerte que los cristales vibraron, a punto de romperse. Sintiendo la rabia del alfa, todos prácticamente agacharon la cabeza, incluso Érica, quien se sintió sobrepasada ante el enfado del mismo.

            _ Pensábamos que estabas muerto. No lo hicimos con mala fe…

            _ ¡Cállate Lahey!

            _ Además fue Scott… -añadió para luego refugiarse tras el sofá al ver la mirada que le dedicó Derek.

            _ ¿Esa es la confianza que tenéis en mí? Tan pronto me veis caer ya me dais por muerto. ¿Acaso os convertí para crear unos seres mediocres que no son capaces de olerse a sí mismos ni a un metro de distancia? ¿He de recordaros a lo que nos estamos enfrentando? No sabemos aún quien es el Darach y qué pretende. Y de un plumazo me quitáis de en medio. ¿Dónde está Scott?

            _ No lo sabemos –comentó Boyd con tranquilidad-. Suponemos que en su casa. Y no es por defenderle pero ha colaborado siempre con nosotros para buscarte.

            _ No está en su casa. Vengo de allí. Acudí a su madre en busca de ayuda y he estado en su casa desde entonces.

            _ ¿Pero entonces…? –preguntó Érica sintiéndose algo más segura.

            _ Allison… está en casa de Allison –comentó Isaac sin apenas asomar la cabeza detrás del sofá.

            _ Mejor así. Van a cambiar algunas cosas y esto va por todos. Quien no quiera ayudar o simplemente prefiera mantenerse al margen con respecto a Deucalion o el Darach, que se largue ahora mismo. Necesito tener una manada fuerte y sobre todo que no ponga en duda lo que hago cada vez que me doy la vuelta. Si no estamos unidos, jamás venceremos a Deucalion.

El silencio que hubo allí sirvió para que Derek se calmase un poco, ayudado por la sonrisa de Cora. Yendo hacia su cama, se detuvo al oír a Érica preguntarle por Stiles. Éste la miró de tal forma que dio por zanjado el asunto. Ella simplemente asintió y se sentó en el sofá sin saber qué hacer.

 

Scott no tardó mucho en enterarse sobre lo sucedido cuando llegó a su casa y olió a Derek por todos lados, al igual que a Stiles. Tras una larga charla con su madre, ésta le comentó lo que había pasado, preguntándole porqué se lo había ocultado todo. Intentando digerir aquello, calmó a su madre como buenamente pudo sin atreverse a decirle que él y los demás, salvo Stiles, eran hombres lobo.

Los días siguientes, Stiles y él seguían sin hablarse tras pelearse en el aparcamiento del instituto ante lo que Stiles consideró un ataque gratuito el soltarle sin más que Derek había muerto cuando ni siquiera se había dignado en averiguarlo. A pesar de las disculpas sinceras por parte de Scott, Stiles decidió darse un tiempo para realmente manejar todo lo que sentía sin usar el bate de por medio. Por otro lado, John siguió con su propia investigación, observando a Stiles y su comportamiento, totalmente diferente al de días atrás. Sabía que nuevamente estaba peleado con Scott pero en ésta ocasión tampoco quiso decirle el motivo real. Aquello le sentó realmente mal, a lo que Stiles se limitó a decir que ya se lo contaría pero que tenían una concentración con el equipo de Lacrosse en otro pueblo y que quizás allí resolverían sus diferencias. Tras llamar a Melissa, confirmó lo que su hijo le había dicho, sintiéndose realmente perdido por no saber qué estaba ocurriendo.

 

            _ ¿Todo listo? –preguntó Isaac a Scott en su habitación mientras éste preparaba su bolsa de deporte con todo lo necesario para esa concentración.

            _ Más o menos. ¿Y tú?

            _ Creo que sí. Oye, gracias por dejar que me quede esta noche en tu casa.

            _ Siento que las cosas con Derek estén tan tensas cuando la culpa es básicamente mía. No debía haberle dicho nada a Stiles, no al menos hasta que supiésemos donde estaba y qué había sido de él.

            _ No te preocupes. Metimos todos la pata en esto. Él podía habernos pedido ayuda o algo así pero ya sabemos cómo es. Lo único es que hoy precisamente no estaba de humor así que, viendo como Érica y Boyd decidían dejarle tranquilo junto a Cora, quien les ofreció pasar la noche en un hotel,  decidí que no iba a ser la próxima víctima de uno de sus ataques de rabia.

            _ Puedes quedarte aquí siempre que lo necesites. Ya sabes lo que opina mi madre. No hay problema con eso.

            _ Lo sé. ¿Has hablado con Stiles?

            _ No responde a mis llamadas ni los mensajes. No sé qué haremos mañana en el autobús, siendo un viaje tan largo…

            _ Ya se nos ocurrirá algo –comentó Isaac intentando animarle.

 

Solos en el apartamento y dejando que la poca luz procedente de la calle les iluminase, Derek y Stiles permanecieron en la cama tras una buena dosis de sexo. Sin dejar de besarse, Stiles se acomodó sobre Derek aprovechando para morderle el cuello mientras éste le acariciaba con las garras suavemente.

            _ ¿Estaréis todo el fin de semana fuera? –preguntó Derek siseando mientras Stiles succionaba justo donde le había mordido.

            _ Mmm sí. Rollos del entrenador y todas esas tonterías sobre una concentración con el equipo.

            _ Entonces he de suponer que Scott también irá, ¿no? –preguntó arañando suavemente la espalda de Stiles, consiguiendo que éste gimiese.

            _ Sí pero podemos hablar de algo diferente o mejor aún, hacer otras cosas. ¿No? –comentó mientras comenzaba a mordisquearle la barbilla.

            _ Tenemos toda la noche para ello –insinuó mientras le sujetaba por la cintura para besarle de nuevo.

 

A la mañana siguiente, Derek llevó a Stiles hasta el instituto para que así pudiese dejar su Jeep en casa. Tras dar un par de recomendaciones a los chicos y que se mantuviesen en alerta por si sucedía algo, se despidió de Stiles llevándole tras un árbol para besarle. Scott e Isaac llegaron justo cuando éste se iba en el Camaro y cuando intentaron hablar con Stiles, éste se pegó a Boyd como compañero de autobús. El entrenador los llamó a todos a golpe de silbato y una vez dentro del autobús se pusieron en camino.

Scott e Isacc se sentaron al final del autobús, de forma que podían observar tanto a Boyd y Stiles como a uno de los gemelos, el cual se sentó al lado de Danny.

            _ ¿Vais a estar así todo el fin de semana? –preguntó Isaac mientras miraba a Stiles, quien tenía apoyada la cabeza sobre el cristal, sin moverse.

            _ Algo haré. Sólo tengo que pensar un poco. ¿Cómo es que ha venido solo? ¿Has averiguado algo sobre su hermano?

            _ Nada. Es como si se lo hubiese tragado la tierra. Aunque está muy raro, no para de mirar su móvil.

            _ Habrá que estar atentos.

 

            _ ¿Sigues enfadado con él, verdad? –preguntó Boyd sin mirarle directamente.

            _ Es lo menos que se merece. ¿Vosotros también pensabais soltármelo así tal cual? Porque me vas a perdonar pero no es tu estilo y eso que no nos conocemos demasiado.

            _ Tienes razón, no es mi estilo. Pero creo que esto no os hace bien a ninguno de los dos. Ni tampoco a la manada.

            _ Scott no forma parte de nuestra manada. Le pueden ir dando.

            _ No, pero sí es amigo tuyo. Desde siempre. Tómalo si quieres, es sólo un consejo. Pero intentad hacer las paces. Estoy seguro que no lo dijo con mala intención, mucho menos para dañarte.

            _ Pues lo hizo, ¿vale? Qué te voy a contar si lo viste… Dios, sólo quiero olvidar eso…

            _ Lo harás. Hay cosas más importantes en las que centrarnos ahora mismo –dijo mientras fruncía los labios. Stiles le miró de reojo para luego percatarse de que Ethan les miraba de vez en cuando a la par que su móvil. Aunque intentó no darle importancia al hecho de que Ethan no estaba junto a su hermano, no pudo evitar preocuparse al sentir y oír como Boyd comenzaba a gruñir mientras sus garras asomaban despacio.

            _ Oh, mierda. Boyd, tío. Sea lo que sea que te pase, tranquilízate, ¿vale? Ignórale. Como sea que os ignoráis entre vosotros pero no se te ocurra. No aquí.

           

            _ Tenemos problemas –dijo Scott alzándose un poco para ver cómo Boyd se agarraba al asiento frente a él, dejando al descubierto sus garras.

            _ Oh, joder –dijo Isaac para dejar a Scott salir de su asiento antes de que el entrenador se percatase de ello.

Alcanzándole con rapidez, Scott se puso a su lado mientras Stiles balbuceaba palabras tranquilizadoras que lógicamente, no estaban surgiendo efecto alguno.

            _ Boyd, escúchame –dijo con voz grave consiguiendo que éste le prestase atención-. No le escuches. Simplemente, no lo hagas, ¿vale? Boyd…

            _ Nos está provocando. Si quiere acabar como su hermano, lo haré con mucho gusto…

            _ No aquí Boyd. ¿Tienes un plan, verdad? Bien, hablémoslo pero no aquí. Cuando paremos. Necesito que te calmes por el bien de todos. Si te transformas nos vas a delatar y poner en peligro la vida de todos.

Stiles no dejó de mirar a Boyd hasta que éste comenzó a respirar hondo para calmarse, frenando así la transformación. Expulsando el aire que estaba reteniendo sin saberlo, se recostó sobre su asiento hasta que se percató de que Scott seguía allí, mirándole. Pudo ver su preocupación y algo en su interior comenzó a removerse.

            _ Gracias tío –susurró para recibir como respuesta una sonrisa por parte de Scott antes de que éste volviese a su sitio. Pendiente de Boyd, Stiles supo que aquella calma sería pasajera por lo que pensó en cómo hacer que parasen aunque solo fuese media hora para poder despejarse. Tras parar el autobús y oír blasfemar al entrenador, éste dio un par de toques con el silbato para llamar la atención de todos diciéndoles que había un atasco monumental causado por algún accidente y que llegarían más tarde. Aquello consiguió que todos protestasen por igual, haciendo que el entrenador usase su silbato más de lo normal. Stiles pensó entonces en usar eso en su favor para conseguir que parasen en algún lugar cercano y dejar que Boyd se calmase. Pero por más que le insistió al entrenador éste dio una negativa tras otra. Sólo cuando le insistió a Jared en que no vomitase en el autobús y pensase en cualquier cosa que no fuese precisamente eso, Stiles sonrió con malicia. Pidiéndole a Boyd que le dejase pasar, se sentó junto a Jared, quien le miró aún más descompuesto de lo que estaba.

            _ Ey Jared, ¿cómo va?

            _ Simplemente no va… -comentó intentando aguantar las arcadas.

            _ Oh, vamos. Tampoco es algo tan malo, ¿sabes? Quiero decir, el viajar en un autobús durante unos cuantos kilómetros, con la mayor parte de las ventanillas cerradas que no dan una sensación de claustrofobia en absoluto, ¿verdad? Con ese olor nauseabundo a cuero pasado y poco higienizado, sin contar el hecho de que a algunos se le ha pasado el ducharse esta mañana… Y pensar que aún nos queda otra hora como mínimo antes de poder llegar a esa mierda de reunión.

Aquello fue suficiente para que Jared no aguantase más y comenzase a vomitar. Stiles se levantó justo a tiempo para evitar que le salpicase y llamó al entrenador para avisarle de lo sucedido. Obligando al conductor a parar a un lado de la carretera, todos salieron con prisa ante el olor que empezó a invadir el autobús. Los chicos salieron con rapidez mientras oían maldecir al entrenador con un ambientador en la mano. Dejando que Ethan se apartase con Danny, Scott se acercó de nuevo a Boyd para calmarle. Isaac aprovechó ese momento para hablar con Stiles y así traerle de nuevo al grupo.

            _ No dejes que te domine de esa forma, ¿vale? No tenemos necesidad de eso, Boyd. Déjale. Además, Cora y Érica están allí junto a Allison y Lydia, ¿no? Ellas están buscando información. Derek también. Centrémonos en esto y acabemos cuanto antes.

Boyd simplemente asintió, intentando relajarse. Isaac se quedó con él dejando de ese modo a Scott y Stiles a solas.

            _ Gracias de nuevo por lo de antes. Si no le llegas a parar creo que me hubiese rajado la garganta solo para hacerme callar.

            _ Ya sabes que Boyd no lo haría, pero sí que es verdad que Ethan está muy raro y no para de buscarnos para iniciar una pelea.

            _ Supongo porque él estaba normal, ya sabes, hablando conmigo y de repente le oí rugir y sus garras… hubiese sido una gran cagada.

            _ Tienes razón. Ey tío, sé que lo mismo después de esto me merezco un puñetazo o algo por el estilo pero cuando pasó lo de Derek… te juro que realmente creí que estaba muerto. Si llego a saber o a tener una mínima idea de que no era así no te lo hubiese dicho.

Stiles miró a Scott fijamente y sin pensarlo dos veces, le propinó un puñetazo que sólo consiguió que éste gritara del dolor mientras se sujetaba la mano.

            _ Maldita fuerza sobrenatural, joder…

            _ Stiles tío, haber usado una piedra joder. Ya sabes que eso no me hace nada. ¿Estás bien?

            _ ¿Tú qué crees? Joder como duele… pero da igual, porque el hecho es el mismo.  Imagínate que te ha dolido y me doy por satisfecho.

            _ Me duele que no me hables por lo que hice y de lo que te he pedido perdón. Y sabes que jamás querría hacerte daño. Tío eres mi mejor amigo, joder.

            _ Pues la cagaste a lo grande. ¿Estás seguro que eso de convertirte en lobo no te ha reducido el cerebro? ¿O son las veces que follas con Allison las que realmente te están dejando seco?

            _ ¡Stiles! –protestó Scott medio indignado para luego comenzar a reírse seguido de éste.

            _ Me dejaste bien jodido, que lo sepas. Pero no te guardaré rencor de por vida. No es mi estilo. Eso se lo dejo a otro…

            _ ¿A Derek?

            _ Te prohíbo que le mentes en mi presencia hasta que te absuelva de tus pecados, Scott McCall –indicó Stiles señalándole con el dedo.

            _ Vale, vale –comentó Scott riéndose ante el comentario de su amigo-. ¿Amigos de nuevo?

            _ ¿Desde cuándo hemos dejado de serlo? –añadió para luego darle un fuerte abrazo.

Tras vociferar fuertemente y ayudado por su silbato, el entrenador volvió a reunirlos para subir al autobús y seguir el camino. Aun a pesar de haber hecho las paces, Stiles siguió al lado de Boyd y Scott junto a Isaac. Sin embargo lo que previeron como un viaje corto se alargó hasta la noche, parando en un viejo Motel de carretera. Cuando bajaron y vieron el aspecto del mismo, sus caras eran un poema.

            _ Muy bien chicos, La reunión se ha retrasado hasta mañana. Este es el hotel más cercano con las suficientes vacantes y la menor cantidad de buen juicio a la hora de aceptar un montón de degenerados como vosotros. Iréis por parejas. Elegid con cuidado –comentó mientras empezaba a repartir las llaves de las habitaciones-. Y no quiero perversiones sexuales perpetrado por vosotros, pequeños desviados. ¿Entendido? ¡Mantened vuestras pequeñas manos sucias lejos de vuestros sucios cuerpos!

            _ Tío no me gusta este sitio… -comentó Stiles mientras Scott, Isaac y Boyd caminaban a su lado.

            _ No hay nada mejor a escoger así que… vamos a ello.

Los cuatros se dirigieron a sus habitaciones pero Isaac les citó a todos en la habitación donde dormiría junto a Scott. Asegurándose de que no había nadie más por allí rondando, Isaac les pidió que se sentaran.

            _ Bien chicos, creo que es un buen momento para ponernos un poco al día. ¿Alguien sabe algo o tiene alguna idea sobre dónde está Aiden? ¿El Darach?

            _ Yo tengo cuatro sospechosos. En principio eran diez pero la lista ha ido decayendo de forma imparable.

            _ ¿Cuatro sospechosos? ¿Y quién es el primero? ¿Harris?

            _ Exacto. Sólo porque esté perdido no quiere decir que esté muerto.

            _ Entonces si no está muerto nuestro profesor de química, está por ahí cometiendo sacrificios humanos en secreto.

            _ Sí, supongo que sonaba mucho mejor en mi cabeza… -comentó Stiles mientras descartaba esa opción.

            _ Bueno, ¿y si es alguna otra persona de la escuela? Como, Matt. Nadie pensó en ese momento que podía estar matando a gente.

            _ Sí, claro. ¿Lo dices en serio? Os lo dije desde el principio y nadie me creyó –protestó Stiles enfadado-. Sabía que era él y decidisteis no creerme.

            _ Nadie pensó que fuese en serio…

            _ Yo sí. Lo dije totalmente en serio y no me hicisteis caso, joder.

            _ Bueno, ¿Quiénes son los otros tres? –preguntó Isaac intentando calmar la tensión del ambiente.

            _ La hermana de Derek, Cora. Nadie sabe nada sobre ella y bueno, aunque sea su hermana no quita el hecho de que la familia Hale pues… pues, eso –dijo Stiles mientras los tres le miraban completamente alucinados.

            _ ¿Cora? ¿Estás hablando en serio?

            _ Bueno quizás no del todo pero es rara. Y muy agresiva. Pasemos al siguiente. Tu jefe. Deaton.

            _ ¿Deaton? ¿Después de todo lo que está haciendo por nosotros?

            _ Stiles, creo que esto se te está yendo un poco de las manos… -comentó Boyd mientras veía la cara de alucine de Scott.

            _ Ey, ese rollo que se trae a lo Obi Wan de vez en cuando no me gusta nada. Me asusta. Oh, venga ya. ¿Todavía no has visto la peli de Star Wars? –le preguntó a Scott al ver su cara.

            _ No. Pero te prometo que la veré en cuanto volvamos.

            _ Oh Dios, esto sí que me vuelve loco…

            _ Bueno y el último sospechoso, ¿quién es?

            _ Lydia…

            _ No puedes estar hablando en serio –comentó Isaac completamente alucinado.

            _ ¿Por qué sospechas de ella? –preguntó Boyd, adelantándose así a Scott.

            _ ¿Recordáis cuando apareció Peter? Ella estaba totalmente controlada por él y no tenía ni idea así que…

            _ Creo que lo mejor es que descansemos –dijo finalmente Scott-. Hasta que no sepamos qué ha sido de Harris o tengamos alguna noticia más, poco podremos adelantar.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siento haber tardado tanto pero me temo que esta semana y la siguiente van a ser demasiado estresantes para mí. Obligaciones y obligaciones así que no puedo prometer pronto otro capítulo así a la voz de ya. éste se lo dedico a TOKI+TODOROKI que cumple años hoy. ¡Muchas felicidades! Espero que disfrutes de tu día.
> 
> Al resto muchas gracias por seguir ahí al pie del cañón, nos leemos en el siguiente!

** 11 **

****

            _ Esto es realmente una locura. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? –preguntó Lydia mientras Allison conducía su coche, rumbo al motel donde estaban Scott y sus amigos tras avisarle a éste a través del móvil.

            _ Lo sé pero… tú has decidido venir también. Y se supone que tú eres la más sensata.

            _ No cielo, la más sensata eres tú. Si yo voy es por acompañarte, nada más. Si al menos supiese que está Aiden allí… sería otra cosa.

            _ Pues no está y créeme que me gustaría saberlo. No por lo que piensas –comentó al ver la cara que le puso Lydia.

            _ Bien, bien. Estáis todos muy raros con los gemelos pero no pasa nada. Vayamos a ese motel destartalado y hagámosles una visita. Pero nada de sexo, ¿entendido?

Allison se echó a reír mientras aceleraba, viendo próximo el cartel del motel de carretera.

 

Aprovechando que Boyd había salido, Stiles le mandó un mensaje a Derek para decirles donde estaban y qué había pasado. Tras hablar un poco con él y viendo como su compañero de habitación tardaba más de la cuenta, decidió ir a buscarle y de paso comprarse alguna chocolatina para calmar el hambre. Tras bajar las escaleras, nada más llegar a la máquina expendedora vio a Boyd frente a la misma.

            _ Ey, si lo llego a saber te hubiese pedido que me trajeses una –comentó para luego mirarle y ver como su expresión era diferente a la de horas atrás. Boyd se limitó a pulsar el número de la chocolatina en cuestión y cuando ésta fue a salir, quedó atascada.

            _ Oh, espera. Tengo un método patentado para eso –comentó Stiles quien apenas puso las manos sobre la parte superior de la máquina, vio como Boyd estrellaba su puño contra el cristal haciéndolo añicos para luego coger su chocolatina.

            _ Genial… -comentó Stiles al ver lo que había hecho para luego coger su chocolatina y un par más. Cuando fue a comentarle si volvería a la habitación, éste había desaparecido. Extrañado, fue a la suya y tras entrar, se sentó en la cama mientras mordisqueaba distraído su chocolatina.

Mientras tanto, en el motel comenzaron a ocurrir cosas muy extrañas. Scott tras meterse en el baño y permanecer unos minutos frente al espejo, comenzó a ver sus ojos de color rojo, sobresaltándole. Tras comerse la chocolatina, Boyd fue a la habitación y ante la mirada de Stiles cogió una cubitera y bajó a por hielo. Cuando abrió el dispensador y empezó a llenar la misma, Boyd oyó una voz familiar para él. Mirando a su alrededor, vio que no había nadie así que siguió pero la voz continuaba. “No. No me dejes… Se suponía que no tenías que dejarme…”.

            _ ¿Alicia? –preguntó mientras buscaba con la mirada en el interior del dispensador de hielo.  

“¿Por qué me dejaste?” volvió a oír.

            _ ¿Alicia? –preguntó de nuevo mientras comenzaba a remover los cubitos para ver por un momento el rostro de su hermana, sobresaltándole.

 

Isaac comenzó a oír ruidos en su habitación a pesar de que Scott estaba en el baño.

            _ ¿Scott?  -preguntó para finalmente reconocer esos ruidos como los de su casa, cuando su padre vivía. Recordando su voz y las peleas que tenía con él, una fuerte alucinación le hizo verse dentro de la nevera donde siempre le metía para castigarle y gritó fuertemente. Éste salió alertado por los gritos y cuando consiguió calmarlo, Isaac no recordaba nada. En ese momento, Scott recibió una llamada de su madre en el móvil donde le dijo que él había ido a casa y no había podido detenerle.

            _ ¿Quién, mamá? –preguntó preocupado cuando escuchó a su madre gimotear por el miedo.

            _ Mira por la ventana –le oyó decir para luego asomarse y ver cómo Deucalion la tenía sujeta por el cuello.

            _ Ahora eres un alfa, Scott.

            _ No. No lo soy. Derek está vivo.

            _ No. Está muerto. Sabes que lo está, así que ahora voy a por ti. A por ti y todos los que quieres. Voy a por todos ellos –amenazó para luego desgarrar el cuello de Melissa con sus garras. La impresión fue tan grande que, apartándose de la ventana, casi tiró el móvil al suelo.

            _ ¿Scott? –preguntó Stiles al ver que éste no le contestaba a su saludo. Al acercarse, Scott le miró nervioso, volviendo la vista hacia la ventana. Frunciendo el ceño, Stiles quiso preguntarle qué pasaba pero recibió un mensaje al móvil. Vio que era de Lydia, diciéndole que necesitaban hablar con él. Que habían ido al Motel y estaban allí. De ese modo, Stiles le dijo a Scott que volvería pronto y salió de la habitación.

 

            _ Este sitio no me gusta, Allison. No me gusta nada.

            _ Bueno, no es precisamente un motel de gran calidad pero mejor esto que nada.

            _ En cualquier caso, no quiero pasar ni un minuto más aquí.

            _ Lydia, ya que estamos aquí necesitamos una habitación o al menos dar con los chicos para saber dónde están. Ven, vamos a preguntar si hay habitaciones.

Al entrar en la recepción, demasiado tétrica para su gusto, Lydia se percató de un cartel que marcaba un número concreto. Buscando alguien en el interior, ambas vieron a una mujer mayor sentada en una silla mientras veía la tele. Tras preguntarle Allison si quedaban habitaciones libres y recibiendo una negativa por parte de la mujer, Lydia le preguntó el porqué de ese número. La mujer, bastante enigmática, les comentó que había algo aterrador tras esa cifra y que quizás no les interesaban a dos chicas tan jóvenes. Insistiéndole, la mujer finalmente les dijo que ese era el número de personas que se habían suicidado en ese motel en extrañas circunstancias y que, misteriosamente, el número iba creciendo por día. Tras mirarse ambas y despidiéndose de la mujer, Allison decidió que aquello era suficiente. Lydia dio un último vistazo para ver como el contador corrió tres números más.

            _ Bien, después de todo lo que hemos pasado y tu presentimiento, te creo Lydia.

            _ Voy a avisar a Stiles para decirle que estamos aquí.

            _ Sólo. Dile que venga solo. No es plan de alarmar al resto.

            _ Ok –dijo para luego mandarle un mensaje al chico. Minutos después, éste se encontró con ellas en el aparcamiento del Motel.

            _ ¿Qué hacéis aquí y a éstas horas?

            _ Venir a advertiros –se adelantó Lydia.

            _ ¿Advertirnos? ¿De qué?

            _ Stiles, éste hotel tiene algo raro. Deberíamos irnos de aquí todos.

            _ ¿Hay alguna teoría del cosmos o algo así que lo diga? –preguntó sarcástico para luego carraspear al ver la mirada que le dedicó Lydia-. Está bien, ¿qué es lo que sabéis de este patético motel?

            _ 198 suicidios y aumentando, misteriosamente –dijo Allison para mirar a Lydia-. Lydia dice que este sitio tiene “algo”…

            _ 201 en realidad. Antes de irnos el contador subió… -puntualizó Lydia consiguiendo que Allison se asustara.

            _ Quizás sea verdad. Veréis, Scott está muy raro. Como ido. Antes fui a verle a la habitación y prácticamente tuve que llamarle tres veces porque no me hacía caso. Cuando me miró estaba rarísimo.

            _ La última vez que vi a Scott actuar así fue durante la luna llena –comentó Allison.

            _ Sí, lo sé. Estaba un poco raro conmigo también, pero de hecho era Boyd realmente quien estaba raro. Le vi estampar uno de sus puños en la máquina expendedora.

            _ ¿Ves? Es el motel. En cualquier caso tenemos que salir de aquí ahora o alguien tiene que aprender inmediatamente a realizar un exorcismo, antes de que los hombres lobo se vuelvan locos y nos maten –puntualizó Lydia

            _ Vale, solo esperad,  ¿ok? –dijo Stiles-. ¿Qué pasa si no es solo el motel? El número en la oficina ascendió a tres, ¿verdad?

            _ ¿Te refieres a tres sacrificios? –preguntó Allison.

            _ ¿Y si esta vez son tres hombres lobo? 

            _ Scott, Isaac y Boyd –respondió la chica con preocupación-. Quizás estábamos destinados a venir aquí.

            _ ¡Exacto! ¿Podemos irnos ya de aquí? ¿Por favor? –insistió Lydia.

            _ Está bien. Vamos a mi habitación a ver si Boyd ha vuelto y avisamos al resto. Cuando entraron, tal y como esperaba Stiles, Boyd no estaba en ningún lado. Ojeando la habitación, Lydia cogió una Biblia que había sobre una cómoda.

            _ ¿Y esto? –dijo mientras la ojeaba con curiosidad.

            _ Espera. Déjame ver eso -dijo Stiles para coger la Biblia que Lydia tenía entre las manos, sacando un recorte de periódico.

            _ ¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Allison.

             _ Un hombre de 28 años se dispara a sí mismo en el infame Glen Capri –leyó Stiles detenidamente. Sacando más recortes, finalmente los echaron sobre la cama.

             _ Oh no, mirad estos dos. Los dos mencionan la habitación 217. Estos probablemente son todos los suicidios que han pasado en esa habitación.

             _ Si cada habitación tiene una Biblia… -dedujo Allison.

             _ Pueden haber artículos en todas las habitaciones.

             _ Eso es algo precioso –comentó Stiles con sarcasmo-. La mayoría de los sitios dejan un caramelo debajo de la almohada. Este deja una lista de todas las muertes horribles que sucedieron.

             _ ¿Y si la habitación de al lado es la de la pareja? – preguntó Lydia.

Sin tiempo a más, Stiles corrió hacia la misma pero la puerta estaba cerrada.

            _ No se abre –dijo mientras forcejeaba con la misma.

            _ No importa. Necesitamos sacar a Scott, Isaac y Boyd fuera de aquí.

Sin embargo el ruido de una sierra desde el interior de la habitación les alarmó.

            _ No soy la única que oyó eso, ¿verdad? –preguntó Lydia con temor.

            _ Suena como si alguien hubiese encendido un serrucho –comentó Allison, haciendo que Stiles la mirara entre sorprendido y alucinado.

            _ ¿Un serrucho? –preguntó para forcejar de nuevo con la puerta, consiguiendo abrirla en esta ocasión. Pero nada más entrar, Stiles salió corriendo al ver a Ethan en el centro de la misma sujetando una sierra mecánica con intenciones de cortarse a sí mismo por el abdomen. Forcejeando, Lydia finalmente se repone de la impresión, tirando del cable justo a tiempo, evitando que tras caer al suelo, Stiles se dé de bruces con la misma.

Ethan aprovecha para sacar sus garras e intentar arañarse a sí mismo pero Stiles y Allison forcejean con él para que pare. Al conseguir desestabilizarlo, Ethan se quema el brazo con una estufa en su caída, recuperando así la consciencia.

            _ ¿Qué acaba de pasar? –preguntó mientras se levantaba del suelo como si nada hubiese pasado. Al ver que ninguno contestaba, salió corriendo de la habitación.

            _ ¡Ethan! –le llamó Stiles para acto seguido, salir corriendo tras él junto a las chicas.

            _ ¿Qué es lo que te ha pasado? –preguntó Lydia mientras bajaban las escaleras.

            _ No lo sé. No sé qué ha pasado.

            _ ¿En serio no tienes ni idea? –preguntó Stiles casi a su altura.

            _ ¿No has oído lo que acabo de decir? No sé cómo llegué allí ni qué estaba haciendo.

            _ Bien, podrías ser un poco más de ayuda, ¿sabes? Acabamos de salvarte la vida.

            _ Y probablemente no debisteis hacerlo –dijo Ethan para luego dejarles solos.

            _ ¿Y ahora qué? –preguntó Lydia.

            _ Encontraré a Scott –afirmó Allison-. Vosotros coged a Isaac y a Boyd. Lo mejor que podemos hacer es sacarles de este sitio.

Asintiendo, Allison fue a la habitación donde se alojaba Scott dejándoles a ambos fuera. Stiles comenzó a mirar a Lydia, poniéndola nerviosa.

            _ ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me estás mirando así?

            _ No, nada… yo…

            _ Stiles…

            _ Bien, Lydia. No quería decir nada, pero esto, todo por lo que estamos pasando, ya hemos pasado por algo parecido antes, por algo muy parecido.

             _ ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Cuándo?

             _ Tu fiesta de cumpleaños. La noche en que envenenaste a todo el mundo con veneno de lobos.

Boyd volvió a su habitación y se sentó en la cama. La radio despertador comenzó a emitir unos ruidos extraños y decidió apagarla. Sin embargo, ésta volvió a encenderse para retransmitir una conversación que tuvo lugar muchos años atrás, cuando él vigilaba a su hermana en una pista de patinaje y la perdió de vista, dándola por muerta. Sobrepasado por los sentimientos y tras ver cómo incluso desenchufando el aparato, éste seguía funcionando, lo rompió de un pisotón. Más tarde bajó a la recepción del Motel y fijó su mirada en una caja fuerte que había en la misma.

 

            _ Lydia, lo siento. ¿De acuerdo? –intentó disculparse Stiles mientras Lydia se iba completamente ofendida hacia el parking-. Mira, no me refería a que intentes matar gente, ¿de acuerdo? Sólo, sólo quiero decir que quizás, tal vez de alguna manera estás envuelta en hacer que la gente se mate sola, ¿sabes? Y ahora que lo digo en alto, suena terrible, así que voy a dejar de hablar.

            _ ¿Stiles? ¿Escuchas eso? –preguntó Lydia parándose al oír el grito de una mujer.

            _ ¿Qué? Lydia, ¿qué escuchas? –le preguntó al ver como ésta se arrodillaba sobre una alcantarilla de donde procedían las voces.

            _ Un bebé llorando. Escucho… escucho agua corriendo –dijo al acercarse más-. Oh Dios mío, está ahogando al bebé. ¡Alguien se está ahogando!

 

En ese momento y tras haber llenado la bañera, Boyd se sumergió en ella sujetando la caja fuerte de modo que no podía emerger. Stiles y Lydia corrieron hacia la habitación, yendo directamente al baño para encontrarle dentro. Acercándose a la bañera, Stiles intentó quitar lo que atoraba el desagüe, sin conseguirlo.

            _ Lo ha bloqueado. Ha bloqueado el desagüe con algo. No puedo llegar hasta ello. ¿Qué hacemos? Ven aquí, ayúdame –dijo mientras intentaba quitar la caja fuerte con todas sus fuerzas.

            _ ¿Está muerto? ¿Cuánto tiempo puede estar un hombre lobo bajo el agua?

            _ ¿Crees que lo sé? –preguntó mientras intentaba mover la caja fuerte sin conseguirlo. Al levantarse y andar unos pasos atrás, se quemó el brazo con una estufa que había en la pared. Tras quejarse por la quemadura, una idea cruzó su mente.

_ Ey, espera un segundo. La estufa. Ethan salió de su trance cuando se quemó con la estufa.

            _ ¿Qué?

            _ Es el calor. Calor, fuego. Necesitamos algo. Necesitamos fuego.

            _ Está bajo el agua –contestó nerviosa.

            _ Sí, ya lo sé.

            _ Espera, espera. El autobús. En el autobús tendrán bengalas de emergencia. Tienen sus propios oxidantes. Pueden quemar bajo el agua.

            _ ¿Lo dices en serio?

            _ ¡Sí, vamos!

Stiles salió corriendo hacia el autobús en busca de las bengalas, llevándose dos consigo. Mientras esperaba, Lydia escuchó un gimoteo en la habitación, descubriendo que procedía justo debajo de la cama. Cuando se agachó para ver qué era, descubrió a Isaac muerto de miedo bajo la misma. Sobresaltándose, Lydia se levantó con rapidez, asustándose cuando Stiles le tocó con el brazo.

            _ Los tengo. ¿Qué hago? ¿Cómo funciona esto?

            _ La tapa es como una cerilla.

            _ La tapa es una cerilla.

Quitándola, comenzó a frotar como le había dicho Lydia sin conseguir encenderla.

            _ ¡Stiles!

            _ Ya voy, lo intento.

Una vez conseguido, Stiles echó la bengala dentro de la bañera para acto seguido, apartarse al ver cómo Boyd lanzaba la caja fuerte al aire, cayendo ésta un lado, y éste emergiendo de la bañera, convirtiéndose en lobo. Esperando unos segundos y viendo que estaba más calmado, Lydia le dijo a Stiles que Isaac estaba debajo de la cama muy asustado. Yendo hacia la cama, éste se agachó y tras levantar el edredón, le habló.

            _ Hola, Isaac. Tengo algo aquí para ti –dijo para acto seguido, acercarle la bengala. Como ocurrió con Boyd, Isaac se apartó hasta salir por el otro lado de la cama pero siendo consciente de sí mismo.

Saliendo de la habitación con Boyd e Isaac más calmados, Allison se encontró con ellos, diciéndoles que no encontraba a Scott por ninguna parte mientras caminaban por la pasarela para bajar las escaleras.

            _ También le está pasando a él, ¿verdad? _preguntó Stiles.

            _ Tiene que serlo. ¿No dijiste que había otra bengala en el autobús? _puntualizó Lydia.

            _ Si, lo tengo.

 

Cuando llegaron al parking, para su asombro, vieron a Scott completamente empapado sosteniendo una bengala con su mano.

            _ Scott… -le llamó Allison varias veces para percatarse que había usado una garrafa de gasolina para empaparse completamente. Tras varios minutos Scott les contestó.

            _ No hay esperanza –dijo Scott totalmente abatido.

            _ ¿Qué quieres decir, Scott? –preguntó Allison con voz temblorosa-. Siempre hay esperanza.

            _ No para mí. No para Derek.

            _ Lo de Derek no fue tu culpa. Sabes que lo de Derek no fue tu culpa.

            _ Cada vez que intento luchar, solo empeora. La gente no deja de salir herida. La gente sigue siendo asesinada.

            _ Scott, escúchame. ¿De acuerdo? No eres tú, de acuerdo –comenzó a hablar Stiles mientras se acercaba a él-. Es alguien dentro de tu cabeza diciéndote que hagas esto. ¿De acuerdo? Ahora…

            _ ¿Y si no lo es? ¿Y si solo soy yo? ¿Y si hacer esto es lo mejor que puedo hacer por los demás? Todo empezó esa noche, la noche que me mordieron. ¿Recuerdas cómo era todo antes de eso? Tú y yo, éramos… no éramos nada. No éramos populares. No éramos buenos en Lacrosse. No éramos importantes. No éramos nadie. Quizás debería volver a no ser nadie. Nadie en absoluto.

            _ Scott, escúchame, ¿vale? No eres nadie. ¿De acuerdo? Eres alguien, eres… Scott eres mi mejor amigo. ¿De acuerdo? Y te necesito. Scott tú eres mi hermano. De acuerdo, así que si vas a hacer esto, entonces creo que vas a tener que llevarme contigo –dijo mientras se acercaba a él para luego sujetar la bengala y quitársela, lanzándola al suelo. Ésta rodó fuera del círculo de gasolina pero una ráfaga de viento la llevó de vuelta consiguiendo que prendiese la gasolina. Lydia gritó y Stiles con rapidez, se tiró al suelo junto a Scott mientras las chicas se apartaban lo más lejos posibles para evitar las llamas. Entre las mismas, Lydia vio el reflejo de una criatura hasta ahora desconocida para ella.

Isaac y Boyd, al salir y ver las llamas, buscaron un par de extintores para lograr apagar el fuego y evitar que llegase hasta el autobús. Cuando todos lograron calmarse, los chicos fueron a por sus mochilas a las habitaciones y decidieron dormir en el autobús. De esa guisa se los encontró a la mañana siguiente el entrenador, quien estaba realmente enfadado porque habían cancelado la reunión y volvían a casa. Las chicas decidieron bajarse para volver a casa en el coche pero Allison no consiguió arrancar el coche ya que se había quedado sin batería.

_ Genial –dijo mientras golpeaba el volante.

_ ¿Y ahora qué? –preguntó Lydia.

_ ¿Tú qué crees? Nos vamos con ellos.

_ ¿Pero qué pasa con el coche? ¿Lo vas a dejar aquí?

_ Tampoco es para tanto… no es un coche nuevo ni súper caro. Ya mandaré una grúa a por él.

_ Bien –comentó Lydia mientras se apresuraban a subirse al autobús para sentarse junto a los chicos.

Nada más entrar en el autobús, Ethan se sentó al lado de Scott para sorpresa de éste.

            _ No sé qué pasó la otra noche, pero estoy bastante seguro de que salvaste mi vida.

            _ En realidad, yo te salvé la vida –apuntilló Stiles quien estaba sentado detrás de ellos-. Pero no importa mucho. Es solo… un mínimo detalle.

            _ Así que voy a darte algo. Sabemos que Derek está vivo pero estuvo a punto de matar a mi hermano. Eso significa que pueden pasar dos cosas: o se une a nuestra manada…

            _ Y mata a la suya –añadió Scott.

            _ O Kali va tras él, y le matamos. Esa es la forma en la que funciona.

            _ ¿Sabes? Tu pequeño código ético es un poco bárbaro, para tu información –comentó Stiles con sarcasmo mientras Ethan se sentaba al fondo con Danny.

Una vez que el entrenador volvió al autobús para asegurarse de que estaban todos, Lydia se percató de que la camiseta que llevaba puesta estaba manchada justo donde colgaba el silbato. Pidiéndole al entrenador que se lo dejase unos segundos, éste le pidió que se lo devolviese pronto. Soplando por el mismo pero sin hacer que sonase, Lydia descubrió así que estaba impregnado de veneno para lobos, mostrándoselo a Scott y Stiles.

            _ Así que cada vez que el entrenador soplaba el silbato en el autobús, Scott, Isaac, Boyd y Ethan…

            _ Todos nosotros lo inhalábamos –terminó Scott.

            _ Erais todos envenenados por eso –comentó Allison.

            _ Así es como el Darach entró en sus cabezas. Así es como lo hizo –y sin más cogió el silbato para abrir la ventanilla y lanzarlo, justo cuando se marchaban, consiguiendo que el entrenador gritase furioso, exigiéndole que le comprase uno nuevo a la vuelta. Tras asentir varias veces y demás, Stiles esperó a que éste se sentase mientras seguía maldiciendo. Sacando su móvil, mandó un mensaje a Derek para informarle de la vuelta a casa. Éste le respondió con una llamada.

            _ ¿Va todo bien?

            _ Ahora sí pero ya te contaré cuando lleguemos –comentó en voz baja-. Suenas cansado.

            _ Llevo sin dormir desde que te fuiste y creo que Érica tampoco ha podido descansar. Estábamos inquietos. ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado, Stiles? Tú tampoco pareces estar bien.

            _ Un viaje y noche agitados… -comentó para luego pasarse la mano por la cara.

            _ Aún quedan varias horas hasta que lleguéis así que ya puedes ir poniéndome al día. ¿Estáis todos bien?

            _ Sí pero por poco. Suerte que Allison y Lydia vinieron porque de no ser por ellas…

            _ Stiles, ve al grano.

            _ Está bien… -suspiró para luego comenzar a contarle de forma resumida y sin entrar en muchos detalles lo ocurrido en el Motel, guardándose lo que Ethan les comentó. Tras varios minutos en los que Stiles pensó que había perdido la cobertura, Derek le comentó que iría a recogerlos al instituto.

            _ Así que óyeme bien. Ninguno se irá por su cuenta a ningún lado. ¿De acuerdo?

            _ Sí, señor –respondió Stiles para luego reír, oyendo a Derek gruñir al otro lado del teléfono-. Nos vemos en unas horas.

Tras despedirse, Stiles guardó su móvil en el bolsillo de su vaquero y decidió echarse a dormir un rato. De ese modo el tiempo pasaría más rápido.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Buenas! Sí, rápidamente aquí tengo otro capítulo así que no esperéis el siguiente hasta, mínimo, finales de la semana que viene. Lo tenía bastante adelantado así que no os voy a hacer esperar. 
> 
> De nuevo daros las gracias por leerlo y el apoyo. ¡sois muy grandes!   
> No desesperéis si veis que va un poco "lento" pero es cómo va saliendo. 
> 
> Nos leemos en el siguiente!

** 12 **

Entrada la tarde, los chicos llegaron a Beacon Hills. Apenas le despertaron, Stiles le mandó un mensaje a Derek diciéndole que ya estaban allí. Habían tardado más de lo previsto ya que gracias a la protesta generalizada, pararon a comer en un restaurante bastante destartalado.

Apenas llegó el autobús al instituto, la mayor parte de los que iban dentro se levantaron para salir rápidamente de allí mientras el entrenador vociferaba algo sobre verlos al día siguiente en clase. Stiles salió de los últimos junto a sus amigos, comentándoles lo que Derek le había dicho cuando le llamó.

            _ Será mejor que nos apartemos un poco del resto –comentó Isaac mientras miraba a su alrededor.

Asintiendo, apenas se movieron un par de metros de donde estaban, Derek apareció con el Camaro seguido de Érica, quien conducía un todoterreno nuevo. Tanto Isaac como el resto alucinaron al ver el coche de la rubia, quien bajó del mismo con una amplia sonrisa.

            _ ¿Os gusta? –preguntó mientras se acercaba a ellos.

            _ Que pasada… -comentó Isaac.

            _ ¿Qué tal el viaje? –preguntó Derek al llegar a su altura, lanzando una rápida mirada a Stiles, quien le sonrió.

            _ Bastante movido –comentó Boyd- y peligroso…

            _ Algo sé pero ya me contaréis con detalle. Érica os llevará a casa. ¿Dónde está vuestro coche, chicas?

            _ Se quedó sin batería –comentó Allison-. Le diré a mi padre que llame a la grúa para que vayan a recogerlo o… que se quede allí. No tiene gran importancia.

            _ Érica os puede acercar. Iréis algo apretados pero no creo que eso importe.

            _ Gracias Derek  –comentó Scott para recibir una mirada helada por parte de éste. Percatándose de que algo no iba bien, Stiles se acercó a Derek pero éste en un movimiento rápido lo esquivó para, sin más, propinarle a Scott un puñetazo en toda la cara, haciéndole caer.

            _ ¡Derek! –gritó Allison quien fue a socorrer a Scott mientras éste se quejaba dolorido.

            _ No vuelvas a hacerlo o la próxima vez te rajaré la garganta.

            _ ¿Pero qué es lo que ha hecho? –preguntó Lydia flipando.

            _ Decirle a todo el mundo que estaba muerto cuando en realidad no era así.

Stiles puso los ojos en blanco, resoplando. Sabía que lo había hecho por él y aunque sabía que iba a reaccionar así, no le gustó desde luego verlo en directo. Negando con la cabeza, pasó por el lado de Derek susurrándole un “te has pasado un poco” para ir donde Scott.

            _ Ey, tío. Que conste que ya te advertí pero… ya que el daño está hecho creo que Derek y tú estáis en paz. Quedas oficialmente absuelto de tus pecados, Scott McCall.

            _ Muy gracioso, tío.

            _ Al menos esta vez sí puedes decir que te duele –comentó mientras intentaba aguantar la risa.

            _ Me lo tenía merecido –dijo mientras se incorporaba, aun doliéndose del golpe.

            _ Bien. Vosotros organizaros con Érica, yo llevaré a Stiles a su casa –comentó Derek para, acto seguido, pasar por el lado de éste y acariciarle sutilmente la mano de modo que nadie se percatara. Poniéndole nervioso, Stiles se dio prisa en meter su bolsa en el maletero mientras se despedía de los chicos con rapidez. Nada más entrar y mirar a Derek unos segundos a los ojos, éste arrancó rumbo a la casa de Stiles. 

            _ ¿Sabe tu padre que estáis de vuelta? –preguntó Derek al cabo de unos minutos en los que ambos no dijeron nada.

            _ Em, no. Iba a llamarle pero realmente estaba cansado y confundido por todo lo que ha pasado en ese jodido Motel. Tenías que haberles visto. Lo de la fiesta del cumpleaños de Lydia fue una gilipollez al lado de esto. Boyd casi se ahoga en la bañera, Isaac tenía un ataque de pánico y bueno, Ethan casi se corta él solito en dos…

            _ ¿Ethan? –preguntó con más interés del que quiso aparentar.

            _ Sí, bueno. Él está en el equipo de Lacrosse aunque su hermano no estaba. Seguimos sin saber nada de él y la verdad es que estaba algo raro… -paró al recordar lo que le dijo a Scott en el autobús, sintiéndose de repente preocupado.

            _ Stiles, ¿qué pasa? ¿Algo que deba saber?

            _ Bueno. Es… oye, ¿a dónde vamos? –preguntó viendo que no iban rumbo a su casa sino que salían del pueblo.

            _ A tomarnos un pequeño descanso. Y responde a mi pregunta. ¿Qué pasa con Ethan que te tiene tan inquieto?

            _ ¿Sabes que es una mierda el instinto ese que tenéis? Así cualquiera os guarda un secreto –comentó fastidiado mientras se acomodaba en el asiento.

            _ No pensaba que debía haber secretos entre nosotros –comentó Derek un tanto dolido.

Stiles le miró durante largo rato mientras conducía. ¿Qué alcance tendrían sus palabras cuando se las dijera?

            _ Ethan le dijo a Scott, como agradecimiento –comentó mientras apuntillaba esas palabras- que a pesar de salvarle la vida, cuando en realidad fui yo el que se la salvó, eso no cambiaba las cosas. Así que… bueno… básicamente las cosas están así: o te unes a su manada y matas… bueno, nos matas a todos… o ellos te matarán –terminó en apenas un susurro al sentir sobre él el peso de esas palabras.

            _ Así que siguen con eso… -comentó Derek tranquilamente mientras Stiles le miraba sorprendido.

            _ ¿Cómo que siguen con eso?

            _ Cuando nos enfrentamos a Deucalion, digamos que tuvimos una conversación muy interesante.

            _ ¿Tan interesante que se te pasó comentármela? ¿O también le dijiste al resto que no me dijesen nada? ¿Os pensáis que soy idiota? ¿O todo esto es por el rollo ese de protegerme? Pues que sepas que estoy un poco hasta las narices de todo esto, ¿eh?

            _ Si los demás no te dijeron nada fue porque o no quisieron o se les pasó. Yo no te lo dije por protegerte. ¿Tanto te molesta?

            _ ¡Me cabrea! ¡Y mucho! No soy de cristal y, ¡vale! Ennis casi me despelleja vivo por mi culpa pero yo no sabía que él iba a estar allí. Bien, la cuestión no es esa, la cuestión es que no soy inmortal, ¿vale? Ni Scott lo es, ni los chicos y tú tampoco… quiero decir, todos podemos morir. ¿Qué hay de nuevo con eso? No es algo que no supiera y que no espere a largo plazo pero…      

            _ Stiles. Para. Ni se te ocurra seguir con eso.

            _ Pues entonces no me ocultes las cosas como si no fuese a enterarme. Vivimos en Beacon Hills, por si se te ha olvidado. Y sí, mi padre acabará enterándose de todo ya que casi lo sabe medio pueblo.

            _ Tu padre no me preocupa, Stiles. Pero Deucalion sí. Ya te lo dije aquella vez y te lo repetiré siempre que haga falta. No permitiré que nadie, absolutamente nadie te haga daño aunque para ello tenga que perder mi vida.

            _ Y te mataré como se te ocurra hacer eso –amenazó Stiles arrancándole así una carcajada a Derek-. No te rías que esto es serio.

            _ ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo llevo sin reírme? –preguntó Derek mientras encarrilaba el Camaro por el camino de tierra en dirección a la cabaña.

            _ Demasiado porque creo que te están empezando a salir arrugas justo aquí en el entrecejo –comentó mientras pasaba su dedo suavemente por el rostro de Derek, quien volvió a reírse.

            _ No tengo arrugas.

            _ Oh sí, creo haber visto otra por aquí –añadió para luego pasar suavemente su dedo sobre la nariz para finalmente deslizarlo por la mejilla y la barbilla. Derek se dejó hacer, inspirando fuertemente mientras aparcaba al lado de la cabaña. Nada más parar, apagó el motor y sin dejar de mirarle, se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad, inclinándose sobre él para desabrocharle el suyo, besándole a continuación.

            _ Necesitas una ducha, apestas a gasolina –comentó Derek mientras se separaba de él para salir del coche.

            _ ¿Apesto? –preguntó mientras se olisqueaba para luego notar un extraño olor, mezcla de sudor y quizás sí, gasolina. Cuando salió, Derek ya había sacado su bolsa de deportes y le esperaba sonriente-. Bueno, quizás un poco.

            _ Ve a ducharte. Mientras prepararé algo para cenar. Hace rato que no como nada y tengo hambre.

Asintiendo, nada más entrar, Stiles cogió su bolsa y se dirigió hacia el dormitorio mientras Derek, más pausado, subía tras él para ponerse algo más cómodo. Aprovechando ese momento, Derek cogió su ropa y la de Stiles mientras éste se metía en la ducha para lavarla. Realmente podía oler los restos de gasolina que salpicaron su ropa tras el encuentro con Scott tal y como le contó por teléfono y era algo bastante desagradable. Una vez la ropa comenzó a lavarse, decidió preparar unos espaguetis. Stiles bajó minutos después mientras se secaba el pelo con una toalla tras vestirse con un pijama que tenía allí.

            _ ¿Me has comprado ropa nueva? –preguntó mientras entraba en cocina para ver a Derek cocinando.

            _ No tenías mucha y bueno, no es plan de vaciar tu armario para traer todo aquí. Creo que son de tu tipo –comentó mientras le echaba una mirada rápida para seguir con lo suyo.

            _ Lo son pero no tenías por qué comprarlo –dijo mientras dejaba la toalla en la cesta de la ropa sucia para luego besarle en la mejilla. Aquello tomó por sorpresa a Derek, quien vio como Stiles se dedicó a coger los vasos y los platos para llevarlos a la mesa. Para evitar que éste le viese nervioso, le preguntó de nuevo por lo ocurrido en el Motel y cómo es que habían decidido parar allí. Aquello pareció atraer toda la atención de Stiles, quien seguía cogiendo cosas de aquí y allá sin parar de hablar. Con más detalle, Derek supo cómo habían ido aconteciendo las cosas y qué fue pasando tanto en su habitación como fuera. Una vez lista la comida y ellos servidos, se sentaron a comer mientras Stiles seguía charlando.

            _ ¿Por qué fueron las chicas? –preguntó Derek con verdadera curiosidad.

            _ Oh, bueno. Scott le mandó un mensaje a Allison y supongo que se lo comentaría a Lydia. Tampoco estoy muy seguro –comentó para volver a pinchar el tenedor entre los espaguetis y enredarlos-. Quiero decir, Lydia me comentó que tuvo un presentimiento. Un mal presentimiento y que debíamos irnos de allí. Algo sobre suicidios y demás que habían sucedido en ese motel y Allison decidió creerla. Para nuestra suerte, claro. No es la primera vez que tiene algo así como presentimientos, ¿sabes? Es como si supiese cuando va a suceder algo horrible, algo verdaderamente horrible.

            _ ¿Y el silbato? ¿Sabéis quien ha podido cogerlo para poner ahí el veneno?

            _ Ni idea. Si no llega a ser por Lydia, que fue quien se lo quitó al entrenador, creo que aun estaríamos investigándolo.

            _ Si ese hombre lo lleva a todas partes debe ser alguien del instituto. Alguien cercano y del que no se haya percatado. Del que no os hayáis percatado ninguno.

            _ Puede ser pero aún no sabemos nada de Harris. Ni del Darach ni de Deucalion… es estresante.

Derek no dijo nada. Simplemente le miró en silencio mientras terminaba de comer. Tras recogerlo todo, Derek se dirigió a la puerta de la cabaña para abrirla y salir, dejando está abierta.

            _ ¿Derek? –preguntó Stiles mientras se acercaba con tranquilidad a él, quien apenas se movió de su sitio. Al ver la mirada perdida de éste, Stiles se colocó tras él, abrazándole por la cintura.

            _ A veces se me olvida que éste lugar es para desconectar y no traernos los problemas aquí.

            _ Es imposible dejar eso atrás. Menos cuando casi morimos de nuevo y parece que estemos en una jodida espiral –dijo mientras se apretaba aún más a él, disfrutando así de su calor.

            _ ¿Tienes frío? –preguntó mientras acariciaba sus brazos despacio.

            _ Un poco. Es una ventaja eso de no tener frío nunca, ¿eh? –comentó, consiguiendo que Derek sonriese.

            _ La verdad es que está refrescando. Vamos dentro, no sea que te enfríes.

            _ ¿Teniéndote al lado? Eso sí que sería digno de ver…

Stiles se apartó un poco al sentir como Derek se giraba mientras le sujetaba por las muñecas. Sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos, Derek permaneció en silencio, acariciando el brazo de Stiles hasta llevar su mano justo a su mejilla, rozando sus labios con el pulgar. Sin poder apartar su mirada, Stiles deseó poder tener una máquina para parar el tiempo y detenerlo justo en ese momento: cuando Derek se inclinó hacia él, besándole suavemente. Como había deseado nada más verle allí en el instituto. Sujetándose a él, mantuvieron ese ritmo candente hasta que Derek comenzó a acariciar la espalda de Stiles, deteniéndose en su cintura, provocando así que el chico deslizase su mano hasta su entrepierna con decisión. Aquello bastó a Derek para sujetarle por la nuca y profundizar aún más los besos, consiguiendo que Stiles gimiese en su boca. Lentamente, Derek fue llevando a Stiles dentro de la casa para, a tientas, buscar la puerta con la mano y cerrarla.

Aprovechando ese momento, comenzó a subir la camiseta de Stiles para quitársela, haciendo él lo mismo con la suya, dejándolas en el suelo y volviendo a besarse cada vez con más urgencia. Temiendo no llegar a las escaleras, o aun peor, caerse por las mismas, Derek alzó a Stiles sujetándole por el trasero mientras éste enlazaba sus piernas sobre su cintura, aprovechando para mordisquearle los labios. Tras subir las escaleras y llegar a la cama, Derek se subió a la misma dejando caer a Stiles para, acto seguido, volver a besarle. No iba a ser rápido pero tampoco lento. Ésta vez quería oír sus gemidos resonar en toda la casa. Que ese fuese su único mantra aquella noche y las siguientes…

Incitándole, Stiles no paró de moverse, elevando de vez en cuando sus caderas para rozarse con Derek quien gruñendo, metió sus manos entre el pantalón de Stiles para quitárselo y hacer lo mismo con los suyos. No dándole tiempo a protestar, Derek dejó caer su cuerpo sobre el de Stiles sin dejar de besarle y tocarle. Éste correspondió más efusivo aún, consiguiendo que Derek le sujetase momentáneamente las manos sobre el colchón, haciéndole rabiar. Tras mordisquearle los labios, inició un camino desde su mandíbula, mordiendo siempre a cada avance que daba tanto en el  cuello como en el hombro para luego detenerse en sus pezones, lamiendo y succionándolos hasta sentirlos duros entre sus dientes. Sintió el cuerpo de Stiles revolverse cuando continuó bajando hasta su ombligo, deslizando la lengua suavemente. Una retahíla de gruñidos y protestas comenzaron a salir de sus labios hasta que sintió a Derek jugar con su entrada, impregnándola con lubricante.

            _ Joder, ya era hora. Como sigas así me voy a correr antes de que me la metas y justo ahora no me haría ninguna gracia. ¿Sabes? ¡Me van a explotar las pelotas!

            _ Eres un exagerado y mal hablado.

            _ Se me está fundiendo el cerebro, ¿mejor? –preguntó para acto seguido jadear fuertemente al sentir cómo Derek metía dos dedos y rozaba su próstata a conciencia-. Oh joder… no pares… Dios no pares…

            _ ¿Con los dedos sólo? –preguntó con voz más ronca de lo normal.

            _ ¿Con los…? ¡Será posible! Quieres… oh Dios… esto es un… oh joder…

Sintiendo como pronto se correría tal y como le dijo, Derek sacó con cuidado los dedos para colocar las piernas de Stiles sobre sus hombros ante el asombro de éste.

            _ ¿Y ahora qué?

            _ Ahora vas a saber lo que es bueno –le soltó Derek para sin más, penetrarle en un solo movimiento, haciendo que Stiles gimiese justo como él quería. Sus movimientos fueron lentos y precisos, dándole a entender que no iba a aumentar por mucho que protestara o le clavase las uñas como lo estaba haciendo. A ratos su corazón iba demasiado deprisa y tenía que vigilar que éste no se disparase a pesar de que Stiles no ayudaba en nada por el modo en el que se movía. Sintiéndose próximo al climax, aceleró lo justo para sentir cómo Stiles se corría manchándolos a ambos, consiguiendo así que se corriese fuertemente, aferrándose al colchón.

Stiles sintió su cuerpo extasiado. Tanto que de no ser porque los brazos de Derek sujetaban sus piernas de algún modo, éstas ya habrían caído laxas sobre la cama como si fuese un muñeco de trapo. Como si le leyese la mente, Derek se movió lo justo para colocarle las piernas sobre la cama y así poder acomodarse mejor junto a él. Al ver que Stiles no hablaba sino que simplemente se limitó a cerrar los ojos mientras recuperaba el ritmo de su respiración, Derek aprovechó para seguir acariciándole muy lentamente.

            _ ¿Te queda alguna neurona viva o las he fundido todas? –preguntó Derek con sorna, sintiendo luego cómo el cuerpo de Stiles vibraba bajo el suyo a causa de la risa.

            _ Creo que me quedan las suficientes como para tomar una revancha pero no ahora. No creo que sea capaz de moverme durante al menos… unos diez minutos o un cuarto de hora. Luego creo que seré capaz de hacer muchas cosas… -dijo para acto seguido, oír como Derek comenzaba a reír.

            _ Me alegra saber que tu cerebro sigue intacto a pesar de todo –comentó para luego volver a besarle.

            _ Sería una forma muy, muy agradable de morir, créeme pero como ya te he dicho, dame unos minutos más…

            _ Muy bien –dijo Derek para salir de él con cuidado y tumbarse a su lado, descansando.

Apoyándose de lado, Stiles observó a Derek durante largo rato mientras éste permanecía con los ojos cerrados. Stiles recorrió detenidamente con la mirada su cuerpo, pensando en cómo alguien como Derek, con semejante físico y presencia, había reparado en él. Era verdad que durante el tiempo que llevaban juntos su cuerpo había ido cambiando pero era algo lógico y normal, sólo que en ocasiones seguía sintiéndose como al principio: alguien insignificante para el resto del mundo. Alguien que sólo servía para ayudar el resto cuando necesitaban ayuda y nada más. Incluso Scott había mejorado notablemente tras convertirse en hombre lobo. Era muy frustrante. En ese momento, Derek abrió los ojos, mirándole cálidamente. Eso despejó las pocas dudas que le atormentaban, más aun cuando éste alcanzó su mano para entrelazar sus dedos con los suyos. Aquella cabaña era su refugio y Derek su ancla. Alguien en quien apoyarse en los momentos más duros y por tanto iba a demostrárselo, aunque fuese a su manera.

Acercándose a él, Stiles deslizó una de sus manos por el pecho de Derek, sin apartar su mirada. Deslizando una mano entre su cuerpo, Derek comenzó a acariciar suavemente su espalda. Buscando más contacto, Stiles finalmente se echó sobre él con cuidado, sintiendo en ese momento las manos de Derek sobre él sin más ánimo que el de acariciarle. Stiles comenzó a acariciarle el pelo distraídamente para luego seguir por la barba, abarcando con la mano su mejilla y besarle con decisión. Dejándole que marcase el ritmo, Derek se dejó hacer. No era algo a lo que normalmente estaba acostumbrado pero con Stiles siempre podría hacer pequeñas excepciones o darle alguna que otra licencia. Al fin y al cabo, su lobo interior estaba disfrutando realmente de aquella atención, así como las caricias que le estaba prodigando. Orgullo. Su lobo estaba realmente orgulloso de él y no sólo en ese aspecto, por ello Derk iba a demostrárselo para que las dudas que tuviese Stiles sobre sí mismo desapareciesen.

Cuando Stiles aumentó el ritmo y la intensidad de sus caricias debido a la excitación, Derek se las devolvió del mismo modo, consiguiendo así estar de nuevo listo para otro asalto más. Sin embargo, Stiles se dedicó a besar y mordisquear su pecho antes de dudar unos segundos mirando su miembro ya endurecido. Cerrando los ojos e inspirando fuertemente, Derek vio cómo el pecho de Stiles subía y bajaba con rapidez mientras colocaba sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas. Abriendo de nuevo los ojos, Stiles sujetó el miembro de Derek para segundos después, dejarse caer sobre él lentamente, gimiendo cuando lo sintió de nuevo en su interior. Respirando hondo, comenzó a moverse lentamente mientras sus manos se aferraron al cuerpo de Derek para no perder estabilidad.

Mordiéndose los labios, Derek comenzó a empujar a la par que Stiles bajaba, consiguiendo así que éste gimiese roncamente. Sólo cuando Stiles comenzó a moverse más rápido, Derek decidió que ya era suficiente. Incorporándose con cuidado hasta quedar sentado, sujetó a Stiles por las caderas para marcar su ritmo. Sujetándole por la nuca, Stiles besó a Derek como si le fuese la vida en ello mientras éste le atrajo aún más a su cuerpo. Sus besos se volvieron agresivos, arañándose la piel con cada embiste y cada gemido, llegando los dos al orgasmo de una forma brutal. Stiles creyó que definitivamente su cerebro se había fundido porque tras el orgasmo, era incapaz de ver u oír nada más que no fuesen los rápidos y fuertes latidos de su corazón, el cual parecía querer salírsele del pecho.

Intentando recuperar el aliento, Derek dejó que Stiles se apoyara sobre él tras oír preocupado como sus latidos estaban demasiado acelerados. Permanecieron así varios minutos, los suficientes para sentir como su miembro ya laxo se deslizaba del interior de Stiles cuando éste se movió un poco para luego volver a la misma postura al fallarle las piernas. Rozando con su mejilla la de Stiles, Derek comenzó a acomodarse en la cama sujetándole, ya que éste comenzaba a verse realmente cansado. Tras retirar el edredón como pudo, ambos acabaron bajo las sábanas sin decir nada. Minutos después, ambos cayeron presos de un profundo sueño.

 

Como en ocasiones anteriores, un extraño zumbido sacó a Derek poco a poco del profundo sueño en el que se encontraba. A su lado oyó a Stiles roncar suavemente sin percatarse de nada. Realmente debía estar exhausto aunque en parte se alegraba por el hecho de que no hubiese tomado su medicación y hubiese sido algo de forma natural. Sentándose y teniendo cuidado de no despertarle, buscó con la mirada el objeto infernal que no paraba de sonar. Cayendo en la cuenta de que estaría en la bolsa de deporte de Stiles, fue hacia la misma para sacarlo y ver que quien llamaba era Scott. Cogiendo la llamada, Derek se acercó a la ventana tras contestar. Estaba lloviendo fuertemente.

            _ ¿Está Stiles contigo, verdad?

            _ Sí.

            _ Necesito hablar con él. Su padre le está buscando.

            _ Pues invéntate una historia o algo. En eso sois expertos.

            _ Si os quedaseis aquí en la ciudad sería más fácil, Derek.

            _ Está descansando y no pienso molestarle para eso. En unas horas saldremos. Eres inteligente, podrás inventarte algo –dijo para colgar acto seguido. Suspiró pesadamente. Aun le iba costar perdonarle del todo lo que hizo. Dejando el móvil de nuevo en su sitio y tras acariciarse el abdomen inconscientemente, sintió los restos de semen ya secos. Sonriendo abiertamente, fue con lentitud al baño mientras Stiles comenzaba a removerse en la cama, señal de que pronto se despertaría. Efectivamente, apenas Derek abrió el grifo para dejar que el agua comenzase a calentarse, Stiles apareció en el baño somnoliento. Su pelo estaba totalmente revuelto y fijándose con más detalle, pudo percibir alguna de sus marcas sobre su ya marcado cuerpo.

Apenas dio los buenos días, Derek le atrajo hacia sí para besarle, dejando que su lengua se colara y jugase con la de Stiles.

            _ Wow –dijo nada más apartarse-. Te has levantado de buen humor, ¿eh?

            _ Aunque parezca extraño, sí –dijo mientras le atraía de nuevo hacia él en dirección a la ducha. Stiles se dejó hacer mientras ambos se metían en la misma para dejar que el agua caliente los cubriese. Stiles agradeció enormemente aquello porque, aunque le costaría reconocerlo delante de él, el hecho de levantarse completamente pegajoso tras aquella sesión de sexo increíble, le empezaba a gustar pero debía admitir que sentía un poco entumecidos sus músculos.

            _ ¿En qué piensas? –preguntó Derek mientras se adelantó para coger el champú y echarle una generosa cantidad en el pelo.

            _ En lo bien que se está aquí –comentó mientras sentía los dedos de Derek masajeando su cabeza lentamente- y que no quiero volver. ¿Ha llamado alguien?

            _ ¿Has oído el móvil? –sintió como Stiles negaba con la cabeza mientras gemía de gusto-. Fue Scott. Decía que tu padre te estaba buscando así que le dije que se inventara algo.

            _ ¿Otra vez? Dios, es el cuento de nunca acabar. Y no, no lo oí. Pero es fácil saber cuándo no te tengo a mi lado. Desprendes mucho calor –comentó para luego reír suavemente mientras Derek le empujaba de nuevo hacia el agua y así dejar que se enjuagase. Éste aprovechó para lavarse él el pelo mientras Stiles comenzaba a enjabonarse. Podía ser así. Todos los días, sin más preocupación que la de saber qué tiempo hace o qué comer. Pelearse por tener el mando del televisor o correr hasta perder el aliento. Pasar todo el tiempo que quisiesen juntos, sin nadie que les molestase. Eso estaría bien. Quizás… sólo quizás, cuando todo pasara. Se lo propondría. Lo mismo Stiles se lo pensaba y aceptaba y de esa forma podrían estar juntos por siempre mediante un lazo que nadie podría romper jamás.

            _ Tierra llamando a Derek –habló Stiles en una voz extraña, seguida de varios ruidos mecánicos imitados a la perfección-. Houston, tenemos un problema.

Derek volvió en sí, riendo por las muecas y ruidos que Stiles estaba haciendo. Sí, definitivamente se lo propondría. Debía ser él. Siempre había sido él. Un extraño ruido procedente del estómago de Stiles hizo que éste se pusiese rojo como un tomate mientras terminaba de enjuagarse.

            _ Creo que alguien tiene hambre… -comentó Derek mientras Stiles salía de la ducha cogiendo una toalla para secarse.

            _ Es normal siendo la hora que es. A todo esto, ¿qué hora es? –preguntó mientras miraba hacia la habitación para percatarse de la poca luz que entraba desde las ventanas.

            _ Muchas preguntas a la vez, Stilinski.

            _ Lo que tú digas, Hale –comentó mientras se acercaba a la ventana, corriendo levemente las cortinas-. Joder, está lloviendo con fuerza –protestó para ir a por su móvil mientras seguía secándose. Al ver la hora casi le dio un vuelco el corazón.

            _ Derek, es cerca del mediodía. ¿Tanto tiempo hemos estado durmiendo? 

            _ Más o menos. ¿Algún problema con eso? –preguntó mientras salía desnudo del cuarto de baño, sujetando su toalla.

Stiles se lo quedó mirando con la boca abierta, incapaz de articular nada al verle desnudo allí frente a él. Volviendo en sí y poniéndose de nuevo colorado, negó con rapidez.

            _ No es eso pero normalmente a esta hora siempre estamos de camino a casa y… ¿sabes qué? Que le den a todo. Voy a preparar el desayuno y comer algo antes de morir por inanición y luego ya veremos –dijo mientras dejaba caer la toalla al suelo para sacar ropa limpia del armario, dejando así la que había en la bolsa de deporte. Derek hizo lo mismo y nada más terminar, ambos bajaron a la cocina para desayunar. Una vez terminaron, Derek le dio tiempo a Stiles para que cogiese alguna de sus cosas ya que él volvería a la cabaña a arreglar un poco aquello.

            _ Yo no tengo que darle cuentas a nadie en este sentido, Stiles, pero tu padre debe estar preocupado al no saber de ti y más si se ha enterado del suceso del motel –le explicó mientras iban hacia el Camaro con las cosas de Stiles.

            _ Vale pero volverás, ¿no? Quiero decir, que no te vas a encerrar aquí solo ni nada por el estilo. Tu hermana y el resto de los chicos estarán esperándote. Y lo mismo ya se sabrá algo del profesor Harris, o el Darach, o Aiden o…

            _ Stiles, cállate.

Mirándole algo molesto, Stiles se calló. Realmente no quería irse de allí y mucho menos sabiendo que Derek volvería sin él.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Buenas!
> 
> Antes que nada, pediros disculpas porque comenté que subiría este capítulo durante el fin de semana o a más tardar el lunes y estamos a miércoles ya. Me ha sido imposible, de veras. El capítulo de hoy no es que sea muy revelador pero las cosas se ponen un poco feas.
> 
> Espero tener pronto el siguiente.
> 
> ¡Gracias por vuestra paciencia!

** 13 **

 

 Para cuando llegó a casa, Stiles se percató de que su padre no estaba allí. Se despidió de Derek con ganas de volver con él pero éste le insistió en que se quedara.

            _ Quizás no tarde mucho en volver –le comentó para luego salir rumbo a la cabaña. Stiles asintió fastidiado y nada más entrar hizo algo para despistar a su padre. Metió en la lavadora la ropa que de sobra, sabía que estaba limpia, y fue a darse otra ducha. Guardar las apariencias le ayudaría a no tener que vérselas con su padre.

 

Mientras tanto, Scott fue a visitar a su madre al hospital para llevarle algo de comer, encontrándose un gran ajetreo dentro del mismo.

            _ Oh, gracias a Dios. Me estaba muriendo de hambre –comentó nada más verle Melissa y coger la bolsa para depositarla sobre el mostrador de información-. Oh, cielos. Lo siento, no quería decir eso –dijo para luego darle un fuerte abrazo.

            _ ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

            _ Pues salvo que ha habido un accidente en cadena y gran parte de los heridos están siendo evacuados a otro hospital, estamos esperando a que el médico de guardia aparezca. No responde a los avisos.

            _ ¿Qué significa que no responde a los avisos?

            _ Significa que nadie puede localizarlo, así que ahora tenemos que esperar que los otros médicos disponibles lleguen.

Una paciente les interrumpió pidiéndole a Melissa algo para el dolor pero ésta decidió no dárselo hasta que la viese un médico, intentando calmarla. Scott decidió entonces echarle una mano, comentándole algo sobre el poder curativo que tienen algunas personas para sí distraerla mientras apoyar su mano y absorber parte de su dolor. Dejando a la mujer sin palabras, unos gritos alertaron a los que se encontraban en la sala de espera. Ethan entró gritando que pidiendo ayuda, mientras sujetaba a Danny, quien se estaba ahogando. Cuando lo sentaron, Scott se acercó a Ethan.

            _ ¿Qué le has hecho?

            _ ¡Nada! Dijo que tenía dolores en el pecho y dificultad para respirar, pero cada vez empeoraba.

            _ Esto no es bueno –comentó Melissa preocupada-. ¿Cuánto tiempo más va a tardar la Dra. Hilyard?

Tras examinarle, el rostro de Melissa reflejó su preocupación. _ Tiene la laringe desplazada hacia un lado. Creo que es un neumotórax a tensión.

En ese momento, Danny vomitó y entre los restos los chicos vieron algo preocupante: muérdago. Llamando a varios compañeros, finalmente llevaron a Danny a la sala de observación, acompañados por los chicos.

            _ Chicos por favor, tenéis que esperar en la sala de espera. No podéis estar aquí.

            _ ¿Dónde están las enfermeras y los médicos? ¿Dónde está todo el mundo? –preguntó Ethan nervioso.

            _ Esta noche estamos a tope. Están atendiendo a otros pacientes.

            _ Vale mamá, ¿cómo podemos ayudar?

            _ Cariño no puedes. No le funciona el pulmón. Su corazón está siendo presionado contra su caja torácica, así que…

            _ ¿Va a morir, verdad?

            _ No, no lo hará. Scott, coge la cinta. Tú coge las tijeras y córtale la camiseta.

Haciendo lo que les pedía, vieron que Danny ya no respiraba.

            _ Mamá, no respira.

            _ Lo sé, lo sé.

Melisa respiró hondo y con decisión, le clavó un catéter para aliviar así la presión. Una vez salió el aire y tras extraerle otro poco con una jeringuilla, al quitárselo, Danny volvió a respirar.

            _ Gracias… -susurró a pesar del esfuerzo.

            _ No hay de qué.  ¿Qué? –preguntó al ver como Ethan y Scott la miraban alucinando.

            _ Eso ha sido impresionante –comentó Scott emocionado.

            _ No creas, tampoco ha sido gran cosa –dijo Melissa sonriendo.

Viendo que Danny finalmente se recuperaría, decidieron marcharse del hospital. Cuando Scott fue hacia su moto, Ethan le alcanzó.

            _ Sé que no me vas a creer, pero no he hecho nada.

            _ Todo lo que sé es que en cuanto has llegado aquí, has ido directo a por Danny y tu hermano a por Lydia.

            _ No vamos a herirle.

            _ ¿Por qué debería creerte?

            _ Porque sabíamos que uno de ellos iba a ser importante para ti, y ahora sabemos que es Lydia.

Scott fue a contestarle pero a lo lejos vio como un coche se acercaba al aparcamiento haciendo unos movimientos muy extraños. Para cuando fueron a darse cuenta, éste chocó con otro coche aparcado. Ambos salieron corriendo hacia el pero al abrir la puerta no vieron a nadie dentro, tan sólo una polilla muerta en el asiento del conductor.

            _ Esto tiene que ser cosa del Darach –comentó Scott mientras sacaba su móvil y llamaba a Stiles. Éste se reunió allí con él unos diez minutos después, justo cuando Ethan ya se había ido. Avisando a su madre de lo ocurrido, Melissa avisó a la policía para salir a su encuentro en el aparcamiento. El padre de Stiles comenzó a hacer varias preguntas y ante la multitud de respuestas que obtenía, no sacaba nada en claro.

            _ ¿Qué estás diciendo papá? –preguntó Stiles como si realmente su padre no hubiese estado escuchando.

            _ Espera, espera –dijo John realmente contrariado-. ¿Los dos estaban en el coche?

            _ No papá, están tratando de decirte que fueron dos secuestros separados, ¿vale? Dos doctores, ambos desaparecidos.

            _ Entonces, ¿de quién es este coche?

            _ De la dra. Hilyard, la médica de guardia. Pero no se ha presentado a emergencias –comentó Melissa con calma.

            _ Deja que me concentre a ver si lo entiendo, ¿vale?

            _ Claro.

            _ Chicos, dadnos un segundo.

Ambos asintieron para darles un poco de intimidad.

            _ Estos son sin duda los sacrificios, ¿no? –preguntó Scott.

            _ Si, es uno de los sanadores de Deaton.

            _ ¿Qué hay de Danny? Vomitó muérdago. No es una coincidencia, y si no hubiera estado con Ethan, seguramente habría muerto. Danny no es un sanador.

            _ Yo… -dijo stiles sin saber exactamente qué decir. Al ver cómo su padre llamaba por teléfono, llamó la atención de Scott-. ¿Estás oyendo eso?

Tras fruncir el entrecejo y concentrarse, Scott se volvió hacia Stiles.

            _ Han encontrado un cuerpo.

            _ ¿A quién? ¿No puedes oírle?

            _ Es el otro médico… joder.

            _ Tenemos que avisar al resto. Voy a llamar a Derek. Seguramente ya estará en el apartamento –comentó mientras se retiraba un poco para hablar con él.

            _ ¿Ha ocurrido algo? –preguntó nada más llegar al edificio y subirse al montacargas.

            _ Derek, ha aparecido otro cuerpo. El de un chico junto a unos contenedores. Y no sólo eso. Estoy con Scott aquí en el hospital, Danny casi muere por un problema torácico y bueno, Scott me ha dicho que ha vomitado muérdago. Además, la doctora que estaban esperando de guardia no ha aparecido. Su coche si, iba sólo y dentro había una polilla muerta.

            _ ¿Ha desaparecido alguien más?

            _ Otro médico. Derek, son los sacrificios. El Darach vuelve a las andadas.

            _ Bien, recopilad todo cuanto podáis y llamadme. Se lo diré a los chicos. Stiles, ten cuidado.

            _ Lo tendré.

            _ Voy a avisar a Isaac. Si están buscando a un tercer sanador, pueden elegir a mi madre –dijo Scott preocupado-. Voy a hacer guardia con Isaac en casa. Entre los dos podremos evitar que se la lleven.

            _ Bien, en ese caso tened cuidado y tío, cualquier cosa, avisad. Yo me voy a casa. A mi padre sigue sin hacerle gracia que esté por aquí.

            _ Ni a Derek tampoco… -comentó Scott, guiñándole.

            _ Qué gracioso…

 

Una vez en el apartamento, Derek avisó a los chicos de lo sucedido y de que debían extremar las precauciones. Apenas terminó de hablar, la alarma sonó y éste corrió a apagarla con rapidez. Cora le preguntó qué significaba eso. Derek se giró hacia la ventana y vio cómo alguien había pintado el símbolo de la manada de Deucalion.

            _ Significa que vienen…esta noche.

 

En casa de los McCall, Melissa recibió una charla explicativa sobre todo lo que estaba sucediendo, la existencia del Darach y demás por parte de Scott e Isaac. Decidiendo que estaba muy cansada y que todo ello le superaba un poco, se fueron a descansar. A la mañana siguiente, ésta  se despertó descubriendo a Scott e Isaac dormidos en su habitación: al primero en un butacón y al segundo en el suelo.

            _ Oh venga ya, chicos… ¡chicos! –gritó para conseguir que éstos se levantaran como un resorte-. ¿Qué creéis que estáis haciendo?

            _ Te estamos vigilando -dijo Isaac.

            _ Queremos asegurarnos de que no eres el tercer sacrificio.

            _ Pero estabais los dos dormidos.

_ Tú tenías la última guardia –dijo Scott.

_ ¿De qué estás hablando? Tú, la última guardia.

            _ No, tú tenías la última guardia.

            _ Puede que yo tuviera la última guardia.

_ Mis héroes… espera, ¿no dijiste que todos eran médicos? Pues yo no he visto la palabra doctor antes de mi nombre, así que creo que estoy salvada.

_ Sí pero podría ser que viniera a por cualquier clase de sanador, mamá, y tú definitivamente fuiste una sanadora anoche.

_ Sí, bueno, no voy a ser el sacrificio humano de nadie hoy, así que vosotros dos moved vuestros traseros al instituto.

A regañadientes, ambos se dieron una ducha rápida, desayunaron y fueron al instituto. Cuando llegaron a la clase, la señorita Blake les comentó que como el profesor Harris seguía desaparecido, sería ella quien le sustituyese. Sentado al lado de Scott, Stiles aprovechó para hablar con Scott.

            _ Ey, mi padre dijo que el médico de emergencias no fue estrangulado pero sí falleció de asfixia. Simplemente no saben cómo fue.

            _ ¿Crees que la médica de guardia aún podría estar viva?

            _ No lo sé, pero Scott… tiene que haber al menos 20 doctores en ese hospital, por lo menos, ¿sabes? Cualquiera de ellos puede ser el próximo.

Scott asintió, sobresaltándose al oír su móvil vibrar para ver acto seguido que era una llamada de Deaton.  

            _ Ey, Doc, no puedo hablar ahora. Estoy en clase. ¿Puedo llamarle después?

            _ Desgraciadamente, no. Sinceramente, pienso que no debería atosigarte con esto, pero estoy asustado en este momento y tú eres mi única esperanza. Me van a coger. Necesito que me encuentres.

            _ ¿Doc? ¿Qué está pasando?

            _ ¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Stiles al ver a Scott tan preocupado.

            _ Van a por Deaton. Mierda, tengo que irme.

Cogiendo su mochila y dando una explicación sobre una emergencia familiar, Scott salió de la clase bajo la atenta mirada de Jennifer. Stiles aprovechó el desconcierto para llamar a hurtadillas a su padre y comentarle lo que había pasado.

 

Isaac, Érica y Boyd decidieron también saltarse las clases para ir al apartamento de Derek.

            _ Volved al instituto –dijo Derek viéndoles entrar, mientras permanecía sentado en la escalera.

            _ De hecho, no podemos –comentó Isaac-. Boyd y yo estamos increíblemente enfermos.

            _ De qué, ¿daños cerebrales?

            _ Bueno, yo tengo migrañas, y Boyd tiene diarrea explosiva.

Érica se echó a reír sin querer dar explicaciones de su supuesto malestar.

            _ Estamos aquí para protegerte –dijo Boyd cansado de las bromas de Isaac.

            _ ¿Estáis aquí para protegerme? Entonces estoy en problemas.

            _ De hecho, a Boyd se le ocurrió un plan –dijo Isaac.

            _ Sí, pensé en cuando Gerard nos tuvo a Érica y a mí, encerrados, atados con cables eléctricos y dándonos descargas. Me estaba preguntando cómo podríamos hacer algo así –dijo mientras sacaba un enorme rollo de cable-. Pero a mayor escala.

Alzando las cejas, Derek vio como éste lo montaba todo para luego con ayuda de una manguera, comenzar a llenar el loft de agua.

            _ La cosa quedaría así: una piscina de agua electrificada. Puede requerir unos 50 miliamperios matar un humano normal, menos de la potencia que se necesita para encender una bombilla –comentó Boyd.

            _ Eso es reconfortante.

            _ Si desactivamos el diferencial de la sala de control del edificio, la corriente seguirá llegando, y cualquier persona que ponga un pie aquí, tendrá una impactante sorpresa. 

            _ Especialmente alguien que está descalzo –añadió Isaac con suficiencia.

            _ Podría funcionar y vencerles, Derek –dijo Érica totalmente confiada.

 

Tras salir del instituto, Scott corrió a la veterinaria, encontrándose allí al padre de Stiles y su compañera.

            _ ¿Cómo lo supiste? _preguntó Scott nada más entrar.

            _ Stiles me llamó tan pronto como saliste del instituto. Lo siento, el coche de tu jefe aún está aquí y la puerta de atrás estaba abierta. Scott, necesito que me lo cuentes todo.

Asintiendo, Scott le contó únicamente lo que Deaton le había dicho al llamarle. Si debía contar algo más, necesitaba consultarlo con Stiles. Mandándole un mensaje, éste se reunió con ellos en la veterinaria. Tras saludar a su padre y la compañera de ésta, éste les comentó más o menos lo que sabían.

            _ Muy bien, vamos a hacer todo lo que podamos –comentó John-. Ahora mismo lo mejor que puedes hacer es volver al instituto.

Asintiendo, Scott esperó a que John comenzase a hablar con su compañera para guiar a Stiles hacia la habitación donde estaban los animales, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

            _ Se lo tenemos que decir.

            _ ¿Te refieres a decir, decir, o decirle algo que no sea decirle lo que creo que quieres decirle?

            _ Ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

            _ ¿Tu madre sabe que tú eres un hombre lobo? Dios, Scott, si se lo dices no te mirará durante semanas. Y si se entera mi padre, me matará. Joder, nos matarán a los dos. ¿Has pensado en eso?

            _ Claro que lo he pensado. Se lo diré y, bueno, seguro que lo entiende. Stiles el problema ya no es sólo eso, joder.  Estamos todos en peligro.

            _ No lo sé tío, me refiero, mírale. Vamos, está completamente abrumado –comentó Stiles con preocupación mientras veía a su padre a través del cristal de la puerta.  

_ Está abrumado porque no tiene ni idea de lo que está pasando. Tiene a gente muriendo en su ciudad, la ciudad que se supone que tiene que proteger, y no es su culpa que no sepa lo que está pasando. Se va a enterar antes o temprano.

            _ Sí, pero ¿es ahora el mejor momento? ¿en serio?

            _ ¿Y si no se lo contamos y alguien más muere?

_ ¿Y si se lo contamos y consiguen que le maten? Es que, vale, mira. Entiendo que Deaton ha sido como un padre para ti. Lo entiendo, ¿vale? Pero este es mí… Scott, este es mi verdadero padre. No puedo… no puedo perderle también, ¿vale? No a los dos, joder.

_ Tienes razón.

_ No, no es cierto. No tengo razón. Se lo diré. Mi padre necesita saber todo esto sobre los hombres lobo aunque… no le menciones aun nada sobre Derek, ¿vale? Y mucho menos que estamos saliendo.

_ No te preocupes. No sabrá nada sobre eso y, Stiles, quédate tranquilo. Te ayudaré.

Nada más salir, vieron a la señorita Morrel hablar con su padre y su compañera.

_ Por favor, cualquier cosa que necesites, con tal de que puedas ayudar a encontrar a mi hermano.

            _ ¿Nos disculpas un momento? –dijo el padre de Stiles saliendo de la veterinaria con su compañera. Aprovechando que salían, la mujer se dirigió hacia los chicos.

_ Vale, escuchad atentamente, los dos. Ningún sheriff, ayudante o detective va a ser capaz de encontrarlo.

            _ No tienes que pedirnos ayuda –comentó Scott.

            _ De hecho, estoy intentando ayudarte, porque si vas a ayudar a mi hermano, entonces necesitas a la única persona que podría tener una habilidad para buscar lo sobrenatural.

            _ Lydia –comentó Stiles sin pensar.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, ambos fueron hacia el instituto en su busca.

 

Cora, actuando por su cuenta, fue a buscar a Lydia al instituto, encontrándola justo cuando iba a liarse con Aiden en un despacho, ya que ella activó la alarma de incendios para que todos saliesen del instituto.

            _ No tienes buen gusto con los chicos, ¿verdad?

            _ ¿Hay algún problema?

            _ Sí, a Derek le gustaría que te pidiese amablemente que dejases de ver a Aiden, lo que significa que si te pillo con él otra vez, no voy a activar la alarma de incendios. Te voy a arrancar la lengua.

            _ Cariño, mi último novio fue un lagarto homicida, así que creo que puedo manejar a un hombre lobo.

            _ Suéltame –insistió Lydia al ver cómo Cora con rapidez le sujeta el brazo.

            _ He dicho que…

_ Suéltala. He dicho que la sueltes –oyó decir a Stiles, quien se acercó dónde estaban ellas. Cora gruñó pero acabó soltándola. Aliviada, Lydia miró a Stiles con curiosidad.

_ ¿A qué viene todo este alboroto?

            _ Necesitamos que nos ayudes. Ha desaparecido Deaton.

            _ ¿Y qué tengo que ver yo con eso?

            _ ¿Cómo que qué tienes que ver con eso? Tú puedes ayudarnos, así que vamos.

Lydia se encogió de hombros y siguió a Stiles y a Cora. Éste mientras tanto le mandó un mensaje al móvil de Scott. Entrando en el laboratorio y cerrando tras de sí, Stiles las sentó en una de las mesas libres para poner una tablilla frente a ellas.

            _ ¿Un tablero de ouija? –preguntó Lydia.

_ También llamada tabla de los espíritus y vale la pena intentarlo.

            _ Un intento en la oscuridad.

            _ Podrías intentarlo, por favor, ¿vale? No olvidemos que esto es para el jefe de Scott, el tío que nos ha salvado el culo a todos en más de una ocasión.

            _ Espera, ¿deberíamos hacer esto todos? –preguntó Cora.

            _ Sí, sí. ¿Estáis preparadas, chicas? –preguntó Stiles cuando todos pusieron las manos sobre la tabla.

            _ Sí.

            _ ¿Dónde está el doctor deaton? –preguntó Stiles no obteniendo respuesta. Tanto él como Cora miraron a Lydia.

            _ ¿Qué?

            _ ¿No vas a contestar?

            _ No sé la respuesta. Pensé que estábamos preguntando a una especie de espíritu.

            _ Bueno, ¿conoces algún espíritu? –preguntó Cora

            _ ¿Está aquí de verdad? –preguntó Lydia señalando a Cora.

            _ OK, estas son las llaves de la clínica de Deaton –dijo Stiles enseñándoselas a Lydia-. Cierra los ojos y voy a ponerlas en tu mano, y luego vamos a probar y ver si puedes sentir su localización. Se llama psicometría.

            _ No soy médium.

            _ ¡Eres algo!, ¿ok? Lydia, pon la mano y… -calló al ponerlas en su mano.

Lydia se quejó.

            _ ¿Qué?

            _ Están frías.

            _ Lydia, concéntrate, por favor. Estamos intentando salvar vidas, por el amor de Dios.

Lydia comenzó a concentrarse pero nada.

            _ Sí, ¿qué es? ¿Qué es?

            _ Nada.

Stiles le mostró entonces un lápiz a Lydia.

            _ ¿Escritura automática? –preguntó Lydia consiguiendo que Stiles asintiese totalmente convencido. Ésta asintió y sin más comenzó a dibujar en una libreta que le dejó Stiles.

            _ Lydia qué estás haciendo, ¿qué demonios es eso?

            _ Un árbol.

            _ Un ár… Lydia, se supone que tendrías que estar escribiendo palabras, como oraciones, algo como una localización, algo que nos dijera dónde está.

            _ Bueno, tal vez deberías haber dicho eso.

            _ ¿No se supone que es una especie de genio? –preguntó Cora realmente molesta por su actitud.

            _ Genio, sí. Medium, no. Sinceramente, no sé por qué estás aun molestándome con esto. Es decir, especialmente desde que es obvio que deberías estar hablando con Danny.

            _ ¿Qué? ¿Por qué Danny?

            _ Porque… anoche, era un objetivo. Pero no fue un sacrificio–comentó Scott nada más entrar en el laboratorio donde se encontraban, dejándolos a todos sorprendidos.

            _ Tío, estás sangrando. ¿Qué te ha pasado?

            _ Una larga historia. Vamos.

Tras salir de la clase e ir por sus cosas, Cora insistió con el tema de Danny.

            _ ¿Pero no está Danny todavía en el hospital?

            _ Sí. Ahí es donde vamos ahora mismo –comentó Stiles.

            _ Nos vemos allí.

            _ ¿Por qué?

Scott le muestra a Stiles su móvil y un mensaje de su Allison tras preguntarle si había encontrado algo, obteniendo como respuesta que sí, que tenían algo.

 

Mientras tanto, en el hospital, Melissa se encontró con John Stilinski, al que llamó para comentarle sus sospechas.

            _ Ey, es la Dra. Hilyard, ¿no? –preguntó Melissa nada más saludarle.

            _ Sí.

            _ Dios, vale. ¿Tenía marcas de ataduras alrededor de la garganta?

            _ No, ¿cómo sabias eso?

            _ Necesito que le eches un vistazo al otro cuerpo conmigo. Creo que sé cómo murieron los dos y creo que va a ayudarte a encontrar al jefe de Scott.

Yendo hasta la sala de autopsias, Melissa sacó uno de los cuerpos, mostrándoselo a John.

            _ El problema de que no naya marcas de ligaduras en el cuello es que los dos doctores fueron asfixiados, así que la pregunta es…

            _ ¿Cómo se asfixian si no fueron estrangulados?

            _ Cierto. Ahora, echa un vistazo a las marcas de la muñeca. ¿Qué te dicen?  
            _ Tenía las manos atadas.

            _ No sólo atadas. Mira lo profundas que son. No creo que sean solo de luchar para liberarse. Creo que fue suspendido. Colgados de esa manera, eso significa que tendrían que mantener sus cuerpos levantados para poder respirar. Al final, perderían la fuerza y no serían capaces de levantarse a sí mismos. Es como la gente solía morir en la crucifixión.

            _ Así que, ¿Piensas que Deaton está en algún sitio ahora mismo, colgado de las muñecas?

            _ Sí.

_ Y cuando no tenga la fuerza de elevarse para coger aire, ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene antes de morir?

            _ Minutos.

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenas. Si bien este capítulo es algo más corto, me sirve para hacer el siguiente un poco más "amplio". Además, una de las advertencias del fic llega ya en este capítulo así que guardad la munición pesada y esas cosas xDD
> 
> No me aventuro a decir cuando estará el siguiente pero estoy en ello. ¡Gracias por leerlo!

** 14 **

 

De camino a casa de Allison, Scott recordó lo sucedido en el instituto en su encuentro con Deucalion en el aula de música.

            __ ¿Sabes lo que es un metrónomo, Scott? Es un aparato que te ayuda a mantener un ritmo constante una vez a que has ajustado el tempo. Algo me dice que el tempo de tu vida se ha acelerado considerablemente en las últimas horas. Si quieres, podría ayudarte a ralentizarlo a un ritmo más manejable._

__ ¿Cómo?_

__ Ayudándote a encontrar a Deaton. Tu corazón late fuerte, pero no es miedo. Es ira. Apuesto a que sé lo que estás pensando. ¿Tiene algo que ver con la desaparición de Deaton? Te diré algo. Si consigues quitarme el bastón, te diré exactamente donde está. ¿Qué te parece?_

_Scott, sin pensarlo, se acercó a él para quitárselo pero no lo consiguió, saliendo herido._

__ Impresionante, pero sabes que está acabando con gente inocente, rezando a dioses antiguos y recogiendo hierbas, o lo que demonios se supone que hagan los druidas. Aunque formo parte de una manada que quiere a Derek muerto. Kali va a por él, así que tienes una difícil elección ante ti, porque alguien va a morir esta noche, y sea ese Derek o Deaton, es tu elección._

__ Sólo dime donde está._

__ Te voy a dar una pista muy importante. Deja que te guíe la corriente._

Al llegar al edificio, mandó un mensaje a Allison para asegurarse de que su padre no estaba allí. Obteniendo una respuesta afirmativa, Scott subió en el ascensor, siendo recibida por ésta, algo nerviosa.

_ Estaba mirando en uno de sus cajones y he encontrado esto –comentó para enseñarle algo cuando oyeron el timbre del ascensor-. No tendría que haber vuelto ya.

            _ ¿Qué hago? ¿Dónde voy?

Sin mediar palabra, ambos se metieron en un armario. Chris llegó a su despacho y estuvo ojeando un mapa con gesto pensativo. Cuando le oyeron marcharse, ambos salieron del armario para ir justo al despacho del padre de Allison.

            _ ¿Has visto este mapa? –preguntó ella mientras se lo mostraba-. La última vez que estuvimos hablando aquí, mi padre puso un libro ahí encima. Había algo en la manera en que lo hizo. Era como si estuviese intentando taparlo.

            _ No veo nada.

            _ Ya, no puedes hasta que usas esto –dijo alzando una lámpara fluorescente que llevaba en la mano, pasándola por encima del mapa-. Ha estado siguiendo y señalando todo. Cora y Boyd en el banco, la oficina en el ático encima de nosotros, todos los cadáveres. Tiene un símbolo para el lugar donde cada uno fue cogido, y después una señal diferente para el lugar donde los cuerpos fueron encontrados, ¿ves? Y aquí viene la parte escalofriante. Ha habido seis sacrificios, ¿verdad? Hay doce señales en el mapa.

            _ ¿Qué? ¿Eso qué significa? ¿Ha encontrado tu padre otros cuerpos y no se lo ha dicho a nadie?

            _ No lo creo. Creo que sabe dónde van a ser encontrados los cuerpos, así que uno de estos sitios, uno de ellos, es donde Deaton podría acabar. No nos dice dónde está ahora, pero…

            _ Nos ayudará a averiguarlo.

            _ Sí –afirmó Allison mientras Scott le sacaba una foto al mapa. En ese momento volvió a sonar el timbre del ascensor, poniéndolos en alerta. Corriendo para esconderse, Scott se metió en una habitación mientras Allison permanecía en su cuarto. Chris miró en su despacho pero no vio a nadie y dejó la puerta abierta, cuando fue hacia la habitación de Allison se la encontró sentada en la cama, estudiando. Sorprendido, le comentó que no la había oído llegar, aprovechando así Scott para salir de la casa.

 

En el apartamento de Derek, una vez éste estuvo lleno de agua lo suficiente como para poder asegurarse de que mojarían sus pies, Boyd dejó caer sobre el mismo un cable suelto provocando varios chispazos.

            _ ¿Esto va a matarlo? –preguntó Isaac apartado.

            _ Eso espero –comentó Boyd.

            _ Lo hará –afirmó Érica.

 

En el hospital, Stiles consiguió esquivar a los de seguridad para entrar en la habitación de Danny mientras Cora y Lydia esperaban fuera.

            _ Danny, ¿estás despierto? ¿Danny? –preguntó de nuevo al ver que no reaccionaba. Comenzó a darle varias palmadas en la cara pero al no despertar, Stiles le dio un poco más fuerte, consiguiendo que protestase levemente. Al ver que seguía sin despertar, Stiles se fijó en la mochila de éste y decidido, comenzó a abrirla.

            _ ¿Qué estás haciendo?

            _ No estoy haciendo nada, Danny. Esto es solo un sueño que estás teniendo.

            _ ¿Por qué estás mirando mis cosas?

            _ Bueno sí, las estoy mirando, pero solo en tu sueño, ¿recuerdas? Sueño. Soñando.

            _ ¿Por qué soñaría contigo cogiendo mis cosas?

            _ No lo sé, Danny, ¿vale? Es tu sueño. Asume la responsabilidad por ello. Cállate y vuelve a dormir.

Stiles siguió buscando en su mochila hasta que encontró un dosier.

            _ Danny tío, puede que hayas encontrado algo importante.

Cogiendo el dossier, salió de la habitación, aprovechando para llamar a Scott al móvil.

            _ Ey, tío. He conseguido entrar en la habitación de Danny. ¿Qué tal ha ido con Allison?

            _ Mejor de lo que pensaba.

            _ ¿Habéis encontrado algo?

            _ El padre de Allison tiene un mapa de la ciudad con varias señalizaciones en distintos lugares. Deaton tiene que estar en una de las seis localizaciones, pero están por toda la ciudad. No sé cómo podemos llegar a todos ellos lo suficientemente rápido.

            _ Bueno, quizá no tengamos que hacerlo –comentó Stiles-. Danny estaba haciendo un proyecto sobre algo para la clase de física del Sr. Harris y creo que significa algo.

            _ ¿Qué proyecto?

            _ Algo sobre corrientes telúricas.

            _ ¿Has dicho corrientes?

            _ Sí.

            _ Bien. Vamos a la veterinaria. ¿Tienes las llaves, verdad? Nos vemos allí.

Tras varios minutos, todos se encontraron en la misma. Stiles sacó el dossier de Danny para enseñárselo a todos.

            _ Bien, ¿qué tienen que ver los deberes de este chico con encontrar a Deaton? –preguntó Cora algo ansiosa.

            _ Porque no son sólo deberes, ¿vale? Es un proyecto sobre campos geomagnéticos. Fluyen por la tierra. Hasta pueden verse afectados por las fases lunares, ¿de acuerdo? –comentó mirando a Scott-. Mirad esto. Esta es una nota de Harris sobre la propuesta de Danny.

            _ Te advierto encarecidamente que elijas otro tema. Estas ideas, a pesar de ser innovadoras y estar razonadas, rayan la pseudociencia. No es adecuado para una clase  –leyó Lydia.

            _ Harris no fue solo un sacrificio. Sabía algo –apuntó Scott.

            _ Ahora mira esto. El padre de Allison no era el único con un mapa, ¿de acuerdo? Danny también tenía uno –dijo abriendo un mapa exactamente igual al que tenía el padre de Allison en su casa-. Danny señaló todas las corrientes telúricas, ¿vale? Bien, lo raro de Beacon Hills es que de hecho es un faro. No creerías cuánta energía fluye por la tierra en este pueblo.

            _ Stiles mira, son iguales. Bien, hay tres sitios, ¿verdad? Donde fueron secuestrados, y después el sitio donde encontraron sus cuerpos –comentó Scott señalando en el mapa de Danny los mismos lugares que estaban señalados en el otro mapa.

            _ Mira, es justo donde está la corriente telúrica –puntualizó Lydia.

            _ Quizá el sitio donde lo sacrificaron esté justo en el medio.

            _ Déjame verlo –dijo Stiles-. Dijiste que quedaban seis cadáveres más por encontrar. Deaton es uno de ellos. Tiene que ser en algún sitio en el medio, ¿Verdad?

            _ Para –dijo Cora sujetando su mano para luego llevarla a otro punto del mapa-. Está en la bóveda. Está en la misma bóveda.

Recogiéndolo todo con rapidez, Cora les pidió que esperasen.

            _ Cora, no tenemos tiempo –protestó Scott.

            _ Es Boyd. El plan no salió bien. Cortaron la luz –dijo mientras leía su móvil.

            _ Es exactamente como él dijo. Vamos, puedo salvar a Deaton solo.

            _ ¿Qué? Scott, ¿Y nosotros qué?

            _ Cora no puede llegar lo suficientemente rápido sin ti. Vamos, podemos salvarlos a ambos.

            _ Pero Derek… -empezó a decir para luego parar al ver que su amigo salía disparado de allí-. Bien, vamos.

 

Mientras tanto, en el apartamento de Derek, los chicos junto a él estaban esperando sentado cada uno de ellos sobre unos palés.

– ¿No debería estar esa luz encendida? –preguntó Isaac.

            _ Sí –contestó Derek.

            _ ¿Qué significa que no lo esté?

            _ Alguien ha cortado la energía auxiliar.

            _ ¿Y la principal…? –preguntó Boyd justo cuando todas las luces se apagaron de golpe, dejando el apartamento a oscuras. Derek bajó del palé donde se encontraba para caminar hasta el centro, quedando a espaldas de las ventanas.

            _ Derek, ¿qué hacemos ahora? –preguntó Isaac.

Alzando la mirada, los ojos de Derek se volvieron rojos.

            _ Lucharemos.

Oyendo unos golpes en la puerta, ésta se deslizó para aparecer tras ella Kali, en una actitud desafiante.

            _ Voy a ser sincera, Derek. Cuando Ennis murió, me dije a mí misma que le vengaría. Que te encontraría y te mataría donde fuera que estuvieras. Luego casi matáis a Aiden. Aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Entonces recordé cómo te rodeas de esos adolescentes, escondiéndote detrás de ellos y pensé: ¿qué tiene que hacer una chica para tenerte a solas?

En ese momento, los gemelos aparecieron en la puerta sujetando a Jennifer por los brazos, mientras una de sus garras estaba directamente sobre su garganta. Derek vaciló durante unos segundos al no saber a qué venía semejante treta.

            _ Tú y yo Derek, o la destrozarán. ¿Qué dices? ¿Crees que puedes vencerme en un uno contra uno?

Ya convertido, Derek hizo un gesto a Boyd, Isaac y Érica para que se apartaran.

            _ Voy a arrancarte la garganta con mis dientes –amenazó gruñendo.

Nada más decir eso, rugió fuertemente seguido de Kali y se enzarzaron en una fiera pelea en la que de nuevo, Kali llevaba bastante ventaja. Nada más llegar al apartamento, Stiles, Lydia y Cora fueron directos hacia los generadores de luz para volver a dar corriente al edificio.

            _ Vale, ¿qué hacemos? –preguntó Stiles.

            _ Encenderlos todos –dijo Cora.

Mientras las chicas lo hacían, Stiles mandó un mensaje a Isaac para avisarle. Nada más recibirlo, éste corrió hacia la puerta junto a Érica para salvarse pero a Boyd no le dio tiempo y junto a Derek y Kali recibió una buena descarga eléctrica, dejándolos a todos K.O. durante unos segundos. Kali aprovechó entonces para mandar a los gemelos que lo sujetaran mientras ella cogía a Boyd. Haciendo fuerza para liberarse, los gemelos sujetaron con más fuerza los brazos de Derek para de esa forma, dejar que Kali alzase a Boyd y lo dejase caer sobre sus garras, hiriéndole de muerte. En shock, los gemelos dejaron a Derek para seguir a Kali, quien se dispuso a salir del apartamento, declarándose ganadora.

            _ Te doy hasta la próxima luna llena, Derek. Toma la decisión inteligente. O te unes a la manada o la próxima vez voy a mataros a todos.

Érica corrió hacia Boyd mientras Derek intentaba taponar la herida para así salvarle.

            _ Está bien –susurró Boyd.

            _ No, no. No lo está –dijo Derek totalmente conmocionado.

            _ No. No pasa nada, Derek.

            _ Lo siento…

            _ La luna llena. Esa sensación… mereció la pena. En un eclipse lunar… siempre me pregunté… cómo lo sentiría uno de nosotros. Para uno de nosotros… -volvió a susurrar para luego acabar cayendo entre los brazos de Érica quien gritó de impotencia y dolor. Cora llegó en ese justo momento junto a Lydia y Stiles. Éste al ver a Derek allí de rodillas, corrió hacia él pero al acercarse y ver el cuerpo de Boyd, algo en su mente se bloqueó. Su mirada fue del cuerpo yacente de Boyd a Derek, quien temblaba mientras sus manos seguían manchadas de sangre. Volviendo en sí, se colocó tras él, abrazándole fuertemente, sintiendo como el cuerpo de Derek temblaba debido a los sollozos. No dijo nada. Realmente no hacía falta. Sólo quería que sintiese su presencia, que supiese que estaba allí con él. Sin poder aguantarlo, Stiles acabó llorando junto a él, impotente, sin importarle que los demás le viesen o que acabase completamente empapado. Al abrazarlo, pudo sentir perfectamente el dolor que Derek estaba sintiendo y era algo que le estaba rompiendo el alma. Se apretó aún más fuerte a él, incapaz de soltarse.

 

Al llegar a la bóveda, Scott encontró a Deaton allí colgado pero estaba rodeado de ceniza de montaña, por lo cual no podía acceder a él. Intentó traspasar la barrera, sin conseguirlo. Pero en ese momento John Stillinski llegó.

            _ ¡Scott! Deja que lo intente –dijo para luego sacar su pistola y disparar justo sobre la cuerda, consiguiendo romperla, salvando así a Deaton, quien cayó al suelo.

            _ ¿Cómo nos has encontrado?

            _ Los viales de la clínica con los símbolos celtas. Sabía que uno me sonaba –dijo mientras señalaba el símbolo del suelo.

            _ Sheriff, gracias por ser un detective buenísimo –dijo Deaton aun sobreponiéndose del esfuerzo.

            _ Puedes apostar que sí. Vamos a llamar a una ambulancia.

Nada más irse John, Deaton agarró a Scott del brazo con fuerza.

            _ Tus ojos estaban rojos. Muy rojos.

            _ ¿Cómo es eso posible?

            _ La ambulancia viene de camino. Volveré en medio minuto –apuntó John para volver a salir.

            _ Es raro. Es algo que no ha pasado en 100 años, pero de vez en cuando un beta puede convertirse en alfa sin tener que robar o coger ese poder. Lo llaman un verdadero alfa. Es quien se convierte puramente por la fuerza de su carácter, por su virtud, por pura fuerza de voluntad.

            _ Tú sabías que esto pasaría…

            _ Lo creía. Desde que supe que te habían mordido, lo creí.

            _ No eres el único.

            _ No. Deucalion no va a por Derek. Va a por ti.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un capítulo algo más calmado que el anterior. estoy trabajando en el siguiente, vuelvo a pediros un pelín de paciencia.
> 
> ¡gracias por los comentarios, kudos y demás! sois los mejores ^_^

** 15 **

 

 _“Todo el mundo a mi alrededor sale herido”._ Ese pensamiento invadió de nuevo a Derek mientras junto a Isaac, cavaban una tumba para Boyd en el bosque. Un lugar estratégico donde sabían perfectamente que estaría pero sin ningún identificativo que pusiese en alerta al resto de la población.

Cuando ocurrió todo, incluso después de que Kali y los gemelos se marchasen, su mente se ofuscó de tal manera que no fue hasta que sintió algo apretarse contra él, que cayó en la cuenta de que era Stiles quien le abrazaba con fuerza, hasta casi hacerse daño. Érica y Cora seguían junto a Boyd y él se sintió incapaz de controlar el temblor que se había apoderado de su cuerpo.

No se percató de la presencia de Jennifer hasta que Lydia comentó algo sobre avisar a Scott y Allison y se giró hacia ella. Ésta permanecía sentada en el suelo junto a Isaac, quien también parecía estar en shock. No recordaba si asintió o si dijo algo, pero vio como la chica salía junto a los dos, perdiéndolos así de su vista.

            _ Hay que arreglar todo esto –comentó Cora mientras abría los abrazos, señalando el apartamento-. Debemos enterrarle, Derek.

Éste cerró los ojos con fuerza y asintió. Eso era lo primero. El apartamento podría arreglarse después. No podían dejar que toda esa agua quedase ahí estancada. Separándose lo justo de Stiles, Derek cargó a Boyd y le pidió al resto que avisaran a Isaac para que volviese lo antes posible. Érica decidió hacerlo al ver que Cora no tenía su número y Stiles no decía nada. Todos fueron andando hasta el bosque, ocultándose de miradas indiscretas. Cuando Derek eligió la localización adecuada, Isaac apareció minutos después con un par de palas. Y en eso estaban en esos momentos mientras Stiles los observaba como si aquello no fuese real. Ambos se estaban esforzando al máximo y no tenía dudas en cuanto haberles ayudado si hubiese otra pala más. Pero estaba tan sorprendido por lo sucedido que aún no lo asimilaba. Y lo peor de todo, temía que Derek tampoco.

Cuando el hoyo estuvo listo, metieron a Boyd con cuidado en el para luego comenzar a echar la tierra sobre su cuerpo. A ojos de Stiles, todo fue bastante rápido. Derek permaneció de pie delante del montículo de tierra varios minutos mientras los demás murmuraban algo sobre irse pronto y así no levantar sospechas. El móvil de Stiles comenzó a sonar, algo que le molestó.

            _ ¿Qué? –contestó de mala gana sin saber siquiera quien estaba llamando.

            _ Stiles, soy yo, Scott. Tío, ¿qué es lo que ha pasado?

            _ Lo que ninguno queríamos… -susurró mientras se apartaba del resto-. Scott, esa zorra ha hecho que Derek mate involuntariamente a Boyd tío. Tenéis que destrozarla, hacerla picadillo, no dejar siquiera que…

            _ Ey, ey, ey. Tranquilízate un poco, tío. Haremos algo, que no te quepa duda. Al menos hemos conseguido salvar a Deaton, aunque más bien ha sido tu padre. Es un crack.

            _ ¿Mi padre? Espera, ¿qué hacía mi padre allí en la bóveda?

            _ Creo que ató varios cabos sueltos y recordó el símbolo que había en el suelo de la bóveda. Sea como sea, llegó a tiempo. Había ceniza de montaña rodeando a Deaton. De no ser por tu padre, estaría muerto.

            _ Joder…

            _ Oye, ¿cómo están Derek y el resto?

            _ Pues ya puedes imaginártelo. Todos estamos consternados pero Derek no ha vuelto a pronunciar palabra. Y eso no es bueno.

            _ Debe estar aún en shock. Dale tiempo.

            _ Ya, eso es lo que dicen siempre pero créeme. Con él no va a funcionar así.

            _ ¿Por qué lo dices?

            _ Porque yo he pasado por lo mismo y conmigo no funcionó.

Un silencio se hizo al otro lado de la línea y Stiles aprovechó para despedirse y colgar. En esos momentos no le apetecía verle. Sólo quería estar al lado de Derek y poder aliviar de algún modo el dolor y sentimiento de culpa que le embargaban. Todos juntos, fueron finalmente al apartamento para tras abrir varias trampillas que iban directas a los desagües, vaciar el apartamento. Con la excusa de asegurarse de que la electricidad seguía a pleno rendimiento, Derek dejó al resto allí mientras terminaban de quitar los excesos de agua.

            _ Creo que será mejor que vayas a casa, Stiles –dijo Cora mirándole fijamente. Por una vez, éste no vio un ápice de sarcasmo o desprecio. Más bien resignación.

            _ Y una mierda. No pienso irme de aquí. Y me da igual si llama mi padre, Scott o el presidente Obama. No voy a dejarle solo.

            _ Necesita tiempo y descansar. Tú no le conoces tanto como crees.

            _ Eso es lo que tú dices. Pero las cosas no son así. Así que da igual si me echáis a rastras o me lleváis a la fuerza a mi casa. Volveré aunque no queráis.

Cora asintió. Stiles se giró en ese momento, viendo a Derek a pocos metros de él, alzando ligeramente las cejas. Obviamente había oído todo, algo que hizo que se aferrase aún más a su decisión.

            _ Dejad eso chicos. Intentad descansar –dijo Derek mientras Érica e Isaac movían uno de los sofás para volver a colocarlo en su sitio. Cora le observó largo rato hasta que finalmente subió a su habitación. Derek hizo lo mismo y Stiles le siguió. Ya una vez dentro, Derek se sentó sobre su cama mientras Stiles hizo lo mismo. Quería decirle que se fuese, que le dejase solo. Que si seguía con él, saldría herido de todos modos. Pero después de oírle hablar con Cora sabía que solo conseguiría enfadarle y era lo último que quería. Finalmente se echó sobre el colchón aunque sabía que no conseguiría dormir nada. Percibió durante unos segundos la duda en Stiles, quien finalmente se acostó a su lado. Aunque cerró los ojos para hacerse el dormido, no pegó ojo durante toda la noche.

 

A la mañana siguiente, Stiles se despertó por la vibración de su móvil, el cual lo tenía guardado en su bolsillo. Ubicándose, vio que estaba en la habitación de Derek pero éste no estaba a su lado. Sacando el móvil, vio que era su padre quien le llamaba.

            _ ¿Se puede saber dónde estás? –preguntó su padre con preocupación.

            _ Eh… estoy con los chicos en… el apartamento de… Derek.

            _ ¿No estás con Scott?

            _ Eh, no. No. Me llamó después de rescataseis a Deaton y quedó con Allison. Yo me quedé con los chicos porque tenían unas cosas que hacer y bueno, estaba tan cansado que decidí quedarme aquí con ellos.

            _ Bien, eso está bien pero deberías avisarme y ya lo sabes. Tienes clase, no lo olvides. Nos vemos luego.

            _ Claro. Hasta luego.

Nada más colgar, Stiles miró en la habitación buscando a Derek sin encontrarlo. Salió de la misma y tras bajar las escaleras no vio a nadie. Aquello le extrañó.

            _ ¿Buscas a alguien? –oyó preguntar a Cora tras él.

            _ ¿Dónde está Derek? –preguntó sin pararse a pensar en los demás.

            _ ¿Para qué quieres saberlo?

            _ ¿Cómo que para qué? ¿Es que no es evidente?

            _ Se ha ido. Y no, no sé dónde está. Tampoco le vi salir pero es evidente que no está en el apartamento.

            _ ¿Y por qué se ha ido? Nosotros estamos aquí. Podemos apoyarle, sabe que puede contar con nosotros.

            _ Te dije que tú no conoces a mi hermano lo suficiente.

            _ ¿Y tú sí? Esto es increíble –dijo Stiles saliendo del apartamento sin mirar atrás. Subió a su Jeep y puso rumbo a casa. Una vez allí, en vez de coger su mochila e ir a clase, sacó su bolsa de deportes, la llenó con algunas prendas, algunos dvds y su medicación. Escribió una nota con rapidez para dejarla pegada con cinta adhesiva en el televisor, se preparó un sándwich con rapidez y salió de casa, poniendo rumbo a la cabaña. No podía haber ido a otro sitio. Porque de ser así, jamás le encontraría y sabía que Derek podía estar sin aparecer días e incluso semanas. Llamarle iba a ser una pérdida de tiempo total y rotunda. Así que lo único que le quedaba era afrontarle y dejar que sacase sus demonios aunque para ello tuviese que recibir algún que otro gruñido.

Con el camino dibujado en su mente, Stiles fue mordisqueando su sándwich con tranquilidad mientras iba hacia allí. No pensaba tomar ninguna llamada, salvo las de su padre y si eran insistentes. Los demás parecían no haberle dado la suficiente importancia al tema o temían la reacción de Derek.

            _ Oh, venga ya. Tiene un humor de perros y realmente podría matarnos a todos pero no lo ha hecho. Y no va a hacerlo ahora. Necesita tener a sus amigos cerca, no encerrarse. Aunque teniendo a Cora como hermana, joder, es para pensárselo –se dijo a sí mismo mientras seguía conduciendo.

Pensó en aquella vez en la que le conoció por primera vez. Como sus miradas se cruzaron y algo en él pegó un chispazo que le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Lo achacó a los rumores que corrían sobre Derek: que había sido el culpable del incendio en el cual murió toda su familia, que solo se metía en problemas, que ya le habían detenido varias veces… Ahora le parecían tremendas mentiras pero algo seguía escapándosele y no sabía exactamente qué podía ser.  Al enfilar el camino de tierra, pronto divisó el Camaro aunque al echar un vistazo alrededor de la cabaña, no parecía haber movimiento dentro de la misma. Aparcando, Stiles bajó junto a su bolsa de deportes y caminó despacio hasta la entrada. Derek ya habría sentido su presencia incluso antes de bajarse del Jeep. Al acercarse a la puerta, dudó unos segundos. Luego apoyó la palma de su mano sobre la misma para abrirla, sorprendiéndose al ver que ésta cedía con facilidad.

Todo en el interior estaba en silencio. Stiles echó un vistazo rápido al salón y no le vio. Dejando la bolsa en el suelo con cuidado, fue hacia la cocina. Tampoco estaba allí. Frunciendo el ceño, todo estaba demasiado limpio. Demasiado recogido. Alzando la vista hacia el dormitorio, subió despacio las escaleras y para su sorpresa, tampoco estaba ahí.

            _ Oh, venga ya. ¿Derek? –preguntó por si estaba en el baño pero no recibió respuesta alguna. Agudizó todo lo que pudo su oído por si estaba realmente en el baño por eso de no tener una puerta pero solo había silencio. Chasqueando la lengua, Stiles bajó esta vez algo más rápido para volver a salir de la casa y mirar alrededor de la misma, sin encontrarle. Así que decidió dar un paseo por el bosque, siguiendo el camino por el que siempre iban. Al llegar al embarcadero, Stiles le vio sentado en el mismo, de espaldas a él. Sin decir nada, se acercó lentamente a él, pensando en qué decir o hacer.

            _ Hueles a mantequilla de cacahuete –le oyó decir con voz ronca. Aquello hizo que se parase apenas a un metro de él. Stiles se olió las manos y luego miró su sudadera para ver si se había manchado.

            _ Me he comido un sándwich por el camino. No había desayunado nada –dijo mientras se acercaba a él, dudando si sentarse a su lado o no. Al ver que Derek no tenía pensamiento de seguir hablando, decidió finalmente sentarse a su lado aunque dándole un poco de espacio. Sabía que no podía presionarle. Stiles le miró largo rato y lo que vio le rompió el alma. Derek estaba completamente abatido. Su rostro no mostraba ningún tipo de alegría y sus ojos tampoco. Stiles se aventuraría a decir que incluso se había pasado horas llorando por la leve rojez en los mismos.

            _ Aun a riesgo de que me tires al lago con una pesada piedra para que no vuelva a salir… tú no tienes la culpa. Tú no has matado a Boyd.

            _ ¿Lo estás diciendo en serio? –preguntó Derek, quien esta vez miró a Stiles entre enfadado y dolido.

            _ No estuve allí cuando sucedió, ¿vale? Sólo sé lo que me han contado y sé que fue algo involuntario. Cruel e injusto, pero involuntario. Y no es que no quiera que estés triste o que no sientas lo que ha pasado porque, ¡es normal! Mierda, yo también he sentido lo de Boyd. Maldita sea, lloré allí contigo. ¿Ya no te acuerdas de eso?

Derek frunció los labios y miró hacia otro lado, molesto.

            _ Sé, bueno eso no puedo saberlo porque no soy un hombre lobo ni tampoco soy un Alfa, pero comprendo, créeme que lo hago, que ser el líder de una manada conlleva mucha responsabilidad. Que cada parte de la misma es como un órgano de tu cuerpo y que si te lo arrebatan, te duele incluso más que al resto. Pero no puedes largarte así como así mientras los demás volvemos a preocuparnos por saber dónde estás y no poder darte nuestro apoyo. Esto no ha sido algo voluntario y bueno, sé que siendo la primera vez puede ser algo más impactante…

            _ ¿La primera vez? Stiles, ¿realmente piensas que es la primera vez que mato a alguien involuntariamente? –preguntó Derek, consiguiendo que éste realmente se sorprendiese al ver su expresión-. ¿Nunca te has preguntado porque mis ojos se volvían azules y el del resto no?

            _ ¿Por qué tú eres un alfa y ellos son betas? –tanteó Stiles sin mucha seguridad ya que no sabía realmente la respuesta.

            _ Para ser tan inteligente realmente no te has parado a buscar mucho sobre hombres lobo, ¿eh?

            _ Perdona si no me he vuelto un experto pero resulta que tengo un no… compañero, que precisamente es un hombre lobo y aunque resulte curioso, jamás me ha contado nada sobre ese detalle, así como otros tantos porque es un jodido lobo amargado al que le cuesta dejarse llevar de vez en cuando y confiar en mí.

Derek frunció de nuevo el ceño de esa forma que a Stiles le resultaba hasta graciosa. Era como si realmente no quisiese enfadarse pero lo hacía para darle más énfasis a sus palabras.

            _ Todo el mundo a mi alrededor sale herido –dijo esta vez en voz alta, aunque no tenía intención de hacerlo-. Siempre pasa lo mismo. Y así seguirá por siempre…

            _ ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? –preguntó Stiles más calmado.

Derek volvió su mirada al horizonte mientras arrancaba distraídamente algunos hierbajos para lanzarlos al agua.

            _ Oye si eso tiene que ver con lo de tu familia… -comenzó a decir Stiles hasta que Derek le miró. Stiles para él era como un libro abierto y sabía que podía confiar en él plenamente pero costaba. Realmente le iba a costar mucho.

            _ Cuando Scott o Isaac, Érica, Cora… se convierten en hombres lobo, ¿de qué color es su iris? ¿Te has fijado en eso?

            _ Ámbar. Es un color ambarino… raro. Nunca había visto ese color. ¿Pero eso que tiene que ver con…?

            _ Déjame seguir, ¿de acuerdo? Limítate a escuchar unos segundos. Así lo procesarás antes.

            _ Bien, me mantendré callado –dijo Stiles mientras levantaba las manos algo molesto.

            _ Ese color no se pierde a no ser que te conviertas en un Alfa. Eso suele deberse a que se roba o se coge ese poder, matando a un alfa, por ejemplo.

            _ Como hiciste tú con Peter en su momento…

            _ Exacto. Sin embargo, el color del iris puede volverse azul en algunas ocasiones.

            _ Tú… los tenías azules antes de convertirte en un alfa –comentó Stiles tras pensar durante unos minutos-. Lo recuerdo. Pero entonces, espera un segundo. Si Cora es tu hermana, ¿por qué ella no los tiene también?

            _ Porque ella nunca ha matado a ningún inocente. Yo sí.

Stiles se quedó boquiabierto, sin saber qué decir. Varios recuerdos le vinieron a la mente pero todos relacionados con las extrañas circunstancias que rodearon la muerte de la familia Hale en el incendio de su casa, en el que se salvaron únicamente Peter, Cora y Derek.

            _ Se llamaba Paige –dijo tristemente mientras algo comenzaba a removerse en su interior.

            _ ¿Una chica?

            _ ¿Tan raro te parece?

            _ No, no. Por supuesto que no. Es sólo que… bueno, siempre te he visto tan distante y… vale, ya me callo.

Derek inspiró fuertemente. _ Fue algo que sucedió hace tiempo. Tenía quince años e iba al instituto. Tenía mi grupo de amigos y todo iba bien. Quiero decir, dentro de lo que se considera normal viniendo de una familia de hombres lobo. Nunca la había prestado mucha atención a las chicas pero Paige era diferente. Ella tocaba el violonchelo en sus ratos libres. Me encantaba meterme con ella y molestarla, hacerla rabiar.

            _ Eso es algo que no has perdido, por suerte… -comentó Stiles con una sonrisita.

Derek sonrió levemente. Eso alentó a Stiles.

            _ Ella me gustaba. Mucho. Por suerte fue algo mutuo y bueno, todo fue genial. Era la primera vez que sentía algo así y me sentí, poderoso. La quería. Nos queríamos. Pero las cosas estaban un poco tensas en la ciudad en cuanto a los cazadores y no estaba del todo tranquilo. ¿Y si le hacían algo a ella por mi culpa? Ella no sabía que yo era un hombre lobo. No debía saberlo. Pero Peter… Peter siempre estaba ahí llenándome de dudas. “Al final acabará enterándose” me decía. Conviértela. De esa forma podréis estar juntos para siempre. El mordisco es un regalo…

            _ Pero según tengo entendido, un beta no puede convertir a nadie en hombre lobo, ¿no?

            _ Exacto. Sólo puede hacerlo un Alfa. Como le sucedió a Scott. Peter le mordió a él y a mí no paró en su intento de convencerme día tras día para que buscase a alguien que mordiese a Paige. Mi madre se habría negado en redondo y él no quería involucrarse. Pero me sugirió que había muchos Alfas en la ciudad y que podría convencer a uno de ellos para que la mordiera.

            _ Y… ¿logró convencerte?

            _ No. No sé cuándo tomó la decisión por mí y habló con ese Alfa para que la mordiese. Sólo sé que ocurrió en el instituto. Yo estaba en el vestuario y ella debía estar ensayando. Cuando oí sus gritos supe que algo no iba bien. Iban a convertirla pero hubo algo diferente. Para cuando llegué, Paige se estaba arrastrando por el suelo mientras ese Alfa la seguía. Me enfrenté a él pero fue una tontería. Ya no se podía hacer nada y él además de ser mayor que yo, me superaba en fuerza.

Derek paró unos segundos y Stiles comenzó a sentirse realmente mal. Algo le decía que aquello no acabó como debía haberlo hecho.

            _ Cuando fui hacia ella, vi que la herida no paraba de sangrar. Algo no iba bien. Así que la llevé al lugar donde solíamos reunirnos y escondernos de los cazadores. Intenté aliviar su dolor pero no pude. Peter vino y cuando le pregunté qué pasaba, por qué no se convertía, me dijo que había ocasiones en las que eso no funcionaba. Simplemente eran personas que no podían convertirse. Paige resultó ser una de ellas.

            _ ¿Mu… murió? –preguntó Stiles aguantando las lágrimas, con un nudo en la garganta.

            _ Si la hubiese dejado morir, su agonía hubiese sido lenta y muy dolorosa. Yo aceleré el proceso. Ella me lo pidió, así que la abracé y quebré su espalda…

Stiles simplemente asintió, incapaz de decir nada más. Se limpió las lágrimas con la manga de la sudadera varias veces, incapaz de parar. ¿Por qué no podía? ¿Por qué sintió su dolor similar a cuando murió su madre? ¿Por qué seguía creyendo que ella murió por su culpa?

            _ Recuerdo que Peter se la llevó y me dijo que la dejaría en medio del bosque para que encontrasen su cuerpo y lo achacasen al ataque de un perro o un animal salvaje. Nadie podía saber de nuestra existencia. No aún. Allí permanecí horas hasta que vino mi madre. Eso es todo.

            _ Nunca se lo has contado a nadie, ¿verdad?

Derek negó sin decir nada más. Stiles simplemente asintió, mirando al horizonte. Demasiadas emociones para un solo día. Pasaron varias horas hasta que decidieron volver. Derek hubiese seguido allí de no ser por Stiles, quien tras levantarse, apoyó su mano sobre su hombro para sugerirle el volver a la cabaña.

            _ Volvamos. Necesitas comer algo. No me gustaría que de madrugada pensases que soy un chuletón y decidieses comerme –comentó con sorna, intentando hacerle reír. Al ver que no lo había conseguido, suspiró pesadamente-. ¿Vienes conmigo? No me gustaría dormir solo…

Tras esperar varios minutos, Derek finalmente se levantó y acompañó a Stiles, quien aprovechándose, pasó el brazo por su cintura para hacerle saber que estaba ahí con él. Derek descansó el suyo sobre el hombro de éste. Caminaron sin prisas hasta la cabaña sin hablar. Derek no se sentía con fuerzas y recordar aquello le trajo amargos sentimientos. Stiles sin embargo intentó animarle nada más entrar en la cabaña con su cháchara habitual y aunque consiguió hacerle sonreír un par de veces, esa herida de nuevo abierta volvía a doler. Comió un poco de lo preparado por Stiles y a pesar de estar bastante bueno, no tenía hambre. La rabia y la culpa se habían adueñado de nuevo de él y necesitaba estar solo. Pero Stiles estaba preocupado e inquieto. Podía olerlo. Insistiéndole en que se tomase la medicación, hasta que no le vio hacerlo no le acompañó hasta el sofá para ver la televisión. No tendría que esperar mucho hasta que la medicación hiciese efecto y se quedase dormido. Sabía que era jugar sucio pero quería estar a solas.

Realmente agradecía que hubiese ido a verle, a interesarse por él, pero necesitaba pensar. Reflexionar. Poco a poco, Stiles se fue acomodando más sobre él, buscando una postura cómoda. De vez en cuando comentaba algo entre bostezo y bostezo para finalmente oír su corazón latiendo calmado. Se había quedado dormido. Sabía que no era un sueño profundo así que no se movió y esperó que el murmullo de la televisión no fuese impedimento para que se despertara. Oyéndole roncar suavemente, Derek se levantó despacio para acomodarle en el sofá con algunos cojines. Le quitó las zapatillas y fue a por una manta. Tras taparle, apagó la televisión y volvió a salir de la cabaña.

Se sentó en las escaleras, dejando que el frío refrescase un poco sus ideas. Hacía mucho que no pensaba en Paige. Ni tan siquiera en lo que pasó y lo sucedido luego con Kate, el incendio. Como a pesar de las palabras que le dedicó su madre, fue engañado tan vil mente para acabar con toda su familia. Como de nuevo, había sido manipulado para matar a un miembro de su manada. ¿Por qué todo le sucedía a él? ¿Era algún tipo de castigo por los errores cometidos en el pasado? ¿O realmente era por acercarse a las personas que no debía? Si tan sólo sus padres estuviesen allí con él, aconsejándole, todo sería diferente. Muy diferente.

Pasó varias horas allí, pensando en las posibilidades que se presentaban ahora que Boyd había muerto y Kali de nuevo le daba un ultimátum, el cual por supuesto, no iba a aceptar. Debía jugar bien sus cartas aunque su interior le pedía venganza. Venganza por todo aquello que, gentuza como ellos, les habían hecho pasar a su familia y a sus amigos. Todo debía cambiar y ya no había vuelta atrás. Si querían lucha, la iban a tener. Con la mente algo más calmada y las ideas un poco más claras, entró de nuevo en la casa. Cerrando sin hacer ruido, se acercó donde Stiles para alzar las cejas al verle dormido en el sofá con un brazo y una pierna colgando del mismo, media manta en el suelo y la boca ligeramente abierta. Despacio, se quitó las botas, los calcetines y la camiseta, dejándolas en el suelo algo apartadas. Luego se deshizo de sus vaqueros, quedándose en ropa interior. Sin hacer ruido y con cuidado, se colocó entre las piernas de Stiles, apoyando sus brazos alrededor de su cabeza, sin llegar a tocarle. Acercándose, comenzó a olerle despacio sin rozarle. Le encantaba su olor.

Tanteándole y prestando atención a los latidos de su corazón por si se despertaba, Derek comenzó a acariciarle el pelo suavemente. Como seguía durmiendo, decidió besarle suavemente en la mejilla para luego ir hasta su cuello. Un pequeño gemido salió de sus labios pero no despertó. Directo a sus labios, Derek le besó suavemente, succionando el labio inferior. Stiles se removió un poco. Derek continuó esta vez deslizando su lengua lentamente sobre sus labios para volver a succionarlos de nuevo. Incorporándose un poco, Derek comenzó a deslizar la cremallera de la sudadera hasta abrirla, levantando un poco la camiseta. Stiles volvió a removerse un poco pero esta vez murmuró algo que Derek no llegó a entender. Continuó con los vaqueros, desabrochando el botón para, muy despacio y con cuidado, bajar la cremallera ya que a pesar de estar dormido, aquella parte de su cuerpo parecía estar despertando. Levantándole, Derek comenzó a bajarle los pantalones aprovechando que Stiles se movió de nuevo para poner su pierna sobre el sofá. Moviéndose con cuidado, acabó quitándole los pantalones para seguir con los calcetines. Una vez casi listo, Derek sonrió maliciosamente.

 

Estaba tan a gusto que no quería despertar. Derek estaba a su lado, como siempre, besándole y desnudándole lentamente. Sintió su cuerpo caliente sobre el suyo, rozándose con descaro para luego besarle. Dios, era tan bueno… gruñó cuando dejó de hacerlo pero pronto sintió sus labios sobre su pecho, lamiendo, succionando, mordiendo. Aquello le ponía realmente cachondo. Sus manos no paraban quietas: subían y bajaban por sus costados hasta llegar a sus slips, jugando con el borde del mismo para luego tirar de ellos hasta quitárselos. Se mordió los labios al ver cómo Derek hacía lo propio con los suyos, quedando desnudo frente a él. Un cosquilleo comenzó a recorrerle por entero cuando éste se echó de nuevo sobre él, rozándose mientras volvía a besarle de nuevo. Llevó sus manos hasta sus brazos pero algo le hizo colocarlos a ambos lados de su cara, pegados a la cama. Quiso reír pero sentir su lengua deslizarse desde su pubis hasta hundirse en su ombligo, le hizo gemir de nuevo. Sentir su aliento caliente sobre su piel húmeda, le hizo estremecerse.

Una de sus manos se aferró a su miembro y comenzó a acariciar el mismo con decisión, endureciéndose aún más si es que eso era posible. Cuando pensó que aquello no podía ir a mejor, vio a Derek agacharse para, tras dar una lamida rápida al tronco, deslizarlo en su boca para luego succionar suavemente.    

            _ Oh, joder… -gimió Stiles mientras sus dedos buscaban donde aferrarse. La tela era áspera pero le daba igual, porque Derek no le daba tregua. Su lengua subía y bajaba lentamente, succionando lo justo para conseguir que gimiese más y más. Llevó una de sus manos hasta su pelo, enredando los dedos entre el mismo, tirando cuando mordisqueaba, intentando guiarle. En ese momento abrió los ojos lentamente para ver cómo su sueño cambiaba ligeramente. Derek engulló por completo su miembro durante unos segundos, haciendo que gimiese de nuevo. Sin dejar de sujetarle el pelo, Stiles se centró de nuevo para ver que no estaba en el dormitorio. Tampoco estaba sobre la cama. Estaba en el sofá, con Derek entre sus piernas haciéndole una increíble mamada.

            _ Oh Dios mío… -gimió de nuevo, tirándole del pelo cuando sintió uno de sus dedos en su interior abriéndose paso. Percatándose de que ya se había despertado, Derek aumentó el ritmo mientras Stiles movía sus caderas a la par. Sintiendo cerca el orgasmo, Stiles cerró los ojos fuertemente mientras se corría, jadeando con fuerza. Moviendo su mano, Stiles se percató de que Derek aún seguía lamiendo su miembro, lo que hizo que se sonrojara aún más. Percatándose de ello, quiso taparse la cara con las manos pero Derek tenía otros planes en mente y colocándose entre sus piernas, las alzó un poco para penetrarle despacio. Una vez en su interior, sujetó a Stiles por las caderas marcando un ritmo cada vez más rápido. La queja que iba a salir de su boca quedó silenciada en un beso voraz que casi le dejó sin respiración. Pero en vez de apartarse cuando pararon para respirar, Stiles le sujetó por el cuello para seguir besándole de igual manera, gimiendo entre sus labios. Y cuando ya creyó que su cuerpo no aguantaría más, de nuevo sintió un chispazo recorrerle por completo para correrse otra vez, una vez Derek lo hizo en su interior. Sin soltarle, Stiles y Derek mantuvieron sus rostros a centímetros, sin apartar la mirada el uno del otro.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buenas! Siento las horas (españolas, claro) pero mañana no podré y el resto del fin de semana tampoco so, aquí os dejo un capítulo bastante más extenso que el resto, jajajaajaja
> 
> solo espero que os guste y os riáis un poco ;)
> 
> Besos y gracias por leerlo!

** 16 **

 

No hicieron falta palabras. Stiles dejó que Derek le quitase poco a poco la sudadera para luego quitarle la camiseta, dejándolas ambas en el suelo. Volvieron a besarse pero lentamente, aprovechando todo el tiempo que tenían mientras sus manos recorrían sus cuerpos sin más ánimo que el de acariciarse. El de saber que pasara lo que pasara, podían contar el uno con el otro.

Cuando las caricias se volvieron más lentas y espaciadas, Stiles se acomodó de forma que Derek quedase tras él, aprovechando éste para abrazarse a él hasta quedarse profundamente dormido. Stiles tardó un poco más aunque finalmente acabó cediendo y acabó durmiéndose también.

Tuvo un sueño muy extraño. Estaba solo, caminando por el bosque. Sabía que tenía que buscar algo pero no lo encontraba. Aquello empezó a angustiarle. Necesitaba encontrarlo con urgencia pero por los datos que le habían dado y la señalización, no estaba. Lydia apareció de repente frente a él, mirándole con los brazos cruzados.

            __ ¿Aun no lo has encontrado?_

__ ¡Estoy en ello! Es sólo… es sólo que no lo encuentro, ¿vale?_

__ No es tan difícil Stiles, es sólo un árbol._

__ Un árbol en medio de un bosque –comentó sarcástico._

__ ¿Dónde ves aquí árboles, Stiles?_

Este comenzó a girar sobre sí mismo para verse en un espacio ahora completamente libre de vegetación, donde los árboles quedaban varios metros tras él. Entonces lo vio. Restos de lo que antes pudo haber sido un árbol realmente grande, cuyas raíces sobresalían un poco de la tierra. Se acercó a él, extrayendo del bolsillo de su pantalón un trozo de papel. Era el dibujo que Lydia había hecho en la clase del profesor Harris. Frunciendo los labios, se acercó al mismo, se agachó y con lentitud acercó su mano hasta posarla sobre el mismo. Despertó.

Abrió los ojos con rapidez, mirando a su alrededor para ubicarse. El salón, estaban en el salón y por el calor que recibía a sus espaldas, Derek seguía tras él durmiendo. Inspiró lentamente, intentando calmarse. Había sido un sueño muy extraño y real. Se preguntó qué podría significar. Oyó a Derek gruñir levemente para apretarle un poco más fuerte contra él, como si temiese que fuese a levantarse y dejarle solo. Perdido en sus pensamientos, se sobresaltó un poco al sentir los labios de Derek sobre su nuca, siguiendo por su hombro. Stiles volvió a cerrar los ojos, dejándose hacer.

            _ Voy a romper ese cacharro infernal –gruñó para luego comenzar a mordisquearle la oreja.

            _ ¿A qué te refieres?

            _ A tu teléfono. Está sonando de nuevo. Lo odio.

            _ No pienso contestar. Como si se acabase el mundo ahora mismo…

Stiles se estremeció al sentir los dientes de Derek sobre su cuello, mordiendo para luego succionar y así sucesivamente.

            _ Vas a… dejarme una marca… joder que bueno…

            _ Eso pretendo…

            _ Vale, eso está muy… ¿qué?

            _ Ya no sólo te olerán. También lo verán… -dijo Derek para luego lamer lentamente desde su cuello hasta su oreja, succionando el lóbulo. Stiles gimió de nuevo.

            _ Si lo que quieres es morderme, esa es una excusa un poco tonta…

Derek paró al instante y Stiles juraría haber sentido la tensión en su cuerpo.

            _ Derek, estaba bromeando, ¿vale? –dijo mientras intentaba girarse sin conseguirlo-. Derek, deja que me mue… ¡Au! –protestó al sentir los dientes de Derek sobre su piel, mordiéndole más fuerte que de costumbre.

            _ Eso para que te vayas haciendo a la idea si algún día te decides… -comentó Derek en un tono jocoso mientras Stiles seguía quejándose. Incorporándose, dejó que el chico se moviese un poco para sentarse mientras éste se levantaba con facilidad y se dirigió hacia la cocina. Por su parte, Stiles fue hacia el baño para darse una ducha rápida. Cuando bajó, Derek había preparado café y le dio una taza. Cogiéndola, Stiles le miró de arriba abajo sin disimulo alguno.

            _ ¿Qué? –preguntó Derek mientras rebuscaba algo en la alacena para acompañar.

            _ No, nada. ¿Piensas quedarte así? Quiero decir, a mí no me importa vamos… -dijo mientras daba un sorbo a su café, sin quitarle ojo de encima. Derek se encogió de hombros.

            _ Nunca he tenido problemas con la desnudez. No creo que sea algo de lo que avergonzarse. ¿No tienes hambre? –preguntó al ver que su mirada se centraba en cierto punto de su anatomía.

            _ Eh, sí. Si. Espera, te ayudo –comentó tras carraspear un poco y dejar su taza sobre la encimera. Prepararon tostadas y huevos revueltos, los cuales tomaron allí mismo. Gruñendo, Derek le volvió a comentar a Stiles que su móvil volvía a sonar. Fastidiado, fue a cogerlo mientras Derek fue hacia el salón. Al cogerlo, vio que tenía un par de llamadas perdidas de Scott y un mensaje de voz. Al oír este, simplemente le decía que tenía algo importante que contarle y que era relacionado con Deucalion. Antes de devolverle la llamada, Stiles avisó a Derek de lo que se trataba. Asintiendo, Stiles se apresuró a llamar a Scott.

            _ Stiles, hemos averiguado algo bastante importante.

            _ ¿Hemos? –preguntó extrañado mientras empezaba a dar vueltas por allí.

            _ Allison y yo. Ha aparecido otro cuerpo: un doctor. Además, hemos ido a hablar con Gerard.

            _ ¿Con ese cabrón? ¿Pero no se había muerto?

            _ Joder, Stiles… tío, córtate un poco. La tengo al lado.

            _ ¿Qué me corte? Tío, me dio una paliza como advertencia. ¿Quieres encima que tenga miramientos con eso?

Derek, quien oía todo, gruñó fuertemente antes de pararse frente a Stiles, quien ya se encontraba algo agitado.

            _ Quiero hablar con él.

            _ De eso nada, vamos a oírlo los dos.

            _ ¿Y cómo se supone que vamos a hacerlo?

            _ Usando el manos libres –dijo Stiles para recibir de Derek un gesto interrogativo-. Es más simple de lo que parece. Scott, he activado el manos libres.

            _ Bien. La cuestión es que hemos podido hablar con él y sonsacarle unas cuantas cosas. No ha sido fácil pero…

            _ ¿Por qué habéis hablado con él? –preguntó Derek realmente enfadado.

            _ Mi padre no suelta prenda y tampoco creo que sepa mucho más de lo que sabemos nosotros –replicó Allison al otro lado.

            _ Bien, bien. Vayamos al grano de todo esto. ¿Qué os ha dicho?

            _ Más bien nos ha contado una larga historia sobre los hombres lobo de Beacon Hills y una alianza que se rompió hace ya unos años.

            _ ¿Una alianza? –preguntó Stiles cauteloso.

            _ Por lo visto sucedió cuando varias manadas diferentes se congregaron aquí en Beacon Hills: Ennis, Kali y Deucalion. Un miembro de la manada de Ennis mató a uno de los cazadores por lo cual éstos mataron a un miembro de la manada de Ennis –comentó Scott despacio.

            _ Fue culpa de mi abuelo –puntualizó Allison-. Y quiero dejaros claro que no estoy nada de acuerdo en lo que hizo y que mi padre no tuvo nada que ver con ello. Tenían un código y mi abuelo se lo saltó por completo.

            _ Tanto fue así que Ennis no pudo recuperar el cuerpo del miembro de su manada, con lo que eso conlleva. Quizás tu padre sepa algo Stiles, porque por lo visto lo llevaron al hospital y tu padre fue a ver qué ocurría, alertado por la visita del grupo.

            _ Mi padre nunca me ha comentado nada de eso –dijo extrañado-. Es más, tú sabes que mi padre nunca ha querido contarme nada que se saliese de lo normal en este pueblo. Y más si era de la comisaría.

            _ Lo sé pero ahora la situación es diferente. Quizás podríamos usarle para contrastar la información.

            _ ¿Y cómo pretendes hacerlo? Diciéndole, ey, somos una manada de hombres lobo que intenta deshacerse de otra manada por la sencilla razón de que quiere matarnos. Además, da la casualidad de que hay un Darach circulando por aquí y está haciendo sacrificios humanos y bueno, necesitamos ayuda.

            _ ¿Podrías dejar de ser tan sarcástico, aunque solo sea un poco?

            _ Eso sería como decirle a Yoda que hablase correctamente o a Bruce Wayne que dijese a los cuatro vientos que es Batman.

            _ ¿Quién es Bruce Wayne?

            _ Dios tío, déjalo. Mejor volver donde estábamos. Has dicho que Ennis perdió a un miembro de su manada, ¿verdad?

            _ Sí –contestó esta vez Allison-. Aquello le trastornó de tal modo que pidió venganza pero la manada de Deucalion y el resto no se ponían de acuerdo. Así que hicieron una asamblea junto a Talia Hale para llegar a un acuerdo: convencer a Ennis y hablar con los cazadores para establecer de algún modo la paz en Beacon Hills.

            _ ¿Talia? ¿Quién es Talia?

            _ Mi madre –dijo Derek más serio que de costumbre-. Ella era alguien muy importante entre nuestra comunidad. Era muy respetada por todos. Algo debió salir mal…

            _ Así fue. Finalmente fue Deucalion quien se citó junto a mi abuelo en representación de los cazadores por mediación de Deaton, el cual era emisario de Talia. Pero el odio que siempre ha sentido mi abuelo por ellos hizo el resto y decidió tomarse la ley por su mano, traicionando así tanto a mi padre como al resto de los alfas. Por lo visto donde iban a reunirse, una destilería abandonada, fue el lugar elegido para matar a todos los que acudieron. Allí fue donde mi abuelo dejó ciego a Deucalion.

            _ ¿Una destilería? –preguntó Derek mientras sentía la rabia comenzar a recorrer su cuerpo de nuevo.

            _ Sí. Por lo visto allí torturaron y cortaron por la mitad al beta de Ennis. Ni siquiera pudo recuperar el cuerpo –comentó Scott.

            _ Puedes ahorrarte los detalles –dijo Derek en un intento de controlarse.

Stiles percibió el cambio y decidió acabar con la conversación lo más rápido posible.

            _ Entonces, ¿podemos matarle sí o no?

            _ Hay un modo. Deucalion puede ver: no como humano pero sí como lobo. Podemos usar eso a nuestro favor.

            _ Vale, vale.

            _ Además, le dejé un recado ya que no acabo de fiarme de él –comentó Scott.

            _ ¿Darle un besito de buenas noches?

            _ Matarle.

            _ Oh, eso estaría genial. Quizás deberías haberlo hecho ya y así ahorramos tiempo. ¿Derek? Derek qué ocurre… -preguntó Stiles al ver a éste de espaldas a él oyéndole respirar fuertemente-. Oh mierda…

            _ ¿Stiles? ¿Va todo bien?

Stiles se levantó al ver a Derek girarse convertido en alfa. Había algo en su mirada diferente. Negando, se apartó del sofá justo a tiempo para ocultarse cerca de la puerta y ver cómo éste levantaba la mesa auxiliar que allí había, estrellándola contra la pared.

            _ Oh Dios mío… -dijo para acto seguido, abrir la puerta y salir de la casa justo cuando Derek volvió a rugir aun más fuerte que antes. Apoyándose sobre la pared de la misma y sin moverse, Stiles vio a Derek salir corriendo completamente enfurecido de camino al bosque.

 

            _ ¿Stiles? –gritó Scott sin recibir respuesta alguna-. Mierda, creo que está en peligro. ¡Joder!

            _ Tranquilo, vuelve a llamar. Lo mismo se ha caído el móvil, prueba de nuevo.

            _ No funciona. Ese golpe… es como si hubiese estrellado algo contra el suelo.

            _ Pero no le hemos oído gritar. Oye, por muy mal que te caiga Derek o por muy poco que os fiéis el uno del otro, no le haría daño a Stiles. No creo que fuese algo que se perdonaría jamás.

 

Hasta que no fue capaz de respirar sin que le doliese el pecho y sentir que todo a su alrededor se le venía encima, Stiles se quedó allí sentado esperando a Derek. Su mente no era capaz de pensar qué había sucedido para que se enfadase de esa manera, pero conforme se iba calmando lo primero que hizo fue ir a por sus medicamentos. Los necesitaba urgentemente. Tras tomarlos y darse unos segundos, recapacitó sobre lo sucedido y lo que sabía de Derek. Había un punto en común que hizo que algo en su interior se resquebrajara de nuevo aunque de forma más salvaje.

Salió de nuevo de la casa y se sentó sobre las escaleras, cerró los ojos e intentó pensar. Según lo que les había contado Scott, habían varias manadas diferentes además de la familia de Derek, lo cual provocó que la ciudad estuviese más ocupada de lo normal.

            _ Ennis perdió a uno de los suyos y cuando un alfa pierde un miembro de su manada, normalmente busca reemplazarlo por otro… y Paige estaba en el punto de mira de Derek, por lo que Peter habló con un alfa para que la convirtiese… OH DIOS MÍO. ¡Será cabrón! ¡Maldito hijo de puta! Mandó a Ennis a que mordiese a Paige y el desgraciado casi me mata al volver a Beacon Hills. ¡Joder! ¡Mierda, mierda!

Se levantó totalmente enfadado. Ahora lo entendía todo. Si Derek había atado los cabos sueltos que quedaban, estaba claro que su odio por la manada de Deucalion había aumentado un 200% como mínimo. Al menos le quedaba el consuelo de que él mismo había matado a Ennis, quedando así saldada esa venganza pospuesta tiempo atrás. Mordiéndose los labios, decidió entonces ir a buscarle. Comenzó a bajar las escaleras y cayendo en la cuenta, volvió sobre sus pasos para buscar su móvil pero al verlo completamente destrozado en el suelo decidió que había cosas peores. Buscó la llave de la cabaña y una vez la encontró, la guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón para cerrar e ir en busca de Derek.

            _ Vale, piensa Stiles. Eres un hombre lobo, convertido y completamente fuera de sí. ¿A dónde irías? Ni puta idea –se dijo a sí mismo mientras caminaba por el bosque intentando seguir las huellas que Derek podía haber dejado pero al no llevar calzado y la velocidad que era capaz de alcanzar, se hacía realmente difícil. Si añadía el hecho de que no podía oírle, sentirle u olerle, aquello era una pérdida de tiempo. Frustrado, siguió andando por las zonas que conocía, evitando aquellos lugares por los que todavía no habían pasado.

Usando su poco olfato detectivesco, vio algunas ramas arrancadas y señales de garras en algunos troncos. Por la zona que estaba pasando la tierra estaba algo removida y había más hojas que de costumbre. Iba por buen camino. Siguió caminando hasta que sintió algo a su alrededor. _ ¿Derek? –preguntó mientras giraba sobre sí mismo para no ver nada. Continuó andando hasta casi llegar al embarcadero donde ambos solían pasar el tiempo pero tampoco estaba allí.

            _ ¿Derek dónde estás? Esto ya no tiene gracia, ¿vale? Entiendo que estés enfadado y es normal, maldita sea. Pero si te calmas y dejas por un momento que tu parte más racional acalle a la animal, quizás puedas escucharme y entender que todo pasó. No hay por qué darle más vueltas. Ennis está muerto. Tú lo mataste. Con ello vengaste a Paige por lo que le hizo y a mí, dicho sea de paso. Aunque tú no lo supieses en ese momento, claro. Lo de Paige, quiero decir. Porque de no llegar a tiempo yo ahora mismo sería carne para perro o algo parecido. Pero la cuestión no es esa –paró al oír el crujir de unas ramas cada vez más cercano-. La cuestión es que eso forma parte del pasado y no se puede hacer nada por volver atrás. Solo podemos mirar hacia delante y buscar una manera de acabar con todo esto. Deucalion no es inmortal así que podremos acabar con él y con todos los que le apoyen. Además, eres un Alfa. El mejor de todos. Y acabarás dándoles una patada a todos en sus peludos traseros. O mejor aún, les arrancas la garganta y listo. Así no vuelven más.

Stiles oyó un pequeño gorjeo a su izquierda pero seguía sin ver nada, aunque supuso que Derek había contenido las ganas de reírse ante semejante discurso.

            _ Derek, esto no mola si no hay nadie que me escuche ni rebata mis tonterías. Además, te recuerdo que estás desnudo y por mucho que me dijeses que esto es propiedad privada, alguien puede venir y sacarte fotos y luego venderlas. Eso sería un escándalo y no te ayudaría en nada. Hale al desnudo –dijo en voz grave imitando a un presentador de televisión-. Aunque bien mirado, no estaría mal. Creo que compraría todas las revistas para tenerlas en mi habitación…

Ahora la carcajada fue sonora, seguida de otras más. Eso le facilitó a Stiles la ubicación de Derek, quien como había pensado, estaba tras el tronco de un frondoso árbol y unos matorrales bastante altos. Al acercarse, no sin esfuerzo, le vio sentado sobre la hierba, riendo sin parar.

            _ Al fin te encuentro –dijo Stiles haciéndose el ofendido, cruzándose de brazos-. Me debes un móvil nuevo, que lo sepas. Destrozaste el mío en ese arranque de macho alfa tras lanzar la mesa.

Derek no dijo nada, tan sólo se llevó las manos a la cara y se frotó fuertemente los ojos. Luego miró a Stiles, sonriendo. Éste le devolvió la sonrisa. Algo en su interior le decía que de nuevo tenía frente a él al verdadero Derek. Ese chico que aun subyacía bajo toda esa fachada de dureza y dolor continuo pero que en el fondo solo necesitaba sentirse querido. Como él.

            _ Estás lleno de cortes y heridas –comentó acercándose a él para examinarlas-. Deberías curártelas o se infectarán.

            _ Me curaré. No te preocupes. Pero Stiles, vuelve a la cabaña. Yo iré después.

            _ ¿Estás seguro? Porque después de ese repentino ataque de ira pensé que ibas a destrozar medio bosque o peor aún, que ibas a salir en pelota picada rumbo al pueblo.

            _  Todavía me queda algo de decencia, Stilinski.

            _ No mucha, Hale. No mucha… -comentó con suficiencia mientras se daba la vuelta, encaminándose hacia la cabaña. Caminó despacio con la esperanza de que Derek le siguiese pero cuando ya llevaba medio camino recorrido y se giró, éste no le seguía. Decidió entonces intentar arreglar un poco aquel desastre para que al menos al volver, no se clavase las astillas y su móvil… bueno, no pasaría nada por estar un poco incomunicado. Sólo que Scott se pensaría que Derek le había atacado y todas esas cosas.

            _ Joder, ¿Por qué siempre pasa lo mismo? En vez de haber ido a hablar con ese viejo cabrón tenía que haberle arrancado la cabeza de una patada y así un problema menos. Porque del Darach no ha dicho una mierda y seguimos igual que antes.

Enfurruñado, sacó las llaves de la puerta mientras subía las escaleras y antes de abrir, ojeó de nuevo a su alrededor. Todo seguía en calma. Nada más entrar cerró tras de sí para ver con más calma el desastre en el que se había convertido el salón. Por suerte la mesa se había roto en varios pedazos grandes, aunque había gran cantidad de astillas por el suelo y su móvil lo había pisado Derek en su carrera. Encogiéndose de hombros, Stiles fue a por una escoba y un recogedor y empezó a quitar las astillas del suelo para luego y como buenamente pudo, quitar los trozos de la mesa para sacarlos fuera de la cabaña. El móvil lo dejó sobre la mesa para llevarlo a un punto de reciclaje. Cuando estuvo todo listo miró el reloj que había colgado en la pared y decidió hacer algo de comer. No sabía si Derek volvería pronto o no pero el sentir que no tenía a nadie vigilándole le dio cierto sosiego. Así que se dispuso a entretenerse con algo más elaborado que pasta o una ensalada.

Mientras sacaba bastante carne y los ingredientes que necesitaba, Stiles se felicitó a sí mismo por saber cocinar algo más que unos macarrones o tortitas. Los problemas de salud de su padre y los turnos de éste en la comisaría habían acelerado el proceso de supervivencia en cuanto a comida se trataba y a falta de su madre, aquello se convirtió en una asignatura obligatoria. Claudia Stilinski. Stiles se repetía a menudo su nombre varias veces para no olvidarlo. Miraba fotos suyas para no olvidar su cara e intentaba recordar como era su voz. Temía el día que lo olvidara y eso le llevó de nuevo a pensar en Derek y cómo perdió a todos los miembros de su familia. Había una parte de la historia que no conocía y haría todo lo posible por averiguarla, aunque ya sabía que no podía contar con la ayuda de Peter. Era un mentiroso compulsivo, siempre buscando su propio beneficio. Su padre podría darle los informes oficiales en los cuales, tras culpar inicialmente a Derek, finalmente le dejaron libre.

            _ Pero es una locura. ¿Quién planearía matar a su familia al completo, achicharrándola sin poder salir? ¿Y si fue cosa de Peter? O los cazadores… podría tener sentido tras lo que hizo Gerard y su asqueroso odio hacia los hombres lobo pero si él no estaba en la ciudad por entonces y el padre de Allison no fue, ¿quién lo hizo? Mierda esto de no saber nada me desquicia.

Unos golpes en la puerta le alertaron aunque luego recordó que sería Derek. Al abrir, le vio frente a la puerta mucho más calmado, pero lleno de cortes y arañazos por todo el cuerpo. En ese momento eran mucho más evidentes.

            _ Woah, ¿por dónde te has metido? Joder, parece que te hayas peleado con cuarenta gatos a la vez –comentó mientras ponía un gesto de dolor al verle.

            _ Esto no es nada. Voy a ducharme. ¿Qué es eso que huele tan bien?

            _ Algunos lo llaman comida –le dijo. Derek alzó una de sus cejas y Stiles puso los ojos en blanco-. Es estofado. Receta de mi madre. Suelo hacerla bastante en casa, ya sabes de los problemas de mi padre y bueno… cocinar me ayuda a no pensar mucho.

            _ Espero que haya servido porque tu hiperactividad hace que te aburras con facilidad y le des muchas vueltas a las cosas.

            _ Bueno es algo que estoy intentando controlar –dijo mientras le veía subir las escaleras para luego meterse en el baño. Sin pensarlo, Stiles subió y se quedó en la puerta del baño, esperando.

            _ Pues aun te queda trabajo. Te he estado escuchando mucho antes de llegar –comentó Derek mientras se metía en la ducha y accionaba la misma, dejando que el agua cayese sobre él. Stiles pegó un respingo al imaginarse el agua fría directamente sobre su piel pero Derek ni se inmutó.

            _ Ventajas de poder hablar solo sin que te tomen por un loco –dijo para quitarle hierro asunto, aunque en realidad se moría por preguntarle lo sucedido en la residencia de los Hale. Derek continuó duchándose y Stiles se perdió momentáneamente en sus pensamientos. Sólo cuando Derek le acarició la mejilla y comenzó a besarle, volvió en sí. Sin querer soltarse, Derek le apartó suavemente para terminar de secarse.

            _ Lo sabrás todo a su debido tiempo, Stiles. Ahora no es un buen momento.

            _ ¿Ni para un resumen pequeñito? –preguntó mucho más animado mientras Derek seguía secándose en la habitación.

            _ No.

            _ Podría convencerte y sonsacarte la información de una forma muy… placentera.

            _ He dicho que no y menos aún de esa manera.

Aquello sorprendió a Stiles, más que nada por el tono en el que lo dijo.

            _ ¿Me echas una mano? –preguntó Derek sacando del armario un pequeño frasco junto a un par de gasas.

            _ Claro… -comentó tras pensar en soltarle una de las suyas del tipo: eres un hombre lobo y puedes curarte solo pero no quería tensar más la cuerda. Cogiendo el desinfectante, empapó la gasa y comenzó a pasarla por los arañazos y cortes que tenía en la espalda para más tarde seguir con el resto del cuerpo.

 

 

            _ Tenemos que encontrarle –insistió Scott en el apartamento de Derek.

            _ Ya te lo he dicho, Scott. Estará bien. Oye todos nos enfadamos y él no va a ser una excepción. Sólo hay que dejarle tranquilo y nada más –dijo Isaac en un intento por tranquilizarle.

            _ ¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Cora al oír las voces.

            _ ¿Dónde está tu hermano?

            _ No lo sé. Todos insistís en saber dónde está y si no lo sabéis, es porque él así lo quiere.

            _ Está con Stiles y creo que ha pasado algo. Les llamé por teléfono para hablar con ellos y al poco Derek se convirtió. No sé qué tiró o rompió pero oí a Stiles correr y luego la conversación se cortó.

            _ ¿Y eso ya es sinónimo de que mi hermano le haya matado? –preguntó Cora realmente molesta.

            _ Scott, Derek no mataría ni a una mosca si no fuese necesario –puntualizó Érica intentando poner paz-. A Stiles lo tiene en un pedestal. Si se le ocurriese, aunque fuese involuntario, el hacerle daño, créeme que lo pasaría muy mal.

            _ Mi hermano no es ningún asesino y quiero que eso quede claro –dijo Cora para luego subir por las escaleras hasta su habitación.

            _ Nadie está diciendo que sea un asesino pero estoy preocupado por Stiles y no sé dónde localizarle.

            _ Scott, déjale tranquilo. Stiles ya sabe cuidarse solito. Derek está con él. Es el único que le calma y consigue que su parte animal se centre. Por mucho que seáis amigos, ahora Derek es su alfa.

            _ Pero Stiles no es ningún hombre lobo.

            _ ¿Y eso qué más da? Allison tampoco lo es y es tu ancla, ¿o me equivoco? –preguntó Érica-. Pues para Derek, Stiles es lo mismo. Incluso más. Es su compañero.

            _ Está bien. Sólo… si le veis decidle que me llame, ¿vale?

            _ Lo haremos –puntualizó Isaac para verles salir de allí.

 

Derek llevó a Stiles ese mismo día por la tarde, antes de que comenzase a anochecer. Éste se hubiese quedado allí más tiempo pero Derek insistió en que debían volver ambos y empezar a elaborar un plan mucho más preciso que los anteriores. Ahora disponían de información que antes no tenían y debían usarla bien. Como en ocasiones anteriores, Derek dejó a Stiles cerca de la casa sin que el sheriff se percatase de su presencia. A los pocos minutos de su llegada, John llegó a la casa. Entre sorprendido y enfadado, comenzó a regañar a Stiles sobre dónde había estado y qué había pasado con su teléfono móvil. Fueron tantas las preguntas que realizó en un momento que Stiles no supo cual responder primero.

            _ He estado… fuera. Con Scott.

            _ ¿Y qué le ha pasado a tu teléfono? ¿Es que no piensas contestar nunca a mis llamadas? ¿Tampoco crees necesario avisarme sobre tus salidas o con quien vas? No eres mayor de edad, Stiles. No me hagas recordártelo más veces de las necesarias.

            _ Papá, lo siento. Fue algo que surgió de improviso, además, se me cayó el móvil y bueno ya puedes verlo –dijo enseñándoselo, consiguiendo que John se enfadase aún más.

            _ ¿Es que lo has estrellado contra una piedra o qué?

            _ ¡No! No soy tan idiota. Ya te he dicho que se me cayó pero no te preocupes que buscaré uno…

            _ El móvil es lo de menos. ¿Qué demonios te está pasando? Tú no eras así antes. Tú… ¿qué es eso que tienes en el cuello?

“Joder…” susurró dándose cuenta de que no se había cubierto el chupetón que le había dejado Derek en el cuello. Empezó a balbucear nervioso a la par que se iba poniendo rojo como un tomate.

            _ Yo… bueno yo… esto…

            _ ¿Estás saliendo con alguien? –preguntó ahora sorprendido al ver la reacción de su hijo.

            _ Bueno, más o menos, no es lo que tú llamarías relación pero algo… algo hay…

            _ Espero que al menos estés usando protección.

Stiles abrió la boca aún más sorprendido.

            _ ¡Papá! Joder. Oh Dios, ¿en serio vamos a tener esta conversación ahora?

            _ Sea quien sea, te ha dejado buena marca. Así que espero que toméis precauciones y no os metáis en problemas.

            _ Claro, no soy un irresponsable y eso ya debías saberlo –dijo Stiles realmente molesto.

John le vio subir las escaleras para ir a su habitación y luego cerrar la puerta. Algo no iba bien con Stiles y creía saber quién tenía la culpa de todo eso. Desde su teléfono, llamó a su compañero Jordan para pedirle que fuese a verle.

            _ Tráete eso que tú ya sabes pero camuflado. No quiero que Stiles lo vea.

            _ De acuerdo. Llevaré algo para cenar y así puedo justificar mi visita.

            _ Bien pensado. Aquí te espero.

No tardando mucho más en llegar, Jordan apareció con varias bolsas de comida china y una carpeta con los documentos que le pidió John en su día. Apresurándose a guardarlos, John dio una voz a su hijo para decirle que había llegado Jordan y que traía la cena. Éste asomó por la puerta para ver como efectivamente, Jordan estaba allí hablando con su padre y riendo con él animadamente. Intentando tapar el moratón como buenamente pudo, saludó a Jordan y se dispuso a ayudar a su padre con las cervezas y el resto de bebidas. Jordan se percató del morado en el cuello de Stiles pero no dijo nada y se dispusieron a cenar. Sintiéndose extrañamente incómodo, nada más acabar, Stiles les comentó que se iba a su cuarto a jugar un rato al video juego y luego a dormir. Despidiéndose de ellos, subió a toda prisa a su habitación.

            _ Está saliendo con alguien –afirmó Jordan mientras seguía comiendo.

            _ Ya no puede ocultarlo por mucho que quiera. Sólo que no suelta prenda sobre quién es. Y sé que Scott está siendo su tapadera para que de esa forma evite saber a dónde va todos los fines de semana.

            _ Va a ser más sencillo de lo que crees, John. Mira, el próximo fin de semana que te avise de alguna salida así de extraña, síguele.

            _ Eso va a ser demasiado evidente.

            _ Pues llama a su amigo, no sé. Es un adolescente, John. Más tarde o más temprano caerá en su propia trampa.

            _ Lo peor de todo esto es que me duele que no tenga confianza conmigo para contármelo.

            _ Quizás haya una razón para que no lo haga y seguramente será la de no hacerte daño.

John negó varias veces. Realmente estaba preocupado.

 

Los días pasaron y en el instituto las cosas iban bien. Los chicos intentaron pasar lo más desapercibidos que podían debido a las circunstancias pero aun así Derek se las apañaba para esperar a Stiles a la salida o colarse en su habitación. En otras, aprovechando los entrenamientos, Stiles iba al apartamento para verse con él. En una de esas visitas, previa al fin de semana, Derek se citó con él en el apartamento. Saltándose una clase, Stiles fue hacia allí ya que su padre saldría justo para cenar y no quería llegar después que él. Al entrar en el apartamento, Derek le recibió con una enorme sonrisa desde el centro del mismo. Con paso ligero, Stiles se acercó a él para besarle. Tras varios minutos así, Derek le dijo que tenía algo que darle. Nervioso, Stiles vio como Derek le acercaba una caja forrada en papel de regalo negro. La abrió con rapidez para una vez descubrir lo que era, abrir los ojos como platos.

            _ Oh Dios mío. Derek… esto es…

            _ Un teléfono móvil. Pedí el mejor que tuviesen y me dieron ese. Espero que sirva.

            _ ¿Qué si sirve…? Dios mío, es un Iphone, joder. Es el puto amo de los móviles. Woah ha debido de costarte mínimo 600$. Oh Dios, oh Dios…

            _ No pienso decirte el precio. Es un regalo. Rompí el tuyo y aquí tienes este. ¿Te servirá, verdad?

            _ ¿Qué si me sirve? –preguntó todo emocionado-. Joder, voy a ser la puta envidia del instituto.

Derek negó incapaz de entenderlo. ¿Tanto revuelo por un aparato que sólo servía para darle dolores de cabeza? Sin embargo cuando volvió a mirar a Stiles, éste estaba realmente emocionado.

            _ Me hubiese conformado con uno de gama media, ¿sabes? Esto… joder esto es… mierda, jamás en mi vida me habían hecho un regalo semejante.

            _ ¿Tanto valor tiene para ti ese aparato?

            _ No es el aparato en sí. Es el hecho de regalarlo. De darme algo sin pedir nada a cambio, es… ¡es una pasada!

Derek se echó a reír mientras se acercaba a él para revolverle el pelo.

            _ Venga anda, ponlo a funcionar que lo estás deseando.

Stiles nada más oírle, salió corriendo hacia el sofá para insertar la tarjeta correspondiente y la batería. Mientras ojeaba las instrucciones, más de un “oh” y “ah” salieron de su boca, aún más emocionado. Derek se dedicó a observarlo algo apartado. Jamás le había visto tan emocionado.

Los días pasaron y llegado el viernes, Stiles volvió a quedar con Derek en la cabaña ya que éste se había adelantado para llevar más provisiones aprovechando que Stiles estaba en el instituto. Éste le pidió de nuevo a Scott que le cubriese las espaldas puesto que su padre insistía de nuevo en saber dónde estaba y con quién.

            _ Tío, te prometo que le llamaré en cuanto llegue y demás. También te responderé las llamadas pero hazme este favor…

            _ Está bien, está bien. Sin problemas. Pero Stiles, si pasa cualquier cosa, me avisas. No hagas lo de la otra vez, ¿está claro?

            _ Está bien, está bien. Gracias hermano –dijo mientras se abrazaba a Scott para luego subirse al Jeep y poner rumbo a la cabaña.

 

John Stilinski miró de nuevo el mapa que su compañero Parrish le cedió con la ubicación exacta del lugar al que llevaba tiempo queriendo ir. Sabía que Stiles le mentía y eso realmente le dolía. Después de todo lo ocurrido, su hijo aun no confiaba en él. Todos los fines de semana, Stiles salía supuestamente con Scott, pero una tarde lo vio junto a Allison salir del cine y su hijo no iba con ellos. Llamando al móvil del muchacho, éste respondió algo apurado excusando a Stiles por no poder ponerse porque estaba en el baño. Pillándole en la mentira, John comenzó a temer sobre el verdadero paradero de su hijo los fines de semana. Durante varias patrullas por la ciudad, se aseguró que su hijo no se encontraba en el nuevo hogar de Hale donde, por el contrario, descubrió que vivían el resto de sus amigos.

No cejando en su empeño, el sheriff decidió investigar a su vez a Derek, el cual descubrió que causalmente tampoco se encontraba en el pueblo durante los fines de semana. Atando cabos, comprendió que posiblemente ambos se veían en algún lugar alejado del pueblo lo cual hizo saltar sus alarmas. John siempre había sido muy tolerante. Si su hijo finalmente era bisexual, gay o lo que quisiese ser, él lo respetaría. Era su hijo y ante todo primaba su felicidad pero Derek Hale era mucho mayor que Stiles y eso ante la ley no era algo permisible. Stiles aún no era mayor de edad y por muy maduro que fuese, Derek era ya un adulto.

            _ Cualquiera antes que tú, Hale –comentó mientras recorría el mismo camino que su hijo solo con unos minutos de diferencia. Se aseguró de salir justo cuando lo hizo Stiles, asegurándose en todo momento que su hijo no se percataba de su presencia. Para ello usó el coche de Parrish y así despistarle en caso de que se sintiese observado. Derek no era una buena compañía por mucho que le hubiese dicho Melissa. Todos esos comentarios sobre lo equivocado que estaba, lo bien que trataba a Stiles y que preferiría morirse antes de que le pasara algo no colaban. Podría engañar a todo el mundo pero no le engañaría a él.

Cuando John divisó el camino de tierra por el cual había visto meterse el Jeep de Stiles, aminoró la marcha. Debía buscar un lugar donde dejar su coche sin ser visto. Unos pocos metros más adelante, vio una zona donde podía dejarlo aparcado. Procurando no hacer ruido, John se bajó del coche y cogiendo los prismáticos, comenzó a caminar siguiendo aquel camino. No tardó mucho en divisar una cabaña en medio de un claro donde terminaba aquel camino. Ocultándose entre la vegetación cercana y los árboles, John divisó con rapidez el coche de Hale y a pocos metros el Jeep de Stiles. Ocultándose cerca de la entrada de la cabaña, sacó los prismáticos y tras graduarlos, esperó unos minutos. Pronto vio a Hale salir de la cabaña y dejando la puerta abierta, bajó los escalones de acceso a la misma. Mirando a su alrededor, John vio cómo Stiles salía de su Jeep y se dirigía hacia él, sonriente.

            _ No te esperaba tan pronto –oyó decir a Hale mientras Stiles se acercaba a él.

            _ El entrenador ha suspendido el entrenamiento. Uno de mis compañeros se ha dislocado el hombro durante una jugada y ya le conoces. Ha empezado a despotricar contra todo el mundo para luego decirnos que no quiere más bajas para el siguiente partido así que pensé, ¿por qué no venir antes y así alargar un poquito más el fin de semana?

            _ Tan listo como siempre –dijo Derek mientras abrazaba a Stiles por la cintura.

            _ Tengo que ser fiel a mi estilo –respondió Stiles para acto seguido besarle, rodeando la cintura de Derek con sus brazos.

John observó perplejo la escena. Ante sus ojos todo sucedía a cámara lenta, como si estuviese viendo una película y aquello no estuviese sucediendo realmente. Lo que pareció una eternidad para él, fueron apenas unos minutos para los muchachos. Sin dejar de sonreírse, John sintió una extraña rabia al ver cómo Derek le tocaba el culo a su hijo mientras éste pegaba aún más su cuerpo al suyo para volver a besarse de nuevo. Dejando los prismáticos a un lado, John no sabía qué hacer. Por un lado deseó con toda su alma ir allí y partirle la cara a Hale pero eso le llevaría indudablemente a una pelea con su hijo, contando con el hecho de que aquel terreno era propiedad del mayor.

            _ Tengo una sorpresa para ti –le oyó decir a Hale. Volviendo a coger los prismáticos, John observó como Stiles se separaba de él para mirarle emocionado.

            _ ¿Qué es? Oh venga, dime qué es.

            _ Entra y lo verás… -dijo Derek para acto seguido, ver como Stiles subía las escalerillas a prisa y entraba en la cabaña. Oyendo los gritos de emoción de su hijo, no supo cuál era el motivo hasta que lo vio salir con varios dvds en la mano y una emoción que lo embargaba.

            _ ¿Dónde los has conseguido? Dios mío Derek, ¡son las versiones extendidas con comentarios y material exclusivos!  ¡Oh Dios mío!

Aliviado, John no pudo reprimir una sonrisa al ver a su hijo alegrarse por algo tan simple como unas películas pero lo que más le sorprendió fue ver el gesto de Derek mientras le miraba, sonriendo. Stiles volvió dentro mientras seguía gritando emocionado pero Derek esperó unos minutos. Como si le estuviese esperando, Stiles salió de nuevo corriendo para abrazarse a Hale, quien le devolvió el abrazo para luego auparle, besando a Stiles.

_ Dios, eres el mejor. Te quiero, te quiero –dijo Stiles mientras le daba cortos besos, completamente emocionado. Dejándose hacer, Derek comenzó a reír mientras le dejaba de nuevo en el suelo. Apenas lo hizo, Stiles salió corriendo hacia el salón mientras Derek permaneció unos segundos fuera. Tras mirar a su alrededor un par de veces, finalmente se metió dentro de la cabaña. Dejando los prismáticos a un lado, John Stilinski no supo qué hacer. Permaneció allí más tiempo del que quería estar pero su mente no terminaba de asimilar lo que sus ojos habían visto. Jamás pensó llegar a ver así a Derek Hale, mucho menos tratando a su hijo con tal cuidado y adoración que eran impensables en alguien como él, al que los problemas perseguían una y otra vez.

Caminando despacio, John volvió al coche y regresó al pueblo en silencio. Cuando le devolvió el coche a Parrish, éste le preguntó si había averiguado algo a lo cual John no contestó. Asintiendo, éste simplemente cogió las llaves de su coche, invitándole a tomar un café con él. Apenas tuvo su taza frente a él, John Stilinski se vino abajo.

            _ Está con él, Jordan. Con el maldito Hale y por una vez en mi vida no sé qué hacer. No sé qué demonios hacer. Sí tan solo Claudia estuviese aquí…

            _ ¿Estaban entonces en esa propiedad? Dios John, es… Bueno. No sé qué decir.

            _ Ni yo y eso que les he visto juntos. Cielo santo –dijo mientras se pasaba las manos por la cara-. Si hubieses visto a mi hijo… hacía años que no le veía así de feliz. Irradiaba felicidad Jordan. Fue verle y cambió por completo. Como si tuviese cinco años y hubiese visto frente a él a Santa Claus repleto de regalos sólo para él.

            _ ¿Y Hale? ¿Le viste algo raro?

            _ Eso fue lo peor. Cuando vi como miraba a mi hijo, como le… bueno. Le trata como si fuese algo muy valioso para él y jamás, créeme, jamás pensé llegar a ver a ese muchacho actuar así. Casi hubiese preferido cualquier otra cosa para poder detenerle, darle una paliza…

            _ John, tú no eres de esos por mucho que digas.

            _ Cuando te cases y tengas un hijo me entenderás.

            _ Puede ser –dijo sonriéndole amablemente-. He de suponer entonces que es algo más que atracción física, ¿no?

            _ Eso me temo. Al menos en Stiles es muy evidente. Ya sabes que él es como un libro abierto. Siempre ha expresado sus emociones y sentimientos sin importarle mucho lo que piensen los demás. En cambio Hale… ha sido desconcertante.

            _ Verdad es que no me lo imagino dando abrazos o besos pero supongo que es algo que sólo hará en la intimidad y con quien él quiera. No tenemos constancia de que haya dado escándalos en ese sentido.

            _ No y por eso… qué más da. Tengo que hablar con Stiles y aclarar todo esto de una vez.

            _ Tómatelo con calma, John. Stiles aún es un adolescente, no seas muy duro con él.

Pensativo, John simplemente deseó que el fin de semana pasara rápidamente para poder hablar con su hijo. Y aunque sabía que más tarde o más temprano iba a tener una charla con él sobre ciertos asuntos, jamás pensó que sería de esa manera.

 

Incapaz de molestarle porque sabía que podía pasarse perfectamente el fin de semana sin hablarle, Derek dejó que Stiles pusiese los dvds mientras éste casi se pegaba al televisor bebiendo cada detalle de los mismos. Sentado a su lado en el sofá, intentó parecer interesado en las películas pero su mente estaba mucho más lejos. Cuando sintió la presencia de Stiles antes de lo esperado, se alegró. Pero algo le decía que no estaba solo. Minutos después olió al padre de Stiles y su cuerpo se tensó irremediablemente. Por la tranquilidad que percibió en Stiles supo que él no tenía ni idea sobre lo que su padre había hecho. De haberlo sabido, le habría plantado cara. Así, decidió actuar como si no supiese que estaba allí, escondido entre los árboles. Sus sentidos no fallaban y por mucho que el sheriff no quisiese hacer ruido, él sabía perfectamente donde estaba.

De ese modo centró su atención en Stiles y en que éste no notase nada extraño. No le hacía gracia que su padre viese a su hijo de ese modo pero eso le serviría para poner finalmente las cartas sobre la mesa y demostrarle que él quería a Stiles y que jamás le haría daño ni abusaría de él en el modo que creía. Por eso dejó que fuese el propio Stiles quien tomase la iniciativa, frenándole si hacía falta. Una cosa es que su padre viese cómo su hijo le besaba y otra presenciar algo más íntimo, algo que jamás aceptaría. Aprovechando el hecho de que le había comprado a Stiles algo que él quería desde hacía mucho tiempo y que sin embargo a él no le costó tanto conseguir, desvió la atención del muchacho a algo mucho más mundano para ganar tiempo. Podía sentir la indecisión del sheriff y eso no le gustaba. Sin embargo, Stiles, tan efusivo como siempre, montó una fiesta tal y como esperaba que hiciera.  

            _ ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Qué pasada! –le oyó gritar emocionado-. Ahora ya puedo morir tranquilo.

            _ Ni se te ocurra, Stiles –comentó mientras alzaba las cejas en una clara advertencia.

            _ Oh, venga ya. Es una forma de hablar. ¡Voy a por el siguiente!

Negando, Derek le dejó hacer mientras se recostaba un poco más en el sofá. Segundos después, volvió a escuchar a Stiles totalmente emocionado mientras sujetaba uno de los cojines en un claro intento de calmar su nerviosismo. Sin duda, le esperaba un fin de semana muy, muy largo.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento la tardanza.
> 
> espero que os guste.
> 
> No puedo prometeros que el siguiente esté pronto porque no se si tendré tiempo para publicar, aunque lo intentaré.
> 
> Gracias de nuevo por seguir leyéndolo : )

** 17 **

 

De vuelta a casa, Derek aguantó estoicamente la charla de Stiles sobre la película, el móvil y el estupendísimo fin de semana que habían pasado juntos. No es que no estuviese de acuerdo pero el detalle de la visita a hurtadillas de su padre había conseguido que no disfrutase tanto como él. Dejándole cerca de la casa, antes de bajar, Stiles besó con ganas a Derek quien le devolvió el beso de la misma manera. Más sonriente que de costumbre, Stiles fue a casa mientras Derek puso rumbo al apartamento.

Al entrar, Stiles oyó a su padre en la cocina mientras la tele del salón estaba encendida. Era verdad que ese día se había retrasado demasiado pero los exámenes estaban cerca así que quiso aprovechar todo lo que podía para estar junto a Derek aunque en esos momentos le dolía todo el cuerpo. Tras saludarle, le extrañó el modo en el que su padre lo hizo, sin salir tan siquiera para verle y preguntarle qué tal le había ido. Eso le extrañó pero aun así fue a su habitación a dejar sus cosas y ponerse algo más cómodo. Bajando de nuevo a la cocina, encontró a su padre enfrascado en la cena mientras protestaba de vez en cuando ante los comentarios del partido que emitían.

            _ Ey, ¿qué tal el fin de semana?

            _ Bien, bien. Tranquilo dentro de lo normal. Un par de borrachos molestos, la típica trifulca de bar y poco más. Nada que se salga de lo común tras lo ocurrido estas últimas semanas.

            _ Pero eso es bueno, ¿no? Quiero decir, mientras no hayan muchos problemas raros por solucionar, más tranquilos estaréis…

            _ Claro. Siempre hay alguien a quien multar o algún ladrón al que detener pero son cosas ya habituales. ¿Tú qué tal?

            _ Genial. La verdad es que este fin de semana ha estado genial.

            _ ¿Ah sí? Me alegro. ¿Qué tal la película?

            _ ¡Una pasada! Aun no entiendo como a Scott no le gusta. Es la mejor película de la historia de la humanidad –comentó totalmente emocionado.

            _ Lo mismo a Allison no le gusta ese tipo de cine y prefiere algo más para chicas, ya me entiendes.

            _ Será eso.

            _ Por cierto, ¿qué tal está el cine? Hace años que no voy.

            _ Oh pues… bien. Lo normal en un cine, vamos.

            _ Ajá. ¿Quiénes fuisteis?

            _ Scott y yo, ¿por? –preguntó Stiles cada vez más nervioso ante la actitud de su padre. Éste simplemente asintió para luego pedirle a su hijo que pusiese los vasos y demás enseres en la mesa para cenar. Stiles hizo lo que le pidió pero un extraño sentimiento comenzó a apoderarse de él. Tras servirse cada uno y sentarse, John esperó unos segundos, inspiró fuertemente y finalmente se decidió.

            _ Stiles, sé que no has pasado el fin de semana con Scott, ni has ido al cine con él. Hijo, seré tu padre pero no soy tonto y hay cosas de las que me doy cuenta aunque tú no me las digas.

Stiles palideció por segundos, dejando el tenedor sobre el plato. Miró a su padre a los ojos y por su gesto, sabía que lo había descubierto todo.

            _ ¿Con quién estuviste el fin de semana, Stiles? Mejor, ¿con quién estás pasando todos estos fines de semana desde meses atrás? Y no me digas que con tus amigos porque ese moratón del cuello no se hace entre amigos.

            _ ¿Esto es algún tipo de interrogatorio? –preguntó Stiles con voz baja y bastante preocupado mientras miraba su plato. Ya no tenía hambre.

            _ Puedes llamarlo como quieras pero solo te pido que seas sincero conmigo. Créeme que me enfadaré más si me mientes de nuevo. Soy tu padre, siempre puedes contar conmigo. ¿Por qué me estás ocultando cosas como esta?

Stiles se acomodó en la silla, mordiéndose el pulgar visiblemente nervioso. Luego se rascó la nuca, bufó y se llevó las manos a la cara. Inspirando fuertemente, volvió a mirar a su padre.

            _ No te va a gustar mi respuesta.

            _ Prueba. Tal vez te lleves una sorpresa.

            _ Eso quiere decir que lo sabes, ¿verdad? De ser así, ¿para qué me lo preguntas? ¿Qué sentido tiene todo esto?

            _ Quiero oírtelo decir. Que seas tú mismo quien me lo diga. ¿Con quién te estás viendo Stiles?

            _ Con Derek. Es con él con quien estoy saliendo –soltó de carrerilla mientras su respiración comenzaba a agitarse por momentos.

            _ ¿Y por qué no me lo has dicho? ¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis juntos?

            _ Casi año y medio.

            _ ¿Cómo? Hijo, ¿me estás diciendo que lleváis tanto tiempo juntos y yo acabo de enterarme ahora?

            _ Puestos a preguntar, ¿cómo te has enterado? ¿Te lo ha dicho Scott? ¿Me has puesto algún tipo de rastreador?

            _ No me ha hecho falta. Pillé a Scott saliendo del cine una de las veces que me dijiste que ibas a ir con él. Iba con Allison y cuando le llamé, se puso muy nervioso. Me dijo que no podía pasarme contigo porque estabas en el baño. Cuando colgué, se fueron precipitadamente de allí. Además, tenía mis sospechas sobre Hale. Así que sí, he estado indagando un poco. Ya sabes la opinión que tengo de él.

            _ Derek no es mala persona ni tampoco es un asesino. No soy idiota, papá.

            _ Pero eres un adolescente y él un adulto. Vuestra relación es ilegal. Sabes que podría arrestarle en cualquier momento con el agravante de abuso sobre un menor.

            _ ¿QUÉ? –preguntó Stiles fuera de sí-. En serio, no me lo puedo creer. ¡No estamos haciendo nada malo!

            _ Aun eres muy joven para estar con alguien de su edad.

            _ ¿Y desde cuando importa eso? No estoy haciendo nada que no quiera hacer. Además, yo… yo… le quiero, ¿vale? Y no pienso dejarle solo porque pienses que esto es una locura y que solo va a traerme problemas.

            _ Stiles… -dijo John para ver como éste arrastraba su silla con fuerza y subía a su habitación sin haber probado bocado. John cerró los ojos con fuerza para luego coger su cerveza y darle un gran sorbo-. Bueno. Todo ha ido como esperaba que fuera…

Sin mucha dilación. Dejó todo como estaba, cogió su cazadora, las llaves de la casa y salió. Era una tontería intentar hablar con Stiles estando en su estado y lo más seguro es que éste se cerrase a cal y canto. Así que antes de que todo fuese a peor, iba a hablar directamente con la fuente de sus actuales problemas: Derek Hale. Con la dirección memorizada, John fue hasta el edificio donde vivía. No encontró muchos problemas para aparcar y menos aún para entrar en el mismo. Mientras subía en el montacargas pensó en qué decirle o como comenzar la conversación sin necesidad de usar la violencia de un modo gratuito. Aunque ganas no le faltaban.

Al salir del montacargas, su sorpresa fue mayúscula al encontrar la puerta de la misma abierta, mientras Derek Hale estaba de espaldas a él, mirando por la enorme cristalera de aquella habitación.

            _ Buenas tardes, Hale –dijo John en un tono lo suficientemente alto para que Derek le oyese. Éste se giró hacia él, aunque no tan sorprendido como el sheriff esperaba.

            _ Sheriff. Pase. ¿A qué debo el honor de su visita? –comentó educadamente mientras se acercaba a él para tenderle la mano. John sin embargo mantuvo las suyas sobre sus caderas.

            _ Necesito hablar contigo. A solas –dijo al ver por el rabillo del ojo a Érica quien salía de la cocina, seguida de Isaac. Derek se giró hacia ellos y con un leve asentimiento, éstos salieron del apartamento sin decir nada.

            _ Estamos solos. Usted dirá.

            _ Bien. Ya tuvimos una charla en su día sobre algo que realmente me molestó suficiente y fue el pago de la factura del hospital de Stiles. He de reconocer que tremendo acto de generosidad debía esconder algo aunque a simple vista no lo pareciese.

            _ No había ninguna otra razón para no hacerlo. Lo hice porque quise.

            _ Podrás engañar a otro Hale, pero no a mí. Sé que os estáis viendo, a escondidas, para ser más exactos y créeme, eso ha hecho que esté aún más furioso contigo de lo que jamás he podido estar con alguien.

Derek no dijo nada, simplemente se aseguró de oír los latidos del corazón de John en el caso de que estos se dispararan alarmantemente.

            _ Supongo que habrá hablado con su hijo…

            _ Sí. Lo he hecho y como ya imaginaba, no se lo ha tomado nada bien. Pero esto siempre es cosa de dos y él sigue siendo un adolescente. Se tomará todo a la tremenda. Tú sin embargo podrás entender mi punto de vista y el porqué estoy tan disgustado.

            _ Nunca ha sido mi intención el ocultarlo. No me gusta ser alguien que se esconda de los demás ni mucho menos el no ir de frente. Pero Stiles temía muchísimo su reacción en primer lugar, por la diferencia de edad, que aunque no es muy grande, sé que legalmente no es correcto. Pero eso no nos ha supuesto ningún problema y jamás, le prometo que jamás le he hecho daño ni le he puesto en peligro.

            _ Eso es muy bonito pero no me creo una palabra. Todo a tu alrededor es oscuro: tu pasado, tu familia, tu presencia en Beacon Hills.

            _ Usted no sabe nada sobre mi familia.

            _ Bien, sólo sé que tenían una gran influencia aquí y aún tengo mis dudas sobre por qué. Siempre he sabido que Beacon Hills es una ciudad diferente. Extraña. Pero todos esos sucesos extraños siempre han acabado llevando a tu familia en el punto de mira. ¿Dime porqué debería permitir que vieses a mi hijo a pesar de la advertencia que te hice en su día? Dame una buena razón para que no me lo lleve de aquí y seas incapaz de encontrarle.

            _ Aunque no me crea, sería capaz de dar con él incluso si lo enterrase a varios metros bajo tierra. Entre Stiles y yo existe una conexión diferente. Sé dónde está, cuando va a venir a verme, incluso si está nervioso o va a tener un ataque de ansiedad o pánico. Puedo sentir su presencia a metros de distancia.

            _ ¿Acaso te estás oyendo? ¿Estás acosando a mi hijo?

            _ No. Si hiciese eso le permitiría ahora mismo que me llevase esposado a la comisaría y me dejase encerrado hasta pudrirme. Es algo un poco difícil de explicar y mucho más, de entender.

            _ ¿De qué estás hablando?

            _ Será mejor que se siente. Ya va siendo hora de que usted sepa algunas cosas que rodean a esta ciudad.

            _ Está bien pero espero por tu bien, muchacho, que no sean tonterías.

            _ No lo son.

Derek esperó a que John se acomodase en el sofá para contarle grosso modo la historia de su familia, su relación con la familia Argent y como desde mucho tiempo atrás, están defendiendo la ciudad de extraños sucesos y criaturas que sólo buscan hacer el mal. Le contó su origen, qué era y qué ocurría durante los días que había luna llena. También descubrió al resto de su manada y a Scott, aunque esto último estuvo a punto de ocultárselo. La cara de John Stilinski era un verdadero poema.

            _ ¿De veras piensas que voy a tragarme semejante historia? Hale, realmente te tenía por alguien mucho más centrado e inteligente.

            _ Es la verdad y puedo demostrárselo en cualquier momento.

            _ ¿Hombres lobo? ¿Manadas? Y cómo es eso que me has dicho… ¿un dara qué?

            _ Darach. No sabemos aún quien es pero está cometiendo sacrificios humanos, lo que usted llamaría simples asesinatos. Todo está relacionado y debemos detenerlo. Así como la manada de Deucalion que van en nuestra búsqueda por algo que pasó hace tiempo.

            _ Lo siento de veras pero no me creo nada –dijo John alzando las manos para que Derek parase-. Y aunque lo viese con mis propios ojos, tardaría mucho en asimilarlo.

            _ Melissa no tardó tanto en hacerlo.

            _ ¿También habéis metido a Melissa McCall en esto? No me lo puedo creer.

            _ No le estoy mintiendo. Si me dejara demostrárselo…

            _ No. No quiero saber nada más. Ya he tenido hoy suficiente –dijo levantándose del sofá en dirección a la puerta-. Y sobra decirte lo que pienso sobre la relación que mantienes con mi hijo.

            _ Lo sé. Pero en ésta ocasión no pienso ceder. Y Stiles tampoco lo hará.

            _ Eso ya lo veremos –dijo John para salir finalmente del apartamento. Derek apretó la mandíbula realmente enfadado. Si el Sheriff no ponía de su parte, ya no sólo en su relación, ¿qué pasaría cuando el Darach decidiese actuar de nuevo secuestrando y matando a más personas?

            _ Un hueso duro de roer, ¿eh? –preguntó Cora desde las escaleras.

Derek la miró aun enfadado y no le contestó. Simplemente se limitó a coger un libro e intentar leer algo. Debía mantenerse distraído por su bien y el del resto.

 

Lavándose los dientes para irse a dormir, Stiles oyó abrirse la puerta de casa y luego a su padre murmurar alguna que otra blasfemia por lo bajo mientras seguía protestando. No tardó mucho en encontrarse con él y por la cara que traía, sabía que los problemas solo iban a más. John levantó la mano, señalándole, pero era tal el enojo que tenía que no conseguía decir nada coherente. Stiles continuó cepillándose los dientes pero lentamente mientras esperaba.

            _ Tú… en serio… ¿Os pensáis que soy gilipollas? Jamás en toda mi vida había oído una excusa más estúpida e infantil que la que me ha dado Hale en cuanto a lo que sea que tengáis.

Stiles, de la sorpresa, dejó de cepillarse los dientes y habría soltado el mismo de no ser porque lo sujetaba con fuerza.

            _ Es… ¿qué coño es eso de que es un hombre lobo, que Scott lo es y que formáis parte de una manada? ¿Quién demonios os habéis creído que soy?

Stiles abrió la boca, completamente alucinado. Cuando se dio cuenta de que iba a escupir todo el dentífrico, fue hacia el baño para enjuagarse en el lavabo. Su padre le siguió en busca de respuestas.

            _ Papá, Derek no es ningún mentiroso. Todo lo que te haya dicho es cierto. Te lo prometo, por la memoria de mamá…

            _ A tu madre ni la mentes, ¿me oyes? Ni se te ocurra nombrarla para una estupidez tan inmensa como ésta.

A Stiles aquello le dolió como si un puñal le atravesase en el pecho. Mordiéndose los labios y aguantando las lágrimas al ver cómo de nuevo seguía sin confiar en él e, indirectamente, le culpaba a él por la muerte de su madre, se fue hacia su habitación sin tan siquiera mirarle a la cara. Buscando en el cajón de su escritorio, sacó sus pastillas y bajó a la cocina a por agua. Su padre iba tras él intentando que le prestase atención, sin conseguirlo. Tras tomárselas, se volvió a su habitación sin mirarle y cerró la puerta. John se quedó a medio camino en las escaleras. Realmente cansado y con la mente completamente sobrecargada, decidió bajar y tomarse una copa. Allí, sentado en el butacón y tras calmarse un poco, supo que había metido la pata hasta el fondo al mencionar a Claudia.

 

Tumbado en la cama, Stiles recibió un mensaje al móvil de Derek comentándole brevemente que su padre había ido a verle y que lo sabía todo. Stiles no se molestó en contestar. Pasados unos minutos, Derek le llamó pero tampoco contestó. Sabía que de abrir la boca lo único que conseguiría sería gritar y soltar palabras hirientes y no quería eso. El móvil volvió a sonar un par de veces más pero hizo lo mismo. No volvió a sonar más. Levantándose, lo dejó sobre el escritorio para volver a la cama. Pasados unos diez minutos aproximadamente, unos golpecitos en la ventana le sobresaltaron. Girándose hacia la misma, vio a Derek asomado en la misma intentando abrirla sin conseguirlo. Sin hacer mucho ruido, Stiles se levantó para abrirla, dejando que Derek entrase en su habitación. Sin molestarse en cerrarla, Stiles iba a volver a tumbarse cuando Derek tiró de él, sujetándole del brazo. Al ver su rostro no le hizo falta preguntar nada. Simplemente le abrazó con fuerza dejando que Stiles se desahogase, llorando en silencio. Allí se quedó con él hasta que el cansancio le venció y se quedó dormido en sus brazos. Esa noche Derek no pegó ojo.

A la mañana siguiente, Stiles esperó que su padre saliese a trabajar para ir al instituto. Derek permaneció con él todo el tiempo ya que Stiles impidió que su padre entrase en su habitación. Tras un intercambio de palabras bastante hirientes, John se fue de allí aún más frustrado que la noche anterior. Stiles y Derek desayunaron tranquilamente aunque éste sólo tomó algo de café. Tras ducharse, vestirse y coger sus cosas, Derek se ofreció a llevarle al instituto. Stiles no puso pegas. La primera clase ya había comenzado así que ambos se quedaron en una zona apartada, lejos de miradas indiscretas.

            _ ¿Esto va a cambiar algo nuestra relación? –preguntó Stiles mientras arrancaba algunos hierbajos del suelo.

            _ No.

            _ Vale. Es solo que ahora lo voy a tener un poco más complicado para ir a la cabaña. Sólo eso.

            _ Buscaremos la manera. Aunque tu padre ya sabe dónde está. No le será difícil dar contigo.

            _ ¿También se lo dijiste? –preguntó sorprendido.

            _ No. Lo averiguó él solo. Estuvo allí espiándonos este pasado fin de semana, cuando tú llegaste. Así que no hay necesidad de culpar a nadie. Creo que ya llevaba tiempo siguiéndonos.

            _ Eso lo explicaría todo. ¿Cómo he podido ser tan confiado? Claro que él es sheriff. No le habrá sido muy difícil…

            _ Va a ser mejor que me vaya ya –comentó Derek mientras se ponía sus gafas de sol-. Si tu padre o alguien de sus compañeros nos ven juntos tendrá la excusa perfecta para arrestarme y créeme, no tengo ganas de estar en la comisaría otra vez.

Stiles asintió mientras se acomodaba bien la mochila en los hombros. Derek se despidió de él besándole intensamente. Tras eso, ambos fueron por caminos separados.

El timbre de la siguiente clase sonó apenas Stiles cruzó el pasillo hacia su taquilla. Scott se encontró pronto con él y al ver la cara que llevaba le interrogó con la mirada. Stiles negó y se dirigieron hacia el aula. Una vez allí, para su sorpresa, fue la señorita Morrell quien acudió a la clase, alegando que el profesor que debía darles clase había enfermado y que podían aprovechar la hora para estudiar. Sentado a su lado, Scott vio como Stiles abría su libro con desgana e intentaba hacer algo sin conseguirlo. Estaba estresado.

            _ Ey, ¿qué es lo que ha pasado? –susurró Scott para que no le llamaran la atención.

            _ Nada… -dijo Stiles intentando no darle muchas vueltas.

            _ Estás mintiendo.

Stiles le miró de soslayo, visiblemente enfadado. Sin más, empezó a escribir en su libreta bastante concentrado. Scott aprovechó para seguir con sus apuntes y disimular. Pensando que ya Stiles iba a pasar de decirle nada, arrancó esa hoja de su libreta y se la pasó a Scott disimuladamente. Éste la leyó con tranquilidad pero su rostro fue cambiando conforme las líneas avanzaban. En vez de preguntarle ya que no tenían permitido hablar, Scott decidió entonces mantener la conversación por escrito.

“¿Por qué se lo ha dicho todo Derek? Podía al menos haber dejado al margen al resto, ¿no?

Mi padre me siguió hasta la cabaña y nos pilló. Derek lo creyó conveniente y bueno, mi padre no se cree una puta mierda.

¿Nada de nada? Tío pero si lo sabe él se lo dirá a mi madre…

Tu madre es más comprensiva. Ya sabe que Derek es un hombre lobo y el resto. Qué más da. Lo peor de todo es que ahora me va a tener vigilado las 24 horas del día. Esto es una mierda.

Joder Stiles… La idea era que no se enterase de ese modo. Tú y yo íbamos a contárselo.

Bueno pues se ha adelantado, ¿vale? ¿Qué quieres, que culpe a Derek por ello? Sigue así y te meto un palo impregnado de acónito por el culo.

Se te está pegando su bordería, joder”.

Stiles se llevó las manos a la cara. La cabeza estaba empezando a dolerle y hablar de ese tema no ayudaba nada.

            _ Stiles… tío, ¿te encuentras bien? –preguntó Scott preocupado al ver cómo éste empezaba a tener mal color.

            _ Me duele la cabeza…

Sin pensárselo, Scott se levantó para ir directamente a la mesa donde estaba la señorita Morrell sentada. Ésta al verle llegar, se enderezó. Scott le susurró que Stiles no se encontraba bien y si podía acompañarle a la enfermería. Levantándose, ésta pudo ver a Stiles ya con la cabeza echada sobre sus brazos, apoyado en la mesa. Acercándose sin decir nada, al estar a su lado, le llamó suavemente.

            _ ¿Stiles?

Éste levantó la cabeza y miró unos segundos a la señorita Morrell antes de volver a su posición original.

            _ Llévale a la enfermería. Stiles, si sigues encontrándote mal será mejor que te vayas a casa. No es conveniente en tu estado.

Éste gruñó algo que no llegaron a entender y Scott le ayudó a levantarse para llevarle a la enfermería. Una vez allí, le dieron un calmante y esperaron a que éste comenzase a hacer efecto. Aprovechando que los dejaron solos, Scott volvió a la carga.

            _ ¿No has dormido?

            _ Sí y además, no lo hice solo. Derek se quedó conmigo toda la noche.

            _ Debes tomártelo con calma, Stiles. Yo creo que mi madre estaría igual.

            _ Si le hubieses oído… tío fue nombrar a mi madre y… joder.

            _ No le des más vueltas. Intenta descansar. Voy a por tus cosas. Puedes decir que sigues encontrándote mal y te puedo llevar a casa.

Stiles solo asintió. No se encontraba con ánimos para ver a nadie. Tras volver con su mochila y la de Stiles, Scott le acompañó de nuevo hasta a puerta de clase donde, tras hacer un par de indicaciones a la señorita Morrell, le dijo que se llevaba a Stiles a casa. Ésta asintió. Scott sujetó a Stiles por el hombro y se dirigieron hacia la salida. Una vez en el aparcamiento, se dirigieron hacia la moto de Scott.

            _ Tío, realmente estás mal. Pensaba que estabas exagerando un poco para escaquearte.

            _ Scott, no eres más tonto porque no entrenas –dijo antes de sentarse.

            _ ¿Cuántas veces lo hemos hecho, idiota? ¿O he de recordarte las veces que nos hemos escaqueado del entrenamiento?

            _ No hace falta. Tan sólo estoy preocupado por mi padre y por cómo se ha tomado todo esto, nada más.

            _ La verdad es que si estuviese en tu pellejo estaría ahora mismo pegándome cabezazos. Pero míralo por el lado positivo: tu padre es una buena persona y seguro que cuando recapacite y piense en todo lo que te dijo, cambiará de parecer.

            _ Eso espero…

Antes de arrancar, Scott se remangó su camisa para, tras hacer lo mismo con la de Stiles, absorber su dolor para así aliviarle. Stiles pegó un respingo mientras sentía como algo en su interior iba siendo lentamente absorbido para luego, simplemente, no sentir dolor. La sensación era la misma a cuando le administraban calmantes.

            _ Gracias tío…

            _ No hay de qué –dijo Scott mientras se volvía a colocar bien la manga de la camisa-. ¿A casa?

Stiles simplemente asintió. A partir de ese momento debía ser más astuto e intentar averiguar todos los turnos de su padre para saber cuándo estaría en casa y cuando no.

            _  Ey, espera. No, no me lleves a casa. Necesito comprar algo.

            _ ¿Comprar? ¿Dónde?

            _ Tú llévame hacia el centro, ya te diré dónde es.

Scott hizo lo que le pidió para acabar comprando un nuevo bate de béisbol.

            _ ¿Y esto?

            _ Es algo necesario. Tú tienes tus garras pero ¿yo qué tengo? El mío quedó destrozado.

Scott asintió dándole la razón. Así, le dejó en la casa y él volvió al instituto. Stiles guardó a buen recaudo su nuevo bate de béisbol, el cual estaba hecho de aluminio.

            _ Espero no tener que usarte pronto –dijo para luego echarse un rato y descansar. Aburrido, decidió coger su móvil y mandar un mensaje de texto. Sonrió al leer la respuesta.

 

John Stilinski esperó a Jordan Parrish dentro del coche de patrulla mientras éste fue a por un par de cafés. Ese día les tocaba patrullar y John no podía quitarse de la cabeza lo sucedido con Stiles. Su compañero no tardó mucho en llegar y ofrecerle desde la ventanilla los vasos para entrar acto seguido. Tras colocarlos bien, John reanudó la patrulla.

            _ Podríamos parar unos minutos y tomarnos esto tranquilamente –dijo mientras cogía el suyo y daba un pequeño sorbo-. Está realmente bueno.

            _ Ahora mismo haría lo que fuese con tal de no pensar.

            _ ¿Aún seguís enfadados? –preguntó con cautela.

            _ Sí. El problema es que no sé cómo ha podido ser capaz de creerse todas las mentiras de Hale y bueno… seguir defendiéndole como lo hace.

            _ Está enamorado, John. No es tan difícil de entender.

            _ Pero está en peligro. Tú ya conoces el expediente que tiene. ¿Quién se fiaría de alguien así?

            _ ¿Y qué pretendes hacer: encerrar a Stiles de por vida sin que salga? Pronto cumplirá los dieciocho y querrá celebrarlo. ¿Vas a impedírselo acaso?

            _ No pero me aseguraré de que no vaya.

            _ Vuelvo a repetírtelo, John. Stiles no es un crío y no va a aceptar eso. Además, por mucho que intentes impedirlo, podrán verse siempre que quieran.

            _ No si yo puedo impedirlo.

 

Nada más entrar en la casa, Derek atrajo a Stiles por la camisa para besarle. Éste se aferró a él con fuerza mientras seguían besándose con urgencia. Las manos de ambos parecieron multiplicarse a cada segundo que pasaba, tocando todo cuanto podían. Stiles se quitó su camisa para lanzarla sobre el sofá y volver a besar a Derek, quien acabó empujándole en dirección a las escaleras. Por las mismas, quedó la camiseta, las zapatillas de Stiles y de camino al baño, los calcetines. Derek sin embargo fue lanzando su ropa a la habitación de éste para que su olor no quedase esparcido por toda la casa. Con más cuidado, se quitó las botas y los calcetines en la puerta del baño mientras Stiles se deshacía de sus vaqueros dejándolos en el suelo y abría el grifo para que el agua se fuese calentando. Cuando éste se giró, Derek ya estaba completamente desnudo. No dejando que se desnudase del todo, fue éste quien lo hizo mientras seguía besándole y mordiéndole.

Rozando su erección con la suya, Derek le instó a que se metiesen en la ducha. Era mucho más pequeña que la que había en su casa y en la cabaña pero no había tiempo para pensar en ello. Nada más sentir el calor del agua, Stiles gimió de gusto y Derek aprovechó para volver a besarle.

            _ Tengo una idea… -consiguió decir Stiles a pesar de tener a Derek bastante entretenido mientras le mordisqueaba y le acariciaba con cuidado sus testículos-. Un poco de jabón no estaría nada mal… -volvió a gemir al sentir los colmillos de Derek sobre su cuello, arañándole suavemente.

Derek alzó la mirada para ver el bote sobre la estantería y sonrió maliciosamente. Cogiéndolo, lo abrió con rapidez para echar una cantidad un tanto generosa en el cuerpo de Stiles aun cuando éste puso la mano para alcanzar un poco.

            _ Eso es un despilfarro, con un poco bastaba… oh si… -dejó de protestar en cuanto las manos de Derek comenzaron a esparcir el jabón por todo su cuerpo, deteniéndose en su trasero y su miembro hinchado. Dejándose hacer, Stiles no se cortó a la hora de gemir, siendo más de una vez callado por la lengua y boca de Derek. Dándole la vuelta, Stiles se acomodó como buenamente pudo mientras Derek le penetró despacio. Dejando que el agua corriese por sus cuerpos, las embestidas pronto fueron más intensas. Ésta vez ambos gimieron sin reparos, frenados solo por el ruido del agua. Masturbándose, Stiles se corrió fuertemente contra los azulejos para, minutos después, sentir a Derek hacerlo en su interior.

Sujetándose a los resbaladizos azulejos, Stiles comenzó a reírse, seguido de Derek. El vapor ya bañaba toda la habitación, empañando la mampara, ocultando así sus cuerpos.

            _ No me puedo creer que hayamos llegado a este extremo –comentó Derek aun en su interior, aprovechando para atraerle y mordisquearle la nuca.

            _ Me da igual lo que pienses. Él no está así que, ¿qué más da? No sería la primera vez que hemos follado en esta casa…

            _ Ni la última.

Stiles se giró para mirarle y volvieron a besarse.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien hoy parece que tampoco tengo la cabeza en su sitio... 
> 
> En fin.
> 
> En primer lugar. Mil disculpas por subir el capítulo erróneo y sin revisar. Al borrarlo los comentarios que habían han desaparecido también, lo siento. Pero eso ya es cosa de la web.
> 
> éste si está revisado. Gracias por leerlo y perdonad de nuevo.

** 18 **

 

Para cuando John llegó a la casa, Stiles ya había almorzado algo y se encontraba estudiando en su habitación. Tanto orden y silencio le tranquilizó pero al ver a su hijo en su habitación, algo no le cuadró.

            _ ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?

            _ Me dolía la cabeza y me dieron permiso para volver –dijo sin dejar de mirar a la pantalla y anotar luego algunas cosas en unos folios.

            _ ¿Y tan rápido se te ha pasado?

            _ Me tomé mis pastillas, me di una ducha y me eché un rato. Por suerte han hecho efecto. Así que aprovecho para adelantar un poco.

John asintió mientras miraba alrededor de su habitación para ver, efectivamente, que la cama de su hijo estaba deshecha y el bote de pastillas estaba sobre el escritorio. Yendo hacia el baño, vio como este había sido usado ya que aún quedaban restos del vaho. Cerrando tras de sí, miró por todos lados en busca de algún indicio que le indicase que allí había estado Derek. No encontró nada. Tan sólo una toalla ya usada sobre el cesto de ropa sucia, así como la ropa de Stiles. Volviendo sobre sus pasos, se quedó unos segundos mirando a su hijo. Éste al percatarse de la actitud de su padre, le miró detenidamente.

            _ ¿Buscas algo?

            _ ¿Debería?

            _ Sinceramente, no. Pero eso quiere decir que aun sigues sin confiar en mí. Bien, es bueno saberlo.

            _ Stiles, para ya con eso. Ya sabes de quien no me fío y lo absurdo que me parece todo esto del Darach o como sea y esas historias sobre hombres lobo. Simplemente no quiero que te entretengas con esas cosas que pueden desviarte de tu objetivo: aprobar el curso.

            _ Lo que tú digas. ¿Has comido algo?

            _ Eh no, no. Ahora iba a prepararme algo. Tú sigue estudiando.

            _ Bien –comentó para volver a lo suyo.

Dejándolo estar, John bajó a la cocina. Stiles aprovechó para llamar a Derek.

            _ ¿Y bien?

            _ Tal como predijimos. Le ha faltado rebuscar por toda la habitación para encontrarte.

            _ Ya te dije que era una buena idea lo de la ducha.

            _ Y tan buena… -sonrió satisfecho sintiendo como de nuevo su polla crecía bajo su ropa interior.

            _ Stiles, para. Ya estoy aquí y no estoy precisamente solo. No me hagas volver…

            _ Qué lástima. Tendré que hacer algo yo solito…

            _ Procura que no te pille tu padre, que yo ya me encargaré en cuanto te vea.

Stiles se rio por lo bajo para que su padre no le oyese.

            _ Nos vemos esta noche –y con eso Derek se despidió de él.

 

La tarde pasó con relativa tranquilidad y pese a que Stiles estuvo cenando y viendo la tele con su padre, no intercambiaron muchas palabras. Éste se pasó buena parte del tiempo con su móvil mientras su padre intentaba ver un partido. Esperando que éste se cansara y se fuese a dormir, Stiles esperó pacientemente pero viendo cómo la noche iba a alargarse, decidió irse a su habitación con la excusa de jugar un poco a la consola. Una vez allí volvió a llamar a Derek para contarle el cambio de planes. Éste le aconsejó un poco de paciencia ya que su hermana tampoco estaba muy tranquila precisamente. Accediendo a regañadientes, colgó y se dispuso a cambiarse para irse a la cama pero en ese momento le llamó Lydia. Oyendo la preocupación de la chica y citándole en el instituto, Stiles bajó las escaleras con rapidez para salir de casa.

            _ ¿A dónde vas? –preguntó John nada más verle.

            _ Lydia. Le ha pasado algo. Voy a ver qué es.

            _ ¿Lydia? ¿A estas horas?

Farfullando un “joder”, Stiles sacó su móvil del pantalón y le enseñó la llamada recibida.

            _ ¿Ves? Ha sido ella. Le ha pasado algo y voy a ver qué es. Te llamaré si es grave –y sin más salió de casa. De camino a su Jeep llamó a Scott para avisarle, momento que aprovechó éste para decirle que Allison iba también de camino hacia el instituto.

 

            _ ¿Dónde está? –preguntó Stiles nada más encontrarse con Scott allí en el instituto.

            _ Aquí –contestó Allison a pocos metros.

            _ ¿Lydia? –preguntó Stiles acercándose a ellas.

            _ Es lo mismo. Lo mismo que en la piscina. Entré en el coche dirigiéndome a un sitio totalmente diferente y termine aquí. Y me dijiste que te llamara si había un cadáver.

            _ ¿Has encontrado un cadáver?

            _ Todavía no.

            _ ¿A qué te refieres con “todavía no”? Lydia tienes que llamarnos después de encontrar el cadáver.

            _ Oh no, no voy a volver a hacer eso. Tú encuentras el cadáver desde ahora.

            _ ¿Cómo se supone que vamos a encontrar el cadáver? Tú eres siempre quien lo encuentra.

            _ Chicos –alertó Scott-. Creo que hemos encontrado el cadáver.

Y sin más, todos miraron hacia la entrada, donde se situaba el muro de piedra con un letrero donde estaba inscrito el nombre del instituto. Encima del mismo, se encontraba el cadáver.

            _ Oh, joder, joder –dijo Stiles acercándose para descubrir a la compañera de su padre, Tara-. ¡Joder!

            _ ¿La conoces? –preguntó Scott.

            _ Es… era la compañera de mi padre. Tara. Tío ella… he pasado mucho tiempo con ella cuando tenía que esperar a mi padre en la comisaría. Tengo que llamarle.

Apartándose del resto, Stiles llamó a su padre para contarle lo sucedido. Tras discutir de nuevo sobre qué hacía allí y cómo habían descubierto el cadáver, Stiles le amenazó con mandarle una foto para ver si así le creía. Dando por buena la información, John le dijo que no se preocupase que llamaría en seguida a la comisaría e iría allí.

            _ ¿Va todo bien, Stiles? –preguntó Lydia al ver la cara de éste tras guardar su móvil.

            _ Sí, sí. Ya vienen para acá. Joder… tíos esto tiene que parar ya. Necesitamos hacer algo. Pero hacerlo ya.

            _ Stiles no sabemos gran cosa sobre ese Darach.

            _ Quizás mi padre sepa algo más pero no quiere decirme nada –añadió Allison algo frustrada-. Debe haber algo que se nos escapa…

            _ Hay unos patrones, ya os lo dije. Pero necesitamos saber quién va matando impunemente mientras nosotros tan sólo encontramos los cadáveres.

La llegada de la policía les interrumpió y pronto los mandaron a casa tras interrogarles y ver que por el momento, no tenían nada que ver con el suceso. A la mañana siguiente, Stiles espió a su padre en las inmediaciones del instituto mientras éste hablaba con el director y otra persona más. Percatándose de ello, John se disculpó ante estos para llamar a Stiles.

–Ey, ey –dijo pillando a Stiles queriendo escabullirse-. Date la vuelta. Sé lo que estás pensando. Sé que tienes todas esas ideas sobre patrones y personas muriendo de tres en tres…

            _ Papá, asesinatos. ¿Vale? De hecho, son sacrificios.

            _ Stiles, tengo a la mitad del estado, incluyendo al FBI dentro de esto. No van a librarse habiendo matado a uno de los nuestros.

            _ Papá, han asesinado a Tara. ¿Sabes cuantas veces me ayudó con los deberes de matemáticas cuando tenía que esperarte en la comisaría?

_ Lo sé. Créeme que lo sé. Ve a clase, ¿de acuerdo? –dijo bastante compungido. Stiles simplemente asintió para volver con Scott y el resto. En clase de la señorita Jennifer, Scott le comentó que creía poder llegar hasta Ethan. Ante la cara que le puso Stiles, Scott insistió.

_ Estoy bastante seguro de que puedo hacerle hablar.

            _ ¿Y para qué quieres hacer eso?

            _ Los druidas son emisarios, ¿verdad? ¿Y si el Darach era un emisario de los alfas?

_ Bien, primero: no me creo que hayamos llegado al punto en que una frase como “¿Y si el Darach era un emisario de los alfas?” tenga sentido para mí. Segundo, vamos a tener un gran problema acercándonos a Ethan.

_ ¿Cuál?

_ Pasar por Aiden. Desde que ha vuelto al instituto siempre están juntos. ¿Cómo vamos a volver a separarlos?

Cayendo en la cuenta, ambos se giraron para mirar a Lydia, quien se encontraba sentada tras ellos.

_ ¿Y ahora qué? –preguntó ésta al sentirse observada.

            _ Necesitamos tu ayuda –le pidió Stiles, seguido por el asentimiento de Scott.

            _ ¿Y puedo saber para qué?

Echando un vistazo para que Jennifer no les pillase hablando, Stiles volvió a girarse hacia ella.

            _ Necesitamos que busques a Aiden y lo entretengas, cómo sea. Tenemos que hablar con Ethan y no se separa de su hermano ni a sol ni a sombra.

            _ Hay algo importante que tenemos que preguntarle y sabemos que Aiden no va a colaborar de buena fe.

            _ Está bien. Ya se me ocurrirá algo… -dijo distraída mientras seguía dibujando en su libreta.

Cuando el timbre sonó, los chicos esperaron a que Lydia saliese para buscar a Aiden. Justo como pensaron, su plan parecía dar resultado. Así que ellos fueron a buscar a Ethan, encontrándole en las escaleras del instituto.

            _ Ethan, espera. Tenemos que hablar –dijo Scott con seriedad.

_ ¿Por qué queréis habláis conmigo? –preguntó Ethan a los chicos–. Ayudé a matar a tu amigo. ¿Cómo sabes que no voy a matar a otro? –preguntó mirando a Stiles.

            _ ¿Me estás mirando a mí? ¿Me estás amenazando? ¿Sabes lo que voy a hacer? Voy a romper una rama extra larga de ceniza de montaña y envolverlo en acónito, rodearlo de muérdago y empujarlo por tu maldito…

            _Stiles, vale. Lo hemos pillado –comentó Scott, intentando calmarle-. Estamos hablando contigo porque sé que no querías matar a Boyd. Y creo que si algo así volviese a pasar, no lo volverías a hacer.

            _ No sabes lo que les debemos, especialmente a Deucalion. No éramos como Kali y Ennis cuando le conocimos. No éramos Alfas.

_ ¿Qué erais?

_ Omegas. En las manadas de lobos actuales, los omegas son los chivos expiatorios, el último en comer, el primero que tiene que tomar el abuso del resto de la manada.

_ Así que, ¿tu hermano y tú erais los tontos de la manada? _ comentó Stiles.

_ Algo así.

_ ¿Qué pasó? –preguntó de nuevo Scott.

_ Eran asesinos. La gente habla de nosotros como si fuéramos  monstruos. Bueno, ellos eran los que nos dieron esa reputación. Y nuestro alfa era el peor de todos.

_ ¿Por qué no respondisteis? –apuntilló Stiles-. Como de Voltron Wolf. Ya sabes, patea el culo del todo el mundo.

_ No podíamos, por entonces no sabíamos controlarlo.

_ Deucalion os enseñó –puntualizó Scott.

_ Exacto. Y entonces, luchamos. Acabamos con toda la manada, uno a uno. Y cuando llegamos a nuestro alfa, estaba suplicando por su vida. Y le hicimos polvo. Literalmente.

_ ¿Y qué hay de vuestro emisario? ¿Están todos muertos? ¿Los de Kali y Ennis también?

_ Todos menos Deucalion.

_ ¿Te refieres a Morrell? – preguntó Stiles pero antes de poder contestar, Ethan comenzó a dolerse en el pecho.

            _ ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás herido? –preguntó Scott.

_ Yo no.  Mi hermano.

            _ Vamos a buscarle –dijo Scott para juntos, ir a por Aiden.

 

Por su parte, Lydia consiguió llevar a Aiden a los vestuarios para enrollarse con él pero éste no quedó muy convencido. Tras intercambiar algunas palabras, los dos oyeron como alguien arañaba el cristal de la puerta que se encontraba cerrada, dibujando así una espiral: la señal de venganza de los Hale.

_ ¿Derek? –preguntó Aiden enfadado.

_ Aiden, para, por favor –le pidió Lydia.  

_ Estoy justo aquí, Derek.

 _ Gritaré.

_ ¿Quieres pelear Derek?  Ven a buscarme –insistió, retándole.

Sin embargo quien salió a su encuentro fue Cora, quien no dudó en atacarle. Lydia les pidió que parasen pero no lo hicieron. Los chicos consiguieron llegar hasta los vestuarios. Ethan junto a Scott consiguieron detener a Aiden mientras Stiles se acercaba a Cora.

            _ ¡No puedes hacer esto! –gritó Ethan.

_ ¡Vino a mí!

_ Eso no importa. Kali le dio a Derek hasta la próxima luna llena. No puedes tocarle a él o a ella.

Tras varios minutos, en los cuales Aiden intentó calmarse, Ethan consiguió llevarse a su hermano. Stiles observó a Cora quien estaba medio inconsciente.

_ Ey chicos, creo que está bastante herida.

Tras reponerse un poco, ésta se levantó con la ayuda de Stiles y fue hacia los lavabos para lavarse la herida.

            _ ¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó Stiles.

            _ No parece estar bien -puntualizó Lydia.

_ Me curaré –dijo para luego casi caer al suelo, evitándolo Stiles-. He dicho que estoy bien.

_ ¿Te das cuenta de la locura suicida que ha sido? ¿En qué estabas pensando yendo tras ellos?

_ Lo hice por Boyd. Ninguno de vosotros hacia nada.

_ Lo estamos intentando –dijo Scott.

_ Y estáis fallando. Solo sois un puñado de adolescentes estúpidos yendo de un lado a otro, pensando que podéis evitar que la gente sea asesinada. Pero lo único que hacéis es llegar tarde. Lo único que hacéis es encontrar los cuerpos.

Saliendo de allí, los tres se quedaron en silencio.

_ Definitivamente es una Hale –comentó Stiles-. Me aseguraré de que llega a casa.

Saliendo con ella, ambos se dirigieron hacia el Jeep de Stiles. Apenas éste puso rumbo al apartamento, su móvil sonó. Viendo que era Allison, activó el manos libres.

            _ ¡Stiles! ¿Dónde estás?

            _ Voy con Cora al apartamento de Derek. Necesita descansar y quiero asegurarme de que llega bien.

            _ Oye necesito que sepáis algo. ¿No está Scott contigo?

            _ No, él está en el instituto. ¿Qué ha pasado?

            _ Isaac y yo hemos descubierto algo nuevo en el despacho de mi padre. Tanto tiempo frente a nuestras narices y sin darnos cuenta…

            _¿Puedes ir directamente al grano, Allison?  
            _ Está bien. Mi padre tiene una mesa donde está colocado un mapa de la ciudad, ¿vale? Antes no me había fijado pero la misma tiene grabado un nudo de 5 vueltas. Es un símbolo celta y en cada nudo hay algo escrito en su interior.

_ ¿Qué es lo que hay escrito?

_ Grupos de personas –añadió Isaac. Concretamente: vírgenes, guerreros, curanderos, filósofos y...

            _ ¿Filósofos? –preguntó Stiles mientras seguía conduciendo.

            _ Y guardianes, después de lo de anoche tiene que significar algo como fuerzas de la ley, ¿verdad? Stiles, tienes que contárselo a tu padre. Cuéntale lo que haga falta, pero necesitas hacer que crea. Díselo a tu padre. Adviértele.

            _ Allison, Derek se lo contó todo. Con pelos y señales. Sabe que estamos todos metidos en éste lío y sabes qué. No le creyó una mierda. No me cree a mí. ¿Qué te hace pensar que ahora sí lo hará?

_ Stiles, tu padre corre peligro. Necesitas hacerle entender que esto no es una broma. Busca la forma.

_ Joder, como si fuese tan fácil.

_ Tú inténtalo, ¿vale?

_ Está bien, lo intentaré –respondió para luego despedirse de ellos y colgar.

            _ ¿Qué vas a hacer? –preguntó Cora.

            _ Voy a hablar con él de nuevo. Y voy a necesitar tu ayuda.

De ese modo, Stiles cambió de rumbo y fue directo a su casa.

 

Mientras tanto, Scott se separó de Ethan y Lydia con la excusa de ir hacer algo importante. En vez de ir a la siguiente clase, decidió visitar a la señorita Morrell, sorprendiéndola con su visita. Cerrando tras de sí para tener más intimidad, ambos se sentaron frente a frente.

            _ ¿Por qué te molestas conmigo, Scott, cuando sabes que el reloj está haciendo tic tac? Cuando sabes que están a punto de llevarse a alguien.

            _ Por ti.

            _ Vamos, Scott. ¿No deberías dejar los interrogatorios a alguien como Stilinski?

            _ ¿Eres tú el que está matando gente?

            _ ¿Estás escuchando mis latidos? No. No soy la que está matando gente. La verdad es que soy lo único que se interpone entre Deucalion y las vidas de tus amigos. Yo soy la que ha tirado de la correa cuando estaban a punto de morder.

            _ ¿Qué quieres decir?

            _ Deucalion quiere a un auténtico Alfa en su manada. Cree que eres tú. Y una pequeña distracción como unos sacrificios humanos no va a disuadirle del premio.

            _ No soy un alfa.

            _ Pero tú estás bien donde estás, ¿no?

            _ ¿Entonces a qué está esperando? ¿Qué quiere que haga? –preguntó golpeando la mesa, realmente enfadado.

            _ Quiere que te conviertas en un asesino. Eso es lo que él hace –respondió ella golpeando la mesa también.

            _ Pero si mato a alguien, no puedo ser un auténtico alfa, ¿verdad?

            _ Exacto. ¿Quieres saber lo que piensa la psicóloga? Es un obseso que a la vez te desea y se siente amenazado por ti. Si el obseso no puede tener el objeto de su deseo, entonces elegirá destruirlo. O formas parte de su manada voluntariamente, o te convertirá en un asesino, destruyendo tu potencial para ser un auténtico alfa.

            _ No va a pasar ninguna de esas dos cosas.

            _ No estés tan seguro. Estás jugado a su juego. Y mientras tú estás pensando lo siguiente que harás, él ya lo sabe, con el final ya a la vista.

 

Lydia comenzó a deambular por el pasillo del instituto hasta detenerse justo al lado de un aula. Recogiendo una tiza del suelo, entró en la donde había dibujado en la pizarra un nudo de 5 vueltas, exactamente igual al que había grabado en la mesa del padre de Allison. Sin saber por qué, escribió la letra alfa en uno de los huecos. Tras eso, gritó fuertemente. Fue tal la intensidad del grito que alertó al resto de alumnos que allí había. La señorita Jennifer fue la primera en acudir y el resto de compañeros comenzaron a aglomerarse en la puerta.

            _ Lydia, necesito que te tranquilices y me digas qué ha pasado.

            _ El Sr. Westover ha desaparecido, lo sé. No, no ha desaparecido. Se lo han llevado. No entiendo por qué nadie no llama a la policía –Lydia.

            _ Van a hacer un anuncio a través del P. A.

            _ ¡Eso no va a servir para nada! Ya te he dicho que se fue. Como los otros, se los llevan.

            _ Vale… Mira, sólo intentamos entenderlo, ¿de acuerdo? Lo único que sabemos es que el Sr. Westover no fue a clase.

            _ Y la última vez que pasó eso fue el Sr. Harris. ¿Alguien ha sabido algo de él últimamente? No. Simplemente ha desparecido. Y va a ser el segundo asesinato.

            _ Pero Lydia, tú escribiste ese número.

            _ De acuerdo, bien. Soy vidente.

            _ ¿Eres vidente?

            _ ¡Soy algo! –gritó frustrada.

Ethan y Scott permanecieron ocultos entre los compañeros observando todo cuanto pasaba desde la puerta.

            _ ¿Un sustituto y un maestro? –preguntó Ethan mientras permanecía al lado de Scott-. ¿Cuál es el patrón?

            _ No lo sé.

 

Mientras tanto, en casa de los Stilinski, Stiles llevó a su padre y a Cora a su habitación para intentar convencerle de una vez por todas que lo que sucedía era real. John esperó pacientemente a que su hijo hablase pero éste solo comenzó a andar nervioso de un lado para otro mientras se decía así mismo “vale, vale”.

            _ Bien… no. Aun no –dijo para volver a andar sin terminar de lanzarse.

            _ Stiles…

            _ Papá, lo siento, ¿de acuerdo? Solo intento… pensar por dónde empezar.

            _ Ey, no tengo tiempo.

_ Está bien. Antes asegúrame de que te quedarás y oirás todo lo que tengo que decirte y por favor, pensarás en ello, ¿vale?

_ Está bien. Lo prometo pero, ¿podrías empezar?

_ Bien. El año pasado, has tenido todos esos casos que no pudiste resolver, ¿verdad? Todos los asesinatos relacionados con Kate Argent, y después Matt matando a todos los que se habían ahogado, y todos los asesinatos actuales. Es como… es como si hubieras estado jugando un juego perdido.

            _ Stiles, lo último que necesito ahora mismo es una evaluación de desempeño laboral de mi propio hijo –comentó molesto para intentar irse.

            _ Lo sé, no era mi intención. Bueno, mira, pero eso es… de eso se trata, papá. La razón por la que estás perdiendo el juego –dijo mientras cogía una tabla de ajedrez que tenía en una de sus estanterías- es porque nunca has sido capaz de ver el tablero completo. Tengo que enseñarte el tablero completo.

            _ ¿De qué va todo esto, Stiles? ¿Tiene algo que ver con lo que me dijo Derek hace unos días?

            _ Eh… sí, pero como sé que no le creíste ni a mí tampoco, he traído refuerzos. Además –dijo mientras intentaba parar a su padre de nuevo en su intento de huida-. Soy tu hijo, sé en qué trabajas. Maldita sea, te he ayudado en algunos casos. Sé cómo piensas. Derek no lo sabe y lo mismo no se explicó bien.

            _ Hijo, por tu bien y el de la humanidad… -comenzó de nuevo pero al ver el gesto de Stiles, decidió darle una última oportunidad-. Está bien. Venga, explícame que está pasando y en qué estamos metidos.

            _ Bien, bien.

Stiles a toda prisa puso sobre el tablero de ajedrez todas las piezas. Con varios post it de colores, fue indicando el nombre de cada uno y qué eran. Cuando los tuvo a todos situados, le dijo a su padre que se sentase frente a él. John miró el tablero con suspicacia. Luego a su hijo, quien tenía ese gesto de concentración cuando algo le preocupaba. Con Cora sentada sobre su cama, John escuchó atentamente la historia pero narrada desde la visión de su hijo. Claramente, muchas cosas coincidían en cuanto a las de Derek pero otras sin embargo eran mucho más precisas de lo que el joven le había dicho en su momento. Stiles se veía realmente entusiasmado y preocupado al mismo tiempo y eso era algo que no se le escapó a John, aunque solo fuesen unos segundos.

            _ Entonces, ¿Scott y Derek son hombres lobo?

            _ Si.

            _ ¿Y Kate Argent era un hombre lobo?

            _ Una cazadora.

            _ Junto con Allison y su padre –añadió Cora.

            _ Sí y… mi amigo Deaton, el veterinario, ¿es un Kanima?

            _ Bueno, no, no, no, no. Es un druida, ¿vale? Bueno, eso creemos.

            _ ¿Y quién es el Kanima?

            _ Jackson.

            _ No, has dicho que Jackson es un hombre lobo.

            _ Jackson fue el Kanima primero papá, entonces Peter y Derek le mataron y volvió a la vida como hombre lobo.

            _ Y ahora está en Londres.

            _ Eso es.

            _ ¿Y quién es el Darach?

            _ Es Da-rock.

            _ Todavía no lo sabemos –puntualizó Cora. Stiles asintió.

            _ ¿Pero le mataron los hombres lobo?

            _ Acuchillado y dado por muerto.

            _ Eso creemos –volvió Cora.

            _ ¿Por qué era Jackson el Kanima?

            _ Porque a veces la forma que adoptas, refleja la persona que eres.

John asintió sin terminar de creerse aquella historia, por muy bien que estuviesen fundamentadas sus bases.

            _ ¿Y qué forma tomaría un padre cada vez más enfadado y confuso conforme pasan los segundos?

            _ Eso sería más que una expresión como la que estás teniendo ahora mismo…

            _ Sí –afirmó para, acto seguido, levantarse.

            _ Papá, papá, ¿Podrías…? Puedo demostrarlo, ¿vale? Mira, ella es un hombre lobo.

            _ ¡Stiles, Stiles! Es suficiente –dijo para salir de la habitación.

            _ Papá, ¿puedes esperar? –preguntó de nuevo para retenerle unos segundos. Éste suspiró pesadamente y asintió-. Vale, ¿estás lista? –le preguntó a Cora mientras ésta asentía-. Bien papá, mira esto, ¿vale?

Pero Cora nada más levantarse, se desmayó, cayendo al suelo. John corrió hacia ella, apartando a Stiles para tomarle el pulso.

_ Stiles, llama a una ambulancia. ¡Vamos!

Tras unos segundos un tanto aturdido, Stiles corrió escaleras abajo hasta el teléfono del salón para hacer lo que su padre le había pedido. Tuvo un presentimiento nada halagüeño. Nada más terminar la llamada, cogió el móvil del bolsillo de su pantalón y mandó un mensaje a Derek.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¡Buenas! Antes de lo esperado pero mucho más largo de lo que pensaba, aquí tenéis otro capítulo. Como comenté en los comentarios (valga la redundancia) me examinaré en breve así que no puedo aseguraros otro capi a la voz de ya. Así que sólo me queda daros las gracias por seguir ahí al pie del cañón y un pelín más de paciencia. 
> 
> Besos!

**19**

Las cosas no dejaron de empeorar. En casa de los Argent, Allison recibió un mensaje de Scott diciéndole que el Sr. Westover había desaparecido.

  
       _ Tengo que detenerle.  
       _ ¿Es una buena idea? Si tu padre está haciendo todo esto…  
       _ ¿Si está lo haciendo? Mira esto. Lo sabe todo. Lo ha planeado todo.  
       _ ¿Qué estás haciendo? –preguntó Isaac mientras Allison sacaba un mapa plegado.  
       _ Si se llevaron al Sr. Westover del instituto, tiene que haber otro punto de la corriente telúrica.  
       _ Te refieres a que será sacrificado.

Pasando la lámpara fluorescente, Isaac descubrió una marca nueva.

       _ Entonces está ahí –afirmó Allison para hacer una captura con el móvil.

Con los datos obtenidos, Isaac y Allison fueron a un almacén abandonado donde se suponía que encontrarían a la siguiente víctima.

       _ ¿De verdad no piensas que deberíamos llamar a Scott?  
       _ Quédate detrás de mí, en silencio.  
       _ Esto no va a terminar bien –comentó Isaac saliendo del coche. En silencio y procurando no hacer mucho ruido, ambos entraron en el edificio.  
       _ Para tu información, si tu padre intenta matarme, me voy a defender.  
       _ Si mi padre intenta matarte, morirás.  
       _ Gracias por el voto de confianza.

Tras dar unos pocos pasos, Isaac detuvo a Allison, sujetándola por el brazo.

       _ Huelo sangre.  
       _ ¿Dónde? ¿En qué dirección?  
       _ No lo sé. Todavía no se me da tan bien. Pero creo que es… -dijo señalando una puerta que daba a otra sala-. Allison, Allison espera –gritó al verla correr hacia la dirección que le había indicado, siguiéndola acto seguido. Una vez que llegaron allí y tras la misma, vieron cómo el Darach mataba al profesor, estrangulándolo.  
       _ ¡Abajo! –gritó Chris Argent como salido de la nada para acto seguido, comenzar a disparar hacia el Darach, quien huyó entre las verjas de aquel lugar.  
       _ ¡Ayudadle! -volvió a gritar mientras seguía disparando. Isaac y Allison le obedecieron y se acercaron hasta la víctima, quien yacía muerta y colgada como los anteriores.  
       _ Es el Sr. Westover –dijo Allison.  
        _ Es nuestro profesor de historia –comentó Isaac.  
       _ Nos equivocábamos. No son guardias tipo policías. Tengo que avisar a Scott.

Sin más, cogió su móvil y le informó de lo sucedido y lo que habían descubierto con cierta rapidez. Scott se despidió de ella, quedando en avisar a Stiles.

       _ ¿Llevas buscando al asesino por tu cuenta todo este tiempo? –preguntó Allison mientras su padre recogía todos los casquillos del suelo.  
       _ Sí y he estado muy cerca. Podría haberlo pillado si vosotros dos…  
       _ ¿Así que es mi culpa? ¿Qué hayas estado mintiéndome los últimos dos meses?  
       _ ¿Quieres contar las mentiras, Allison? No creo que fueras a salir victoriosa.  
       _ ¿Puedo decir algo? –preguntó Isaac-. Quizá ahora no sea el mejor momento para una pequeña reunión familiar. Sigue quedando un profesor más.  
       _ El recital.  
       _ Supongo que después de todo vamos a ir –comentó Allison apesadumbrada.

Yendo en la ambulancia con Cora, Stiles quedó con Derek en el hospital mientras éste llegaba al mismo junto con Érica. Nada más ingresarla, Stiles se quedó junto a Derek, quien no se despegó de la cama de su hermana. Al no poder estar todos juntos, Érica decidió ir a por un poco de café para ambos.

       _ Fue una locura, se lo dije –comentó Stiles mientras Derek sujetaba la mano de Cora realmente preocupado-. Mejorará, ya lo verás.  
Sin embargo Derek seguía sin decir nada. Frustrado por no saber qué hacer, Stiles sintió como su móvil comenzaba a vibrar en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Ojeando la pantalla, vio que se trataba de Scott. Saliendo de la habitación para darle más intimidad a Derek, comenzó a hablar con su amigo desde el pasillo.

      _ Scott, ¿qué ocurre?  
      _ Nuestras teorías eran erróneas, Stiles. No son filósofos en sí, son profesores. Allison y su padre acaban de encontrar el cadáver del Sr. Westover.  
      _ Joder… Aunque visto así, tiene sentido. Tara no siempre fue policía. Era profesora de instituto.  
      _ Entonces el último va a ser otro profesor.  
      _ Sí, pero hay docenas, Scott, y todos se han ido a casa.  
      _ No. Todos van al recital de esta noche que se celebra en el instituto –dijo desde fuera del mismo, observando cómo éstos entraban sin cesar.  
      _ Oh joder… Scott tengo que colgar. Necesito decírselo a mi padre.  
      _ Está bien pero Stiles, avisa al resto también. Algo va a pasar esta noche.

Nada más hacerlo, Stiles vio a su padre caminar por el pasillo aprisa y salió tras él.

     _ Papá, papá espera.  
     _ Tengo prisa, Stiles. No es un buen momento.  
     _ Sólo será un segundo –dijo mientras le seguía ya que su padre no tenía intenciones de parar-. ¿Qué viste la noche en el banco cuando Scott estaba intentando salvar a Deaton?  
     _ Nada.  
     _ Papá, le viste curarse a sí mismo después de que intentara cruzar la ceniza de montaña.  
     _ No sé qué vi.  
     _ Viste algo que no puedes explicar.  
     _ Stiles, he estado viendo muchas cosas que no puedo explicar en este pueblo. Eso no las convierte en sobrenaturales y no las convierte en reales. Acaban de encontrar otro cuerpo. Eso es real. Y esa es la pista que estoy siguiendo.  
     _ Sí, y otro profesor va a morir si no empiezas a escucharme.  
     _ ¡Estoy escuchando! ¡He estado escuchando! –gritó fuera de sí, llamando así la atención del personal del hospital, quienes observaban la escena perplejos. Stiles recibió aquellas palabras como si fuesen puñetazos directo a su estómago.  
     _ Pero sigues sin creer.

John, aun enfadado, alzó el dedo para intentar decirle algo sin conseguirlo, por lo cual decidió irse.

     _ Mamá me habría creído –dijo Stiles muy dolido dejando a John allí de pie sin saber qué hacer. Tras pensar unos minutos y algo más calmado, se dirigió hacia el mostrador, encontrando allí a Melissa McCall.  
     _ Hey Melissa. Necesito que me hagas un favor. En realidad, un gran favor.  
     _ Tú dirás. Debe ser algo realmente importante para estar tan preocupado.  
     _ Necesito acceder a unos informes que tenéis aquí. Los archivos tendrán más de diez años. Solo necesito mirar un par de expedientes.  
     _ Si esto es por los asesinatos –comentó Melissa- necesitas una orden judicial o… alguien como yo dispuesto a romper las reglas por una cara bonita –añadió sonriente-. Dime los detalles. Veré que puedo hacer.  
     _ Gracias.

Tras pasarle un papel y bolígrafo, John comenzó a escribir los datos que necesitaba para entregárselos a Melissa.

De vuelta a la habitación donde se encontraba Cora, Stiles entró justo cuando ésta se despertaba, algo desubicada.

     _ ¿Derek?  
     _ Hey, estoy aquí.  
     _ ¿Qué me está pasando?  
     _ No lo sé, pero no voy a irme, ¿de acuerdo? Otra vez no.  
Cora asintió mientras Derek la besaba en la frente. Sintiéndose extrañamente incómodo, Stiles salió sin que se percataran ambos, topándose con Érica quien portaba un par de cafés.

     _ Toma, creo que va a ser una noche muy larga –dijo tendiéndole uno.  
     _ Gracias.  
     _ Oye, siento lo de tu padre. No he podido evitar oíros y bueno… tú no tienes la culpa de esto, ¿vale? Él necesita algo más contundente que las palabras. Necesita hechos.  
     _ ¿Y no es suficiente con todo lo que está pasando? –preguntó enfadado para darle luego un sorbo al café.  
     _ Tu padre necesita verlo por sus propios ojos, Stiles. Sólo que espero que no tenga que hacerlo nunca y nosotros quedemos como una pandilla de tarados sin remedio.  
     _ Eso serviría si dejasen de desaparecer personas, encontrando luego sus cadáveres.  
Érica asintió, bebiendo su café con tranquilidad.

     _ Está muy preocupado –comentó finalmente sentándose al lado de Stiles en una de las sillas del pasillo.  
     _ Preocupado es poco. Es su hermana y aún no sabe qué le pasa. Ella… ella no puede morir, ¿vale? Y no es que me caiga súper bien porque no es que nos hayamos tratado como amigos pero…  
     _ No quieres verle sufrir. Te entiendo. Pero no te preocupes. No lo hará. Además, no está solo. Nos tiene a nosotros –dijo guiñándole sonriente.  
Stiles asintió mientras apoyaba la cabeza sobre la pared, cerrando los ojos. Iba a ser una noche muy larga.

Sin decir nada a nadie y evitando que la pillasen, Melissa quedó de nuevo con John en la sala de autopsias tras buscar los expedientes, mostrándoselos con cierta preocupación.  
     _ Había un paciente como el que has descrito. Marcas de cortes por todo el cuerpo. Los médicos pensaron que tuvo que ser un animal. Oh, pero hay algo más. Algo pasó en el mismo momento, incluso más extraño.  
     _ ¿Pájaros? –preguntó John mientras leía el expediente.  
     _ Cientos de ellos. Mientras el paciente estaba en quirófano, luchando por sobrevivir, cientos de pájaros chocaron contra las paredes, ventanas, como si estuviesen cometiendo un suicidio en masa.  
     _ O como si estuvieran sacrificándose.  
    _ ¿Por qué?  
    _ No qué. Sino quién.

Mientras tanto, en el recital del instituto, todos comenzaban a ocupar sus puestos. Danny dejó que Ethan le pusiese bien la corbata ya que éste con los nervios no podía.

     _ Aun no sé cómo hacerme el nudo de la corbata.  
     _ Bueno, sabes cómo hacerlo mal. Ahora, está perfecta. ¿Sigues nervioso? –le preguntó tras peinarle bien y darle un caramelo de mentol.  
     _ Todo bien.  
     _ Vale. Escucha, si algo pasa, búscame, ¿de acuerdo? Búscame a mí primero.

Danny asintió para luego ir hacia el escenario y ocupar su lugar. Ethan se percató de que su hermano Aiden estaba allí, observándole. Por su parte, Scott se quedó cerca de las puertas del salón donde se iba a realizar el recital vigilando a los gemelos y la señorita Morrell. Necesitaba estar al tanto de todo lo que sucedía. Para su sorpresa, se encontró allí con Lydia.

     _ Creía que ibas a casa –le comentó preocupado.

     _ No puedo. No sé porque soy quien encuentra los cuerpos, pero quizás si solo dejo de intentar luchar contra ello, los encontraré antes de que ocurra, quizá con tiempo suficiente para que alguien como tú haga algo al respecto.  
     _ Dame tiempo y haré algo al respecto. Lo juro por Dios, lo haré.

Dando comienzo el recital, Lydia recibió un par de mensajes en el móvil. Era Aiden, pidiéndole que se viesen fuera. Accediendo, dejó solo a Scott. En ese momento, Chris Argent entró al salón acompañado de Allison e Isaac. Stiles finalmente se acercó al instituto ya que Derek no iba a dejar a Cora y por tanto, no podía acompañarle. Érica se quedó allí en el hospital a vigilar. Entre el público, Ethan vio como Aiden no paraba de removerse inquieto en su asiento.

      _ ¿Qué está pasando?  
       _ Nada. Creo que he perdido mi teléfono.  
        _ ¿Algo nuevo? –preguntó Stiles al ver cómo Scott no dejaba de mirar a los gemelos.  
        _ No nada. Sólo que… ey, espera. ¿Dónde está Lydia?  
_ No la he visto. Acabo de llegar.  
_ Mierda.  
Scott y Stiles salieron del instituto a buscarla, llamándola sin obtener respuesta. Scott comenzó a mirar en los alrededores usando sus poderes.  
\- ¿Has encontrado algo?  
Scott simplemente negó.  
_ No contesta a mis mensajes. ¿Qué estamos haciendo? ¿Scott? –volvió a preguntar mientras éste seguía moviéndose para así poder rastrearla.

Sin que los chicos lo supiesen, Lydia aún permanecía en el interior del instituto. Tras recibir los mensajes de Aiden, ésta salió del salón en dirección al pasillo del instituto, encontrándolo a oscuras. Entrando en una de las aulas, ojeó la misma para acto seguido, comenzar a oír las siniestras voces que en su día oyó en la grabación que encontraron cuando desapareció el profesor Harris.

  
_ Los reconoces, ¿verdad? –preguntó la señorita Jennifer saliendo de entre las sombras, sorprendiéndola. Ésta golpeó a Lydia con un palo, dejándola inconsciente. Minutos después y tras recuperar el sentido, bastante dolorida, Lydia se percató de que la herida en su cabeza sangraba. Centrándose, vio a la señorita Jennifer desliando un cable.  
_ ¿Qué estás haciendo?  
_ Lo necesario. Todavía estoy sorprendida de que ninguno lo haya descubierto. Los llamáis sacrificios, pero no estáis entendiendo la palabra. Deriva de la palabra latina sacrificium, una ofrenda a una deidad, un rito sagrado. Un mal necesario.  
_ Para.  
_ Ojalá pudiera. Pero tú no conoces a los alfas como yo.  
_ Por favor, para.  
_ Pero tú, Lydia, no eres un sacrificio. Sólo eres una chica que sabe demasiado. En realidad, una chica que sabía demasiado –comentó para acto seguido, intentar estrangularla. Sin embargo, ésta puso sus manos evitándolo-. Lydia, no.  
Sin más, Lydia gritó tan fuerte que consiguió que tanto Scott, los gemelos, Isaac, Érica y Scott le oyesen.  
_ ¿Scott? –preguntó Stiles al verle caer al suelo mientras se tapaba los oídos.  
_ Increíble –comentó Jennifer cuando Lydia paró, exhausta-. No tienes ni idea de qué eres, ¿verdad? La mujer llorando. Una banshee, justo delante de mis ojos. Eres como yo, Lydia. Pareces una flor inocente, pero sé la víbora que hay debajo. Es una lástima, sin embargo… Y demasiado tarde –sentenció para comenzar a atarle las manos a Lydia sobre el reposabrazos de la silla donde se encontraba sentada.  
Lydia intentó librarse pero no pudo. Jennifer apretó el alambre y sacó un cuchillo.  
_ Un último filósofo.

Mientras tanto, en el salón donde se llevaba a cabo el recital, la música cada vez adquiría un ritmo más endemoniado, hasta que una de las cuerdas del piano se soltó, cortando el cuello a la chica que lo tocaba. Ésta cayó al suelo rodeada en un charco de sangre. El pánico se adueñó de la sala. Allison salió corriendo hacia la chica del escenario, descubriendo que había muérdago en su cuerpo.  
Atando los cabos sueltos, John Stilinski decidió por una vez dejar atrás la lógica y seguir su instinto. Tras salir del hospital, se dirigió al instituto. Tal y como previó, la mayoría de las personas congregadas se encontraban en el salón de actos. Sigiloso, comenzó a recorrer los pasillos del instituto, atento a cualquier ruido que se saliese de lo normal. Así fue como oyó a Lydia en una de las aulas. Con cautela, John llegó al aula donde estaba, encontrándose allí a una mujer dispuesta a cortarle el cuello. Sin pensárselo dos veces, John le apuntó con su arma.

_ Detente.

Jennifer sonrió y sin más, le lanzó el cuchillo, clavándoselo en el pecho. En ese momento y tras seguir el rastro de Lydia, Scott entró allí convertido en hombre lobo. Nada más ver a Jennifer, rugió fuertemente, dejando a John estupefacto. Enfrentándose con ella, ésta demostró tener mucha más fuerza, empujándole contra un montón de sillas, hiriéndole hasta hacerle sangrar. Stiles corrió hacia el aula guiado por los ruidos y al asomarse, vio a Lydia sentada mientras la señorita Jennifer le miraba con desprecio. Ésta empujó la mesa con rapidez para cerrar la puerta, evitando así que Stiles entrase. Por más que lo intentó, Stiles no pudo abrirla ni tampoco ver qué pasaba ahí dentro. John Stilinski consiguió alcanzar su arma e incorporarse un poco, apuntando de nuevo a la mujer.

  
_ Había una chica. Hace años, la encontré en el bosque, su cara y su cuerpo reducido a pedazos. Eras tú, ¿verdad?  
_ Quizás debí empezar con filósofos, con conocimiento y estrategia.  
Al ver cómo se acercaba, John le disparó en la pierna pero su herida comenzó a curarse sola.  
_ Curanderos… -dijo abalanzándose sobre John y sujetándole por el puñal para finalmente empujarle contra un montón de sillas-. Guerreros, guardianes –continuó para arrancarle la placa del sheriff y arrugarla como si fuese papel, tirándola al suelo-. Vírgenes.  
Y sin más besó a John para luego mostrar su verdadero rostro.

Frustrado, Stiles continuó empujando la puerta y para cuando consiguió abrirla lo suficiente como para poder entrar, oyó un cristal romperse. Abriéndose paso entre las mesas, llamó a su padre sin encontrarle. Scott consiguió levantarse del suelo para ver a Lydia maniatada en la silla pero sin rastro del padre de Stiles.  
_ Scott… mi padre…  
_ No he podido impedirlo. Es extremadamente fuerte.  
_ ¡Joder! ¡La hemos tenido frente a nuestras narices todo este tiempo! ¿Cómo no hemos podido darnos cuenta antes?  
_ No lo sé… -dijo Scott mientras se limpiaba la boca con su manga, manchándola de sangre.  
_ ¿Estás bien? –preguntó Stiles sin dejar de mirar hacia la ventana, bastante preocupado.  
_ Sí, sí. Vamos… tenemos que salir de aquí. Necesitamos avisar a Derek. Hay que encontrar a tu padre.  
_ Oh Dios…  
_ Pero primero vamos a desatarla. Lydia, ¿estás bien? –preguntó Scott mientras la desataba con rapidez mientras ésta simplemente asentía.  
_ Sólo… necesito… tiempo…  
_ Ok. Lydia, mira, Allison e Isaac están aquí en el instituto. Nosotros tenemos que ir a por mi padre. Necesito saber dónde está. No puedo… -intentó explicarse Stiles aún más nervioso.

Lydia tan sólo asintió como respuesta. Sin tiempo que perder, ambos salieron del instituto entre el gentío que se arremolinaba allí. Llamándole al móvil y contándole por encima lo que había sucedido, Derek finalmente quedó con ellos en el apartamento.

_ Érica, necesito que me hagas un gran favor –dijo éste mientras colgaba y guardaba el móvil en su bolsillo. Cora permanecía semi inconsciente debido a la fiebre-. Necesito que te quedes con ella. Ya sabemos quién es el Darach.  
_ ¿Quién es?  
_ Jennifer Blake, vuestra profesora.  
_ ¡Maldita zorra!  
_ No te muevas de su lado y ante cualquier cosa que suceda, llámame –dijo para, acto seguido, salir de allí. Fuera del hospital, Derek husmeó inconscientemente. Se avecinaba una tormenta. Subiendo al Camaro, condujo con rapidez hacia el apartamento, encontrándose allí en la puerta a Stiles y Scott, quienes ya le esperaban. Nada más verle, Derek abrazó a Stiles fuertemente mientras Scott les apremiaba para que subiesen. Mientras el montacargas se elevaba con excesiva lentitud para todos, Scott le comentó a Derek lo sucedido ya que Stiles tras separarse de él, no paraba de dar vueltas en el mismo.  
_ ¿Estáis completamente seguros? –preguntó Derek mientras no le quitaba ojo a Stiles quien de la rabia, comenzó a limpiarse las lágrimas.  
_ Completamente. Ella ha estado haciendo todo esto a nuestras espaldas y lo peor es que haya aún más sacrificios por realizar.  
_ Hay que buscar una manera de detenerla y de hacerlo ya.  
_ Mi padre no puede morir, ¿de acuerdo? ¡No puede! –gritó impotente para luego sentir como Derek le atraía hacia él para abrazarle de nuevo.  
_ Será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha. Sólo dadme unos minutos para que avise a Allison y al resto. Si estamos unidos en esto, lo lograremos.

Apartándose, Scott comenzó a hablar por el móvil mientras Derek llevaba a Stiles al fondo de la habitación.

  
_ Ey, estará bien. Ya lo verás.  
_ No lo está. Scott me ha dicho que esa hija de puta le clavó el puñal con el que iba a degollar a Lydia justo en el pecho. Y ahora está desaparecido. Oh Dios…  
_ Tranquilo. Sé que ahora no puedes pensar con claridad pero óyeme: vamos a salvar a tu padre. Y nadie más va a morir, ¿entendido? –preguntó sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos, viendo dolor y miedo en ellos-. Te lo prometo –afirmó para luego besarle en la frente.

Mientras tanto, en la ciudad comenzó a formarse una fuerte tormenta. El pánico se desató en el hospital, haciendo que la gente fuese de un lado a otro sin un objetivo claro.

_ Vale, todos los medicamentos deben estar sellados dentro de las bolsas de plástico y los pacientes las llevarán en las manos. Cuando acabes de evacuar la habitación, marca la puerta con una “x” roja, ¿vale? –gritó Mellisa a unas compañeras para hacerse oír mientras les daba un rollo de cinta aislante de ese color.  
_ ¿Qué demonios está pasando? El tiempo dijo que iba a haber tormentas leves esta mañana –le comentó uno de los médicos que allí se encontraban.  
_ Y ahora están diciendo que la luz ya se ha ido en varios pueblos. Hill Valley está bajo aviso de inundación.  
_ Yo vivo en Hill Valley.  
_ ¿Están todos tus pacientes a salvo?  
_ Todos a excepción de Cora Hale.

Melisa maldijo entre dientes y fue a buscarla. Antes de llegar, oyó protestar a alguien sobre por qué aún no habían trasladado a la chica.

_ Lo siento, pero ella no estaba, eh… ¿quién eres tú y dónde está Derek? –preguntó al ver a una muchacha allí dentro.  
_ No creo que haya mucho tiempo para dar explicaciones –comentó Érica pero Cora comenzó a toser para acabar vomitando un líquido negruzco, consiguiendo que Melissa se asustase aún más.  
_ Oh mierda, es muérdago…  
_ ¿Muérdago? –preguntó Melissa mientras Cora empeoraba.  
_ Necesito llamar a Derek, ahora mismo –dijo para marcar rápidamente su número-. ¡Derek!  
_ ¿Qué ocurre?  
_ Derek necesito que vengas ahora mismo. Van a evacuar el hospital y Cora está empeorando.  
_ ¿Está peor?  
_ Pierde y recupera el sentido, además está vomitando sangre negra junto con muérdago.  
_ ¿Muérdago? –preguntó, captando así la atención de Scott. Éste miró a Stiles quien parecía haber perdido el color de la cara.  
_ Eso es, Derek por favor, date prisa.  
_ Voy. Chicos, vamos al hospital, Cora está empeorando.  
_ Quizás ha podido ser ella, el Darach. Y todo esto esté relacionado –comentó Stiles.  
_ No lo sabremos hasta que lleguemos al hospital.

Sin más, los tres pusieron rumbo hacia el mismo bajo una intensa lluvia. Nada más llegar, Scott y Derek bajaron con rapidez mientras que Stiles se paraba a coger su bate de béisbol.

_ ¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Scott al verle con el bate en la mano.  
_ Bueno, vosotros tenéis garras. Yo tengo un bate.  
Scott asintió no muy convencido mientras Derek se adentraba en el hospital. Siguiéndole de cerca, se toparon con Melissa, quien se sorprendió al verles.  
_ Scott, ¿se puede saber qué hacéis aquí? Estamos evacuando el hospital.  
_ Estamos aquí por Cora.  
_ ¿Qué? ¿Todos vosotros? ¿Y por qué lleva Stiles un bate de béisbol?  
_ Mamá, confía en mí sobre esto. Tienes que salir de aquí. Ahora mismo.  
_ Se supone que el edificio tiene que estar vacío en 30 minutos. Tenemos dos ambulancias de vuelta, la otra llega a y veinte. Cora tiene que ir en una de ellas. Harán la recogida en el garaje del sótano.  
_ Bien, vamos por ella.

Melissa los vio adentrarse en los pasillos con gran preocupación. Mientras esperaban el ascensor, Derek comenzó a dar algunas instrucciones para salir lo antes posible del hospital con Cora y Érica sin levantar muchas sospechas, pero en cuanto el ascensor se abrió, descubrieron en el mismo a Jennifer Blake.

_ Tú… -gruñó Scott mientras sacaba las garras. Ella intentó abrirse paso entre los chicos pero Stiles se puso delante junto a su bate, todo lo amenazadoramente que pudo. Para evitar que escapara, Derek la sujetó por el brazo con tal fuerza que la metió de nuevo en el ascensor mientras los chicos pulsaban el botón para que se cerraran las puertas y así subir a la planta donde estaba Cora.  
_ ¿Dónde está mi padre? –preguntó Stiles con rabia mientras ésta se retorcía debido al agarre.  
_ Nunca lo sabrás Stilinski.  
Derek nada más oírla, la sujetó por el cuello fuertemente, asfixiándola.  
_ ¿Qué le has hecho al padre de Stiles y a mi hermana? –preguntó apretando aún más fuerte.  
_ Derek, cálmate –comentó Scott al ver cómo no cesaba en su agarre.  
_ No seas idiota. Me necesitáis. Todos me necesitáis. Si me matas no podrás salvar a nadie.  
_ Derek…

Derek miró a Scott de nuevo bastante enfadado, posando su mirada finalmente en Stiles, quien sujetaba con fuerza el bate. Gruñendo, finalmente la soltó para luego volver a agarrarla por el brazo.

_ No voy a irme a ninguna parte. Voy a ayudar.

Esperando alguna respuesta, Jennifer los miró a todos para luego suspirar pesadamente. Nada más llegar a la planta, observaron cómo ésta estaba completamente vacía. Al llegar a la habitación donde estaba Cora, tan sólo vieron su cama vacía y los restos de sangre que continuaban hasta una puerta al final del pasillo.

_ ¿Dónde están? –preguntó Stiles para, segundos después, oír unos ruidos y golpes tras las puertas y ver cómo se abrían éstas bruscamente, saliendo Érica tras ellas, como si algo le hubiese empujado.

_ Tenemos un problema chicos –comentó mientras se quejaba-. Un gran problema…

Todos miraron hacia el fondo para ver a los gemelos fusionados y listos para luchar. Derek y Scott apenas tardaron unos segundos en convertirse para enfrentarse a ellos. Aprovechando ese momento y tras ver a Cora en el suelo, Stiles le pidió a Érica que le ayudara, dejando así sola a Jennifer.

_ Ethan, Aiden… parad. No sabéis lo que estáis haciendo –gruñó Scott mientras le tenían sujeto por el cuello, asfixiándole.  
_ Sólo la queremos a ella.

En ese justo momento y tras oír el ascensor, Derek y los demás se percataron de que Jennifer estaba dentro, lista para huir. Los gemelos soltaron a Scott y corrieron hacia el ascensor pero cuando llegaron ya era tarde. Aprovechando la situación, Érica cogió a Cora en brazos para, acto seguido, correr en busca de una salida que les condujese hacia el sótano y así llevarla hasta la ambulancia. Como los gemelos les pisaban los talones, Stiles decidió actuar de nuevo por su cuenta y justo antes de que llegasen a otro pasillo, se paró, dio media vuelta y esperó a que entraran para golpearles con el bate. Al ver sus intenciones, Derek le gritó pero éste hizo caso omiso. Se preparó y una vez que aquella mole se paró en la habitación, le golpeó con el bate consiguiendo tan sólo atontarlo momentáneamente.

_ Oh mierda… -susurró al ver cómo de nuevo se ponía en peligro a sí mismo mientras Derek le gritaba que saliese de ahí. Haciéndole caso por una vez, Stiles les alcanzó mientras que Scott decidió aprovechar ese momento para ganar algo de tiempo, arrancando una de las lámparas del techo, ayudado por Derek y dejándola caer sobre la criatura.

Siguiendo en su carrera por escapar, finalmente lograron esconderse en una sala, cerrando las puertas. La luz comenzaba a fallar en el edificio.

_ ¿Dónde está el chico grande? –preguntó Érica.  
_ Está cerca –comentó Derek mientras cerraba las puertas.  
_ ¿Y la señorita Blake? –preguntó Stiles.  
Scott negó a lo cual, Stiles le miró indignado.  
_ ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Cómo? ¿Se ha ido? Scott, ¿estás bromeando?  
_ Shh, cállate –protestó Derek.  
_ ¿Qué me calle? ¿Yo? ¿Ahora me dices lo que tengo que hacer, cuándo esa psicótica, asesina en masa, tiene a mi padre en alguna parte, atado y esperando ser sacrificado en un ritual?  
_ Stiles, aún están ahí fuera… -comentó Scott intentando calmarle.  
_ ¿Y? ¿La quieren a ella, verdad? Lo que significa que ahora nosotros tampoco la tenemos, ¡así que mi padre y Cora están los dos muertos!  
_ Todavía no –aseguró Scott.  
_ Pero tenemos que hacer algo, no está mejorando –comentó Érica mientras tumbaba a Cora sobre una camilla.

Apenas terminó de hablar, las puertas se abrieron apareciendo tras ellas Jennifer Blake.

_ No podéis salvarla. Sólo yo puedo hacerlo. Yo puedo salvarla y decirte donde está el sheriff Stilinski. Pero hay una manada de alfas en este hospital y me quieren muerta. Así que os ayudaré pero solo cuando esté fuera de aquí y a salvo. Solo entonces.  
Fue tal el tremendo enfado que invadió a Derek que Scott salió a sujetarle antes de que llegase a Jennifer y le atacase.  
_ Derek, espera.  
_ ¡Estaba intentando escapar!  
_ Estaba intentando evitar que me mataran. No puedes culparme por eso.  
_ Si quieres demostrar que eres una de los buenos, entonces cúrala –propuso Stiles-. Y de paso dime dónde está mi padre.  
_ No hasta que yo esté a salvo.  
_ Y una mierda. ¿Por qué no la torturamos? Quizás así conseguimos convencerla –comentó Stiles realmente enfadado.  
_ En eso estoy de acuerdo –puntualizó Derek.

Todos permanecieron unos segundos en silencio, mientras las luces iban y volvían. En ese instante, oyeron como los altavoces del hospital eran conectados de nuevo. La voz de Melissa pronto resonó en aquella habitación.

_ ¿Podéis prestar atención? El sr. Deucalion, perdón, sólo Deucalion exige que traigáis a la mujer que se hace llamar Jennifer Blake al mostrador de urgencias. Hacedlo y los demás podrán irse. Tenéis diez minutos.

Tras eso, la comunicación se cortó.

_ No va a hacerle daño –comentó Jennifer al ver la cara de Stiles.  
_ Cállate –le exigió Derek.  
_ ¡No lo hará! Scott, tú sabes por qué. Diles que es verdad.  
_ ¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó Derek extrañado.

Ante el silencio de Derek, Jennifer se adelantó.

_ No eres el único al que quiere en su manada. Deucalion no quiere solo una manada de alfas. Quiere perfección. Eso significa añadir a los alfas más raros a sus filas. Un verdadero alfa.  
_ ¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Stiles.  
_ El que no tiene que robarle el poder a otro. Uno que puede serlo por su fuerza de voluntad.  
_ Eso no importa. Todavía tenemos que sacarla de aquí –comentó Scott como si aquello no tuviese importancia.  
_ Pero Scott, tu madre… -insistió Stiles.  
_ Mi madre dijo que venía otra ambulancia en 20 minutos. Y no creo que llevemos aquí tanto, así que podemos bajar al garaje y llegar a la última ambulancia. Podremos salir de aquí.  
_ ¿Os olvidáis de los gemelos? No nos van a dejar irnos sin más –protestó Érica.  
_ Les distraeré –dijo Scott.  
_ Quieres decir que lucharás contra ellos –puntualizó Derek.  
_ Haré lo que tenga que hacer.  
_ De acuerdo. Te ayudaré.  
_ Lo siento, pero yo no voy a ningún sitio sin vosotros –añadió Jennifer al ver cómo éstos gestaban un plan sin contar con ella.  
_ Lo haré yo –añadió Érica- pero preferiría salir ahí fuera con un poco de ventaja.  
_ ¿Ventaja como qué? ¿Te refieres a un arma? –preguntó Stiles.  
_ Algo mejor que un bate de béisbol, cielo. Si te quedas sin él, estarás indefenso.

Como si de una orden se tratara, todos comenzaron a buscar algo con lo que defenderse de los gemelos. Stiles encontró un desfibrilador pero dado que no sabían cómo usarlo, lo dejaron por imposible. Finalmente encontraron epinefrina y ante la posibilidad de que eso les hiciera más fuerte, Érica sonrió con picardía.

_ Dame eso, ya va siendo hora de sacar la chica mala que hay en mí –comentó mientras le quitaba la jeringuilla a Scott y se la clavaba en pecho. Gimió por el repentino dolor, pero en cuanto la medicación comenzó a hacer efecto, una sensación de euforia se apoderó de ella-. Vamos a por ellos.

Saliendo junto a Scott, se encontraron a los gemelos en el pasillo y tras transformarse, Érica rugió fuertemente. Mientras peleaban, distrayéndolos de ese modo, Stiles y el resto salieron de la habitación rumbo al garaje. Al llegar, vieron como la ambulancia aún seguía allí aparcada. Stiles se apresuró en abrir las puertas para subirse y así ayudar a Derek a dejar a Cora sobre la camilla. Llamando su atención, Derek se acercó hacia Jennifer quien le mostró el cadáver del conductor, quien yacía en el suelo.

_ Julia… Eres tú… -oyeron decir a Kali tras salir ante ellos con las llaves de la ambulancia en su mano.

Stiles, temiendo lo peor, cerró las puertas de la ambulancia para darse así un margen y evitar que le descubriesen. Derek se puso a la defensiva pero Jennifer le advirtió de que no podía vencerle él solo.  
_ Es por eso que vamos a correr.

Sin darle tiempo a Kali a reaccionar, ambos salieron corriendo de vuelta al hospital. Teniendo pensado ir por las escaleras, Jennifer sugirió ir por el ascensor, cerrándose las puertas justo antes de que Kali pudiese alcanzarles. Sin embargo cuando apenas comenzó a moverse el ascensor, alguien cortó el suministro de la luz general.

Mientras tanto en la ambulancia, Stiles se aseguró bien de que las puertas estuviesen cerradas y no pudiesen abrirse desde fuera.  
_ Ok, ok, ok. Estamos bien. ¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo estás? –preguntó mirando a Cora-. ¿Por qué parece que no respiras? Porque no estás respirando, ¿verdad? No, Dios. Oh, no, no, no. ¿Por qué no respiras? Vamos. Ok, ok. Puedes hacerlo, vamos Stiles, tú puedes. Allá vamos, inclina la cabeza –se dijo a sí mismo mientras comenzaba la maniobra para reanimarla- los dedos en la barbilla, despeja la garganta. Genial, nada. No veo nada. Bien, de acuerdo, así que… aprieta la nariz y sopla.  
Tras repetir la maniobra varias veces, consiguió que volviese a respirar.  
_ ¿Sabes? La próxima vez que ponga mis labios en tu boca, espero que sea un sueño. Como se entere tu hermano…  
Los minutos pasaban lentamente y Stiles estaba cada vez más nervioso.  
_ Sólo aguanta un poco más, ¿vale? Confía en mí. Si alguien va a sacarnos de ésta, es Scott. No puedo creer que yo haya dicho eso. Y más aun teniendo a Derek. Sabes, yo solía ser quien tenía un plan. Bueno, o al menos un plan B. Ahora no lo sé. Ahora pienso que quizás tenías razón. Sabes, quizás somos inútiles. Quizás lo único que hacemos es aparecer y encontrar los cadáveres. No quiero encontrar el cuerpo de mi padre. ¿Sabes? Es mucho más fácil hablar contigo cuando estás completamente inconsciente.  
Limpiándose las lágrimas con la manga de la camisa, Stiles calló al oír unos ruidos fuera. Se asomó lentamente por la ventanilla para ver a los gemelos pasar por allí. Con rapidez, se escondió de forma que éstos no pudiesen verle.

Mientras tanto en el ascensor y tras abrir las puertas, Derek comprobó que estaban atrapados y no podían escapar por el pequeño hueco que había.

_ Si estás pensando en la escotilla de servicio, se cierra desde fuera así que tendrías que romperla. Sólo acabarías haciendo un montón de ruido, indicándoles exactamente donde estamos.  
_ Kali ya lo sabe.  
_ No necesariamente. Nos vio entrar pero podría no saber que no hemos salido.  
_ Ya, bueno, entonces podemos ir a otra planta.  
_ O podrías acabar luchando contra ellos solo en un hueco de ascensor. Me arrancarán la cabeza antes de que puedas siquiera darles un puñetazo.  
_ Entonces alguien necesita poner en marcha el generador de nuevo.

En el instituto, Isaac y Allison buscaron desesperadamente a Scott y a Derek sin encontrarlos.

_ ¿Cómo está Lydia? –preguntó Isaac al encontrarse de nuevo con Allison.  
_ Tiene moratones en el cuello. La llevan a un hospital del centro porque están evacuando el Beacon Memorial.  
_ ¿Tan mala es la tormenta?  
_ Lo será. Y oí a un técnico de ambulancias decir que los generadores de reserva podrían ser demasiado viejos para aguantar si se va la luz.  
_ Beacon Memorial… ahí es donde está Cora, ¿no?  
_ Os voy a llevar a casa –comentó Chris nada más dar con ellos.  
_ No, tengo que ir al hospital. No puedo dejar a Cora sola con Érica.  
_ Isaac. Yo conduciré.  
Con rapidez, llegaron al hospital pero al entrar no vieron a nadie allí dentro.  
_ Parece que la evacuación ha terminado –comentó Chris al ver todo vacío.  
_ ¿Hueles algo? –preguntó Allison a Isaac.  
_ No, no con tanta lluvia.  
Caminando por los pasillos, el silencio es absoluto. Chris Argent sacó su pistola y quitándole el pestillo, hizo ruido suficiente como para que supiesen que estaban allí.  
_ Voy a tomarme eso como que estás preocupado –comentó Allison en voz baja.  
_ Quedaos cerca de mí.  
_ Creo que he oído algo –comentó Isaac.  
_ ¿Dónde? –preguntó Allison.  
_ Debajo de nosotros –dijo mientras se tumbaba y pegaba la oreja en el suelo, escuchando varios ruidos.

Ajenos a todo lo que sucedía, Scott y Érica consiguieron librarse momentáneamente de los gemelos, aunque estaban realmente agotados.

_ Esa inyección ha durado menos de lo que pensaba –comenzó a quejarse la rubia mientras Scott la ayudaba a caminar hasta esconderse en una sala-. Esos gemelos están empezando a cabrearme y mucho.  
_ ¿Y cómo se supone que vamos a librarnos de ellos?  
_ ¿Librarnos? Cuando dejen de seguir a Deucalion como unos jodidos perros rastreros. O cuando nos despedacen, lo que prefieras.  
_ Ni una ni la otra. Vamos –se apresuró a decir Scott mientras abría el compartimento donde echaban la ropa sucia, la cual caía en unos enormes carros. Dejando que fuese primero Érica, Scott la siguió a los pocos segundos.  
_ Joder, podías haber esperado un poco, ¿no? –protestó la rubia tras servir de parapeto a Scott.  
_ Lo siento. Ey, es Derek –comentó mientras sacaba su móvil y veía un mensaje suyo.  
_ ¿Aún no han logrado salir? –preguntó angustiada Érica.  
_ Por lo que se ve, no. Ven, tenemos algo importante que hacer.

Todo lo a prisa que pudieron, llegaron hasta el garaje donde estaba la ambulancia. Pegando en el cristal de la misma, sobresaltaron a Stiles, quien abrió en cuanto los vio.

_ Rápido, ayúdame a meterla dentro –dijo Scott mientras sujetaba a Érica, ayudándola a subir y haciéndole hueco dentro de la ambulancia.  
_ ¿Dónde están Derek y Jennifer?  
_ Tengo que volver a por ellos y a por mi madre.  
_ Ok, pero hay dos problemas. Kali tiene las llaves de esta cosa, y acabo de ver a los gemelos hace como treinta segundos.  
_ Quédate aquí. Cierra las puertas y no abráis a no ser que sea necesario.

Haciéndole lo que le había pedido, Stiles cerró antes de que Scott se marchase de vuelta al interior del hospital. Caminando por los pasillos y en completo silencio, Scott agudizó el oído para localizarles. Justo cuando lo hizo, la criatura se abalanzó sobre él, golpeándole para luego sujetarle por el cuello y alzarle del suelo.

_ ¿Dónde está ella? Estamos intentando no hacerte daño.  
_ Intentadlo más.  
_ ¡Hey! Me gustaría probar algo –gritó Melissa mientras alzaba el desfibrilador para atacar a la criatura, consiguiendo de ese modo que soltase a Scott y la descarga los desuniese, dejándolos en el suelo entre convulsiones.  
_ Cariño, ¡levántate! Vamos –insistió Melissa mientras le tomaba de la mano para levantarle y luego salir los dos corriendo.  
_ Me dejó ir, dijo que era un gesto de buena voluntad. Sin ninguna otra razón.  
_ Tenía que tener una razón. No creo que haga nada sin tener una razón.  
_ Bueno, si eso significa que debo continuar estando profundamente aterrorizada, entonces no te preocupes de eso. Ya me he encargado.

Oyendo unos crujidos, Scott se adelantó despacio por el pasillo hasta girar y toparse con Chris Argent, Allison e Isaac.

_ ¿así que están atrapados? –preguntó Chris a Scott mientras continuaban por los pasillos del hospital.  
_ Sí, cierto.  
_ ¿No hay forma de hacer que salgan sin volver a conectar la energía? –preguntó Isaac preocupado.  
_ Pero espera, espera, espera. Si vuelve la energía, van a oír moverse el ascensor, ¿verdad?  
_ Y estarán encima de Jennifer y Derek en cuanto se pare –añadió Scott-. No podemos empezar una pelea con ellos.  
_ Ahora nos tienes a nosotros –afirmó Chris.  
_ Es demasiado arriesgado. La quieren muerta, y si muere, no podemos hacer nada por el padre de Stiles ni por Cora.  
_ Creo que no sé ni qué profesora es.  
_ Es la de pelo castaño. Está buena –comentó Isaac inocentemente consiguiendo que todos le mirasen-. Sólo es una observación.  
_ Tengo una idea –comentó Allison tras ver su reflejo en un espejo.

En el ascensor, Derek y Jennifer seguían atrapados sin poder salir.

_ ¿Nada? Derek, sé lo que estás pensando… que os estoy utilizando. Que todo lo que ha pasado es una mentira, que soy malvada. Una zorra. Pero espero que no estés pensando en lo más superficial. ¿Es esa su verdadera cara? La cara cortada y mutilada revelada por el muérdago. ¿Ella es así en realidad? Julia Baccari. Ese era mi nombre.  
_ No me importa –contestó Derek sin mirarla, intentando que sus palabras no le afectasen lo más mínimo.  
_ Supongo que debí cambiarlo a otro con iniciales diferentes. Creo que leí en algún sitio que la gente siempre coge un alias que inconscientemente deriva de su nombre original. Es una manera de no dejar completamente de lado tu identidad ya que tu nombre está ligado a tu sentido de ti mismo. ¿Sabes qué más lo está? Tu cara. La que se supone que te mira cuando te miras al espejo. No una atrocidad que no puedes ni reconocer.  
_ Aun así, no me importa.  
_ Seguro que tienes curiosidad. Seguro que te preguntas qué pasó exactamente.  
_ Eras una emisaria. Intentaron matarte junto con el resto de la manada. Misterio resuelto.  
_ Yo era la emisaria de Kali. Y fui la única a quien no pudo matar. Durante años, el poder del Nemeton parecía haber desaparecido, como las últimas ascuas de un fuego apagado. Pero hace unos meses, ocurrió algo que hizo que las ascuas brillaran un poco más. Algo que le dio una chispa de energía de nuevo. El sacrificio de una virgen. Entonces no sabías lo que hacías, pero matando a Paige en esa bodega, sacrificándola allí, le diste poder al Nemeton. Volviste a darle poder. Me diste poder a mí. Lo suficiente para aferrarme a la vida un poco más. Lo suficiente para que me encontraran. Sabes que el muérdago es importante para los druidas pero, ¿conoces el mito de por qué las personas se besan bajo el muérdago?  
_ No.  
_ Es un mito nórdico. Baldur, el hijo de Odín, era el más amado por los otros dioses, tanto que quisieron protegerle de todos los peligros del mundo. Su madre, Frigg, hizo que le juraran el fuego y el agua, los metales, las piedras y todos los seres vivos que nunca harían daño a Baldur. En una reunión, lo comprobaron. Le tiraron piedras, flechas y llamas. Nada funcionó. Pero había un Dios que no estaba tan enamorado de Baldur. El Dios de la travesura, Loki. Loki descubrió que a Frigg se le había olvidado pedírselo al muérdago, una planta pequeña y aparentemente inofensiva. Y lo pasó por alto completamente. Loki hizo un dardo de muérdago y mató a Baldur. Frigg estaba devastada. Decretó que el muérdago nunca volvería a ser usado como arma y que le daría un beso a cualquiera que pasara bajo él. Así que ahora colgamos muérdago bajo nuestra puerta en las fiestas… para que nunca volvamos a pasarlo por alto. A nosotros nos pasaron por alto, a los emisarios. Fue un error que Deucalion y los alfas nunca debieron haber cometido, porque yo hice un juramento. A las vírgenes y guerreros. A los curanderos, filósofos y guardianes para que me prestaran su poder y así poder enseñar a esos monstruos que no se pasan por alto sus monstruosos actos.  
_ Has matado gente inocente.  
_ Tú también.  
_ Conozco el verdadero color de tus ojos, Derek. Y sé lo que significa. No te estoy pidiendo que me salves la vida. Te pido que salves a todos los que volverán a hacer daño.  
_ No puedes vencerlos.  
_ ¿Estás seguro de eso? Boyd te preguntó justo antes de morir qué le pasa a un hombre lobo durante un eclipse lunar. No pudiste decírselo, pero lo sabes, ¿verdad? ¿Qué pasa, Derek? ¿Durante el eclipse total lunar?  
_ Perdemos todo nuestro poder.

Jennifer tan sólo sonrió como respuesta. En ese momento, Derek recibió un mensaje en su móvil. Era Scott. Tenían un plan. Sin más, Derek abrió las puertas del ascensor mientras que en los pasillos, los gemelos comenzaron a guiarse por los ruidos que iban haciendo el resto. Isaac se quedó fuera, dentro del coche de Chris Argent, recibiendo las instrucciones que Allison le dio para salir de allí nada más viese aparecer a los gemelos. Corriendo por los pasillos, Allison consiguió llevar a los gemelos y a Kali hasta la salida del hospital, tendiéndoles así una emboscada. Mientras ella comenzó a disparar flechas luminosas, consiguiendo deslumbrarles, su padre empezó a dispararles. Melissa aprovechó ese momento de distracción y ruido para ir hacia la azotea y conectar de nuevo la electricidad, consiguiendo que hubiese de nuevo energía en todo el hospital.  
En el ascensor, al ver que habían conseguido su propósito, Derek pulsó uno de los botones para que el ascensor se moviese.

_ Derek, por favor, mírame –pidió Jennifer mientras éste estaba de espaldas. Sin hacerlo, Derek pudo ver el reflejo del Darach a través del mismo, siendo atacado por ésta.

 

Llegando hasta el garaje, Isaac paró el coche justo donde estaba la ambulancia con Stiles, Érica y Cora.  
_ Bien, vamos, vamos, vamos –gritó mientras los ayudaba a meter a todos en el coche. Sin embargo hubo un detalle que llamó poderosamente la atención de Stiles. En la ambulancia había un cartel en el que se indicaba quienes podían ir en la misma: familiares o guardias. Mirando sucesivamente el papel y a Scott, finalmente Stiles salió corriendo de nuevo hacia el hospital mientras Isaac le llamaba insistentemente.  
_ Venga Isaac, tenemos que irnos. No seas idiota y arranca –exigió Érica.  
_ No puedo, joder. No sin Scott ni Stiles.  
_ Oh venga ya, ¿tú también quieres que mueran los Argent? Decídete ya, por el amor de Dios. ¡Isaac!  
_ Ok, ok –gritó nada más ver cómo los gemelos iban directamente hacia ellos.

Corriendo como si le fuese la vida en ello, Stiles vio a Scott frente a la puerta del ascensor para luego verle salir corriendo por otro pasillo.

_ ¡Scott! ¡Scott, espera! –gritó justo antes de llegar frente al ascensor para ver a Derek allí tirado en el suelo. Frenando en seco, Stiles sintió como la sangre parecía haberse evaporado de su cuerpo-. No, no, no, no, ¡no! –gritó tras recuperarse momentáneamente para casi echarse sobre Derek intentando que reaccionase-. ¡Maldito lobo amargado, reacciona! –gritó mientras le zarandeaba sin conseguir que despertase-. No te permito que te mueras, me oyes, no te lo permito. Oh joder… -comenzó a protestar mientras sentía que todo comenzaba a írsele de las manos. Inspirando fuertemente y limpiándose las lágrimas, pegó su oído en el pecho de Derek, oyendo como su corazón latía fuerte dentro de él.

_ Dios, gracias, gracias –susurró mientras se apretaba aún más a él-. Bien, no podemos quedarnos aquí. Así que, vamos –se dijo a sí mismo mientras se levantaba y miraba el ascensor con detenimiento, observando como la trampilla superior estaba abierta. Decidiendo que ese no era un lugar seguro, se agachó lo suficiente para poder sujetar a Derek por las axilas y arrastrarle lentamente fuera del ascensor no sin hacer un gran esfuerzo.  
_ No es por nada pero prefiero las veces en las que tú me cargas. Pesas demasiado… vamos Derek… despierta… -volvió a comentar mientras seguía arrastrándole hasta llegar a una sala completamente vacía. Cerrando la puerta, dejó a Derek en el suelo mientras buscaba algo para que pudiese descansar su cabeza. Al no encontrar nada, maldijo entre dientes. Arrodillándose a su lado, comenzó a acariciarle el pelo, nervioso.  
_Derek, Jennifer se ha llevado a la madre de Scott. Necesito encontrarle antes de que cometa una locura, ¿vale? Yo… no quiero dejarte pero no puedo perderle a él también. ¡Mierda! Vale, vamos a hacer una cosa, ¿ok? Tú… tú te quedas aquí, esperándome. Ni se te ocurra moverte o irte porque me daré cuenta y… voy a volver a por ti. Sólo dame unos minutos para buscar a Scott y volveré. ¿Vale? Joder podías decir algo al menos no, sólo para quedarme más tranquilo.

Gruñendo frustrado, Stiles finalmente le besó fuertemente en los labios para salir de allí, cerrando tras de sí. Nada más hacerlo, se subió en el ascensor. Así llegaría más rápido.  
Por su parte, Scott siguió corriendo por las escaleras hasta llegar a la azotea del hospital, llamando a su madre sin obtener respuesta.

_ Se han ido –gritó Deucalion al fondo-. Guardianes, Scott. Si estuvieras conmigo, podría haberte dicho lo que significaba. Podría haberte advertido. Déjame ayudarte, Scott. Vamos a ayudarnos. Ayúdame a cogerla y te ayudaré a recuperar a tu madre y al padre de Stiles.  
Accediendo a su petición, Scott comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia él hasta que Stiles llegó allí, llamándole.

_ Scott, no hagas esto. No vayas con él.  
_ No sé qué otra cosa hacer.  
_ No, Scott. Tiene que haber otra cosa, ¿vale? Siempre tenemos un plan B.  
_ Esta vez no.  
_ Scott.  
_ Voy a encontrar a tu padre. Te lo prometo.  
Y sin más, Scott siguió a Deucalion mientras Stiles le llamaba insistentemente.

Despertando, Melissa se vio maniatada en un lugar bastante oscuro, parecido a un sótano.  
_ Ey, ¿estás bien? –preguntó John Stilinski.  
_ Dios, ¿Dónde estamos?  
_ No lo sé. Parece una bodega, pero… ella lo llamó de otra forma. Lo llamó un Nemeton.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorpresa. Otro capi, aunque más cortito. No debería hacerlo pero bueno. Os recuerdo que aunque es Sterek, el sexo no es algo exclusivo en mi fic. Está ambientado en la temporada 3A y por tanto habrá capítulos y situaciones que sean similares. El sexo es un añadido, nada más. 
> 
> Espero que os guste.

20

Stiles permaneció unos minutos más allí en la azotea, dejando que el viento comenzara a acariciarle tras la lluvia caída. Scott. Ese que siempre había sido su mejor amigo. Su hermano. Le había traicionado. Aún tenía la mirada perdida en la dirección en la que se fue junto a Deucalion. Ese desgraciado que sólo les quería ver muertos. Que les quería separar a Derek y a él para luego, aniquilarles. Ese que quería ser invencible. Con una calma y frialdad poco conocida en él, Stiles volvió al interior del hospital sin decir una sola palabra. Entró en el ascensor y pulsó aleatoriamente uno de los botones. Mientras el ascensor bajaba lentamente, recordó que había dejado su bate olvidado en alguna habitación. Intentando recordar dónde se encontraba, esperó a que el ascensor se detuviese para salir a la segunda planta. 

Caminó en silencio y sin hacer mucho ruido entre las camillas que había por allí y los restos de sangre que salpicaban el suelo. Aquello parecía una escena de Resident Evil. Buscó en su mente algún detalle que le recordase donde lo había dejado exactamente. Pronto lo recordó: justo cuando atacó a los gemelos en su intento de escapar junto a Cora. Yendo a esa habitación, Stiles rebuscó entre los utensilios del suelo, los cristales y las camillas para finalmente dar con el. Éste permanecía intacto. Lo cogió, tocándolo con fuerza para luego agitarlo en el aire como si fuese a golpear. Asintiendo, salió de allí.

Balanceando su bate, sin pensarlo mucho, golpeó primero un extintor que allí había, arrancándolo de la pared. Luego empujó una camilla hasta mandarla al final del pasillo. Sintiendo como una furia ciega le invadía, entró en una de las salas, rompiendo todo a su paso: ventanas, armarios donde había material quirúrgico y algunos medicamentos. Todo. El ruido que comenzó a formarse allí parecía ensordecedor pero no le importaba. Cada objeto que golpeaba, cada uno de ellos que se rompía en mil pedazos tenía la cara de Jennifer, Deucalion, Kali, los gemelos y Scott. Los destrozaría a todos, uno a uno, aunque tuviese que morir en el intento.   
Una vez acabó en esa sala fue a otra y así en varias a lo largo de ese pasillo, rompiendo todo a su paso. 

_ Necesitamos más ruido –se dijo a sí mismo mientras buscaba con la mirada alguna alarma de incendios. Encontrándola, sonrió con malicia. Decidido, alzó el bate y comenzó a caminar hacia el mismo pero justo cuando iba a golpearlo, alguien le sujetó el brazo con fuerza mientras tiraba de él agarrándole por la cintura. Gruñendo por la sorpresa y el enfado, Stiles intentó zafarse sin conseguirlo, doliéndose entonces del brazo por la posición en la que lo tenía.   
_ Suelta eso ahora mismo –oyó gruñir a Derek mientras seguía apartándole de su objetivo.  
_ Que te jodan, maldito lobo amargado. ¡Suéltame!   
_ Demasiado ruido has hecho ya, idiota. ¿Quieres acaso que vuelvan a por nosotros y terminen el trabajo sucio? Te recuerdo que no estamos solos.  
_ Que me sueltes –volvió a protestar mientras Derek seguía manteniéndole alzado, sin poder tocar el suelo-. Maldita sea, ¿quieres bajarme de una vez?   
_ Suelta ese bate. Bien lejos. Donde yo pueda verlo.   
Frustrado, Stiles gruñó aún más fuerte para finalmente soltarlo, viendo como éste caía apenas a un metro de él.   
_ Bien –comentó Derek para dejarle en el suelo con cuidado, aunque sin soltarle. Stiles siguió moviéndose para intentar quedar frente a él con algo de dificultad-. ¿Más tranquilo? –preguntó Derek sintiendo como las fuerzas de Stiles comenzaban a menguar poco a poco.  
_ Es la pregunta más estúpida que me has hecho jamás –dijo enfadado, frunciendo los labios y el entrecejo.   
_ Bien, entonces el golpe que me llevé antes debe haberme dejado más idiota de lo normal. Gracias al ruido que has montado he conseguido despertarme. Pensaba que iban a echar abajo el hospital entero.   
Stiles cerró los ojos, suspirando pesadamente. Toda esa ira que tenía se estaba esfumando de su cuerpo demasiado rápido y le hacía sentir vulnerable. Eso no le gustaba.   
_ Scott se ha ido con Deucalion. Para ayudarnos… el muy idiota. Debí haberlo sabido, que se iría con él. Cada vez que hay un problema, huir siempre es la solución. Irse con los malos y listo. ¿Cómo se supone que va a ayudarnos yéndose con ese monstruo?   
_ Quizás haya hecho lo que él considera correcto.   
_ Oh, venga ya. ¿Después de que la Darach se llevase a su madre también? ¡No me jodas!  
_ ¿Ha secuestrado a Melissa?   
_ Aprovechó que te dejó KO en el ascensor para llevársela. Até los cabos cuando Isaac vino a recogernos en un coche para llevar a Érica y a Cora fuera del hospital…  
_ ¿Dónde está mi hermana?   
_ Supongo que con Isaac y Érica. Yo no les seguí, solo volví aquí dentro cuando caí en la cuenta de que Melissa iba a ser la próxima víctima.   
_ Voy a llamarla pero antes necesitamos saber si hay alguien más aquí. Que Deucalion se haya ido no quiere decir que los gemelos lo hayan hecho. O Kali…

Stiles se estremeció al oír el nombre de esa asesina. Indicándole con la mirada que cogiese su bate, Stiles lo hizo y comenzaron a andar por los pasillos en silencio. Derek agudizó sus sentidos todo lo que pudo para comprobar que ningún otro hombre lobo se encontrase allí en el edificio. Stiles a su lado iba completamente abatido aunque intentaba mantener la compostura. Sin embargo, Derek comenzó a oír unas sirenas lo cual indicaba que la policía estaba llegando al lugar.   
_ Stiles debemos salir de aquí en seguida. La policía está llegando. ¡Vamos! 

Sin más, los dos comenzaron a correr para llegar hasta el garaje pero Stiles paró en seco.   
_ Espera, Derek espera. Vete tú. Llévate a Cora de aquí, llévala donde Deaton. Yo os alcanzaré luego pero necesito entretener a la policía. Preguntarán por mi padre y yo les conozco. Les entretendré. Así tendréis tiempo para que os vayáis.  
_ Pero Stiles…  
_ Derek, hazlo. Por favor…   
Mirándole intensamente, Derek finalmente le sujetó por la cintura para besarle con ansia. Separándose de él entre las protestas del muchacho, le quitó el bate.   
_ Si te ven con esto quizás empeoren las cosas. Te veré en la clínica.   
Asintiendo, Stiles volvió tras sus pasos para llegar hasta la entrada del hospital donde, para su desgracia, vio a alguien a quien pensó, jamás volvería a ver.  
_ Joder. Perfecto. 

Parando a pocos metros de la entrada, Isaac observó a su alrededor para buscar a los gemelos.   
_ Creo que los hemos perdido…  
_ Mejor. ¡Ey! Ahí está Allison y su padre –comentó Erica.   
_ ¿Dónde están los demás? –preguntó Allison mientras se acercaba al coche, saliendo Isaac de éste.  
_ Scott y Stiles fueron a por Derek y Jennifer así que… -comenzó a decir Isaac hasta que oyeron aullar a uno de los lobos.   
_ ¿Qué significa eso? –preguntó Allison.  
_ Una retirada –comentó Chris-. Nos vamos. Pronto esto se llenará de policías y harán demasiadas preguntas que, creedme, no podremos responder.   
En ese momento, Derek llegó donde ellos.  
_ Debemos irnos, ya. Isaac, saca a Cora del coche. Me la llevaré en el mío.  
_ ¿Dónde vas a llevarla? –preguntó Chris mientras veía como la sacaban para llevarla al todoterreno de Derek.   
_ A que la vea Deaton. Está grave y no podemos hacer nada más aquí. La policía está llegando. Stiles se queda para entretenerles. ¡Vamos!   
Como si de una orden se tratase, Érica e Isaac fueron junto a Derek para subirse en su todoterreno mientras que Chris Argent y Allison subían al suyo. Segundos después, no quedaba ninguno de ellos allí. 

Stiles contempló bastante molesto al jefe de policía que encabezaba aquel séquito que comenzaban a inspeccionar aquel lugar a toda prisa.   
_ Un Stilinski en el centro de todo este desastre –comentó el padre de Scott nada más ver a Stiles allí parado. ¡Qué sorpresa! ¿Crees que podrás resolver algunas preguntas sin tu habitual nivel de sarcasmo?   
_ Solo si haces las preguntas sin el habitual nivel de estupidez.  
_ ¿Dónde está tu padre y porqué nadie puede ponerse en contacto con él? –preguntó realmente fastidiado.   
_ No lo sé. No lo he visto en horas.   
_ ¿Ha vuelto a beber?  
_ ¿Qué quiere decir con “ha vuelto”? Nunca tuvo que parar –contestó Stiles bastante jodido.   
_ Pero tuvo que bajar el ritmo. ¿Está bebiendo como solía hacerlo?   
_ Muy bien. ¿Qué te parece esto? La próxima vez que le vea, le haré un test de alcoholemia sobre el terreno, ¿vale? Le preguntaré por el abecedario empezando por la “j” y acabando por la “e”.   
_ ¿Por qué no me cuentas simplemente qué demonios ha pasado aquí?   
_ No sé qué ha pasado aquí. He estado atrapado en el ascensor todo este tiempo.   
_ No has sido tú el que ha puesto el nombre en las puertas, ¿no?  
_ ¿Qué nombre? –preguntó realmente preocupado.   
_ Argent. Aparece en todas las puertas, incluso las del ascensor. ¿Acaso no lo viste?   
Stiles negó mientras su cerebro asimilaba aquello a gran velocidad. ¿Eso quería decir que aún quedaba otro sacrificio? ¿El padre de Allison?   
_ Vete a casa, Stilinski. En cuanto sepamos algo de tu padre te avisaremos. Además, te estás poniendo muy pálido. ¿Estás bien?   
Stiles no contestó. Simplemente se levantó y salió de allí sin pronunciar una sola palabra. Mientras tanto los chicos llevaron a Cora a la clínica, donde Deaton les recibió bastante preocupado.   
_ ¿Qué ha ocurrido? –preguntó nada más ver cómo Derek cargaba a su hermana en brazos y se adentraban en la clínica.  
_ Demasiadas cosas –añadió Isaac mientras apartaba varios objetos de la camilla para que Derek dejase allí a su hermana.  
_ No para de vomitar sangre negra. Jennifer, el Darach, me dijo que sólo ella sabía cómo curar a mi hermana pero ha logrado escapar, llevándose consigo a la madre de Scott.   
_ Y por si fuera poco, hemos sido atacados por la manada de Deucalion y Scott ha decidido que mejor irse con ellos para así ayudar –añadió Érica con exasperación.  
_ ¿Scott ha hecho, qué?   
_ Lo que has oído. Según le dijo a Stiles, lo hizo para ayudar y así averiguar dónde está el padre de Stiles y su madre. ¡Súper!  
_ Algo ha debido de llevar a Scott a elegir a Deucalion, aun sabiendo cómo puede terminar todo.   
_ Pues nos ha decepcionado –escupió Érica bastante enfadada.  
Deaton permaneció en silencio mientras se acercaba a Cora para examinarla.   
_ Se está muriendo, ¿verdad? –preguntó Isaac.  
_ No pero de no encontrar algo que pueda curarla, lo más probable es que acabe haciéndolo.  
_ Tienes que hacer algo –siseó Derek bastante enfadado y asustado.   
_ Haré lo que pueda y esté en mis manos. Pero no puedo prometerte que salga bien.   
Derek asintió, dejando así que Deaton se encargara de ella mientras Érica e Isaac salían a la recepción.   
_ ¿Dónde está Stiles? –preguntó Érica.  
_ En el hospital, entreteniendo a la policía. Le dije que en cuanto acabase, viniese aquí.   
_ Allison se fue con su padre. Supongo que habrán ido a por armas o algo para defenderse.   
Érica miró a Isaac y suspiró pesadamente. ¿Cuándo acabaría todo aquello?  
En su Jeep, Stiles en vez de poner rumbo a su casa comenzó a seguir el todoterreno de los Argent.   
_ Nos están siguiendo –comentó Chris mientras conducía. Allison se giró para ver cómo se trataba del Jeep de Stiles.  
_ Es Stiles, papá.   
_ ¿Y qué hace siguiéndonos?   
Parando a un lado de la carretera, Stiles hizo lo mismo pero justo al lado del todoterreno. Bajando la ventanilla, les hizo una señal. Imitándole, Chris bajó la suya para acto seguido, preguntarle qué estaba haciendo.  
_ Necesito hablar con vosotros. Es muy importante.   
_ Está bien, vamos a mi casa. Síguenos.   
Arrancando de nuevo, Chris puso rumbo al apartamento mientras Stiles les seguía. Nada más llegar y bajarse del Jeep, de forma rápida les comentó lo que había visto en el hospital y la escasa conversación que había mantenido con el padre de Scott mientras subían en el ascensor hasta llegar a la casa.   
_ La palabra es guardián, Allison. Más que nadie, tú sabes que ese no es un papel para el que haya estado a la altura últimamente.   
_ Pero ella se ha llevado a la madre de Scott y al padre de Stiles. No es una coincidencia –dijo Allison mientras entraban al despacho de su padre, seguidos por Stiles.  
_ Sí, también he considerado el hecho de que alguien ha puesto tu nombre en grandes letras mayúsculas en las puertas del ascensor. Eso me parece a mí una advertencia.   
_ Yo pienso que puede ser Morrell. Sabe mucho más de lo que aparenta, incluso podría estar intentando ayudarnos.   
_ Bueno, creo que debería ponerse manos a la obra un poco más rápido, ¿no? Considerando el hecho de que el eclipse lunar ocurrirá en menos de dos malditas noches.   
_ Stiles, no pierdas la esperanza.   
_ Ya podrían estar muertos.   
_ No lo creo. Hay algo en las tácticas de Jennifer. Es como si todavía estuviese tomando posición, como si todavía estuviese colocando las piezas.   
_ Y tú eres una de ellas.   
_ Pues no nos quedemos esperando a ver cuál va a ser su próximo movimiento.   
Sin más, desplegó el mapa de la ciudad que en su momento, Allison fue marcando.  
_ Todo lo que ha hecho ha sido sobre las corrientes telúricas, así que Melissa y el Sheriff deben estar en algún lugar sobre una de esas corrientes, ¿de acuerdo? Stiles –le llamó al ver que éste estaba cabizbajo sentado en uno de los sillones-, si vamos a encontrarles, necesitamos tu ayuda.  
_ ¿En serio quieres a ir detrás de ella? Quiero decir, ¿y si te atrapa al igual que ellos? No te ofendas, pero ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre tú y ellos?   
_ Yo llevo una 45. Tal vez ella pueda curarse un disparo en la pierna, unos cortes en la cara, pero personalmente me gustaría ver cómo se las apaña con medio cráneo arrancado. Ahora mismo tenemos una prioridad, es encontrar a Melissa y a tu padre. Tenemos un mapa y tenemos todas las pistas que necesitamos para averiguarlo. La única cosa que no tenemos es tiempo y por eso os necesito a ambos.   
_ ¿Por dónde empezamos? –preguntó Stiles con energías renovadas.  
_ Los lugares donde se han cometido los sacrificios han sido normalmente diferentes de donde se han encontrado los cuerpos. Creo que la colocación tiene que ver con la fuerza de la corriente, así que allí está el colegio –comentó mientras iluminaba con la linterna el mapa-, la clínica veterinaria, el banco.   
_ Espera un segundo. Ella no debería usar el mismo lugar dos veces, ¿verdad?   
_ Sólo si ella no tuvo éxito la primera vez.  
_ El jefe de Scott –añadió Allison mientras su padre señalaba un punto concreto del mapa.  
_ Deaton…  
_ Ese fue su único fallo. Eso podría significar algo.   
_ Pero de momento es solo un lugar. Necesitaremos mucha ayuda.   
_ ¿Qué pasa con Lydia? –añadió Allison mientras miraba a Stiles.   
_ ¿Lydia? ¿Qué puede hacer ella? –preguntó Chris con curiosidad.  
_ Em… Lydia tiene una especie de talento. Ella, de alguna manera, acabó encontrando alguno de los cadáveres, sin ni siquiera estar buscándolos.   
_ ¿Qué es ella? ¿Una vidente?   
_ Ella es… algo.  
_ Muy bien. Manos a la obra.  
Así, tanto Allison como su padre comenzaron a sacar parte de su arsenal dejando a Stiles más que alucinado.   
_ Wow, creía que vosotros, chicos, estabais retirados…  
_ Retirados, sí. Indefensos, no –puntualizó Chris.   
_ Asegúrate de que tu teléfono está encendido. Si oyes algo de Scott, háznoslo saber inmediatamente.   
_ Sí, estoy pensando que eso va a ser bastante improbable.   
_ Vosotros dos, tratad de recordar que sólo hace lo que piensa que es correcto.   
_ Pero podía haber hecho otra cosa o consultarlo…  
Chris decidió no añadir nada más al ver el enfado de Stiles. Simplemente volvió a recordarle lo dicho y si tenía noticias del resto, también debería avisarle. 

En la veterinaria, Deaton no conseguía que Cora mejorase, llevando así a Derek a un estado de mayor estrés y desesperación. De vez en cuando y para aliviar el dolor a su hermana, absorbía el mismo apoyando su brazo en el suyo pero sabía que de excederse, podría acabar muerto.  
_ Derek, hay una posibilidad de curarla pero es muy arriesgada –comentó Deaton consiguiendo que el resto le prestase también atención-. He escuchado que es algo que solo un Alfa puede hacer –comentó Deaton al ver cómo Cora mejoraba un poco- y por una buena razón.  
_ ¿Cuál es?   
_ Nadie mejor que tú sabe que los lobos normales nunca abandonan a un miembro herido de la manada. Cuidan de él. Le traen comida que han cazado y la regurgitan en la boca del lobo herido. Le dan comodidad física y emocional acariciándole intensamente el pelaje. De alguna forma, pueden hacer más que aliviarle el dolor. Pueden ser un instrumento para que se sane a sí mismo.   
_ Si estás tratando de decirme que yo puedo salvarla, simplemente dímelo.   
_ Eso estoy haciendo. Es una posibilidad.   
_ ¿Cómo?  
_ Es esa chispa de poder que te convierte en un Alfa. Cuando te llevas su dolor, ella utiliza el poder que te otorga esos dones especiales. El poder que aumenta tus sentidos, tu fuerza. El poder que transforma tu cuerpo. Como alfa, tienes ese algo extra, esa chispa que intensifica el color de tus ojos de un amarillo brillante a un rojo abrasador.   
_ ¿De ese modo podría salvarla?   
_ Exacto. Aunque podría no funcionar y matarte fácilmente.   
_ ¿Cómo lo hago? ¿Llevándome su dolor?  
_ Básicamente. Aunque si te excedes, perderás tu poder como Alfa.   
_ De eso nada –protestó Érica poniéndose a su lado-. Si necesita ayuda, aunque muera en el intento, se la daré.   
Isaac, al ver la decisión en la rubia, se puso a su lado, remangándose.   
_ Bien, ha sido divertido mientras duró –dijo mostrando su brazo completamente libre y dispuesto.   
_ Es algo arriesgado –comentó Deaton mientras veía como los chicos rodeaban a Cora, tomando posiciones.  
_ Nos encanta el riesgo –añadió la rubia, guiñando a Derek-. Vamos jefe, no hay tiempo que perder. Al menos se lo debemos a Boyd. Él no habría dudado ni un segundo.   
_ Y así nos debes una –comentó Isaac, ganándose una colleja por parte de la rubia-. ¡Ay!  
_ Eso estaba de más, idiota. ¿A la de tres? –preguntó mirando a Derek con una seguridad que no pasó desapercibida por el moreno. 

Inspirando fuertemente, Derek asintió. Colocados los tres alrededor de Cora, colocaron sus manos sobre el cuerpo de Cora para, a la señal, comenzar a absorber todo su dolor. Deaton mientras tanto observaba aquello con recelo y miedo. Los minutos parecieron pasar lentamente mientras sus caras se contraían y las venas se oscurecían al recibir el dolor ajeno. Isaac y Érica no tardaron mucho en comenzar a sostenerse sobre la camilla para no caer mientras Derek hacía todo lo posible por mantenerse en pie. 

_ Parad –ordenó Deaton, consiguiendo que involuntariamente los tres soltaran a Cora a la vez. Cogiendo aire con fuerza, ésta suspiró fuertemente. En ese instante, Isaac y   
Érica se desmayaron mientras que Derek se sujetó a la camilla para no caer también. Con un estetoscopio, Deaton fue donde Cora para comprobar sus constantes vitales. Al ver cómo esta las mantenía, se dirigió hacia Érica e Isaac para comprobar las suyas. Aunque muy débiles, sus latidos se oían con perfecta claridad. Cogiéndola con cuidado, Deaton la llevó hasta uno de los sofás para que descansara allí. Intentándolo con Isaac, le costó mucho más trabajo, teniendo finalmente que llevarle casi a rastras a otro de los sillones. Derek, pese a no haber perdido el conocimiento, se quedó finalmente sentado en el suelo, agotado.   
Sintiendo como su móvil vibraba, Derek lo sacó de su bolsillo, contestando roncamente. 

_ ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Derek? ¡Derek, contesta!  
_ Está bien. Estamos bien, Stiles.   
_ ¿Y por qué tienes esa voz tan rara?  
_ ¿Vienes para acá?   
_ Eh, sí. Sí. Acabo de dejar a los Argent preparando un plan. Yo sólo tengo que tener operativo el móvil. Estaré allí en unos minutos.  
_ Bien. Es bueno saberlo. Pero Stiles…  
_ ¿Sí?   
_ Cuelga ya.   
_ Oh –exclamó al darse cuenta de que aún seguía con la llamada cuando quizás, Allison o su padre podría estar llamándole. Colgando, dejó el móvil en el asiento del copiloto y pisó el acelerador a fondo. Aparcando frente a la veterinaria, cogió su móvil y salió disparado hacia la misma, encontrándose nada más entrar a Érica e Isaac echados en los sofás.   
_ ¿Qué demonios ha pasado? –preguntó al ver la palidez de sus rostros.   
_ Están bien –oyó decir a Deaton, quien salía del interior de la clínica-. Agotados, pero bien.   
_ ¿Y Cora?   
_ Mucho mejor. Han logrado salvarla aunque espero que no haya sido a un precio muy alto.   
_ ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –preguntó mientras entraba a paso ligero en la sala donde estaba Derek. Tras echar un vistazo rápido a Cora, vio como ésta tenía el rostro mucho más relajado y su respiración era normal. Derek por su parte parecía estar exhausto, como si acabase de pelearse de nuevo con los alfas.   
_ Ey –dijo para acercarse a él con rapidez, arrodillándose a su lado-. Derek… ¿Qué has hecho?   
_ Lo mismo que haría por ti –comentó casi en un susurro para que Deaton no le oyese-. Sólo necesito descansar un poco, nada más.   
_ ¿Un poco? Necesitas algo así como una tonelada de vitaminas o lo que sea, estás completamente pálido…   
Derek intentó sonreír a lo que Stiles le respondió con un beso. _ De no ser por todo lo que estamos pasando, ahora mismo te follaría…  
_ Stiles… -protestó Derek al oírle, poniéndose colorado en cuestión de segundos.   
_ Lo haría y… bueno, al menos sé que la sangre sigue corriéndote por las venas. Te has puesto colorado.   
_ Al igual que tú –comentó Derek, aguantando las ganas de reír-. ¿Cómo puedes pensar en eso ahora mismo?   
_ ¿Por qué pareces indefenso y te podría poner a mi merced?   
Derek le miró intensamente, consiguiendo que Stiles se pusiese aún más rojo que él.   
_ O bueno, al menos podría intentarlo… al fin y al cabo, eres un Alfa.  
_ O era…   
_ ¿Qué?   
Girándose para ver si Deaton aún seguía allí, Stiles suspiró suavemente al ver que no era así.   
_ ¿Por qué has sugerido que ya no eres un Alfa? ¿Qué demonios has hecho? ¿Has vendido tu alma? ¿Tus poderes? ¿Esa zorra te los ha arrebatado?   
_ Stiles, cállate y déjame explicártelo.   
Viendo cómo iba a protestar, Derek alzó una mano para tapar suavemente la boca de Stiles.  
_ La única forma que Deaton sabía era ésta: absorber del cuerpo de Cora el mal que le estaba dañando. No lo he hecho solo: Isaac y Érica me han ayudado pero… según Deaton esto puede traernos consecuencias.   
_ Que perdáis vuestra fuerza y en tu caso, el ser un alfa, ¿verdad? –preguntó Stiles mientras apartaba la mano de Derek suavemente.   
_ Más o menos. Ellos están aún inconscientes pero yo no me siento con fuerzas siquiera para intentar transformarme.   
_ ¿Ni sacar las garras? –preguntó Stiles mientras le levantaba la mano y la miraba con curiosidad, consiguiendo que Derek simplemente negase-. Derek, no es porque quiera atosigarte pero… el eclipse lunar es mañana. Si vosotros no vais a estar en condiciones de luchar… ¿cómo vamos a hacerlo? Porque por muchas armas que tengan los Argent, eso no vale de nada si sólo las usan dos. Yo no tengo puntería ni para coger las pelotas en Lacrosse, menos aún con un arma.   
_ Lo conseguiremos. Te prometí que salvaría a tu padre y a Melissa. Sólo necesito descansar.   
_ Pero aquí en el suelo no vas a poder conseguirlo. Vámonos a casa. Cora ya está bien, los chicos están ahí descansando. Yo… no quiero estar solo y si me quedo aquí no seré de ayuda. Acabaré por ponerme histérico o me dará un ataque de pánico o una pesadilla o…  
_ Stiles, tranquilízate. Está bien. Nos iremos a tu casa pero sólo porque está cerca y allí no se atreverán a buscarnos. Me gustaría que estuviésemos todos juntos pero no va a poder ser. 

Levantándose con cuidado, Stiles dejó que Derek se apoyase sobre él para salir de la habitación. Al verlos, Deaton se alarmó, preguntándoles que donde iban. Stiles le miró enfadado y con el ceño fruncido. Derek se limitó a decirle que iban a casa a descansar y que hiciese todo lo posible para que nadie entrase allí. Dando su palabra de que así lo haría, Deaton vio cómo se marchaban.   
Llevándole al Jeep, una vez dentro, Derek le dio las llaves del todoterreno y le pidió que cogiese su bate de beisbol. 

_ Te hará falta. No creo que tengas armas en casa, ¿Verdad?   
_ No. Gracias al cielo mi casa no es la de los Argent –comentó mientras iba a prisa al todoterreno y sacaba del maletero su bate. Volviendo, lo guardó en su Jeep para ocupar con rapidez su asiento y arrancar. No tardaron mucho en llegar a la casa. Apoyándose en Stiles, Derek dejó que este abriese la puerta para, poco a poco, entrar en la misma.   
Esperándole, Stiles cerró la puerta poniendo el seguro de la misma. Fue a paso ligero hacia la puerta trasera de la cocina e hizo lo mismo, asegurándose de que las ventanas también permanecían cerradas.   
_ Listo. ¿Quieres comer algo? –preguntó pero Derek simplemente negó-. Bien, entonces a dormir. Vamos.

Y sin más, volvió a dejar que se apoyase sobre él para subir todos los peldaños con gran lentitud. Una vez en la habitación, Derek se sentó en la cama mientras Stiles aprovechaba para buscar otra almohada. Cuando volvió a entrar, puso la almohada sobre la suya y sin mediar palabra, ayudó a Derek a quitarle las botas y los calcetines sin decir una palabra. Derek iba a protestar pero las palabras de Deaton hicieron eco en su memoria y algo dentro de él le dijo que aquello estaba bien. Los miembros de la manada se cuidan entre ellos, protegen a los débiles y cuidan de los enfermos, sin importar quién sea.   
Por tanto se dejó hacer, ayudándole también a quitarse los pantalones y la camiseta para finalmente quedar en ropa interior. 

_ No importa si te los quieres quitar, de todas formas mi padre no va a entrar… así que…  
_ Stiles. Tu padre está bien. Lo vamos a liberar pero no le des más vueltas ahora. Tú también estás cansado y necesitas dormir para pensar con más claridad.   
_ Pero…   
_ Nada de peros. Desnúdate, tómate tu medicación y a dormir. 

Stiles le miró durante unos segundos y al ver la determinación en la mirada del moreno, suspiró. Se tomó la medicación en primer lugar y luego de eso se fue desnudando lentamente, echando la ropa al suelo. Quedándose en calzoncillos como hizo Derek, no tardó mucho en meterse en la cama con él. Tras prodigarse algún que otro beso, Stiles finalmente se acurrucó en su lado mientras Derek se acomodaba a su cuerpo, quedándose dormido a los pocos segundos.   
Ya entrada la noche, el teléfono de Stiles comenzó a vibrar pero ninguno de los dos lo oyó, ya que este se encontraba entre el montón de ropa de Stiles.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes que nada, gracias por vuestra paciencia. Aun sigo inmersa en pleno proceso de exámenes, y si a eso el añadimos el hecho de que mi PC pues ha ido de mal en peor (de nuevo), de ahí el retraso.
> 
> No es muy largo el capítulo pero me sirve para conectar con el siguiente. Espero que os guste y gracias por seguirlo!

**21**

 

Por otro lado, Chris Argent y Allison volvieron a la bodega del banco Nacional en busca de pistas. O al menos eso pensó Allison, quien tras comentarle a su padre que aquello estaba vacío y que no había nada, éste aprovechó un descuido de ella para colocarle unas esposas y dejarla allí atrapada.

         _ ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

         _ Lo siento. Pero vas a tener que confiar en mí en esto. Hace mucho que sé que ella no sólo actúa sobre las corrientes. Está sincronizada con ellas. 

Dejando caer su arma al suelo, justo por la entrada apareció Jennifer Blake, sonriendo.

         _ Esto sí que es un sacrificio –comentó para segundos después, mostrar su verdadero aspecto, dejando inconsciente a Chris para así llevárselo de allí.

Tras recuperarse del shock por lo que acababa de hacer su padre, Allison como buenamente pudo, sacó el móvil de su cazadora y marcó el número de Stiles. Tras varias llamadas y no obteniendo respuesta, Allison maldijo entre dientes. Probó marcando el número de Isaac, quien tampoco contestó. El número se reducía considerablemente y la única persona que supuso, podría contestar, seguramente estaría durmiendo plácidamente.

         _ Allison, querida, ¿has visto la hora que es? –preguntó Lydia bastante fastidiada.

         _ Pienso compensarte con lo que quieras pero ¡ven a por mí!

         _ ¿Dónde estás? –preguntó poniéndose rápidamente en pie, preocupada.

         _ El Banco Nacional, en la bodega. Vine aquí con mi padre, supuse que para buscar pistas relacionadas con la Darach pero… se ha entregado Lydia. Se ha ido con ella.

         _ ¡¿Qué?!

         _ Necesito que vengas a por mí Lydia. Mi padre me ha dejado aquí atada con unas esposas. No consigo contactar con Stiles ni Isaac.

         _ ¡Bien, vale! Sólo… cielos, sólo dame unos minutos para que pueda ponerme algo decente y buscar algo con lo que romper los grilletes.

         _ Me da igual como vengas pero ¡hazlo!

         _ Allison, cielo, te quiero muchísimo pero me niego a salir en bragas y sujetador a la calle.

         _ Está bien pero por favor, no tardes…

Cortando la llamada, Lydia comenzó a llamar a su madre a voces para que le ayudara. Ni loca iba a ir a por Allison sola tras haber sido estrangulada por esa mujer. Así, acompañada por su madre, Lydia fue hasta donde se encontraba Allison, llevando consigo una cizalla para romper los grilletes. Esperándola fuera, Lydia se adentró con rapidez en el banco hasta llegar a la bóveda, mirando alucinada a Allison, quien estaba allí dando tirones para soltarse, sin conseguirlo.

        _ Y pensar que hubo un momento en el que creí que estabas de broma–comentó para acercarse a ella, dejando que esta se colocase bien para, con ayuda de la cizalla, poder liberarla.

          _ Jamás bromearía con algo como esto.

          _ ¿Cómo es que tu padre te ha dejado aquí y se ha ido con esa… cosa?

          _ No lo sé pero esto está cada vez peor. Ahora no sólo es el padre de Stiles y la madre de Scott, sino mi padre…

          _ Hay que hacer algo y con rapidez. ¿Dónde están los demás?

       _ No estoy segura. Sólo sé que Érica e Isaac se llevaron a Cora del hospital. Supongo que Derek estará con ellos pero no consigo contactar con Stiles aun después de haberme prometido que estaría pendiente del teléfono por si sucedía algo.

         _ Allison, no creo que Stiles esté en condiciones ahora mismo de poder estar atento a su móvil. Su padre también está desaparecido y es su única familia. Quizás se haya quedado dormido.

          _ Eso en el mejor de los casos…

          _ Bien. Pues, ya que así están las cosas, te vienes a mi casa. Noche de chicas. Nos lo merecemos.

          _ Pero Lydia…

         _ No pienso aceptar un no por respuesta. Además, ¿qué vas a hacer tú en tu casa sola? ¿Esperar que vengan a atacarte? Ni hablar. Así que, vámonos ya de este sitio. Me da escalofríos.

Asintiendo, Allison se fue con Lydia y su madre a su casa. Ya en la mañanacontactarían con el resto.

 

Sintiéndose más recuperado, Derek comenzó a despertarse, sintiendo sobre él a Stiles, quien babeaba profundamente dormido. Temiendo despertarle y que tuviese una reacción no esperada, le dejó dormir un poco más. El muchacho se encontraba fuertemente agarrado a él, como si de algún modo temiese que fuese a dejarle. No pudiendo evitarlo, comenzó a acariciarle el pelo suavemente mientras los recuerdos de todo lo sucedido en el día anterior volvían a él. Cora estaba viva. Por eso no podía quejarse pero el sheriff y

Melissa habían desaparecido y no tenían ni remota idea de donde podían estar retenidos. Algo le decía que seguían vivos pero, ¿dónde? Stiles comenzó a moverse, refunfuñando, pero lejos de apartarse de él, se acomodó aún más sobre su cuerpo, descansando esta vez su cara entre su cuello y el hombro, gimiendo satisfecho. Acariciándole suavemente la espalda, Stiles comenzó a protestar.

        _ Un poquito más… sólo cinco minutos…

Riendo suavemente, Derek decidió devolverle la atención que le prestó la noche anterior deslizando su mano por su cuerpo, lentamente. Viendo cómo se dibujaba una sonrisa en el rostro de Stiles, siguió acariciándole pero esta vez deslizando su mano bajo su ropa interior, acariciándole así el culo.

Ronroneando de gusto, Stiles se dejó hacer. Acomodándose para tener un mejor acceso a la zona que él quería, Derek acabó por girar a Stiles hasta

dejarle boca arriba mientras comenzaba a besarle la barbilla, para acabar en sus labios, mordiéndolos suavemente.

Respondiendo a su beso, Stiles se dejó llevar mientras Derek aprovechaba para acomodar su cuerpo sobre el suyo, acariciándole. Colando los dedos entre su pelo, Stiles gimió al sentir los labios de Derek en su cuello, succionando fuertemente, mientras sus manos recorrían su cuerpo a su antojo.

Subiendo la intensidad de las caricias, Stiles se vio pronto libre de sus calzoncillos mientras Derek se dedicaba a lamer y mordisquear su abdomen, haciéndole cosquillas. Riendo, empezó a protestar pero pronto éstas quedaron calladas cuando sintió la lengua de Derek sobre su miembro hinchado, recorrerlo por completo.

         _ Oh Dios… -gimió mientras le soltaba el pelo para agarrarse a las sábanas, tirando de ellas. Abriéndole un poco más las piernas, Derek finalmente abarcó con sus labios el mismo para succionar suavemente, repitiendo varias veces hasta introducirlo aún más en su boca. Gimiendo sin reparos, Stiles intentó moverse a la par de la boca de Derek sin conseguirlo, ya que éste le tenía bien sujeto a la cama.

       _ Derek… -protestó con un gemido lastimero- no seas así… oh joder, sí… deja que me… mue… va oh dios mío –acabó al sentir la lengua de éste jugando con su glande-. Va… le… oh cielos no se te ocurra parar… no ahora… -suplicó, sintiendo el orgasmo crecer en su interior mientras que Derek, al verle tan próximo, volvió a engullirlo ansioso. Ante aquello, Stiles se dejó ir mientras sus gemidos aun reverberaban en sus oídos.

Sintiendo el cuerpo de Derek sobre el suyo mientras volvía a besarle el cuello, Stiles enfocó la vista, percatándose de ciertos detalles que entre el sueño y ese modo de despertar, había pasado por alto. El color de las paredes, los posters… estaba en su habitación.

       _ ¿Estamos en mi habitación? –preguntó extrañado. Derek paró al instante, mirándole a los ojos.

       _ Sí. Anoche me trajiste a tu casa, ¿no lo recuerdas? Dejamos a mi hermana y a los chicos en la clínica.

       _ Vale… es sólo que por un momento pensé que estábamos en la cabaña. Estaba tan a gusto…

       _ Me alegra saberlo. Eso quiere decir que lo he hecho bien –comentó Derek sonriendo con malicia.

       _ Oh, venga ya. Siempre lo haces bien y ya sabes que no iba por ahí –protestó, bromeando mientras le golpeaba en el brazo.

      _ Sé lo que quieres decir pero no pienses ahora en eso –añadió para darle un beso-. Ve a la ducha, me gustaría ir a la clínica antes de que Cora se despierte y vea que no estoy   allí.

       _ ¿No vas a ducharte? –preguntó mientras veía como éste se levantaba y empezaba a recoger su ropa.

       _ No. Lo haré en el apartamento. Me encantaría y lo sabes pero no hay tiempo.

       _ Está bien –se quejó mientras se levantaba de la cama para ir al baño.

 Sin mucha dilación, Stiles se duchó con rapidez, encontrándose ya a Derek vestido cuando volvió a la habitación. Tras secarse, se vistió con lo primero que encontró en el armario sin dar muchas vueltas.

       _ ¿Listo? –preguntó Derek, quien se empezó a impacientar un poco.

      _ Sí. No. Espera, necesito mi móvil. ¿Dónde lo dejé? –preguntó mientras buscaba por su escritorio sin encontrarlo. Finalmente dio con él entre las ropas de la noche anterior, descubriendo con horror como tenía varias llamadas perdidas de Allison y otras de Lydia.

       _ Oh Dios mío. Dime que no es verdad –preguntó mientras le mostraba el móvil a Derek, quien miró el aparato sin saber exactamente a qué se refería. Stiles al ver su gesto, puso los ojos en blanco-. Le prometí a Allison que estaría pendiente si llamaba y tengo al menos cinco llamadas suyas. Por si fuese poco, Lydia también me ha llamado. Joder, eso no puede ser una buena señal.

       _ Estarán bien, ya lo verás.

       _ No, no pueden estarlo. Ella me dijo claramente que estuviese atento al móvil por si necesitaba ayuda. Cinco llamadas no es ayuda, es una emergencia.

       _ Si le hubiese pasado algo o a Lydia nos hubiésemos enterado.

       _ A ver, dime cómo. Porque a no ser que Lydia nos diga que de nuevo ha aparecido en un lugar al que no tenía pensado ir y que de paso, se ha encontrado un cadáver, no tenemos forma de averiguarlo.

       _ Si hubiese gritado, la habría oído.

       _ ¡OH! ¡Venga ya! –exclamó Stiles alzando las manos exageradamente-. Ni que tuviese un megáfono en su garganta.

       _ Cuando estuvo a punto de morir estrangulada, gritó tan fuerte que la oí perfectamente. Y que yo sepa, no estaba en el instituto con vosotros.

       _ Pero, ¿y si ha aparecido en algún otro lugar mientras nosotros estábamos…?

      _ ¿Estábamos qué? ¿Durmiendo? Te recuerdo que tu padre ha sido secuestrado junto a Melissa y a mí me trajiste a casa medio muerto tras curar a mi hermana. ¿Qué crees que van a pensar los demás?

Asintiendo, Stiles marcó el número de Lydia al ser el más reciente, conectando el “manos libres”. Nada más descolgar, la muchacha comenzó a gritarle bastante nerviosa.

          _ ¡Stiles! Al fin te dignas en contestar, ¿se puede saber qué estabas haciendo? Ya hemos perdido la cuenta de las veces que te hemos llamado.

          _ Diez veces, Lydia. Acabo de verlo.

           _ Stiles, ¿por qué no cogiste mis llamadas? –preguntó Allison a la vez.

          _ Porque estaba durmiendo, ¿satisfechas?

          _ ¿Durmiendo? Con quién, ¿con Derek? Con él haces cualquier cosa menos dormir, Stiles.

Stiles vio como a Derek casi se le salían los ojos de las cuencas, gruñendo bastante enfadado.

          _ ¿Qué ha sido eso? –preguntó Lydia para luego oír a Allison susurrar algo-. Stiles, ¿tienes activado el “manos libres”?

        _ Sí. Y para tu información Derek está aquí a mi lado. Y no, no follamos anoche. Y sí, nos quedamos dormidos porque él casi no lo cuenta ya que decidió usar toda su energía en curar a su hermana y yo tuve que doblar la medicación para poder dormir unas pocas horas.

        _ Oh, eso es genial –comentó Lydia algo apurada.

        _ Stiles, mi padre se ha ido con la señorita Blake. Quiere ser el último sacrificio. ¡Tenemos que hacer algo!

        _ ¿Qué? Espera, espera, espera. ¿Qué es eso de que tu padre se ha ido con ella? ¿Cuándo?

       _ Anoche. Volvimos a la bodega del Banco Nacional en busca de pistas, o eso me hizo creer, pero luego me dejó allí atrapada para irse con esa mujer, ofreciéndose como sacrificio.

        _ ¿Por qué lo ha hecho? –preguntó Derek-. ¿Hay algo que tu padre sabía y que tú desconozcas?

        _ Puede ser pero no tenemos forma ahora de averiguarlo. No sé donde puede estar.

        _ Genial y Scott se va con Deucalion. ¡Simplemente genial!

        _ ¿Qué Scott ha hecho qué? –preguntó Lydia alzando la voz.

Apretándose el puente de la nariz, Derek estaba empezando a perder la paciencia. Viéndole, Stiles se apresuró a cortar la conversación.

        _ Lydia, te lo explicaré todo luego pero ahora necesitamos ir a la clínica.

        _ Bien. Te veo en el instituto.

Colgando, Stiles se guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo de su pantalón mientras se giraba para salir de la habitación, pero Derek le sujetó fuertemente del brazo.

        _ Déjame en la clínica y ve al instituto –comentó muy serio mientras señalaba la mochila que estaba en el suelo.

        _ Pero ¿por qué?

        _ Porque de seguir oyendo más tonterías me va a estallar la cabeza. Necesito saber cómo está mi hermana y el resto. A partir de ahí, trazar un plan para encontrar a vuestros padres y acabar con todo esto de una vez. Y tú necesitas estar entretenido con algo que no te recuerde constantemente que tu padre está desaparecido.

        _ Eres el mejor dando ánimos. De verdad, debían haberte contratado como cheerleader para nuestro equipo de Lacrosse. Tendría gracia verte con los pompones…

        _ Eso no ha tenido gracia.

        _ ¿Ah, no? Yo pensaba que sí, porque a ver, dímelo tú. ¿Cómo vais a hacerlo si perdéis todos vuestros putos poderes durante el eclipse lunar, eh? ¿Acaso Deaton os va a dar algún brebaje mágico o vais a sacar un arsenal como el que tienen los Argent en su casa? No, espera. Mejor aún. Os presto mi bate de beisbol que es de aluminio.

         _ Cállate…

         _ Claro, venga. Callemos al inútil de Stiles que lo único que hace es preocuparse por su padre porque es lo único que tiene en esta vida y si se muere se quedará más solo que la una.

Sin esperarlo, Stiles pronto se vio empotrado en la pared del pasillo mientras Derek rugía fuertemente. Sus ojos refulgían completamente rojos mientras sujetaba a Stiles por la camiseta, sin dejar que éste tocase el suelo.

        _ Derek… -susurró Stiles, obteniendo como respuesta otro rugido. Intentando soltarse, Stiles solo consiguió que éste le apretase aún más contra la pared-. Me estás haciendo daño… Derek…

Sin embargo éste no parecía escucharle. Sólo se limitó a acercar su cara a la de Stiles, mirándole fijamente. No teniendo ni idea de qué hacer, Stiles simplemente actuó: besó temblorosamente a Derek en los labios, sorprendiéndole.

          _ Lo siento grandullón… -susurró Stiles mientras Derek le miraba confundido. Centrándose, Derek vio como Stiles se sujetaba a duras penas agarrado a sus brazos mientras sus pies balanceaban sin llegar a tocar el suelo. Abriendo los ojos de par en par, gruñó enfadado al darse cuenta de lo sucedido. Despacio, dejó a Stiles en el suelo mientras aflojaba su agarre, respirando profundamente para calmarse.

            _ No quería que te enfadaras así, ¿vale? Es sólo que a veces me pierde la lengua y bueno, ya sabes que nunca he sido bueno a la hora de filtrar lo que siento con lo que debería decir y menos aún con algo tan delicado como eso –dijo Stiles en voz baja, temiendo que Derek volviese a empotrarle en la pared sin controlar su fuerza. Mucho más calmado, Derek siguió mirando a Stiles pero sin pronunciar palabra. Nervioso, Stiles comenzó a rascarse la nuca mientras se acercaba a Derek. En realidad no tenía ni idea de qué hacer para que se le pasara el enfado. Siendo sincero consigo mismo, no tenía ni idea sobre nada. En ese momento se sentía tan torpe como Peter Parker antes de que le picase la araña, convirtiéndole así en Spiderman. Lentamente, llevó una de sus manos hasta el filo de la camiseta de Derek, rozándola con los dedos. Derek aprovechó para entrelazar sus dedos con los suyos, relajando su gesto.

        _ ¿Me perdonas? –preguntó Stiles algo más animado. Derek no contestó, tiró de él suavemente para, acto seguido, abrazarle y enterrar su nariz en su cuello, inspirando fuertemente-. ¿Eso es un sí?

         _ Eres un idiota, Stilinski –dijo Derek, consiguiendo que Stiles sonriese.

         _ Tú también, lobo amargado.

Sonriendo, Derek apoyó su frente sobre la de Stiles, sintiendo pronto el calor en las mejillas del muchacho.

       _ Venga, ya va siendo hora de que lleves tu culo al instituto. Yo me quedaré en la clínica. Necesito saber cómo están los demás para poder decidir algo.

       _ ¿Estás seguro?

       _ Completamente.

Besándose de nuevo, Derek le palmeó el trasero para que cogiese de nuevo su mochila y así salir de la casa. Nada más dejarle en la clínica, Stiles puso rumbo al instituto. En el parking, Lydia y Allison le estaban esperando.

         _ Ya no podemos ir a la primera clase -comentó Allison mientras señalaba su reloj.

         _ Mejor, así podremos hablar tranquilamente.

        _ Podemos ir aquí detrás, ahora mismo no hay nadie -comentó Lydia señalando una zona ajardinada. Sentándose en unos bancos, Lydia y Allison esperaron a Stiles para que se sentara, quedándose de pie finalmente.

        _ Bien, así están las cosas ahora mismo. Jennifer, bueno, el Darach, no contenta con secuestrar a mi padre y a la madre de Scott, tiene ahora a tu padre -dijo señalando a Allison-. Y por si eso no fuese suficiente, Scott ha decidido que es mejor seguir a Deucalion que a su grupo de amigos.

         _ ¿Pero por qué? -preguntó Lydia.

         _ Ni idea pero ahora mismo tenemos algo más importante entre manos y no contamos con su ayuda.

         _ Nada tiene sentido ahora Lydia, pero necesitamos hacer algo rápidamente.

         _ El tiempo va en nuestra contra. El eclipse lunar es esta noche y si no averiguamos donde están, poco podremos hacer contra ella.

         _ Pero aun perdiendo sus poderes, son más fuertes que nosotros.

         _ Necesitamos ayuda. Si tan sólo supiesemos a quién acudir... -comentó Allison.

         _ Cielo, esto no es algo que podamos consultar a cualquiera. De hacerlo nos mandarían como mínimo a un psicólogo y aquí en el instituto jamás nos creerían. Ni siquiera la señorita Morrell...

         _ Eso es... -dijo Stiles levantando las manos-. La señorita Morrell, ella debe saber algo. Vamos a buscarla.

Sin tiempo que perder, los tres fueron en busca de la mujer. Nada más llegar a su despacho y tras abrir la puerta, vieron como ésta no estaba.

        _ Ey, si estáis esperando a la señorita Morrell, yo voy antes. Así que esperad la cola ahí fuera, ¿vale?

        _ ¿Aún no ha venido? -preguntó Lydia preocupada.

        _ Si no la ves aquí es por algo, ¿no?

        _ Perdona bonita, pero no estamos para bromas. ¿Sabes donde está?

        _ No lo sé. De saberlo no llevaría aquí esperando más de veinte minutos para mi sesión. Tengo serios problemas con los que trabajar.

        _ Ey, tú eres Danielle. La amiga de Heather, ¿verdad? -preguntó Stiles al reconocerla.

        _ Era su amiga. Llevamos trabajando con esto tres sesiones ya.

        _ Espera, ¿has dicho que llevas esperando unos veinte minutos?

        _ Sí y tampoco sé porqué. Ella es siempre puntual.

        _ Llevo viendola todos los días durante este semestre y siempre es puntual. Nunca ha llegado tarde -puntualizó Lydia.

        _ Entonces no llega tarde. Ha desaparecido.

        _ ¿Qué pasa si no somos los únicos que pensamos que ella sabe algo?

        _ Entonces quiero saber qué es lo que sabe -dijo Stiles para acto seguido, ir hacia la mesa y rebuscar en los cajones.

        _ Ey, ¿qué estáis haciendo? -preguntó Danielle al verles.

        _ Necesitamos información para encontrarla -añadió Allison, quien vigilaba desde la puerta.

        _ Esos expedientes son privados -protestó la chica.

        _ Aquí está el tuyo Lydia -dijo sacando una carpeta del cajón.

        _ Déjame verlo.

Mientras pasaba las hojas, a Stiles no se le pasó el detalle de un dibujo que ya había visto anteriormente.

       _ Espera Lydia, este es tu dibujo.

       _ Sí, lo sé. Es un árbol.

       _ Sí, además es bueno.

       _ Gracias.

       _ No. Sin embargo, este es el mismo.

       _ ¿El mismo qué?

       _ El mismo que siempre te veo dibujar en clase.

       _ Es un árbol. Me gusta dibujar árboles.

      _ No, pero es exactamente el mismo Lydia. ¿No lo ves? Dame tu bolso -dijo Stiles para sacar con rapidez su libreta, pasando las hojas-. Aquí, ¿lo ves? -comentó de nuevo viendo como sólo habían árboles dibujados.

      _ Vale, podéis quedaros con mi sesión. tenéis problemas más serios.

      _ ¿Qué es esto? -preguntó Lydia cada vez más preocupada.

 Pensándolo durante unos segundos, algo hizo click en la mente de Stiles. Girando despacio el dibujo, supo inmediatamente donde estaban.

       _ Chicas, sé donde están. Es el Nemeton, es allí donde los retienen. Tiene que serlo... -dijo mientras salían del despacho y caminaban por el pasillo.

       _ ¡Stilinski!

Stiles paró en seco al ver al padre de Scott allí. Maldiciendo por lo bajo, se dirigió a las chicas.

     _ Está bien. Vosotras avisad a Derek, él ha estado allí antes y debe saber donde se encuentra. Diles que es en el sótano donde se encuentran, donde las raíces, ¿Vale? En cuanto logre librarme del padre de Scott, os llamaré e iremos todos juntos, ¿vale? Necesito deshacerme de él cuanto antes...

Las chicas tan sólo asintieron antes de que el padre de Scott llegase hasta ellos.

      _ ¿Sabías que el coche de tu padre está en el aparcamiento de la escuela y lleva allí desde la noche pasada?

      _ No. ¿Eso que significa?

      _ SIgnifica que está oficialmente desaparecido. Stiles, ¿por qué tengo la sensación de que sabes algo que nos ayudará a encontrar a tu padre?

      _ Si lo supiera, ¿por qué no te lo iba a decir?

      _ Si eso significara ayudar a tu padre, ¿por qué no?

      _ Entonces, ¿me estás pidiendo que te cuente lo que no te contaría?

      _ Primero, no tengo ni idea de lo que has dicho. Segundo, ¿qué tal si me ayudas a ayudarte?

      _ Bueno, no sé como ayudarte a ayudarme, contándote algo que te ayudaría si no sé lo que es.

      _ ¿Lo estás haciendo a propósito?

      _ No sé nada, ¿vale? ¿Puedo irme?

      _ ¿Dónde están tus otros amigos?

       _ ¿Te refieres a Scott?

       _ Me refiero a Scott. Me refiero a Isaac Lahey, Érica Reyes, esos gemelos, Ethan y Aiden. Me han contado que toda tu pequeña pandilla no ha aparecido hoy por la escuela.

       _ No tengo una pandilla.

      _ Stiles, vamos. Ha habido una perturbadora cantidad de actividad violenta en éste condado en los últimos meses, varios asesinatos relacionados con éste instituto. No sé que está pasando aquí, pero es serio. Y... oye. Tu padre ha desaparecido.

Al ver la cara de Stiles y su gesto, dejó de atosigarle.

       _ Bien. Pero no quiero que te vayas solo a casa. ¿Puedes quedarte con alguien esta noche?

       _ Está conmigo -dijo Deaton, quien se presentó ante ellos.

       _ ¿Le conoces Stiles?

       _ Sí. Es Deaton, veterinario. Y el jefe de Scott.

       _ Encantado -dijo Deaton mientras le tendía la mano-. Stiles, es hora de ir a casa. Vamos.

Y sin más, dejaron allí al padre de Scott mientras salían del instituto.

        _ Hay novedades que necesito que me cuentes en persona, Stiles.

        _ Y yo necesito saber cómo están Cora y Derek...

        _ Están bien. Mejor que bien. Pero no es el lugar adecuado. Vayámonos de aquí. Hay oídos indiscretos.

        _ Entonces vamos a la clínica, allí no habrá nadie que nos moleste.

        _ No. Vamos a otro lugar...

        _ Espera -dijo Stiles, parándose en la puerta del instituto-. No pienso ir contigo si no me dices antes donde vamos a ir.

Mirándole seriamente, Deaton fijó su mirada al fondo del pasillo. Percatándose de ello, Stiles frunció el ceño.

       _ He venido en taxi, supongo que habrás traído tu Jeep.

       _ Sí. Necesito pasar por la gasolinera antes...

       _ Perfecto.

Una vez dentro y tras arrancar, Stiles esperó un tiempo prudencial antes de comenzar a soltar la batería de preguntas que tenía en esos momentos. Deaton pareció leerle el pensamiento y le pidió paciencia.

      _ Eso podría funcionar con alguien que no esté acostumbrado a que le pasen cosas extrañas y demás pero a un hiperactivo, es como pedirle que se quede quieto sin hacer nada.

      _ La policía va a estar pendiente de ti, Stiles. El hecho de que tu padre esté desaparecido te deja a ti en el punto de mira.

      _ Oh, gracias. Es genial saberlo.

       _ Cuando llenes el depósito, iremos al apartamento de Derek. Están todos allí.

       _ ¿En su apartamento? ¿Por qué?

       _ Porque la policía os sigue el rastro. Hay que tener cuidado, Stiles. Mucho cuidado.

       _ Bien, en ese caso no perdamos más tiempo.

Derek se permitió unos segundos para respirar tranquilo. A pesar del jaleo que había en el apartamento con todos hablando sin parar y su hermana colaborando como si nada hubiese pasado, era lo mejor que le había pasado jamás.

Cuando Stiles le dejó allí en la clínica, tuvo que esperar unos minutos antes de entrar. Necesitaba estar calmado para afrontar lo que fuese pero una vez entró y vio a Érica sonreír ampliamente mientras Isaac se estiraba allí de pie, supo que todo había ido bien. Sin preguntar cómo estaban, fue directo a la habitación donde estaba Cora, encontrándola allí despierta y con mejor aspecto. Nada más verle, le sonrió. Sin decir nada, Derek fue hacia ella, abrazándola fuertemente.

       _ ¿Cómo estás? -preguntó bastante nervioso mientras no dejaba de mirarla.

       _ Mejor que nunca. ¿Cómo lo has hecho?

       _ Hemos. Entre todos absorbimos tu dolor. No encontramos otra forma de hacerlo. Ni Deaton sabía qué te pasaba...

       _ ¿Ni Jen...? -intentó preguntar, parando al ver el gesto de su hermano.

       _ No. Esto ha sido una treta para tenernos justo donde quería. Pero ahora da igual. Sólo necesitamos buscar la forma de deshacernos de ella y de Deucalion.

       _ Lo conseguiremos. No pienso dejar que todo vuestro esfuerzo sea en vano. Por cierto, ¿dónde está Stiles?

     _ Ha ido al instituto. Digamos que han surgido un par de problemas más. El padre de Allison se ha ofrecido como el último sacrificio y Scott ha decidido marcharse con Deucalion.

       _ ¿Scott? Pero...

       _ No le des muchas vueltas. No tiene explicación pero quizás él... solo él sabe por qué lo ha hecho.

       _ Eso demuestra la poca lealtad que te tiene -dijo Cora bastante enfadada.

       _ No voy a entrar en eso ahora.

Deaton entró en ese momento en la clínica, preguntando como se encontraban todos. Al ver que finalmente estaban bien, decidió que era hora de despejar un poco la clínica. Así, Derek y su manada pusieron rumbo a su apartamento donde se encontraban en esos momentos. Mientras preparaban algo para comer, Derek les dejó un momento buscando algo de tranquilidad, sin embargo su teléfono pronto comenzó a sonar. Creyendo que era Stiles, descolgó sin tan siquiera mirar la pantalla.

        _ ¿Derek? ¿Estás ahí?

        _ ¿Lydia?

        _ Oh gracias a Dios, pensé que me había equivocado.

        _ ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde está Stiles?

         _ Directo al grano, como siempre.

        _ ¿Le ha pasado algo a Stiles?

        _ No exactamente. Le hemos dejado en el instituto hablando con la policía. Pero no te llamaba para eso. Me dijo que te llamase porque sabe donde los ha llevado Jennifer.

        _ ¿Dónde?

       _ Es un nombre muy raro. Nemeton... dice que tú sabes donde está. Que sabes qué sitio es. También me dijo algo sobre unas raíces... ¿Derek? ¿Derek sigues ahí?

       _ Sí. Sí. Lydia, ¿dónde estáis ahora mismo?

       _ Nosotras estamos fuera del instituto pero no sabemos dónde está Stiles. Él sólo nos dijo que te llamaramos porque tú sabes dónde está el Nemeton.

       _ ¿Le habéis dejado solo? ¿No os ha dicho dónde iba después?

       _ No. Sólo nos dijo que te llamaramos y que luego, cuando acabase, quedaría con nosotros. Tranquilo, estará bien. Era con la policía con quien estaba hablando.

       _ Eso es lo malo... Está bien, no os preocupéis. Voy a llamarle ahora mismo. Tened cuidado.

Nada más colgar, marcó el número de Stiles. Tras varios tonos, éste contestó.

       _ Stiles, ¿dónde estás?

       _ Con Deaton. Estoy en mi Jeep, así que no puedo hablar mucho porque lógicamente estoy conduciendo. Vamos a tu apartamento.

       _ Bien. No tardéis.

       _ Claro, pero oye, Derek... ¿Derek? Maldita sea, siempre me corta en lo mejor.

        _ ¿Derek? -preguntó Érica acercándose a él al verle preocupado-. ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

        _ Stiles ha averiguado donde están retenidos tanto su padre como el padre de Allison y la madre de Scott.

        _ ¡Eso es perfecto!

        _ Lo sería si recordara el lugar donde está...

        _ ¿No lo recuerdas? -le preguntó bastante preocupada-. Pero cómo...

        _ Es una larga historia.

 

 

 

 

 


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenas y desesperantes tardes, calurosas, pegajosas y todo lo que se os ocurra. Llega el fin de este fic, oohh. Pero, tiene su continuación, que será otro fic aparte.
> 
> Aparte de pediros disculpas por el tiempo que he tardado en "acabarlo", por motivos ajenos a mi voluntad (que quede en acta) quiero de nuevo agradeceros el haberle dado una oportunidad. ¡Gracias!
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://s8.photobucket.com/user/Yessibolson/media/avatars/besitoss_zpscajlfbxr.png.html)  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> Así que nada, espero que este os guste y nos leemos en el próximo. Si queréis, claro :D

**22**

 

Cuando Stiles llegó al apartamento junto a Deaton, pensó que Derek se lanzaría sobre él nada más entrar para darle las gracias por haber dado con el lugar donde estaban todos secuestrados. Sin embargo, lo que se encontró fue algo muy diferente.

El ambiente de alegría que esperaba encontrar allí fue sustituido por otro de preocupación a pesar de estar todos bastante recuperados.

           _ Vale, esperaba algo más efusivo como recibimiento pero no esto... -dijo nada más entrar junto a Deaton. Derek saludó al doctor y se dirigió hacia Stiles, al que para su sorpresa, besó ligeramente en los labios-. Ey, ¿qué es lo que pasa?

            _ Tenemos otro problema, para variar.

Acercándose al centro del salón, llamó a todos para que se sentaran tanto en el sofá como los butacones. Stiles se puso al lado de Érica tras saludar a Cora, quien le sonrió abiertamente. Permaneciendo en pie, Derek los miró a todos e inspiró lentamente. Aquello no iba a ser fácil.

            _ Como sabéis, Stiles ha dado con el lugar donde pueden estar secuestrados tanto Melissa, como Chris Argent y el sheriff Stilinski. Ese lugar es el Nemeton, del cual sólo tenemos conocimiento Cora y yo. El resto de mi familia sabía de su localización pero hay un problema. No recuerdo la localización del mismo.

             _ ¿Quieres decir que sabes qué es ese sitio pero no dónde está? ¿Cómo va a ser eso posible? -preguntó Isaac sin entender nada.

             _ Yo nunca he estado allí -puntualizó Cora. Mi madre nos tenía prohibido que fuésemos. Era algo así como un lugar sagrado y sinceramente, tampoco tuve la necesidad de ir allí.

              _ Pero tú si fuiste, ¿no? -preguntó Érica en esa ocasión.

           _ Sí. Lamentablemente acudí una vez por algo que sucedió y bueno... mi madre decidió en ese momento borrar de mi memoria todo rastro de ese lugar para que no pudiese volver a él.

              _ ¿Entonces no tenemos nada? ¿Sólo los dibujos de Lydia? -protestó Stiles.

              _ ¿Qué dibujos? -preguntó Cora.

             _ Dibujos de un mismo árbol, al cual si le das la vuelta, verás que son las raíces y lo que queda del tronco. Un árbol así solo puede estar en el bosque pero necesitamos saber por donde empezar a buscar.

              _ El tiempo se agota -añadió Deaton.

             _ Bien, bien -dijo Stiles levantándose con rapidez del sofá-. Si seguimos el patrón hasta el momento, todo va sobre las corrientes telúricas, ¿verdad? Si es así, tiene que estar sobre una corriente telúrica, o quizás incluso sobre el eje de dos o en una intersección de las mismas. Sólo sabemos que es allí donde Derek... -paró para mirarle, pidiéndole permiso para seguir. Asintiendo, ese gesto le bastó para continuar- allí es donde llevó a Paige para que muriese.

En ese momento, la puerta del apartamento se abrió, apareciendo tras ella Lydia y Allison.

               _ ¿Alguna novedad? -preguntó ésta última acercándose a ellos.

              _ Nada -contestó Stiles-. Les comentaba a todos que el Nemeton debe estar en algún lugar relacionado con las corrientes telúricas. Derek llevó allí a Paige pero su madre le borró el recuerdo de la ubicación exacta. Así que no sabemos donde está.

           _ Mi padre y Gerard estuvieron allí una vez. Pero Gerard dijo que fue hace años y que no podía recordar donde estaba. Y mi padre obviamente no está aquí para decírnoslo.

           _ Sí, el mío tampoco.

           _ ¿Entonces cómo encontramos ese lugar? -preguntó Isaac.

           _ Podría haber una manera -dijo Deaton, atrayendo así la atención de todos. Pero es peligrosa. Vamos a necesitar a Scott.

            _ ¿En serio? ¿No podemos apañarnos nosotros solos? Te recuerdo que decidió irse con Deucalion y dejarnos tirados -añadió Érica bastante enfadada.

Derek la miró bastante serio, consiguiendo que la chica bajase la mirada.

            _ Está bien, está bien. Voy a llamarle pero nada de cuchicheos ni cosas raras, ¿eh? No sé quien puede estar al otro lado escuchando... -dijo Stiles mientras sacaba el móvil de su bolsillo para llamarle. Apartándose del resto, esperó un par de tonos, tras los cuales, Scott contestó.

            _ Stiles...

            _ Scott, ¿estás solo?

            _ Sí, ahora mismo sí. ¿Qué ocurre?

            _ Necesitamos tu ayuda. Sabemos donde están secuestrados.

            _ El Nemeton... pero, ¿cómo lo habéis averiguado?

            _ Lo averiguamos gracias a Lydia, ¿y tú?

            _ Por Morrell. Deucalion y su manada iban a matarla pero he logrado evitarlo a tiempo. Ella fue quien me lo dijo. El resto de los alfas no sabe donde está.

           _ Por eso necesitamos tu ayuda. Deaton sabe de una forma en la que poder averiguar donde está.

           _ De acuerdo. Iré con vosotros.

           _ Entonces, ¿si esto funciona se lo vas a contar al resto de alfas?

           _ No puedo detener a Jennifer sin ellos.

           _ ¡Og, Dios, Scott! -protestó Stiles en voz alta. Deaton se acercó a él, quitándole el teléfono de las manos.

            _ Scott, soy Deaton. ¿Qué tal si por un momento dejamos a un lado las rencillas y nos concentramos en encontrar a vuestros padres primero?

            _ Bien. ¿Dónde nos vemos?

            _ En el apartamento de Derek. Date prisa.

Y sin más, colgó para devolverle el teléfono a Stiles.

           _ ¿Estás seguro de tu plan, Deaton? -preguntó Derek con seriedad. Éste le miró durante unos segundos, asintiendo.

           _ No va a ser fácil pero es la única manera ahora mismo de poder averiguarlo. Cuando Scott llegue, lo sabréis todos.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho. Unos minutos después, Scott aparecía en el apartamento, saludándoles brevemente.

          _ ¿Cual es el plan? -preguntó directo al grano.

           _ Básicamente, tú, Stiles y Allison necesitáis ser sacrificios sustitutos de vuestros padres.

           _ ¿Qué? -preguntó Stiles alzando la voz, completamente alucinado. Derek gruñó al fondo.

            _ ¿Moriremos por ellos? -preguntó Scott.

            _ Eso es muy arriesgado y casi ilógico -comentó Allison.

            _ Pero ¿podrás traernos de vuelta, verdad? -preguntó Stiles temeroso.

         _ Hay una parte peligrosa, y es esa. Si todo va bien, vosotros tres estaréis muertos durante unos segundos pero hay algo más sobre lo que necesitáis reflexionar. Es peligroso por más de una razón. Estaréis devolviéndole poder al Nemeton, un lugar que no ha tenido ningún poder durante mucho tiempo. Este tipo de poder es como un imán. Atrae lo sobrenatural, el tipo de cosas con las que una familia como los Argent podrían llenar las páginas de un bestiario. Las atraerá aquí, como una baliza.

          _ No suena peor que nada que no hayamos visto ya... -comentó Stiles para quitarle hierro al asunto.

          _ Te sorprendería lo que te queda por ver todavía -dijo Deaton mirándole fijamente.

          _ ¿Eso es todo? _preguntó Scott.

         _ No. también tendrá un efecto en vosotros tres. No seréis capaces de verlo, pero lo sentiréis cada día, durante el resto de vuestros días. Será una especie de oscuridad alrededor de vuestro corazón y permanente, como una cicatriz.

           _ Como un tatuaje... -añadió Scott.

           _ Es muy arriesgado -dijo Derek, incapaz de aguantar más-. Deberíamos buscar otra alternativa.

          _ No la hay. De haberla, os lo habría dicho. Pero es lo único que podemos hacer y de la forma más rápida. Si estáis de acuerdo, decidlo ya porque necesitaréis algunas cosas.

           _ ¿Qué cosas?

           _ Algo que pertenezca a vuestros padres y que de esa forma os mantenga unidos y centrados en su búsqueda. Además, necesitaréis alguien que os mantenga bajo el agua y que tenga algún tipo de vínculo con vosotros.

            _ ¿Y cómo vamos a hacerlo? -preguntó Allison.

            _ Os introduciréis en unas bañeras con agua helada, tal como hicimos con Isaac tiempo atrás. Por eso necesito que tengáis muy claro quien os ayudará a volver.

          _ Yo iré con Allison -dijo Lydia con bastante seguridad.

           _ Yo con Scott. Quizás no somos grandes amigos pero pertenecemos a una misma manada -añadió Isaac dando un paso al frente.

           _ Stiles es mío -dijo Derek, consiguiendo que todos se giraran hacia él, alucinados. Stiles sintió como toda su sangre se agolpaba en su cara, deseando que la tierra le tragase.

          _ Bien. Pues una vez elegidos, sólo necesitaréis un objeto. Cuando lo tengáis, nos veremos en la clínica. Allí os espero.

 

Saliendo del apartamento, el silencio se apoderó de aquella sala. Scott no tardó mucho en salir, pidiendo que por favor no le siguiesen. Allison le pidió a Lydia que le acompañara a su casa para buscar algo de su padre, quedando así en el apartamento tan sólo Isaac, Érica, Cora, Derek y Stiles.

           _ ¿Estás seguro de todo esto? -preguntó Cora, acercándose a Stiles.

           _ No mucho pero si es la única forma de averiguar donde está mi padre, lo haré.

            _ Es muy arriesgado -insistió la morena.

           _ Lo sé.

           _ ¿Y si mueres? ¿Qué pasará entonces?

           _ ¡Y yo que sé, joder! Deja de meterme miedo, maldita sea, estoy acojonado.

           _ Yo también lo estaría -dijo Érica en un claro intento de calmarle.

           _ Oh gracias, eso ayuda mucho.

           _ No va a pasar nada, estaremos todos allí. Si hay que reanimarte, se hace y...

           _ Oh Dios mío, voy a morir...

           _ Callaos de una vez. Todos -soltó Derek bastante enfadado-. Aquí nadie va a morir excepto Deucalion y Jennifer. Así que dejar de decir tantas tonterías.

           _ Pero Derek, ¿y si sale mal? -insistió Cora, obteniendo como respuesta un rugido que los dejó a todos asombrados.

          _ Creo que va siendo hora de que vaya a casa... -dijo Stiles mientras giraba sobre sí mismo y se dirigía hacia la puerta. Derek le alcanzó en un par de pasos, sujetándole por la camiseta, impidiendo así que avanzase.

            _ Vamos los dos juntos. No pienso dejar que vayas solo.

            _ No es por nada Derek, pero ya nos ha quedado bastante claro que Stiles es tuyo... -comentó Isaac aguantando la risa al ver la cara de Stiles.

            _ Lahey... -respondió Derek en tono de advertencia.

            _ Bien. Nosotros iremos a la clínica. Os esperamos allí.

 

Mirándoles una última vez, Derek finalmente empujó suavemente a Stiles para que saliese de allí con él. Yendo en su jeep, Derek percibió en todo momento el estado de nerviosismo en el que se encontraba el chico. En su casa no cambió nada, menos aún cuando subió a su habitación y comenzó a rebuscar en el cajón de su escritorio. Una vez encontró lo que buscaba se lo mostró a Derek.

          _ Es la placa de mi padre. Cuando Jennifer se la arrancó, la tiró al suelo y bueno... quedó así.

          _ Quizás podamos enderezarla un poco. Trae un martillo. Un par de golpes lo dejarán mejor de lo que está ahora.

Asintiendo, Stiles corrió a buscar lo que le pedía. Martillo en mano, volvió a la habitación para dárselo a Derek, quien nada más tenerlo, se colocó en el suelo y comenzó a golpear suavemente la placa hasta darle un mejor aspecto. Mordiéndose las uñas, Stiles no dejó de mirar cada golpe hasta que Derek se levantó, mostrándosela.

          _ No está perfecta pero al menos tiene el aspecto de una placa.

Cogiéndola, Stiles la acarició durante unos segundos para luego, guardársela en el bolsillo del pantalón.

          _ Stiles... -le llamó Derek al ver su gesto. Cuando éste alzó la mirada, Derek vio que estaba realmente aterrado.

          _ Saldrá bien, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, no puede salir mal. No debe. Nuestro sacrificio no puede caer en saco roto...

          _ No lo será. Los tres saldréis de ésta.

          _ Si notas que algo no va bien, sácame. ¿Vale? Da igual lo que diga Deaton, si dejas de oír mis latidos, me sacas de la bañera.

          _ Lo haré.

          _ Bien.

Inspirando fuertemente, Stiles intentó relajarse. Viendo cómo no lo conseguía, Derek decidió abrazarle.

En la clínica, Deaton esperó a los chicos, los cuales fueron llegando poco a poco. Lydia y Allison llegaron las primeras, seguidas al poco por Érica, Isaac y Cora. Derek y Stiles no tardaron mucho en unirse. El último fue Scott. Sin tiempo que perder y con las bañeras ya colocadas, comenzaron entre todos a llenarlas con agua y numerosos cubitos de hielo para enfriarla lo suficiente.

           _ Bien, ¿qué es lo que habéis traído? -preguntó Deaton.

           _ Yo tengo la placa de mi padre -dijo Stiles-. Jennifer casi la trituró con sus manos pero hemos intentado arreglarla un poco. Aunque no tiene muy buena pinta.

           _ Bien. No necesita tener una buena pinta si tiene significado -comentó Deaton.

           _ ¿Eso es una bala de plata real? -preguntó Isaac al ver a Allison alzarla para mostrársela a todos.

         _ Mi padre la hizo. Es una especie de... cosa ceremonial. Cuando uno de nosotros termina de aprender todas las habilidades para ser un cazador, forjamos una bala de plata como testimonio del código.

            _ ¿Scott?

         _ Mi padre le dio a mi madre este reloj cuando la contrataron por primera vez en el hospital. Ella solía decir que era la única cosa de su matrimonio que alguna vez funcionó.

         _ Ok. Vosotros tres os meteréis dentro. Cada uno de nosotros os sujetará bajo el agua hasta que estéis esencialmente... Bueno, muertos. Pero no se trata sólo de que alguien os sumerja. Tiene que ser alguien que os traiga de vuelta, alguien que tenga una fuerte conexión con vosotros, una especie de correa emocional.

          _ Ya lo elegimos en el apartamento de Derek -puntualizó Allison.

          _ ¿Estáis seguro de eso? ¿Isaac?

           _ Eh... claro.

           _ Scott, yo te sumergiré -aclaró Deaton-. No te ofendas Isaac, pero nuestro vínculo es mucho más fuerte que el tuyo. Lydia, tú irás con Allison. Derek, tú con Stiles.

 

Los seis se miraron entre ellos sin decir una palabra. Sin más, comenzaron a quitarse el exceso de ropa, así como los calcetines y zapatos. Preparados, se metieron en la bañera. El frío pronto comenzó a extenderse por sus cuerpos, haciéndoles tiritar.

           _ Por cierto -comentó Stiles hacia Scott- si yo no regreso y tú si, probablemente debas saber algo. Tu padre está en la ciudad.

Aquello dejó a Scott noqueado. Sin darles tiempo a mas, Lydia, Derek y Deaton se pusieron detrás de cada bañera, sujetándoles por los hombros. A la señal de Deaton, comenzaron a hundirles lentamente. Con Stiles en su pensamiento, Derek se concentró sólo en él para traerle de vuelta lo más rápido posible.

 

Luz blanca. Una sensación de paz. Frío.

Los tres “despertaron” a la vez, sobresaltados. Tras recuperar un poco el aire, todo a su alrededor era inquietantemente silencioso y blanco. Stiles miró a sus amigos con rapidez para luego percatarse del lugar en el que estaban. Aquello parecía un almacén. Luces blancas recorrían todo el techo completamente blanco, al igual que las paredes y el suelo. Algo en el fondo le llamó la atención. Parecía el tronco de lo que en su día debió ser un gran árbol. Enorme. Pero estaba talado. Tal y como había dibujado Lydia en su cuaderno. Se acercaron lentamente y en silencio.

Al llegar, Scott se levantó la manga de la camiseta instintivamente, descubriendo así su tatuaje.

_“ _ ¿Eso qué significa? -preguntó Derek._

__ No lo sé. Sólo es algo que tracé con mis dedos.”_

Al tocarlo, Scott se vio a sí mismo en el bosque, tiempo atrás, antes de que Peter le mordiese. Estaba en buscando su inhalador, el cual cayó en su carrera y no conseguía encontrar. Sin embargo lo que encontró fue la mitad del cadáver de Laura Hale, lo cual le hizo tropezar y caer pendiente abajo, para luego ser mordido por Peter. Retrocediendo ante el recuerdo, Scott tropezó con algo. Al girarse, vio el Nemeton tras él.

 

Repitiendo el mismo acto que Scott, Stiles puso la mano sobre el tronco, viéndose a sí mismo en el bosque, mientras podía oír la conversación que mantuvo con Scott una noche. Aquella en la que cambió por completo sus vidas.

“ __ ¿En serio estamos haciendo esto? Tú eres el que siempre se está quejando de que no pasa nada en esta ciudad. Estaba intentando conseguir una buen sesión de sueño antes de la práctica de mañana._

__ ¡Stiles espera! ¡Stiles!_

_Varias luces procedentes de linternas comenzaron a acorralarle, hasta que los ladridos de un perro le asustaron, haciéndole caer._

__ Espera, espera. El pequeño delincuente me pertenece._

__ Papá, ¿qué estás haciendo?_

__ Bueno, jovencito, voy a llevarte de vuelta al coche.”_

Alucinando con la visión, Stiles retrocedió para, al igual que le ocurrió a Scott, tropezar con el Nemeton, ahora a sus pies.

 

Allison se encontró de repente en el interior de un coche, el cual conducía su madre.

            _ Tu padre es un muy respetado consultor de seguridad privada y un traficante de armas de fuego con licencia federal. No es exactamente un trabajo de 9 a 5 p.m. Allison, las horas van a ser siempre como estas.

            _ Ya lo pillo. Es sólo que... que es un poco raro cuando desapareces en medio de la noche, corriendo con bolsas de lona llenas de armas automáticas. ¡Mamá, ten cuidado! -gritó al ver cómo alguien se les cruzaba en medio de la carretera. Con rapidez, dio un volantazo evitando el golpe.

            _ Casi le matas.

            _ Se ha metido en medio de la carretera.

            _ Vale, bueno, tenemos que volver.

            _ ¿Volver?

            _ ¿Y si está herido? Mamá, da la vuelta. ¡Mamá!

 

Haciéndole caso, el coche viró en dirección contraria para buscar al chico. Parando, Allison se bajó del coche pese a la insistencia de su madre en que volviese. Siguiendo las huellas dejadas en el barro debido a la lluvia que caía, comenzó a adentrarse en el bosque, encontrando en el camino un inhalador.

            _ De acuerdo, es suficiente. Vuelve al coche -le regañó la madre mientras le quitaba el inhalador y lo lanzaba. Antes de volverse, oyeron los aullidos de un lobo.

Volviendo al presente, el inhalador cayó a sus pies, revelándole así el lugar donde estaba el Nemeton. Como si alguien le hubiese dado un calambrazo, Allison volvió en sí, emergiendo de la bañera en busca de aire. Como si de una señal se tratara, Stiles y Scott emergieron a la vez, tosiendo, intentando recuperar el aliento. Derek, Deaton y Lydia se sobresaltaron, corriendo al instante hacia ellos.

            _ Lo vi. Sé donde está -gritó Scott intentando salir de la bañera.

           _ Estuvimos allí. Hay un tocón, ese enorme árbol. Bueno ya no es enorme, lo talaron. Pero aun así es grande, muy grande -añadió Stiles mientras Derek se acercaba a él para ayudarle.

             _ Fue la noche que estuvimos buscando el cuerpo.

             _ Sí, la misma noche en la que fuiste mordido por Peter.

             _ Yo también estuve, en el coche con mi madre -añadió Allison-. Casi herimos a alguien.

             _ Era yo. Casi me herís a mí. Podemos encontrarlo -dijo Scott completamente animado. Sin embargo, todos estaban realmente serios, casi preocupados.

             _ ¿Qué? -preguntó Allison preocupada.

             _ Chicos, habéis estado ahí durante mucho tiempo -dijo Isaac.

             _ ¿Cuanto tiempo es mucho tiempo? -preguntó Stiles.

             _ Dieciséis horas -dijo Deaton.

             _ ¿Hemos estado en el agua dieciséis horas? -preguntó Scott alarmado.

             _ Y la luna llena saldrá en menos de cuatro.

             _ ¡Joder! ¿No se suponía que me sacarías si veías que algo no iba bien? -le espetó Stiles a Derek por la tardanza.

             _ Estabais en trance, ¿cómo demonios iba a sacarte? Hemos estado pendiente a vosotros durante todo este tiempo.

             _ Pero ahora no tenemos apenas tiempo.

          _ Stiles míralo por el lado bueno -intervino Lydia-. Lo habéis encontrado. Sabéis donde está. Sin vuestro sacrificio, no sabríamos donde se encuentra ni podríamos ayudaros a rescatar a vuestros padres.

             _ Tomad -dijo Cora mientras les daba unas toallas- es mejor que empecéis a secaros y coger algo de calor. No es bueno que os resfriéis ahora.

Cogiéndola con rapidez, Stiles se envolvió en ella, sintiendo pronto los brazos de Derek rodeandole, para darle así más calor. Érica fue donde Allison, adelantándose así a Isaac, quien sintió la mirada fulminante de Scott sobre él.

             _ Chicos, yo debo irme -dijo Scott.

             _ No, tío, no vas a volver con ellos -dijo Stiles.

             _ Hice un trato con Deucalion.

             _ ¿Alguien más piensa que suena mucho como a hacer un trato con el demonio?

            _ ¿Por qué importa eso, de todos modos? -preguntó Isaac a Scott.  
            _ Porque todavía no creo que podamos vencer a Jennifer sin su ayuda.

            _ Él confía en ti más que en nadie. Dile que está equivocado -añadió Allison.

            _ No estoy tan seguro de que lo esté -dijo Deaton-. Circunstancias como estas, a veces requieren que te alíes con gente que normalmente considerarías tu enemigo.

            _ Así que vamos a confiar en él, el tipo que se llama a sí mismo la muerte, el destructor de mundos. ¿vamos a confiar en él? -les espetó Stiles.

            _ No confiaría en él, no, pero puedes usarlo en tu propio beneficio. Deucalion puede ser el enemigo, pero también puede ser el cebo.

           _ Todo eso suena muy épico -dijo Stiles bastante sarcástico-. Pero nosotros estamos aquí tras pasar dieciséis horas congelándonos para dar con el Nemeton y que ahora decida volver

El sonido de la campanita de la entrada les advirtió de la llegada de alguien. Al salir, Deaton vio a Ethan allí.

             _ Vengo a por Lydia.

Asomándose, ésta se asombró por la visita.

             _ ¿Para qué?

            _ Necesito tu ayuda.

             _ ¿Con qué? -preguntó Stiles, asomándose a la entrada.

             _ Para parar a mi hermano y a Kali de matar a Derek.

             _ ¿Matarme? -preguntó Derek saliendo a su encuentro.

             _ Eso es.

             _ ¿Y cómo puedo ayudar yo? Ya os dije que no predigo la muerte cuando quiero. Es algo que viene solo y normalmente encuentro cadáveres.

             _ Inténtalo. Lydia, concéntrate en lo que sientes ahora -dijo Deaton-. ¿Y bien?

             _ Siento... siento como si estuviese en medio de un cementerio.

             _ Genial, simplemente genial -dijo Stiles.

            _ Bien, en ese caso es hora de separarnos -comentó Derek-. Scott, Allison y tú también, Isaac. Id a vuestras casas y a la de Stiles. Buscad alguna prenda o algo que os permita reconocer el olor de vuestros padres. Érica, quédate con Stiles aquí. Cora...

              _ Yo me voy contigo. Sin discusión.

             _ Bien. Lydia, necesito tu ayuda. Debemos pensar en un plan para deshacernos de Kali o al menos entretenerla. Tú nos ayudarás o juro matarte con mis propias manos -dijo señalando a Ethan.

             _ De acuerdo.

           _ Bien, entonces ésto será lo que haremos -comenzó Derek mientras se acercaban a él-. Lydia, tú irás con Ethan a mi apartamento y entretendréis a Kali y a Aiden. El resto, ya sabéis qué hacer. 

Así, Isaac, Scott y Allison pusieron rumbo a la casa de los Argent. 

            _ ¿Tan sólo cojo algo? -preguntó Scott-. Stiles, no estoy oliendo los calzoncillos de tu padre. ¿Calcetines? Vale, oleré los calcetines.

            _ ¿Y yo qué? -preguntó Isaac.

            _ Mira lo que puedes encontrar en el armario de mi padre -comentó Allison mientras abría la puerta de la casa. Algo con el olor más fuerte.

Sin embargo, al entrar en el despacho de su padre, Allison se topó de sopetón con el padre de Scott y dos policías más.

            _ Que arsenal tiene aquí tu padre, pequeña jovencita.

Asomándose al despacho, Scott vio a su padre allí.

             _ Scott.

             _ ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

             _ Siguiendo una de las pocas pistas que tengo. Ahora, desde que no sé donde has estado, ¿por qué no te sientas y podemos hablar? Tú también, Isaac.

             _ ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?

           _ Tu nombre es una de las pocas cosas que sé. Para ser honesto, el resto de lo que está pasando aquí me hace tropezar en la oscuridad, incluso con el más mínimo indicio.

            _ Si estás intentando decirme que no tienes ninguna pista, eso ya lo aprendí hace mucho tiempo.

          _ Realmente esperaba evitar la vergüenza de arrastrar a mi hijo hasta una sala de interrogatorios. De verdad lo esperaba. No voy a mentir. Estoy un poco más que trastornado, no sólo por el número de padres desaparecidos, sino por el hecho de que son el padre de Stiles, tu padre y tu madre.

           _ Los míos están muertos -comentó Isaac levantando la mano.

           _ Ahórrate el cliché de adolescente apático para tus profesores del instituto. Los tres sabéis más de lo que decís, y estoy dispuesto a manteneros aquí toda la noche si tengo que hacerlo.

          _ No puedes retenernos aquí.

          _ No sin algún tipo de orden.

          _ Tengo un escritorio lleno de causas probables.

          _ Mi padre es un muy respetado consultor de seguridad privada con licencia para vender armas. Eso significa que tiene que poseer unas cuantas armas. Como ésta ballesta táctica de 175 libras o este cuchillo de acero de carbono de combate de los marine -señaló Allison tras levantarse e indicar cada una de las armas que le iba explicando- o esta Deser Eagle de 50ae. Granadas de humo con detonador de anilla -dijo mientras la sujetaba para, en un movimiento rápido, quitarla y lanzarla a los pies de los agentes. En cuanto el humo comenzó a salir, éstos empezaron a toser.

           _ ¡Vamos! -gritó Allison para que saliesen corriendo.

           _ ¡Espera! ¡Scott, espera! -gritó su padre aunque fue en vano.

 

Mientras tanto en el apartamento de Derek, Lydia se fue con Ethan en espera de Kali. Ésta, nada más entrar, arrancó de un golpe la alarma.

           _ ¿Dónde está Derek?

           _ ¿Derek? Creo que dijo que se iba a hacer algunas compras, hacer algunos recados, lo normal para... una tarde de un hombre lobo.

           _ ¿Con quién te crees que estás hablando?

           _ Alguien que necesita desesperadamente una manicura. Me encantaría darte una referencia.

A sus espaldas, Aiden comenzó a rugir, consiguiendo así la atención de Kali.

          _ Oh, ¿de verdad? ¿Alguien se toma su pequeña tarea demasiado en serio?

           _ Ella no es el problema.

           _ Quizás el problema es donde están tus lealtades.

           _ Dios. ¿Esto se va a poner realmente violento? -le preguntó Lydia a Ethan, bastante preocupada.

          _ Probablemente.

En ese momento y tras romper el techo de cristal, apareció ante ellos Jennifer, dispuesta a pelear.

          _ Entonces, ¿quién quiere ir primero?

Rugiendo fuertemente, Kali se enfrentó a ella junto a los gemelos, siendo derrotados una y otra vez, mostrándole finalmente su verdadero rostro a la mujer lobo.

           _ Es cierto Kali. Mírame. Mírame a la cara. ¿sabes lo que cuesta ser capaz de tener este aspecto, ser capaz de ser normal?

           _ No me importa.

            _ Cuesta poder. Poder como este -dijo para poco a poco levantar todos los cristales caídos en el suelo sin necesidad de tocarlos, apuntando todos ellos hacia Kali.

           _ Yo... debí... ¡debí haberte arrancado la cabeza!

Gritando de la rabia, Jennifer descargó todos los cristales contra Kali, dejándola malherida. Viendo que su próximo objetivo era Lydia, los gemelos se fusionaron para enfrentarse a ella, pero infravalorando su fuerza, ésta los noqueó con rapidez.

             _ ¿Cual es la frase que le gusta decir al entrenador? Cuanto más grandes son...

             _ ¿Qué quieres de mí? -preguntó Lydia, viéndose acorralada por Jennifer.

            _ Quiero que hagas lo que haces mejor, Lydia.

            _ Quiero que grites.

Y sin más le mostró su verdadero rostro, consiguiendo así que Lydia gritase.

 

A espaldas de Derek, Stiles salió rumbo al apartamento junto a Érica, para ir a por Lydia.

            _ ¿Sabes que nos va a matar cuando se entere, verdad? Y que tú no serás el primero, claro. Seré yo. ¿Por qué demonios has tenido que hacerlo?

            _ Es Lydia, maldita sea. Y está en peligro, ¿vale? Tengo un mal presentimiento. No fue buena idea que se fuese con Ethan...

            _ Si estuviese en problemas ya habría gritado, Stiles...

            _ ¿Y si no puede? Y si ya la ha estrangulado o le ha cortado el cuello, o...

            _ ¡Ay, para ya por favor! ¿Acaso se te han congelado las neuronas con el frío?

            _ ¡No se me ha congelado nada!

            _ ¡Pues no lo parece!

            _ ¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Que de media vuelta y vuelva a la clínica, que llame a Derek para contarle de nuestro plan, eh? ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

            _ Lo que quiero es que estés pendiente a la carretera, joder -protestó Érica al ver como frente a ellos una espesa neblina les entorpecía la visión.

             _ Hago lo que puedo. Maldita sea, de haberlo sabido te hubieses quedado allí sola...

          _ Mierda, ¡cuidado! -gritó Érica al ver como alguien se les cruzaba en mitad de la carretera. Dando un volantazo, Stiles perdió el control del Jeep chocando finalmente contra un árbol.

 

Por su parte, Derek y Cora permanecían en la clínica en espera de noticias hasta que oyeron el grito de Lydia.

          _ ¿Qué demonios ha sido eso?

          _ Lydia. Tenemos que ir a por ella.

          _ Bien. ¿Y Stiles?

          _ Con Érica. Ya debían haber vuelto.

          _ No debiste haberlos mandado a por unos bocadillos. Si tanta hambre tenían, debíamos haber llamado nosotros.

          _ La paciencia no es el fuerte de Stiles, ya deberías saberlo.

          _ Y tú deberías saber que no es la primera vez que te miente para hacer lo que le da la gana.

Frunciendo los labios, Derek sacó su móvil y marcó el número de Stiles. Los tonos se sucedieron pero nadie contestaba al otro lado. Llamando a Érica, obtuvo el mismo resultado. _ No contestan.

          _ Vamos a buscarles. ¡Vamos!

 

Dejando allí a Deaton más que preocupado, Derek subió a su todoterreno junto a su hermana para ir en busca de Stiles y Érica. Bajando las ventanillas, intentaron seguir el olor de Stiles pero no daba con él. Tampoco el de Érica.

            _ ¿Dónde se supone que está Lydia? -preguntó Cora mientras seguía buscando algún rastro.

            _ En mi apartamento.

           _ Vayamos allí primero. Quizás esté allí. En el fondo Stiles siempre ha estado enamorado de Lydia y aunque ahora no lo esté -puntualizó al ver la mirada que le dedicó su hermano- es su amiga. Y mataría por ella.

           _ Está bien pero si no están ahí, vamos a buscarles.

Asintiendo, Cora siguió asomada por la ventanilla en busca de algún rastro, sin embargo el que encontró no fue el que esperaba.

           _ Están allí, Derek. Kali y alguien más... no distingo bien su olor.

           _ Quizás sea Aiden.

Nada más llegar, ambos subieron aprisa al montacargas para, una vez entrar en el apartamento, encontrar allí los cuerpos de Kali y los gemelos, aun fusionados. Para sorpresa de ambos, Jennifer estaba allí. Sin pensarlo, Cora corrió hacia Lydia, para así protegerla.

           _ ¿Por qué has hecho esto? -preguntó Derek señalando los cuerpos.

           _ Lo hice por nosotros. Por todos los que alguna vez fueron sus víctimas.

           _ Deja de hablar como un político. ¡Deja de intentar convencernos de tu causa!

           _ Está bien. Te convenceré de otra persona. Scott. Puedes salvar a su madre, salvar al padre de Stiles.

           _ ¿Y cómo?

           _ Necesito un guardián. Y ese es un papel que bien puede ser llenados por los tres padres que me vi obligada a coger o por ti.

           _ No pienso ayudarte y menos aún cuando mis poderes desaparecerán en cuanto comience el eclipse.

           _ Todo lo que necesito es que me ayudes a coger a Deucalion en el sitio correcto, y en el momento adecuado.

           _ Ya has matado a tres de ellos tú sola. ¿Para qué me necesitas?

          _ No lo has visto en su forma más poderosa. Yo sí. Y si tiene a Scott con él, no tendré ninguna oportunidad a no ser que te tenga a ti.

          _ Derek, no confíes en ella -dijo Cora bastante enfadada.

         _Tengo el eclipse a mi favor, pero la luna solo va a estar en el umbral de la sombra de la tierra durante 15 minutos. Eso es todo lo que tengo. No hay otra opción. Ayúdame a matarle y los otros viven. Sólo ayúdame.

 

Derek se quedó pensativo durante unos segundos. Era demasiado lo que se jugaban ya que no sólo dependía de ellos la vida de los padres de Allison, Scott y Stiles. Sino las suyas mismas.

             _ De acuerdo.

            _ ¿Qué? -casi gritó Cora al oír a su hermano.

            _ Si de ese modo podemos ayudar, lo haré.

Sonriendo con suficiencia, Jennifer caminó hacia la puerta, seguida de Derek.

           _ Tenemos que irnos -dijo Cora ayudando a Lydia a levantarse-. Lydia, podemos conseguir ayuda.

           _ ¿De quién?

          _ No lo sé pero no podemos quedarnos aquí. Menos aun cuando mi hermano nos da la espalda.

Pero antes de irse, los gemelos consiguieron separarse, atrayendo así su atención.

           _ Aún siguen vivos -comentó Cora más alegre de lo que esperaba.

           _ ¿Dónde los llevamos?

           _ A la clínica. Ya que mi hermano ha decidido ayudar a esa arpía, hagamos nosotras algo mejor.

Entre las dos, llevaron a los gemelos hasta el montacargas y una vez estuvieron abajo, los metieron en el Jeep de Derek, que aun seguía allí. Rápidamente fueron a la clínica, siendo atendidos por Deaton.

           _ Cora, coge esa mesa. Así es, bien, sujeta su mano. Bien.

           _ ¿Puedes salvarles? -preguntó Cora.

            _ Sólo si empiezan a curarse por sí mismos.

 

Mientras tanto, Scott, Isaac y Allison fueron al bosque, dejando sus vehículos a la entrada de la reserva, ya que sólo podían acceder a pie.

            _ ¿Cómo estás? -preguntó Allison nada más bajar del coche.

            _ No sabría que decirle. No podía decirle cualquier cosa, pero lo que has hecho, fue increíble.

            _ Aún no he recibido nada de Stiles, ¿y vosotros? -preguntó Isaac mientras miraba su móvil.

            _ No lo entiendo.

            _ De acuerdo. Bueno, podemos esperarle. Vamos.

En ese momento, Deucalion apareció ante ellos.

           _ Llegamos por los pelos, ¿verdad, Scott?

           _ Llevamos un poco de retraso. ¿Dónde están los otros?

           _ Ocupándose de sus propios asuntos.

           _ ¿Entonces sólo somos tú y yo contra ella?

           _ Creo que te sorprendería el buen equipo que hacemos.

Girándose hacia Isaac, Scott le pidió que buscase a Stiles y fuesen al sótano.

             _ Nosotros mantendremos a Jennifer lo suficientemente lejos de ti para que los saques de ahí.

             _ ¿Cómo vas a hacer eso?

             _ Tengo un plan.

Asintiendo, los dos se fueron dejándole allí con Deucalion. Una tormenta eléctrica comenzó a formarse en el cielo, augurando así lo que se avecinaba.

              _ ¿Estás segura de que vamos en la dirección correcta? -preguntó Isaac.

              _ Sé que nos estamos acercando. ¿Crees que podrías recoger algún olor?

              _ Lo intento pero... -dijo para luego pararse-. Escuché algo. Es un emisor, es uno de los de tu padre.

              _ ¿Estás seguro?

              _ Tiene que serlo. ¡Vamos!

Los dos echaron a correr hasta encontrar finalmente el Nemeton. Llamándola, Isaac le señaló el portalón de madera por donde podrían acceder. Sin embargo, no se percataron de que nada más entrar, la tierra alrededor del Nemeton comenzaba a hundirse.

              _ Oh Dios, gracias a Dios -susurró Allison nada más ver a su padre y correr hacia él.

              _ Nos encontraste.

              _ ¿Dónde está Stiles? ¿Dónde está mi hijo? -preguntó preocupado el Sheriff.

              _ ¿Y Scott? -añadió Melissa.

              _ Están viniendo, ¿verdad? Vienen de camino para ayudar.

Mientras se desataban, la tierra siguió moviéndose y justo cuando creían poder escapar, la escalera se vino abajo, impidiéndoles así la salida.

            _ Está bloqueada -dijo Chris Argent tras examinar la única salida posible. ¿Qué ves? ¿Algo? -preguntó mirando a Isaac pero éste simplemente negó. Poco después, la tierra volvió a moverse, consiguiendo que las vigas que sostenían aquel lugar, comenzaran a resquebrajarse. Isaac se puso bajo las mismas intentando sujetarlas pero el tiempo iba en su contra.

              _ ¿Soy yo o este sitio se está haciendo más pequeño?

Colocándose todos debajo de las guías, intentaron por todos los medios sujetarlas aunque cada vez era más difícil.

 

Viendo cómo sus amigos se iban, Deucalion le pidió a Scott que llevase hasta un viejo almacén que tiempo atrás, fue lugar de una reunión fallida con el resto de los alfas, rompiendo lazos de ese modo con la manada de Talia Hale.

             _ Dijiste que tenías un plan -comentó Deucalion nada más llegar a ese lugar.

             _ En el primer día de clase, Jennifer nos envió a todos un mensaje. Fue la última línea del libro de Joseph Conrad, Heart or Darkness. Yo tengo otro mensaje que enviarle.

 Sacando el móvil del bolsillo de su pantalón, Scott grabó un vídeo en el cual se veía el símbolo de venganza grabado en la puerta de aquel almacén.

             _ ¿Ves este símbolo? Es el símbolo de la venganza. Hablas de equilibrio, de salvar gente. Sabemos lo que realmente quieres y ahora tú sabes donde encontrarnos.

Minutos después y para su sorpresa, Scott vio aparecer allí no sólo a Jennifer, sino a Derek.

             _ ¿Qué estás haciendo?

             _ Te costará creerlo pero en realidad estoy intentando ayudarte.

            _ Como hermano contra hermano -comentó Deucalion-. Cuan americano es. ¿Estás lista, Jennifer? ¿Has recogido tus hierbas, rezado a tus antiguos dioses y tus árboles de roble, cortarle la garganta a algún bebé, ¿quizás? Deberíamos mostrarle por qué necesitaste sacrificar nueve personas inocentes solo para enfrentarte a mi -continuó mientras se transformaba en lobo-. ¿O son doce ahora?

Convirtiéndose, Derek se enfrentó a él sin conseguir tan siquiera dañarle. Jennifer obtuvo el mismo resultado, acabando los dos siendo sujetados por el cuello con fuerza. Tras tirarles al suelo y golpearles de nuevo, Deucalion sujetó a Jennifer fuertemente por el cuello, acercándola donde Scott.

             _ Mátala. Hazlo.

Al ver cómo Scott no se movía, Deucalion rugió fuertemente, consiguiendo que se arrodillara.

             _ Ahora, mátala. Vuestros padres están muriendo. Atormenta tu corazón, los está enterrando vivos. Es su conexión a las corrientes telúricas. Mátala y todo terminará.

             _ No terminará. No conmigo. Él hará que mates a todos los que quieres. Es lo que él hace.

          _ Están muriendo, Scott. Tu madre y los padres de tus mejores amigos. Mátala ahora y se acabó. Conviértete en el alfa que estás destinado a ser. Conviértete en un asesino.

           _ Aún no están muertos -dijo Scott.

           _ ¿Y quién va a salvarles, tus amigos?

           _ Mi manada.

Enfadado, Deucalion tiró a Jennifer al suelo para, rápidamente, ponerse al lado de Scott, sujetándole fuertemente del brazo y el cuello.

           _ Quizá sólo necesites un poco de guía.

           _ Olvidé contarte algo. Algo que Gerard me dijo. “Deucalion... no siempre está ciego”.

Y sin más tiró al suelo dos pequeñas bombas luminosas, dejándolos a todos ciegos momentáneamente. Justo en ese momento tuvo lugar el eclipse lunar, dejándole sin sus poderes.

 

Tras recuperar la conciencia, Érica vio a Stiles a su lado, inconsciente. Quitándose el cinturón de seguridad, hizo lo mismo con el de Stiles, liberándole. Saliendo del Jeep, fue hacia la puerta de Stiles y tras abrirla, lo sacó de allí para colocarle en el suelo. Absorbiendo su dolor, consiguió que éste recuperase la conciencia.

            _ ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde estamos?

            _ Tranquilo, sólo hemos tenido un accidente. Estás bien salvo esa brecha tan fea en la cabeza.

Tocándose la cabeza, pronto se llenó las manos de sangre.

            _ Tenemos que llegar al Nemeton. ¿Dónde están los demás?

             _ Estaban de camino. ¡Vamos!

Yendo a paso ligero, ambos se dirigieron hacia la zona del bosque donde se encontraba el Nemeton. Al llegar, vieron como la tierra había comenzado a resquebrajarse. Llevando su bate consigo, buscaron un lugar donde entrar que fuese seguro. Sin que amainase la tormenta y ya en el último momento, cuando todos pensaron que no iban a conseguirlo, Stiles apareció allí junto a Érica, colocando su bate bajo una de las vigas, frenando así su caída.

             _ Siempre he dicho que el aluminio era mejor que la madera -comentó John realmente agradecido. Stiles se abrazó fuertemente a su padre mientras que el resto vio como a pesar de ese pequeño logro, la tierra seguía moviéndose.

             _ Necesitamos buscar una salida -comentó Érica mientras miraba a su alrededor.

             _ No la hay -dijo Allison mientras permanecía junto a su padre y el resto-. Créeme, lo hemos intentado pero hasta que no cese la tormenta no podremos salir.

             _ Derek lo arreglará. Y Scott también. Matarán al Darach, a Deucalion y todos volveremos a casa sanos y salvos.

Todos miraron a Stiles como si se hubiese vuelto loco. Las cosas no pintaban bien y de seguir así, morirían todos aplastados. En el almacén, las cosas no mejoraban. Volviendo a su forma humana, tanto Deucalion como Scott sintieron como sus poderes se habían desvanecido.

 

             _ El eclipse. Ha comenzado -dijo Deucalion temeroso.

           _ Oh no -dijo Scott tras ver cómo entre la neblina que se había formado fuera, el Darach se presentaba a ellos como la criatura que realmente era. Gritando, consiguió tirar a Scott al suelo para luego atacar a Deucalion, golpeándole la cabeza contra el suelo.

            _ ¡Jennifer! -la llamó Derek para evitar así que continuara-. Él no lo sabe.

            _ ¿Saber el qué?

            _ Qué aspecto tienes en realidad. Sabe el coste de traer a Kali a su manada, pero nunca ha visto el precio que pagaste.

            _ No. No lo hizo.

Arrodillándose ante él, el Darach puso las manos sobre los ojos de Deucalion para curarle.

               _ Mírame. ¡Mírame!

Resistiéndose, Deucalion se vio forzado a mirarla, viendo por sus propios ojos la criatura que tenía delante de él. Sin embargo, las fuerzas le fallaron y se tambaleó.

               _ ¿Qué me pasa?

               _ Curarle te hace débil. Justo como curar a Cora me hizo a mí. No tendrás fuerza al menos durante unos minutos.

               _ Luego lo harás. Matale.

               _ No.

               _ ¿Qué?

           _ Como solía decir mi madre, soy un depredador. No tengo que ser un asesino. Déjales ir -dijo mientras le apretaba el cuello con fuerza. Sin embargo, Jennifer se recuperó y le empujó fuertemente, comenzando a golpearle.

Pero con lo que ella no contaba, es que el eclipse estaba dando lugar a su fin y con ello, las fuerzas de Derek volverían de nuevo.

          _ Tus quince minutos han terminado -dijo mientras sus ojos volvían a ser rojos, golpeándola fuertemente. Sin embargo, en cuanto se levantó, Jennifer lanzó sobre sí misma ceniza de montaña, impidiendo así que los alfas la atacasen.

         _ Como te dije, Derek, tú o los padres. Bueno, supongo que tendré que ir a cogerles ahora. En unos minutos estarán muertos y no necesito un eclipse lunar incluso para matar a un lobo demonio.

Posicionándose, Scott posó las palmas de sus manos para intentar traspasar el círculo de ceniza.

         _ Has intentado esto antes, Scott. No recuerdo que tuvieras mucho éxito.

Sin embargo, Scott comenzó a hacer fuerza demostrándole a Jennifer que estaba equivocada, convirtiéndose en un alfa y consiguiendo así traspasar el círculo.

          _ ¿Cómo has hecho eso? -preguntó Jennifer.

          _ Ahora soy un alfa. Sea lo que sea que estés haciendo para causar esta tormenta, haz que pare. O te mataré yo mismo. Y no me importará el color de mis ojos.

          _ No cambiarán el color de los míos -dijo Deucalion levantándose del suelo-, así que permíteme.

Y sin más se acercó a Jennifer, desgarrándole la garganta. En ese mismo momento, la tormenta comenzó a cesar. En el Nemeton, al sentir como la tierra dejó de temblar, todos comenzaron a celebrar lo sucedido mientras que en la clínica, los gemelos comenzaron a sanar.

Buscando su teléfono móvil, Stiles llamó a Derek en primer lugar.

         _ ¿Derek?

         _ Ey, ¿estáis bien?

         _ Sí, estamos bien. Todos estamos bien.

         _ ¿Y tú, estás bien?

         _ Más o menos. Scott también está bien, por si te interesa saberlo... -comentó consiguiendo que Stiles riese.

         _ Oye, ¿crees podrías venir a recogernos?

         _ Por supuesto.

         _ Bien, eh, sólo... trae una escalera.

         _ Está bien. Vamos en unos minutos.

Colgando, Derek permaneció unos minutos en silencio, pensando. Acercándose a él, Scott le interrogó con la mirada, dirigiendo su atención hacia Deucalion. Algo en su interior le decía que aun no era su hora. Que quizás todavía había un atisbo de esperanza. Haciéndoselo saber a Scott, ambos se plantaron frente a Deucalion.

           _ Mi madre me dijo que era un hombre con visión una vez. Te dejamos ir porque esperamos que puedas ser ese hombre de nuevo -dijo Derek todo lo serio que pudo.

           _ Pero si no lo eres, entonces echar la vista atrás no importará porque no nos verás venir.

Y sin más, le dejaron allí en el almacén. Caminaron hasta el apartamento la casa de Scott, donde sabían que encontrarían una escalera. No disponiendo de ningún vehículo, decidieron ir a pie hasta el bosque con cautela para no ser vistos. Una vez allí y tras dar con el Nemeton, comenzaron a sacarlos asegurándose de que estaban todos bien. Llamando a Cora, Derek le pidió que tanto ella como Lydia se hiciesen con un par de coches para poder recoger a todos y llevarles al hospital más cercano. Tras organizarse y una buena pataleta por parte de Stiles acerca de dejar el Jeep allí abandonado, Derek consiguió hacerle cambiar de idea besándole cada vez que iba a hablar.

_Una semana más tarde_

En su habitación, Stiles giró a su alrededor para mirar qué le faltaba. Estaba seguro de que había metido todo cuanto necesitaba pero aun así sentía que faltaba algo.

          _ ¿Qué es, qué es...? -se preguntó a sí mismo mientras removía de nuevo todo en sus cajones, el armario y el escritorio sin encontrarlo. Revolviéndose el pelo frustrado, cogió el móvil y marcó un número de sobras conocido. Sin obtener respuesta, se frustró aun más.

          _ Maldito lobo amargado, quieres contestar -le protestó al teléfono mientras marcaba de nuevo pero rápidamente algo le golpeó en la mano suavemente, haciendo que tirase el móvil al suelo. Para cuando fue a protestar, sintió los brazos de Derek rodearle para luego, sorprenderle con un ansioso beso. En eso estaban hasta que John subió las escaleras y fue a la habitación de Stiles, encontrándose a los muchachos en pleno arrebato. Tras carraspear un par de veces y viendo como su hijo no soltaba a Derek de ningún modo, comenzó a llamarle. Finalmente, acabó gritando su nombre.

            _ ¡Papá! -protestó frustrado mientras se separaba de Derek.

            _ Hijo, una cosa es que acepte... más o menos, que estéis juntos. Otra es que permita que montéis una escenita aquí en casa y mucho menos delante de mis narices.

            _ Papá, sólo nos estabamos besando.

            _ Stiles, no sigas por ahí.

            _ Sólo estoy aclarando las cosas...

            _ Stiles...

            _ Vale, vale.

            _ ¿Tienes todo? -preguntó Derek para evitar otra pelea entre los tres que diese pie al sheriff a echarles otra charla paterno-filial.

            _ Sí, o eso creo. Siento que me falta algo pero no sé qué es...

            _ Tu almohada -puntualizó John mientras se la ofrecía.

            _ Gracias papá -dijo Stiles para coger su bolsa de deportes, dispuesto a salir.

            _ El móvil -indicó Derek, tendiéndoselo.

Stiles le sonrió alividado. John negó con la cabeza mientras salía, bajando las escaleras. Siguiéndole, los chicos llegaron hasta la entrada para despedirse. Tras darse un fuerte apretón de manos, Stiles le dio un abrazo a su padre para después subir al Camaro junto a Derek.

          _ Portaros bien y recordad: sé donde estaréis, así que no intentéis nada raro -dijo John, consiguiendo que Stiles protestase avergonzado mientras Derek se reía por lo bajo.

           _ No me lo puedo creer -comenzó a hablar Stiles mientras Derek conducía-. ¿Siempre va a hacernos lo mismo?

           _ Apostaría por ello.

           _ ¿Qué? Increíble. Ahora tendremos que soportarle todos los fines de semana y demás, si no se le pasa por la cabeza el venir a vernos. Es simplemente genial.

           _ Relájate... sólo lo hace para fastidiarme.

           _ Lo sé pero no me gusta. Ya hablamos así que podría hacerlo más fácil si lo aceptara sin más.

           _ Es tu padre. Es sheriff. No lo hará fácil. Así que no le des más vueltas.

           _ Bien, en ese caso... avísame si lo sientes llegar, no sea que nos pille en la cama, o en el sofá -dijo mientras Derek le miraba de reojo- o en el suelo...

           _ ¿Te da vergüenza que nos pille?

         _ ¿A ti no te la daría? Venga ya... ¿en serio no te daría vergüenza que mi padre nos viese follando? Leí en Internet que los lobos cuando tienen su pareja e intiman, no permiten que otros lobos estén cerca...

           _ Exacto, otros lobos. Tu padre no es un lobo.

           _ Ni se te ocurra, Derek Hale. Por mucho morbo que te de, me niego, ¿te enteras? Eso es anti ético, anti moral, eso es anti todo.

Derek rompió a carcajadas mientras enfilaba el camino hacia la cabaña hasta aparcar finalmente frente a la misma.

           _ ¿Cómo se te ocurren esas cosas, Stiles?

          _ Y yo que sé... cosas de ser hiperactivo, quizás. O quizás sea el hecho de que mi padre sabe dónde estamos, qué vamos a hacer y todas esas cosas -comentó mientras sacaba su bolsa de deporte y caminaba hacia la puerta.

Nada más entrar, Derek le cogió la bolsa de deporte para dejarla apartada de la puerta. Aprovechando ese momento, Stiles cerró tras de sí y asegurándose de que los cerrojos estaban puestos y nadie podría entrar.

          _ Quieres dejar de preocuparte por lo que pueda pasar -dijo Derek mientras se acercaba a Stiles, atrayéndole.

          _ Han pasado pocos días... -dijo Stiles dejándose hacer.

          _ Los suficientes para que aun tengas la cabeza en otra parte en vez de estar aquí, conmigo -comentó para besarle en el cuello.

       _ Vas a tener que distraerme entonces o seguiré dandole vueltas y vueltas, pensando en qué podrá pasar, quién vendrá y cuanto durará todo esto y... ¡wow! ¡Derek! -protestó al ver cómo Derek le cargaba sobre su espalda como si fuese un saco de patatas para comenzar a subir las escaleras.

         _ Estás hablando mucho, Stilinski.

        _ ¿Sabes que podría marearme así? ¿No podrías ser un poco más delicado? Cualquier día me vas a dislocar los huesos o me vas a poner el cerebro del revés con esa manía de levantarme como si nada.

Derek seguía en silencio mientras Stiles intentaba erguirse algo, sin conseguirlo, viéndose de repente sobre la cama en un movimiento rápido.

      _ Esto es injusto -protestó con sarcasmo mientras veía como Derek subía a la cama hasta colocarse de rodillas frente a él, comenzando a quitarse la camiseta-. Te aprovechas de tu fuerza lobuna para hacer lo que te da la gana. ¿Sabes? Creo que ya lo tengo. Le pediré a Scott que me muerda para así equilibrar fuerzas.

Derek simplemente se limitó a alzar las cejas divertido, mientras seguía desvistiéndose frente a él. Stiles comenzó a imitarle mientras esperaba alguna respuesta por parte del moreno aunque éste no dijo nada. Sólo se limitó a mirarle.

      _ Bueno y si Scott se niega, se lo pediré a Isaac o a Érica. Qué mas da. Mi padre lo entenderá -dijo intentando parecer convencido mientras Derek le miraba, intentando aguantar la risa-. Esto es muy serio, así que no pongas esa cara.

        - Ellos no pueden morderte: son betas. Sólo puede hacerlo un alfa.

        - Ahí te equivocas -dijo Stiles consiguiendo confundir por unos segundos a Derek-. Sólo puede hacerlo un alfa en concreto. El alfa entre los alfas. Mi alfa, Derek Hale.  

Totalmente desnudo, Derek esperó a que Stiles se desvistiese del todo. Una vez lo hizo, comenzó a caminar hacia él felinamente hasta atrapar a Stiles, sin dejarle margen de maniobra. Acercándose su cara lentamente, Derek pegó su nariz al cuello del chico, respirando fuertemente. Así una y otra vez, moviéndose lo justo para comenzar a ponerle nervioso.

       _ Morder, ¿eh? -preguntó Derek para luego morderle suavemente en el hombro-. ¿Así quieres que te muerda? -volvió a preguntar para morderle ésta vez en el cuello con un poco más de fuerza.

       _ A Scott no le mordieron así... -dijo para luego sentir sus dientes por todo el cuello, pasando al hombro y vuelta a empezar. Mordiéndole suavemente la barbilla, Derek le miró intensamente mientras sentía las manos de Stiles sobre su espalda, intentando acercarle.

        _ Nadie salvo yo podrá morderte, porque eres mío.

Y sin más le besó con tanta fuerza que el colchón se hundió un poco ante el peso que estaba ejerciendo sobre Stiles, quien lejos de quedarse quieto, le respondió del mismo modo. Los besos y caricias que se prodigaron fueron de tal intensidad que Stiles sabía que le quedarían aun más marcas de las que su sufrido cuerpo ya tenía. Aquella maraña de brazos y piernas no se desenredó hasta ya entrada la noche debido al hambre y el cansancio acumulados, amaneciendo al día siguiente en la cama, entre las sábanas, con los latidos de sus corazones como sonido ambiente.

 

EPÍLOGO

 

La mañana había amanecido calurosa. A pesar del estratégico lugar donde se encontraban y la sombra que daban los árboles en el bosque, Stiles estaba bastante inquieto así que decidieron ir al lago. Cargaron en sus mochilas algo para comer y beber y no tener que volver pronto. Nada más llegar a un claro, Stiles comenzó a desnudarse a prisa para, tras salir corriendo, saltar exageradamente y caer al agua salpicándolo todo. Aunque le sonreía mientras Stiles comenzaba a nadar o hacer el tonto en el agua, Derek estaba preocupado.

 

Stiles estaba raro. Diferente. Y no sabía qué pasaba. Sólo tenía la certeza de que ya llevaba dos noches que no dormía bien. Hablaba en sueños, su sudor era frío y cuando despertaba, podía sentir su incertidumbre e incluso miedo. Sin embargo no quiso decirle nada para así evitar una nueva obsesión. Por ello, se desvistió y dejando su ropa junto a las de Stiles, se lanzó al agua, atrapando una de las piernas de Stiles sin que éste le viese y así sumergirle. Tras emerger los dos, Stiles comenzó a salpicarle a modo de venganza para luego subirse a su espalda e intentar hundirle, sin dejar de reír.

 

Ese sería uno de los momentos que, sin saberlo, Derek Hale rememoraría meses después.

 

FIN

 


End file.
